Emancipation
by AtrumUnas
Summary: Harry Potter/Stargate crossover. Full details inside. Harry joins SG1 as a separate person, rather than being on of the members already. Covers from Season 1 through Season 3 after which little of the original storyline remains.
1. Stage 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1. I'm just sitting around, typing on a keyboard, being generally bored and here I am. Voila.

Author's Note: This story is a side story/ Alternate of my other story, Harry Potter and the War of the Xel'Naga. It is not necessary to read that as all of the information mentioned here is also included here, therefore it is not a sequel. If you are reading this after having read the previous, please, do read the first chapter as it has been edited from the first and is necessary to the story.

Author's Note Two: This is just a Harry Potter SG1 crossover. The Star Craft elements have been removed from the plotline due to my desire to write all of the SG1 episodes that I've seen in the past couple of days. It'll be enjoyable and if you look hard enough, you'll see some of the things that will pop up again in The Eve War if I ever get around to writing it.

**June 6, 1991: Milky Way Galaxy; Earth; Number 4, Privet Drive**

Young eleven year old Harry Potter ran wildly from his Uncle Vernon. He'd just done an 'inadequate' job on the garden and 'deserved' a beating. He had, in fact, done work that a professional gardener couldn't do but that held no sway in this house.

"Come back here, you freak!" Vernon bellowed as he chased the small boy around, one hand clenching his belt. Vernon eventually cornered the boy in the den behind the couch. He grabbed the boy by his collar and threw him against the wall. He then stepped forward to whip him with his belt.

"Please Uncle, I didn't do anything wrong," Harry pleaded.

"You did wrong just by being born, boy," Vernon said, pulling his hand back for a swing. He swung down with his belt. Harry cringed and waited for the pain to come. The pain didn't come, however; only a bright flash of white light.

Harry opened his eyes slowly when he didn't feel any pain. He looked around and found himself in a grey metal room with a bed in the center. As he continued to scan the room he found a three foot tall gray alien.

"W-who are you?" Harry asked the alien.

The alien for his part was surprised. Every time before now, the beaming had put the patient right in the bed and almost never had the patient retained consciousness. "You are a strange one indeed, Harry Potter," the alien said.

"How do you know my name," Harry asked, slowly standing up. "Who are you?"

"I am the Asgard known as Loki," the alien said. "I have been ordered by the Asgard High Council to capture you and bring you to Othala. Considering that you are conscious gives you a choice. Should I send you back to your home?"

"No!" Harry said quickly and a little louder than necessary. "Please don't send me back there!"

"Then you shall accompany me to Othala," Loki said. Harry felt a sudden pull and almost fell over as the ship jumped into hyperspace.

"What do you want with me?" Harry asked Loki a minute or so after the jump to hyperspace. He had moved to a window and was now looking out at the purplish blue and black of hyperspace.

"I am simply acting on orders," Loki said from where he was standing over a pedestal in front of a large screen. The screen depicted a large triangular ship with two spires in the back between the engines running along a blue path between two green dots. "The Council didn't tell me what you're wanted for just to go and get you."

"I can tell that you really don't want to do this," Harry said. Loki cursed in Asgard.

Harry watched as the representation of the ship approached one of the green dots. As the representation came close, he felt the ship come out of hyperspace and watched out of the window at the stars and now at the new planet that had just appeared. It was covered in an enormous city.

"There, now that you're here, you can get off my ship," Loki said. No sooner said than it was done and Harry vanished in a flash of bright white light.

Harry reappeared in the center of a council room. He stood in a circle while there were several raised stands in a semicircle about ten feet from where he stood. More seats stood raised above the already raised stands in a semicircle on the other side of Harry, presumably for public seating.

In the raised council seats, six Asgard sat with one Asgard in a higher backed chair than the others. This Asgard spoke first. "Welcome, Harry Potter, to Othala, Home World to the Asgard. I am Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet."

"What do you want with me?" Harry asked, still quite scared.

"I presume that that was a question as to the reason you were brought here," Thor said. Harry nodded. "We have been monitoring you for a very long time, Harry Potter."

"Why would you want to do that?" Harry asked simply.

"We believe that you are one of the last true remaining descendants of the Ancients," Thor said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what that means," Harry said, cringing slightly as if expecting an attack.

"Yes, I realize that you are still a young child among your people and a mere speck of existence compared to us. I must start from the beginning then.

"Ten thousand years ago, there was a great alliance of four great races," Thor began. "These races were the Asgard, the Nox, the Furlings and the Ancients. Ten thousand years ago, a great plague ravaged the Milky Way Galaxy where the Ancients had chosen to be their home. To escape the plague, the Ancients took everything they could to another galaxy. Until now, we have discovered that the Ancients did in fact return to the Milky Way galaxy and to Earth but we have not met any that are still alive."

"I still don't know what this has to do with me," Harry said.

"We believe that you are a direct descendant of the Ancient Janus," Thor said.

"Please continue," Harry said politely.

"As an Ancient, you would have access to all of their knowledge and you could possibly tell us where they are now," Thor explained.

Harry was confused as any eleven years old would be in this situation. "Even if I am an Ancient, I can't remember. Actually, I can't remember anything past a year ago."

"We believe that your knowledge is simply locked away," Thor said. "Do you feel safe here?"

"Yes, I do as a matter of fact," Harry said. For some odd reason, this place screamed of peace and calm.

"Will you let us try to unlock the memories inside of you?"

Harry stood there in thought for a moment. "I'll let you do whatever it is you need to do as long as you don't make me go back there." Thor nodded before both of them disappeared in a flash of light.

Harry and Thor reappeared in what appeared to be a science lab. It had a few machines and several pedestals similar to the ones on Loki's ship. The coolest thing in Harry's mind was the window. Outside of the room was a truly enormous city. Skyscrapers, buildings and ships all made of some composite metal stretched out as far as the eye could see.

Thor motioned for Harry to stand next to him. Harry moved over to the three foot tall alien who now had a strange device in his hand. When Harry stopped, Thor took the device and placed it at Harry's head. The next thing that Harry knew, he was violently reliving several memories that he never knew before.

He saw a tall brown haired man holding a sleeping baby in his arms. Harry watched as the man gave the baby to another man with a long white beard and moon shaped spectacles. The man then walked out of whatever room they were in and disappeared in a flash of white light.

Harry came out of the memory falling to his knees. "What did you see?" Thor asked. Harry told him exactly what he saw. "I am sure that this man was Janus. This is something that we did not account for. It would appear that Janus is in fact your father."

"That can't be right," Harry said. "My parents died in a car crash…" Even as he finished, he realized that it would probably be easier to believe the three foot tall gray alien in front of him rather than his abusive family.

"I can only assume that your so called parents were not your actual parents," Thor said. "Is there anything else you remember?"

"No, there's just nothing," Harry said. "I don't have anymore memories or drawings or anything. There's just… nothing."

"Perhaps your memories require a trigger of sorts," Thor said. "Perhaps, more shall make itself apparent in time."

"Yeah, you may be right. Well now what do we do?" Harry asked.

"It is your choice to make," Thor said. "What do you hope to find?"

"I don't know if there is anything that I can find," Harry said. "I've never had an actual life before so I don't have any goals. There's nothing that's drawing me in a certain direction."

"Then what do you want to do?" Thor asked.

"I would rather fight a god than go back to my relatives," Harry said. "Can I stay here?"

"I'm sure that it can be arranged."

**July 31, 1991: Milky Way; Earth; Number 4 Privet Drive**

Albus Dumbledore walked up the front lawn of Number Four. He was here to pick up his new student, Harry Potter for schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As he rang the doorbell, a large rotund man answered the door.

"What do you want, freak?" the man asked with a scowl.

"I'm here for Harry," Dumbledore said. "Where is he?"

"Gone," Vernon said. "He disappeared in a flash of white light a month ago. I'd assumed your kind had taken him."

"There are anti-apparation wards all around this house," Dumbledore muttered. "He shouldn't have been able to get away." Silently, Dumbledore strode into the house much to the rage of Vernon. He searched the house ignoring the shouts coming from its inhabitants. When he was almost certain that Harry wasn't there, he found Vernon pointing a shotgun in his face.

"Get out of my house, freak!"

"Shut it, you despicable excuse for a man," Dumbledore said. "I am far above you." This angered Vernon and he pulled the trigger. The shell stopped an inch from Dumbledore's face. "That was the wrong move." He whipped out his wand. "Avada Kadavera." As Vernon fell to the ground, dead, Dumbledore went through the rest of the house casting the same spell on the man's wife and son. No one would ever know he was here.

August 10, 1996: Milky Way; Starship Beliskner; High Earth Orbit

"What are we doing back here, Thor?" Harry asked looking out from the bridge of the Beliskner. He had filed out into a handsome sixteen years old with tone muscles and had grown to five feet, seven inches tall. He no longer required glasses thanks to visual implants from the Asgard which increased his sight ten fold. He had had the Asgard change his hair color as well. Now it was a darker shade of brown about a quarter of the way to black. This way it was much less noticeable. In his line of work, you had to blend in with a crowd and black hair was too uncommon. His stunning green eyes remained, however.

"Our sensors have shown that Earth has activated its Stargate again," Thor said. "We have to make sure that they know what they're getting into."

"Humans never know what they're doing until they're five feet under," Harry said as they pulled into North American geosynchronous orbit. "What am I doing again?"

"We've located the Stargate already. It is in a facility known as Creek Mountain. When they activate the Stargate again, you will go down under cloak and go through with whomever they send through it. Try to find out what they're doing."

"If I have to show myself on the other side, I may need to use the Asgard weaponry. Shouldn't I get a Tauri weapon or something?" As soon as he'd finished speaking, Thor beamed a few things up from the planet and onto a nearby table. Harry walked over to it.

On the table was a set of clothes and a few weapons. There were brown cargo pants that allowed a lot of maneuverability. They were thick and didn't transfer energy easily. There was a red undershirt as well as a brown jacket. The jacket zipped up and had a black collar. Several pockets were on the jacket. Four were on the outside and two on the inside. Both the pants and the jacket were slightly darker brown than his hair color. A belt was set aside from the rest. It had a side pouch and a holster for a handgun.

An assault rifle was on the table next to the clothes. It was an SA80 British service rifle with a thirty round magazine and an automatic fire rate of six hundred rounds a minute. In Harry's hands, it was the prefect weapon. Along with the rifle were ten magazines of ammunition. Two fragmentation grenades were next to rifle.

Harry smiled and took the clothes. They fit easily on over his grey skin suit that the Asgard had given him. He zipped up the jacket and placed the magazines in his pockets. He tucked an Asgard cloaking device that was always wrapped around his left wrist underneath the sleeves. It was basically a small wrist warmer with a single button on it.

Harry grabbed his personal Browning Hi-Power handgun from the table. It had been taken by an Asgard for study a dozen years ago. When it was determined that it was extremely weak, they upgraded it. In place of a magazine was a small Asgard power source. The firing mechanism was taken out and replaced by an energy weapon. When fired, red energy shot out. If the weapon's safety was on, it fired stun shots. If the safety was off, it fired kill shots that could take the life of almost any bio signature. He placed the weapon in his belt holster with the safety on. Lastly, Harry put on a brown baseball cap that he'd made using the Asgard beaming technology.

"Well, I'm ready to go whenever they are," Harry said. At first, Harry had been sitting there waiting to be beamed out any second. Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours. Finally after three hours, he was beamed down into the Creek Mountain facility.

Harry arrived stealthily with his cloaking device on. The usual white flash did not occur as it was a stealth setting. While it couldn't go nearly as far and didn't look cool, it was a necessity on stealth missions. His cloaking device would last for twenty minutes at the most. Harry watched as a team of military personnel walked through the Gate. Just before it shut down, Harry hurled himself through the event horizon.

Harry came out on the other side. All of the military guys were frozen from the molecular reconstruction. Harry wasn't because he was used to it. He quickly moved behind one of the pillars in the pyramid they had arrived in.

Throughout the rest of the day, Harry watched from the shadows and from his cloak as the military guys personally led the people of the planet, Abydos, in a revolution against the false god Ra. Only once did Harry fight and that was when he was snuck up on by a group of Jaffa. They had quickly fallen to his SA80.

Harry watched as Jack O'Neill and Daniel Jackson used a nuclear weapon to destroy Ra. He smiled a few times when he saw the goodbye between the soldiers and the doctor, especially when he saw the Vulcan Salute that Louis Ferreti gave Daniel Jackson. He followed the three surviving military members back through the Stargate leaving Abydos behind. As soon as he stepped through the Gate again, Thor beamed him back up to the Beliskner.

"You were gone longer than I expected," Thor said. "What happened?"

"The United States went to a nearby planet called Abydos. There they fought against Ra and actually blew him up."

"The humans killed a Goa'uld System Lord?" Thor asked disbelievingly.

"Bingo," Harry said. "Fortunately they think that there are only two Stargates and aren't going to try any more stunts like that again." Thor nodded and the Beliskner left Earth orbit for Othala. Harry took a seat next to Thor's 'throne' for the journey.

"What do you plan to do?" Thor asked him.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked looking up at his mentor.

"I have watched you for a long time," Thor said. "I can tell that you want to get away from us for a while. And so I ask, what do you plan to do?"

Harry sighed. Thor always saw right through him. "I don't know, Thor. My memories have been calling me back that planet for years now. I want to go back there but I know that I can't; not without a tank at least. I'm tired of doing little recon missions against the Replicators. I want to actually make a difference."

"I understand that," Thor said. "You are like a son to me, Harry," he said. The Beliskner began to change course heading for a planet in the Milky Way galaxy. They came out around a planet that was shrouded in darkness.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

"This is an Ancient planet that few know about anymore. It is mostly destroyed but there are ships down there that you can use. We cannot because we do not have the Ancient gene. You do."

"You're really going to let me use an Ancient ship?" Harry asked skeptically. They were both beamed down to the planet.

Harry raised his rifle in alarm. That wasn't what he was expecting. The planet had a dark cloud cover all around it but there were a few platforms in the sky that provided light making it a somewhat grey landscape. Thor and Harry stood on a floating platform looking out across a plain where several dozen ships were in dry-dock.

"Whoa," Harry said. "I can really use one of these things?"

"There larger ships are Aurora Class vessels," Thor said. "They would require twenty Neutrino Ion Generators to power it up half way. We cannot spare more than four to power your ship."

"Which of these ships can run on four?" Harry asked observing the ships.

"That one over there," Thor said, pointing to one ship in the center of a row of ships, "is the most powerful ship that can run on just four Generators."

The ship had two large wings that stretched out and slightly downward from the main structure and began in the back of the ship near the engines. The two wings both had landing bays and weapons on the top and bottom. On the ends of the wings were large energy cannons that stretched forward to about half the total length of the ship. The main structure was rectangular and was about a hundred and fifty yards long in total. There were ten rail guns on the ship and ten missile tubes in the main structure. (Think Behemoth Class Battle Cruisers from Star Craft only downsized.)

"How powerful is that ship?" Harry asked.

"It is slightly more powerful than the Beliskner, but generally it is thanks to the commander that the true power comes from," Thor said.

"I guess I have my ship," Harry said and they were beamed onto the bridge.

Harry looked around the bridge of his new ship. It was situated towards the back of the ship and was in a raised part that was hardly noticeable from the rest of the ribbed body. There was a command chair in the center on a raised pedestal. To the left and right were two more chairs with computers in front of them. Harry knew that the left one was for weapons and the right was for flying. Behind the chairs were several screens that displayed lesser functions of the ship and all had their own station. The entire ship could, however, be controlled from the control chair if need be.

Harry stepped forward and sat down in the padded control chair. It was comfortable and held his weight quite well. There were armrests with small grip bars at the front. Harry placed his hands on the bars and was instantly connected to the ship. In this position, Harry had complete control over everything at once but once his mind was linked to the ship, all he had to do was sit in the command chair to perform most functions.

"This is a cool ship," Harry said scanning the ordinance. The rail guns were energy based and had a near limitless supply of ammunition. There were ten auto loading missile tubes in front of the bridge with twenty missiles each. The rearmost tubes were reserved for nuclear missiles. Drone weapons were stored all around the ship. There were several thousand drones. "It doesn't have a name, though."

"If this is to be your ship then you must name it."

"In that case, from now on this ship shall be known as the Corona," Harry proclaimed proudly.

"I shall return in one hour with the four Generators," Thor said. "I'll also bring your personal effects."

"Right, Thor, see you in an hour," Harry said going into a waking sleep looking over the statistics of the Corona. An hour passed in the blink of an eye for Harry.

"Harry," Thor said standing in front of the control chair.

"Thor?" Harry said. "Why haven't you left yet?"

"I have already returned."

"Huh," Harry said. He had long since gotten over the true technological prowess of the Asgard. "The Generators are in place and the ship can fly," Harry said. "Get back to Beliskner. I'll bring the Corona into orbit." Thor nodded and beamed back up to his ship.

Harry concentrated without using the control handles. The Corona lifted into the air and propelled itself through the thick cloud cover and into low orbit. The Corona didn't stop until it reached high orbit around the planet and had pulled up beside the Beliskner.

"So Thor, if I'm going to be leaving for a while, can you upgrade my SA80 like you did with my Browning?" Harry asked.

"If you come with me back to Othala, I will upgrade it however you wish," Thor said. After receiving the affirmative from Harry, the two ships entered hyperspace, leaving the Ancient shipyard behind.

**September 8, 1997: Milky Way; Chulak; City**

"Damn," Harry muttered as he dove into the shadows to avoid a Jaffa patrol. His cloaking device was out of power and he was deep inside enemy territory. The patrol didn't notice a thing and kept moving along.

Harry was in Chulak searching for information on Apophis, one of the Goa'uld System Lords. Apparently, he was choosing a host for his queen, Amonet. Rather than run in all gun ho, Harry decided that stealth was key. Right now he was inside Apophis' fortress searching for the prisoners. The Corona was in high orbit under cloak.

Harry crept down the halls. He heard a bass induced voice speaking. _"Kill the rest."_ The voice said. It was quickly followed by screams.

"I can save these people! Help me!" The voice belonged to someone Harry knew but couldn't remember.

"Many have said that," another, deeper voice said. There was a short pause, then: "But you are the first I believed could do it!" Staff weapon blasts started going off. Harry ran towards the fire and found the prisoners. He fired two bursts of bullets from his SA80 into the two guards. They quickly fell. He looked into the cell as Colonel Jack O'Neill used a staff weapon to shoot a hole in the wall.

"Wait!" Harry said. Jack and a Jaffa turned to look at him.

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

"Tell me how to open the door and I'll tell you," Harry said. The Jaffa, a man named Teal'c, told him what to do and a second later Harry was in the cell with them. "I'm Harry Potter. I'll help you get out of here, Colonel."

"How do you know me?" Jack asked.

Harry mentally cursed. He'd screwed up but covered it quickly. "I've been hiding here for a while and watched you come in. Can we get out of here?"

"Right, let's go," Jack said and they made their way to the hole in the wall where the prisoners had escaped. Teal'c did not come.

"I have no place to go" Teal'c said.

"For this you can stay at my place, now come on," Jack said and Teal'c too came over.

The ragtag group of prisoners, soldiers and Jaffa ran across the country side towards the Stargate. A loud whining sound alerted them to the appearance of Death Gliders. Teal'c and Jack used their Staff Weapons against the fighters but did little damage. Harry knew the capabilities of his SA80 and knew that he wouldn't be able to do a thing so he held his fire. After two passes, the Glider was shot down by a surface to air missile from one Major Kowalski of SG2.

The group ran the last of the way to the Stargate. Jack ordered Daniel to dial the Gate and the soldiers took up defensive positions. Jaffa were coming at them from two directions. Harry took up a position near Jack but far enough away to not get caught in crossfire. As a line of Jaffa came over the ridge, Carter used the claymores, killing the first wave and then the second wave when they came.

As the third wave came over and around the ridge, the Gate activated. Harry started firing his rifle along with the other soldiers. He only carried two clips on him because that was all he needed. The first clip had two hundred thousand rounds in the space of one magazine using Asgard technology to shrink it. Every fifty shots, however, the rifle had to cool down for exactly three seconds before it could be fired again.

The second clip he carried was a power source for a more powerful version of the system found in his Browning. He didn't use this clip because he'd have to show his advanced technology in front of the Tauri.

Harry fired continuously against the Jaffa but there were simply too many. When the last of the prisoners went through the Gate, Jack ordered the rest of the soldiers to go through and that he'd be the last one to go through. Unofficially, Harry would be second to last. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Major Kowalski get attacked by a Goa'uld symbiote. Harry turned his rifle on the small creature and with the accuracy of a sniper; the shot tore the serpent's head off.

"Thanks for that," Kowalski said before diving through the Gate. Harry backed into the event horizon still shooting. He came out in the SGC and stopped shooting immediately. Jack came diving through a second later and the Iris closed. Several loud bumps were heard as the enemy Jaffa impacted the titanium shield.

Harry turned around to see a bald man approach Colonel O'Neill. "Colonel, what happened out there?" he asked.

"Well General, we were captured and thanks to Harry and Teal'c, we escaped and came back home. Did you miss us?" Harry just barely hid behind a mask of impassiveness. This was extremely amusing.

"We'll have a debriefing in one hour," Hammond said. "Young man, I would ask you to come as well."

"Yes sir," Harry said. An hour later, he was happily sitting in the briefing room with his rifle in his lap.

"I would ask you to leave you weapon in the armory," Hammond said.

"I mean no offense, General, but I need to keep everything I own where I can see it otherwise someone might just come in and steal it." Hammond nodded and Jack chuckled before they began the debriefing.

"And so, with Harry and Teal'c, we fought our way through the Stargate," Jack concluded his report.

"And just who are you?" Hammond asked Harry.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said. "Please, call me Harry. I hate being called Mr. Potter. I don't even know why I kept the name. My adoptive father is dead."

"What do you plan to do now?" Hammond asked.

"Well," Harry said after a moment of thought. "I've been bored for the past month or so. Is there any chance that I could join an SG Team? I assure you that I have exceptional combat ability and am quite a diplomat. I even know ten other languages and have a few contacts."

"It'll have to be taken up with the president but I don't think that will be problem," Hammond said. "In the meantime, we'll set up a VIP room for you."


	2. Stage 2: The First Commandment

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. Period. Don't say that I do.

Author's Note: This is my side-along Alternate of Harry Potter and the War of the Xel'Naga. It covers Harry's time with Star Gate Command up through season one during which times it remains canon with my story. From the end of episode 18 in Star Gate SG1, it becomes AU due to my intense boredom and desire to do everything the hard way. I should also mention that this story completely negates the Star Craft portion that you knew before.

Author's Note 2: You will realize that I have skipped several Episodes from the first season as Harry being with SG1 would not have changed the outcome one bit. For example, The Enemy Within would not have occurred at all due to Harry's killing of the Goa'uld that would have taken over Major Kowalski. Emancipation (for which this story is NOT named after) is all just ancient political 'stuff' that while some people are interested in, I am not.

ANC (author's note continuation): The Broca Divide is one episode that I might have had the patience to do but would have taken a while. The only difference in the story is that Harry did not get infected while in the Dark Side. The First Commandment is the first episode that I'm going to write so that is what chapter one is.

**October 13, 1997: Milky Way Galaxy: Star gate Command**

Harry walked towards the elevator on Sublevel 11. Just as he was about to press the button, the door opened to let an officer out. Harry stepped aside to let the officer passed before stepping in himself. As the doors closed, he pressed the button for sublevel 28, the briefing room.

He'd been in the SGC for a few months now but had never really adopted their protocols. His brown hairs (Asgard Altered) reached down to just above his shoulders and were straight and smooth (Asgard Altered). He still wore his brown zip up jacket; the red long sleeved undershirt and the brown combat pants as always but had allowed for them to place a Velcro patch on the shoulders that would designate him as SG1. He'd let the personal put his modified SA80 in the armory on sublevel 27 but still kept his modified Browning Hi-Power on his belt at all times.

As the elevator continued down, Harry fingered his earpiece. It was an extremely small wave transmitter that his father, Thor, had given him to keep in contact on his missions. It could be tuned to any frequency with the turn of a dial, was completely wireless and virtually unnoticeable. It could also pick up a signal from the other side of a Star System. He flicked through the various frequencies and settled on a radio station from somewhere in New York. It was playing classic rock music that seemed to sooth him so he left it there.

The doors opened to sublevel 28 and Harry walked out quickly to allow for several other base personnel to enter the elevator. Harry, still listening to the radio station, walked into the control room then up the stairs to the briefing room where the rest of SG1 was waiting for him.

"You're late," Jack O'Neill, commander of SG1, said as he came up the staircase.

"I have twenty three seconds until I can be considered late by which time I will already be seated," Harry said factually as he sat down. Jack grumbled. "So, what's the mission?"

"Two hours ago, we had an unscheduled off world activation of the Gate," Major General George Hammond began. "We received SG9's identification code but no one came through."

"Isn't that the team that's overdue?" Harry asked leaning back in the chair.

"Yes," the General said. "They've been gone so long that they've been declared Missing in Action. I want SG1 to go through the gate and figure out just what happened to them."

"Yes sir, General," Jack said.

"Be ready and in the Gate Room in one hour," George said. "You're dismissed."

Harry got up with the rest of SG1. The five man team left the room to go to the locker rooms to get ready. As he walked, Harry rubbed his right eyelid which had fallen asleep during the briefing. SG1 entered the locker rooms to begin getting changed but Harry continued walking towards the elevator. He entered the lift and went up one floor.

Coming out on sublevel 26, Harry walked down the almost empty hall to the armory. The SF Guard (Special Forces) at the door recognized him and allowed him to enter. Harry grabbed his SA80, and then left the room.

SG1 assembled in the Gate Room an hour after the briefing. Harry was there much sooner and had acted like he was one of the guards. No one really cared. What was he going to do? Was he going to wait in the locker room? (Rhetorical Questions)

Harry stared up at the Gate and watched in spin. One might have thought that he was in awe but really he was going over the specifics of how the gate worked in his mind, the Ancient side of his brain providing the information. Though he didn't understand half of what his mind was telling him, it was still interesting to try and figure it out from context.

The gate did its opening sequence before leveling out and forming the complete event horizon. "SG1, you have a go," Hammond said from the control room and the team made their way up the ramp and through the Gate.

**October 13, 1997: P3X-513**

SG1 came out of the Gate alert and with their weapons raised. The area around the Gate was heavily forested. There was nothing in sight nor were there any sounds to indicate an ambush. Instead, there were no sounds at all.

"Where are the birds?" Daniel asked.

"This planet has an extremely high UV (ultra violet) exposure during the day," Sam said while looking through the scope of her MP5. "The exposure is so high that there isn't any indigenous animal life at all."

"What about the plants?" Daniel asked.

"Plants thrive in this kind of scenario," Harry said. "We should get moving. Though there isn't any sign of enemies, we can't be too careful."

"Harry's right," Jack said. "Let's find a place to make camp." SG1 started down the forest path.

"What do you think happened to…?" Daniel started to ask but was interrupted by someone else. He was grabbed from behind. Harry spun around quickest with his rifle set to stun (See War of the Xel'Naga, Phase One for details). A black soldier had his arms around Daniel. He wore a tattered SG uniform and obviously didn't recognize them.

"Stand down Lieutenant!" Harry said loudly, recognizing the man as Lieutenant Conner from SG9. This statement knocked the Lieutenant out of his daze and brought him back to reality.

"You guys are from the SGC?" Conner asked after releasing Daniel.

Jack nodded. "Where's your commanding officer?"

"I don't know where he is but we need to get out of here," Conner said. "His spies are everywhere." SG1, though thoroughly confused by his statement conceded nonetheless and the now six man troupe tried to find a place to make shelter. Twenty minutes later after the sun had fallen and they had set up camp, the six of them settled in their defended encampment to hear Conner's tale.

"When we first came here and made contact with the locals, they thought that we were gods," Conner began. "We tried at first to convince them that we weren't but they insisted. Captain Hanson decided that if we were going to get anything done, we should just play along and let them believe we were gods. A few days ago, a boy from the caves went missing during the day. Captain Hanson went out to look for him." He paused. "The Captain was gone for two days in the sun but he did come back with the boy.

"The sun must have done something to his head. After that incident, he believed himself that he was a god. Now, he has them working to build a temple in honor of him. Anyone that opposes him is tied up during the day to die. Then, when we suggested that we leave, he and Lieutenant Baker hunted us down. We approached the Star Gate last night but were run down by Baker and the natives. I watched them kill Frakes like one might kill a sick dog. I've been hiding ever since."

"That man always wanted control," Sam said. "Even when we were engaged he was like that. He seemed fine when we met up back at the SGC but now I'm not so sure."

"It won't do us any good to dwell on the past right now," Harry said. "Get some sleep; I'll take the first watch." SG1 and Conner nodded and got ready to sleep. Before doing so, however, Jack came over to Harry.

"I don't this will turn out well," Jack whispered so as the others wouldn't hear them.

"You're right," Harry whispered back. "If we continue on like this, we'll be ambushed for sure. Can you take the first watch instead?"

"Sure, but why'd you change of mind?"

"We're blind as it is," Harry said. "If you take the first watch, I'll go and scout out the caves that Conner told us about."

"You shouldn't out so much pressure on your shoulders," Jack whispered. "What if you get caught?"

"I'll be fine, Jack," Harry said. "You hold the fort and I'll radio you in the morning." Jack nodded. Everyone else was now lying down to sleep and didn't notice Harry slip away into the night.

Once he was a fair distance away from the camp, Harry activated his Asgard cloaking device and began to sprint through the trees. He never made a sound during his dash, his training with the various alien cultures releasing in full. Harry jumped up and grabbed a tree branch. Using his forward momentum, Harry went into the vertical and landed on another, much thicker branch. In a crouch, he surveyed the mines and the caves that were now directly ahead of him.

Now, in the dead of night, the cave dwellers were working on mining. Torches lit the mines with the temple just beyond his line of sight. Two figures were standing on a cliff looking down on the mines. Harry manipulated his eyes to zoom in on the figures. Doing this revealed that they wore SG uniforms, likely Hanson and Baker. Though he could see them, he couldn't hear them over such a distance (two hundred meters) and over the sounds of the workers.

Harry continued to watch them for ten minutes until one figure, Baker, moved away and walked down into the mines. The Lieutenant then started to gather up a few of the workers. Two minutes later, the group moved into the forest, headed in the direction of SG1's encampment.

Harry turned around to follow them and hopefully to ambush them but stopped when he noticed a figure in a tree next to his. It was shrouded in darkness and no form was discernable as though it were wearing a cloak.

"So we meet again, Harry Potter," the figure said.

"It's you?" Harry asked himself. "What in the name of Thor are you doing here?"

"I'm here to give you a warning," the figure said. Harry grimaced.

**October 14, 1997: Milky Way: P3X-513**

Jack heard a twig snap a short distance away. He got up quietly and walked over to Daniel and shook him awake. Daniel was a bit confused.

"I think the natives are here," Jack said.

"Are you sure?" Daniel asked. A dart hit the tree next to his head.

"Yeah, pretty sure," Jack said with no change of tone. They both got up and tried to wake the others but were too slow. A native pulled a tripwire on the outskirts of the camp that activated lights an alarm. Everyone woke up then and minor combat began.

The only significant thing that happened was that Lieutenant Conner was captured, despite no one knowing until several minutes after the attack.

**October 14, 1997: Milky Way: P3X-513**

"What's this warning?" Harry asked.

"Your new friends are messing with trouble in this matter," the figure said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. "We're only here to get back our missing teammates."

"I'm not talking about that!" the figure said quickly. "I'm talking about the Goa'uld! If they continue along this path, Earth could be destroyed."

"Did your mother see this?" Harry asked slightly fearful.

"Yes, she did."

"And did she see the Earth being destroyed?" Harry asked.

"She told me that the Goa'uld ships would approach Earth with the intention of destroying it," the figure said. "Seeing as how the Tauri have no weapons with which to fight off such an invasion, it seems obvious…"

"There is one key phrase in that sentence," Harry said. "The Goa'uld will approach Earth, but there is nothing to determine what will happen afterwards. It's all to be decided."

"Listen, just be careful, okay?" the figure said. "I don't want to have to explain this to her if you die."

"Just tell her that she worries too much," Harry said. The figure nodded and disappeared.

Harry smiled for a moment, but then he saw a group of men walking out of the forest. They were coming from the direction of the camp. Harry quickly focused in on them and discovered to his horror that Lieutenant Conner had been captured.

'I can't do anything now," Harry thought to himself. 'If I do, it'll blow our cover. I just have to wait this out.'

**October 15, 1997: Milky Way: P3X-513**

Harry sat in the tree until morning. When the sun came over the horizon, the temperature jumped considerably and the UV Radiation levels spiked. Staying in these situations for too long would be suicidal. Harry was angered by the fact that Hanson was working the natives in the day as well as the night.

About ten minutes after daybreak, Harry caught sight of Jack laying on a cliff a few dozen meters away observing the camp. With one strong jump, Harry threw himself from the tree and crossed the distance easily. His eyes flashed red in this maneuver. Harry landed behind Jack and crawled up next to him.

"How's it look?" Harry asked.

"They've tied Conner up in the sun, probably to make an example…" Jack stopped when he realized that he wasn't alone and looked over at Harry. "You really need to stop doing that."

"So you keep telling me," Harry said, his eyes not leaving the mines. "What happened to Conner?"

"I don't know," Jack said. "In the rush of the battle, I guess the natives were able to capture him."

"If we try a direct rescue attempt, it will blow any covertness that we may have had," Harry said. "I can get him out of there, but we need to wait until such a time when he can be rescued and Hanson can be taken out."

"You're right," Jack said. "Let's head back to the camp." The two of them got up and made their way back into the forest.

**October 15, 1997: Milky Way: P3X-513**

Sam quickly made her way towards a river where she heard some splashing. A native was washing his face in the river and didn't notice Lieutenant Baker sneaking up on him.

Baker grabbed the native by the throat. "You know that workers are not allowed to leave their worksites!" He then proceeded to beat the native who appeared to only be a teenager. Sam, unable to contain herself, rushed forward from where she was hiding and knocked Baker away. She told the native to run away but in the process was caught by the Lieutenant. After several moments of small talk between captor and captive, the Lieutenant dragged her back to the caves.

Baker walked into the central cave having previously bound Carter's hands. Upon entering the thrown room, he released the Captain in front of Captain Hanson.

"Well it's about time," Hanson said. He had women bowing at his feet. CARTER: Hello Jonas.

"And you never thought I'd amount to anything. Quite a leap isn't it? From Captain to... "

"What's happened to you Jonas?" Sam asked.

"Please, sit down." Sam complied. "These caves were once mines; they primate the hillside for miles. But these people have been multiplying like rabbits. They don't have the technology to dig themselves more space; they don't have the courage to leave the caves. It's like a third world country in a bottle."

"And you think you're saving them?"

"I know I am. These people; they're human beings. They're like us. How can we turn our backs on them? Kidnapped from Earth, forced into slavery for centuries! "

"We can't change that," Sam said.

Hanson said: "Yes we can, we must help.

"Well how is posing as a god and slowly working these people to death going to helping?" Sam asked.

"I hate that word, stop using it," Hanson said. "I'm not posing! It is a matter of definition my people need me. They believe in me, and because they believe they work."

"To death," Sam mentioned.

"We're building a civilization, Sam. There are going to be sacrifices. Its better then rotting in caves, living and dying in squalor like you've never seen. I'm creating a great people."

"In your image?" Sam inquired.

"Yes. It's going to be wondrous! You'll see, you'll see."

**October 15, 1997: Milky Way: P3X-513**

Harry and Jack came up onto the camp to see three figures, two SG1 members and what appeared to be a native.

"What's going on here?" Jack asked. "Where's Carter?"

"She rescued this native from Lieutenant Baker's hands and was captured," Teal'c explained.

"She's in captivity right now?" Harry asked the group. Teal'c nodded. "Damn it. This has just become a royal pain in my ass."

"We've been questioning Jamala," Daniel said. "Apparently Hanson has discovered some way to make the sky orange and in return for completing the temple, hew ill do so."

"Could that reduce the UV Radiation?" Harry asked. "There has to be some kind of technology that could do that though I've never heard of it."

"From what I know of Goa'uld technology, there must be two devices on the other side of the valley to stabilize the energy flow," Teal'c said. "If we can find this device, it may be possible to convince the natives that Jonas Hanson is not a God."

"Alright, Daniel, Teal'c you take the kid and see if you can find this other device," Jack said. "Harry and I will handle Carter and Conner."

"Right," Daniel said and he got Jamala to follow him and Teal'c away. Jack turned to Harry.

"You said you could get them out of there," Jack said. "How could you do that?"

"First things first, we have to get back to those mines," Harry said. "I'll take care of the rest from there." Jack nodded and the two of them took off for the quarry.

By the time the duo had reached the quarry and had found suitable hiding places, Daniel radioed back in, stating that they found the other device.

"This is perfect," Harry said. "Jack, wait here for my signal. When you get it, tell Daniel to activate the second device."

"What are you going to do?" Jack asked Harry and looked over at him only to find that he was no longer there.

Harry allowed his cloaked body to fall gracefully down the wall of the quarry. He touched the wall every now and then to change his direction but never lost his speed. There was only a slight movement of earth when he landed on the floor of the mine. With his position secure, Harry dashed towards the main cave. He made one jump and got up to the level at which the cave was on and made his way inside.

Harry entered a side room of the main cave to see a perplexing sight. Sam had her gun aimed at Hanson's head but from the looks of it couldn't bring herself to kill him. Hanson was slowly moving closer to the woman.

"Don't make me do this," Sam said on the verge of tears. Hanson slowly took the gun out of Sam's hand.

"You had the gun. You seemed to have all the power. Yet I was in control. That is the power of a God." Hanson finished his monologue.

"In that case I'll make it easy for you," Harry said. He deactivated his cloak and had his pistol aimed at Hanson's head. There was no indecision. He pulled the trigger and the round was fired. Hanson's body fell to the ground.

"How could you do that?" Sam asked, her eyes watering, though not from Hanson's fall.

"It had to be done, Sam," Harry said. "I guess that it's better that I'm the one that will finally do it." He grabbed Hanson's shirt collar and dragged him out of the room and out into the mine.

(Now say if only for the sake of me being a lazy SOB, that Hanson had the first force field device placed in front of the cave so that I don't have to come up with some crazily insane way of moving an object that weighs god-knows how much out of the cave in the span of twenty to thirty seconds.)

Harry lifted Hanson's body in front of him. All of the workers stopped working and looked up. "I'd like you to see your god make an announcement," Harry said loudly to the workers. "This man is not a god. Yes, he may be able to make the sky orange but would a true god truly need to make you work for that? I shall have you know that this man is not a god, shall never be a god, nor will have the chance to become a god." Harry pressed a point in Hanson's neck that woke him up immediately. "This is your god!" Harry said, forcing Hanson to the ground. "This man shall never harm you again." Harry raised his pistol once more, flipped the safety off, and fired a round into Hanson's head, truly ending the man's life.

Sam was thoroughly confused by this matter. She had never seen Harry's pistol being fired. "Sam, activate the device," Harry ordered. She complied and pressed a button on the stone pedestal that was outside the cave. Orange energy shot up into the air but did little. "Daniel, activate the second device," Harry said into his radio. Another beam of orange light shot up from the other side of the valley and formed a dome of energy. The heat and rays of the sun diminished considerably.

The people of the planet looked in awe and realized that their god was not a god. When push comes to shove they lived happily ever after.

**October 15, 1997: Milky Way: Stargate Command**

SG1 walked through the Gate, Teal'c carrying a body bag and Harry pushing along a hand bound Lieutenant Baker. General Hammond looked thoroughly surprised at the sight.

"We're home, General," Jack said.

"This will be an interesting debriefing," Hammond said.

**(End Chapter)**

None of you will ever know just how bored I got towards the end of this episode. Normally, it would have been longer but this episode was just so utterly boring that I decided to make up my own ending and call it good. Please review. I know that the first chapter seemed kind of weak but that was the first bit of writing that I ever did. This chapter seemed somewhat lame but honestly, you try it, I beg of you.

The next episode will be The Nox. Cold Lazarus would be somewhat amusing to write but I don't think that I have the energy to do so. At least The Nox will be a good chapter that hopefully you will all enjoy. Until then, adios.


	3. Stage 3: The Nox, Part One

Disclaimer: Let's say hypothetically that Riddick lives in our universe. Even if I killed J. K. Rowling and the entirety of MGM Studios, I wouldn't own either Harry Potter or Stargate SG1, so there.

AN: This is the first chapter that will be at least relatively exciting, will differ greatly from the show and will provide insight on a race that certain people might overlook. Namely the Nox.

AN2: I did carry Mobile Suits and other Gundam Style weapons over to this story. They were what made my story what it is. Since I can't remember my designs and I'm too lazy to look them up, I ask you to look up the pictures of the suit that I describe. I also ask you to acknowledge that all of the Mobile Suits that I put in my stories are only about sixteen feet tall rather than eighteen meters tall. This was the perfect height to have a pilot and weapons systems that could work well against infantry and that's also how tall the Goliath from Star Craft was.

**October 27, 1997: Milky Way: Stargate Command**

"Stargate in motion!" a soldier said from the Gate Room. The Stargate was in fact spinning around. SG1, General Hammond as well as the Secretary of Defense (supposed) were standing in the Control Room observing SG5 preparing for their standard recon mission to P3C-117.

"Chevron Six is encoded," the Gate Operator said.

"You'd better hold onto something, Mr. Secretary," Hammond said. "This is how we open the front door around here."

"Chevron Seven is locked," the Operator said. The Stargate whooshed open to the surprise and amazement of the Secretary.

"My god, General it…" The Secretary sputtered.

"I thought you might be impressed," Hammond said.

"Just what exactly am I looking at?" the Secretary asked.

"We think that we're looking at an artificial wormhole that travels through subspace to a point that may be tens or even hundreds of miles away," Sam said.

"SG5, your mission is a go for standard recon," the Operator said.

"And do we know where they are going?" the Secretary asked.

"The planet is designated P3C-117," Hammond said, using his hand to show him on a map.

"Do you know what's out there?" the Secretary asked.

"No, sir," Jack said. "That would be why we're going."

"I don't know Colonel, is it?" the Secretary asked. "To be quite frank, the administration is not satisfied with the progress of the Stargate Program. The President and the Joint Chiefs were under the impression that the SGC would be bringing back superior technologies."

"I thought that we were explorers," Daniel said coming out of his corner.

"Yes, you are, Doctor Jackson but even Marco Polo brought back more than a few exotic spices," the Secretary said.

"Advanced cultures with advanced technology tend to not like to share it," Jack said.

"So we're wasting our time?" the Secretary asked.

Jack looked at Sam. "Would you interpret what I said as…?"

"Colonel," Hammond said warningly.

"With respect, this may be humanity's most important endeavor," Sam said.

"That's what they said about the Apollo Program and they brought back moon rocks."

"What kind of comparison is that?" Jack asked.

"Colonel," the Secretary said. "If one of those Goa'uld ships came right now, have you brought back one piece of technology that could fight them off?" Sam briefly glanced at Harry who had been standing in the corner. He shook his head.

"What technologies do you seek?" Teal'c asked.

"You tell me," the Secretary said. "What's out there?"

"There are technologies that even the Goa'uld still seek. For example, there is a creature on an unpopulated world that possesses the power of invisibility," Teal'c said. "I was once charged to capture this creature. Apophis killed two of my men as punishment for our failure."

"Sounds like a mission to me," Jack said.

**October 27, 1997: Milky Way: Nox Home World**

Jack and Harry came through the Gate last. Jack was carrying an MP5, Harry was carrying his SA80. The rest of the team was a short ways away from the Gate.

"I thought I saw something just as we came through," Sam said.

"Did we score already?" Jack asked.

"I saw movement as well," Teal'c said. "This way."

"I hope these things are as big as you say," Jack said. Sam and Daniel were carrying tranquilizer guns. "There's enough serum in these things to take down a rhino."

"They are very large," Teal'c said as they made their way down a hill. "The creature is visible when it hovers."

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye. He quickly turned around only to find that the Stargate was missing. "Hey guys, where's the Stargate?" Everyone else turned around.

"It was there just a second ago," Sam said. "Teal'c, has this ever happened to you before?"

"It has not," the Jaffa said.

"Alright, let's start a box search," Jack said. "Carter, you and Teal'c take off in that direction." He pointed to the east. "Daniel you and I will go the other way. Harry… you do whatever it is that you do." Jack was bit confused at to what to tell Harry to do on his own.

"I'll be fine, Jack," Harry said. He turned around and walked off.

Harry disappeared into the trees a few dozen meters away from the rest of the team. He was hardly worried about the apparent disappearance of the Stargate so he wasn't actually looking for it. Instead, he was looking for what he'd seen just a few moments before, namely a humanoid figure.

He was careful not to let anyone know of his technology and had asked Sam to not mention his cloaking device. She had agreed under the strict rule that if anyone asked specifically that he had the device; she would be allowed to tell them.

Harry jumped up into a tree. The branch he was now standing on was several feet above the ground. He'd taken it for granted long ago that he was able to perform these amazing feats of acrobatics. During his combat training, he'd always outmaneuvered his human, or in some cases Jaffa, instructors with ease. That, together with his constant peace of mind and random attacking style made him easily one of the most skilled warriors in the Galaxy.

Harry grabbed onto a branch and flung himself up to the upper levels of the forest. Mid-flight, he activated his cloaking device. Landing on another tree, Harry jumped up and landed on the top, perfectly balanced.

A staff blast was shot from behind him. Carefully but quickly, Harry turned around to see three Jaffa and a gold armored figure run into a clearing. Harry quickly analyzed them and registered them as two Jaffa Guards, a First Prime and Apophis himself.

Twenty more minutes found SG1 back at where the Stargate was supposed to be, going over their mission objectives and how the appearance of Apophis changed them. Harry didn't pay much attention but he knew that in the end it would boil down to them attempting to capture the False God.

Harry set up their ambush along with the rest of SG1. This was a bad plan that much he knew. Apophis was smarter than most people thought. He would not come to this planet without a personal shield. Even Harry had one; he just didn't use it since his specialty was espionage and counter-espionage.

Harry brought his rifle down to aim at the path. The SA80 had its conventional ammo magazine loaded and the safety was off. Technically, the safety was always off considering it took a finger to fire the weapon (extra Asgard fail safes).

Apophis and his guard came down the path quickly. Harry aimed at one of the Jaffa guard's head. As soon as Teal'c fired the first shot, signaling the ambush, Harry would fire. The First Prime bent down to the ground and found a footprint. It was left behind by SG1. That was when Teal'c popped out from his hiding place and fired his weapon.

The First Prime ducked behind a pile of rocks to avoid the blast. The First Prime was Harry's target. He aimed his weapon carefully to account for the duck but it was not difficult. As the rest of the team started shooting, Harry killed the First Prime with a shot to the head.

Apophis called one of his Jaffa for a weapon. The foot soldier threw his god his Staff Weapon. The God then shot Jack in the chest, bullets pinging off his personal shield. Sam cried out to her fallen commander and Apophis killed her as well. As Daniel attempted to move to her aid, he was killed as well. Teal'c came from behind his defenses and started to shoot at his former God. Apparently the grand irony of their situation was lost in everyone but Harry.

After a few bitter words between the two… acquaintances, Apophis fired his weapon. The yellow blast of energy passed through thin air. Harry blinked and his mouth fell to the ground. He looked around for everyone else but did not see them. There was nothing. They were just gone.

Apophis looked up at where Harry was hiding. He saw the amazed look on Harry's face but that did not stop him from aiming his Staff up at the last member of SG1 left. Harry regained his composure and jumped out of the way before the Staff blast hit him. He activated his cloaking device and disappeared into the woods.

Harry rubbed his eyelids an hour later. He'd escaped Apophis but had not found any trace of his friends. After reliving the battle again, Harry had found that Apophis's dead First Prime had disappeared as well. The sun was beginning to set on the planet. Harry licked his lips while thinking of something to do. Coming to a decision, he reached into his pouch and pulled from it a small spherical object. He placed the item onto the ground and squeezed it. The sphere began to glow blue. It began to transfer information to Harry's brain.

The coordinates of several things popped up in Harry's mind with their position compared to his. Harry practically fell over in surprise. There was an enormous floating city a mile from his position. It was a technological marvel, something that the Goa'uld could never hope to build much less operate. From what his sphere was telling him, only a Great Race could accomplish this task.

Both in technological installations on the planet's surface and inside the city itself were concentrated energy signatures that screamed to his trained mind of advanced weapons. In orbit were to his great surprise two Goa'uld Motherships as well as four moons. Each of the four moons contained a small army of the advanced weapons as well as large cannons that could possibly provide orbital defense.

Harry had never encountered this kind of technological advancement on any planet it either the Ida or the Milky Way Galaxies. The militaristic power of this planet was greater than that of the Goa'uld ground forces and depending on the other weapons that Harry could not detect could possibly rival their space forces as well.

With the technological readings checking out, Harry focused on the biological signatures around the planet. He ignored the small signatures such as animals and focused on humans and other similar races. The scan came up with Apophis and his two guards a half hour's walk away. Three human signatures appeared about an hour's walk in the other direction but they were extremely weak. Two Goa'uld life signs were in the same area as well as four life signs that Harry did not recognize.

Harry turned to look in that direction. At his fastest pace he would be able to get there in ten minutes. Given the information, he was certain that his team was there and under the care of the unknown creatures. He looked towards where the floating city was likely cloaked. He could make it there in two minutes tops. He had the choice of checking to see if his friends were in a hostile situation or checking to see if they were all in a dangerous situation.

He'd lost friends in the past. He'd had to kill a few of them himself, actually. It was painful to lose friends in any way at all. They always known what they were getting into. Every time a friend had fallen, he'd been forced to continue on with the mission. This scenario was no different.

Harry took the sphere from the ground and returned it to his pouch. Standing up, Harry took off running in the direction of the floating city.

Harry jumped up into a tree and from that tree jumped up higher into another tree and on and on until he was on the very tops of the trees. Having the position of the city memorized in his mind, Harry gathered his energy in his legs and jumped. Rather than the usual eight foot jumps he could accomplish at any given time, this one was different. The apex of the jump hit thirty feet.

(Yes, I do understand the Nox city is more than thirty feet above the nearest tree but bear with me. I can't have Harry jumping a hundred feet into the air this early in the story.)

The cloaking field around the city did not hamper Harry's momentum in the slightest. The instant Harry passed through it, the city became visible. Not quite prepared for the geometry of the city, Harry was forced to land on a small building.

(Due to the asymmetrical proportions and the randomized shapes as well as a lack of pictures, I can't skillfully describe the city. Sorry, but this is to be made up as I go along.)

Harry attempted to activate his cloaking device. When it failed to work, he remembered Thor explaining to him that a cloaking device does not work inside another cloaking field. Seeing as the entire city was cloaked, he would be forced to use the ancient stealthy maneuvers first used by the Nox.

Harry dropped down from the building he was on into an alleyway. There was no one in the alley at all so he was safe to keep moving. One side was a dead end while the other was opened to a boulevard or the alien equivalent. Harry walked carefully towards the boulevard and poked his head out. Several humanoid figures were walking the streets. All of them wore similar gray clothes that looked oddly like single piece flight suits. (Just imagine the clothing as gray SGC uniforms.)

When no one was looking, Harry made a break for the other side of the street and ducked into an empty alley. The greatest concentration of energy signatures was below the streets of the city in a hanger. The only open entrance to that hanger was in the single spire of the city and that was at the end of the boulevard.

Yawning, Harry jumped up, kicked off the wall and landed on the roof. He turned and looked towards the spire. A moment later, he took off sprinting towards the spire. When he got close, he jumped up and threw a window on the east side of the building. He couldn't be certain anymore that no one had seen him.

He landed in a hallway inside the spire. Thankfully, no one was in the hall. Cautiously, he moved towards an elevator that could take him down to the sub-city hanger. Harry slipped into the elevator and pressed a button that would take him to the lowest level. The lift started to fall slowly before gaining speed. Harry was at the hanger in less than fifteen seconds. The door opened and Harry stepped out.

What met him on the other side was incredible. In this one hanger alone stood eighty Mobile Suits, something that Harry had only ever seen on Othala. At a glance, there were four different kinds of Mobile Suits, humanoid bipedal combat walkers, all of which he remembered the names of.

The Ester was a Command Mobile Suit that outperformed all of the others. It was capable of flying in the atmosphere but was best in space. It didn't have the most firepower of the four suits but it did have much more advanced systems than the rest. It was of Ancient Design. There were twenty suits in the hanger. (This suit looks exactly like the ZGMF 515 CGUE from Gundam Seed.)

The Aegis was an Assault Type Mobile Suit. It could fly but didn't have the maneuverability of later models. Its weapons systems, however, were the most advanced of any other Mobile Suit and in the hands of an experienced pilot could be as powerful as a battleship. It was of Furling Design. Twenty suits were in the hanger. (This suit looks exactly like the MMA01 Serpent from Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz.)

The third suit was an Aerial Type Mobile Suit codenamed Eagle (Formerly Volt: I'll never know why I named it that (It looks like the OZ-12SMS from Gundam Wing Endless Waltz)). First designed by the Asgard, it was fully intended for Space Flight only but when the design was shared between the other Three Races, it had been adapted for atmospheric flight. There were twenty of these in the hanger.

The final suit was the Raven, a General Purpose Mobile Suit. It had powerful long range weaponry but a small close range armament. Though not as powerful as the Aegis, as maneuverable as the Eagle and didn't have the systems of the Ester, it instead struck a balance between the three making it powerful in its own right. It was designed by the Nox. (This suit looks like the ZGMF-601R GuAIZ R from Gundam Seed Destiny.)

There was one other suit that was different than the others and appeared to be one of a kind off to the left of the others. It was about six inches taller than the Eagle and mounted one large cannon on the right shoulder and a shield on the left. It was colored grey and blue. A handheld beam rifle was carried on the waist. (This suit looks almost exactly like the Tallgeese III from Gundam Wing Endless Waltz. The only difference is that in place of white paint is grey paint and the rifle on the waist.)

"Do you find our arsenal impressive?" Harry spun around to look at the elevator, gun raised. A lone man stood in its entrance. "You should consider yourself lucky that our security systems did not catch your arrival. Not many spies have gotten through this place alive."

"Who the hell are you?" Harry asked ignoring the man's last comment. "This technology is property of the Alliance of Four Great Races. Possession of that technology by a lesser race is forbidden without the consent of all four races."

"You know of the Alliance?" the man asked. "Not many people know of the Alliance considering that the races that are still alive are either isolationist or dead."

"Answer me!" Harry said targeting the man's chest with his rifle for emphasis.

"You are quite impatient," the man said. "Normally you would be dead already but considering that you have gotten through our security I shall answer your question. There is nothing that you should worry about considering these weapons. The Nox have never harmed anyone before."

Harry did a double take. "You can't be the Nox. They're pacifists. They wouldn't have weapons like these."

"Although nations can be considered pacifists, they still have weapons," the man said. "For example, the country of Switzerland in the center of Europe on the planet Earth is neutral and has never fought a war. Yet they have weapons. A nation cannot keep an air of pacifism without the weaponry to enforce it. There are always wars and there is no way to avoid them."

"You sound like you planned that speech," Harry said, his aim not wavering.

"When you have lived for four hundred years, you tend to create answers to problems that may or may not arise in the future," the man said. "I have given you my race but not my identity. I am Olav, Head Scientist of the Nox government."

"Harry Potter, Asgard Special Forces," Harry said.

Olav blinked. "You are an Asgard?"

"I'm Special Forces," Harry corrected. "I'm a human that was adopted by the Asgard a long time ago." For emphasis, he shot a red stun blast past Olav's head that hit the wall behind him. For his part, Olav didn't as much as flinch.

"There is something else in you," Olav said. "The residue of two Great Races is on your body; that of the Asgard and that of the Ancients. How is it that you have both of these?"

"The reason that Thor adopted me was because I am the last known Ancient still alive and an orphan," Harry said, his guard lessening slightly.

"It would seem that we are allies on two sides and not just one," Olav said. "The Nox have awaited the return of the Ancients for many centuries." Olav looked around at the Mobile Suits in the hanger. "You are obviously familiar with these weapons considering that your father designed one himself. There are Mobile Suits from all of the Great Races here. It is the ultimate arsenal."

Harry's arms got tired and he lowered his rifle but still kept it ready. "You have been isolationists for centuries. Why? The Asgard could have used your help."

"We resolved long ago to not use our technology for militaristic purposes," Olav said. "These weapons could hardly change the tide of war with the Replicators."

"You could have been there to enforce the Protected Planets Treaty," Harry said. "It's a sad bluff as it is now. You could have aided the Asgard scientists in discovering a way to eliminate the Replicators. Yet you haven't."

"I will not repeat myself anymore," Olav said. "Our weapons are here as are we. There is no point in starting a war that will not change anything. We do not have the manpower or the drive to change the tide of war in this galaxy."

"But you do have the technology," Harry said. Olav smiled.

"Come with me," Olav said. "There is something that I would like to show you." He turned and walked towards the elevator.

Harry followed quickly, not wanting to be left behind. He stepped through the door just as the elevator closed. The lift rose in silence for a few moments before it opened and they stepped out. The next room was reasonably large; big enough for a Mobile Suit but small enough for maintenance. They came out on a catwalk that observed the room below. Harry walked over to the railing and looked down.

Several Nox scientists were working at consoles on and around a single Mobile Suit. It was unfinished but the shape was there. It was thin and tall, standing at about eighteen feet tall. It had a humanoid helmet that was lacking on most Mobile Suit models. The armor of the machine was painted purple and gold. Two wings stretched upwards from the shoulder blades. Most of the plating was still off and it didn't look even close to combat capable. (This suit looks exactly like the RTX-008 Huckebein from Super Robot Wars. It just isn't completed yet.)

"That is our greatest achievement," Olav said coming up to stand next to Harry. "The Hawk is the most powerful Mobile Suit that the Nox have ever attempted to create. It utilizes technology from all four of the Great Races to create the ultimate weapon. It is more maneuverable than the Eagle, more powerful than a battleship. Its metal armor is a composite metal alloy made from Naquadah, Titanium, Carbon and Lundanium."

"What's Lundanium?" Harry asked unfamiliar with the word.

"Lundanium was first created by the Furlings when they needed a new alloy for their warships and Mobile Suits," Olav said. "It is an alloy of pure steel and titanium forged in a zero gravity environment. At the moment, it is the strongest metal in the known universe."

"Why didn't the Furlings use it for the Aegis?" Harry asked.

"Lundanium is extremely expensive to manufacture," Olav said. "One pound costs two hundred drakes (stole it from Morrowind, I know)."

"That's equivalent to 72 million dollars," Harry muttered. "Why would the Nox even try to create this thing? You haven't fought a war in half a dozen centuries."

"Peace can only be maintained while the soldiers do not covet war," Olav said. "The Hawk is designed as the ultimate peacekeeper. It can operate without a Mothership and has a nearly unlimited ammunition capacity. Even if the entire Nox Fleet was destroyed, the Hawk could still win any war on its own. That is why we designed it."

"What are you going to do about the Goa'uld ships in orbit?" Harry asked.

"They cannot locate this city therefore they are not a threat to us," Olav said.

"It was that kind of arrogance that destroyed the Ancients," Harry said. "They are a definite threat to everyone on this planet and have to be taken out."

"Then why don't you do it yourself?" Olav asked. Harry looked at him. At first he was going to say something but then smiled.

"You're a clever one Olav," Harry said. He turned and walked into the elevator leaving a smiling Nox.

Harry rode the elevator down to the hanger once again. When he stepped out, he immediately walked over to the custom suit. He pressed a button on the side of the cockpit and it opened up to allow him access. He sat down to get a feel for the controls. The cockpit closed behind him.

Unlike the Mobile Suits of the other races, this suit had a different cockpit system. Cameras on the exterior of the suit provided the sight for the glassless cockpit. There were six screens, on the right, front and left of the seat. Three more were positioned above it. Smaller screens situated behind the seat allowed for rear view.

There were two handles on the arms of the chair. Both of them moved up and down grooves which controlled the aiming and movement of the suit. There was a single trigger on each of handles as well as another button that switched weapons. To the left of the left handle was a keypad that could be used to make adjustments to the flight system. A similar one was to the right. A throttle control was on the left side. It was small enough and allowed for constant power. Two pedals on the bottom of the chair operated boosts of power. Despite the odd looking appearance, it was a simple system to learn when the pilot was experienced.

He brought the suit online. On the front screen, a small operating table came up and displayed the suit's name as Lancer.

Harry pressed a button on the keypad which opened a door directly above the suit. The door blocked off a tunnel that lead up through the spire of the city to the top. Harry throttled up and the boosters activated. When he removed the restraints on the suit, it shot upwards through the spire towards the sky above.

**(End Chapter)**

Well, there you have it: Part One of The Nox. I enjoyed writing this chapter quite a bit in stark contrast to The First Commandment which bored me to death. The only reason I did it at all was because I had planned to do every episode where Harry being a member of SG1 would drastically change the outcome. I might go back and revise The First Commandment but it'll be a while.

Continue to review please. If you have read this far into my story and have enjoyed it, why not tell me? You don't need to have a question or a statement to justify a review. All it takes is clicking the little button the side and saying something. If you want to flame, go right ahead; just have a valid reason to do so.

The next chapter will cover the second part of The Nox and will show SG1's time with the natural Nox and their reaction to seeing Harry… do his thing.


	4. Stage 4: The Nox, Part Two

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Did you ever own more than a few things at 13?

AN: This is part two of The Nox. It'll be shorter than the last chapter but will have a few exciting battle scenes like the ones I put in War of the Xel'Naga. I'm sorry that it took so god awful long to get out but I had a project that I was working on that I just could not resist writing.

AN2: I've never played Super Robot Wars, I just found the Huckebein while looking up Mobile Suits. The Mecha Profiles HQ site has an entire section on Gundam and SRW so that's where I got it from.

**October 28, 1997: Milky Way: Nox Home World.**

The Nox Naturals (I'm calling the people that live outside the city Naturals) and SG1 sat around a campfire. Soup was cooking over the fire. One of the Nox dipped a spoon into the pot of soup and poured it into a cup made from a leaf. He then handed it to Jack who looked at with uneasiness.

"Are these guys even human?" Jack asked.

"They look human," Sam shrugged. "They just don't seem to understand us."

"We will take you to your doorway," one of the Naturals said. SG1 looked over at him.

"You can understand us?" Daniel asked.

"It took us time to learn your speech," the man said. "We will send you to your doorway and you will leave. You shall take your ways with you."

"What about our friend?" Daniel asked. "I'm fairly sure that I speak for all of us when I say that we will not leave him behind."

"The others have plans for him," the man said.

"What kind of plans could they have for Harry?" Jack asked. "As far as I know you've never even met him."

"One does not have to meet a person to know of them," the man informed. He waved his hand and SG1 and the Nox were surrounded by mist. Nothing could be seen through the dense fog. When it cleared, they found themselves in the clearing near the Stargate. "When your friend returns, you shall go through your doorway." (That's right, no Shak'l.)

"What about Apophis?" Daniel asked.

"That problem is being dealt with as we speak," the Natural said. He looked over to where the cloaked city was. SG1 followed his gaze. After a few moments, they observed a Mobile Suit appear out of nowhere and shoot up into the sky.

"What the hell was that?" Jack asked no one in particular.

"That is who we are waiting for," the Natural said. He waved his hand and a small bank of mist appeared just before them. A moment later, an image of the Lancer flying in the clouds appeared on the mist. "You will observe the power of the Nox and then you will leave." SG1 glanced at the man before looking back at the mist.

**October 28, 1997: Milky Way: Low Orbit: Nox Home World**

The Lancer shook slightly as Harry increased the speed. He was amazed at the sheer power of the Mobile Suit. On its own it had enough power to free itself of the planet's gravity without using up even a tenth of a percent of its power.

The shaking stopped as the Lancer entered low orbit. The sky cleared and space was now visible. Two Goa'uld mother ships floated in high orbit just above the planet. As he approached the orange shields activated and the weapons powered up. Harry dodged to the side as blasts of energy shot at his Mobile Suit.

Harry pulled away just before he hit the shield of the ship. The Mobile Suit was far more maneuverable than the giant capital ship and easily dodged all of the attacks that were sent its way.

Death Gliders launched from the two ships. Harry boosted back and locked onto one of the Gliders with his rifle and fired a single shot. The advanced targeting of the Suit destroyed the Glider in a single shot. Quickly enough, swarms of flyers started to attack the Lancer.

Harry shot up and flipped the Suit over a swarm of Gliders. When they were directly in front of him he fired his rifle and guns down at them. The streams of fire sliced into the lightly armored fighters either killing the pilots or igniting the fuel. Harry stopped the Lancer as an energy blast shot past his cockpit.

Harry pressed a button and turned the suit simultaneously. The rifle was holstered and the Lancer grabbed its beam saber. A Glider came at him from the front and started shooting wildly in an attempt to hit him. Harry boosted slightly to the side then diagonally up over the blasts as he closed in. He sliced into the cockpit of the Glider and cut it in half bilaterally.

The mother ships turned to shoot at him again now that their fighters were spent. Harry continued to dodge as there was no way to get through the shields.

**October 28, 1997: Milky Way: Nox Home World**

"That's incredible," Sam muttered as she watched the Lancer dodge and slice into a Death Glider. "How is something like that even possible?"

"Anything is possible," the Natural said. "A person must just have the mind to realize that in order to make something possible."

"You guys can't possibly have more of those things," Jack said.

"The Nox do not need to be protected," the Natural said. "Please, I insist that you observe this battle. It should make you realize the naivety of your race."

"Teal'c?" Jack asked.

"I have never seen such a weapon but it is considerably more powerful than anything the Goa'uld has in the same class," the Jaffa stated.

"I'd like to state right now that we came to this world in peace," Jack said.

**October 28, 1997: Milky Way: Low Orbit: Nox Home World**

Harry narrowly dodged an energy blast that had passed a little too close for comfort. The enemy's aim was getting better and eventually, they would hit him. For the last few minutes he had been trying to determine any weakness at all in the ship's shields but his weapons were too weak to penetrate them.

His eyes widened. The Lancer's main screen displayed the shield's data and explained that with each shot from its energy weapons, the shield fluctuated just enough for the energy, or anything else, to penetrate.

Harry got close to the shield and timed the enemy's attack to within a microsecond. The energy attack passed through the shield, the broke into one of the Hataks shield bubble. With the beam saber activated, Harry ducked down below the ship's main body so that he was directly underneath the pyramid. He stabbed up and boosted backward opening a gaping hole exactly where the shield generator was located. As Jaffa technicians were sent hurtling into space, Harry shot towards the other Hatak.

With both mother ships' shields deactivated, Harry shot away to a reasonable distance. He positioned the Lancer and the two Hataks in a straight line and switched weapons to the Mega Cannon. He centered the large weapon on the enemy vessel's bridge. With one pull of the trigger, an extremely powerful blast of energy shot out from the Cannon.

The concentrated energy beam broke through the Hatak's armor and passed right through. The beam continued on out the other side of the ship and right into the second one. The mother ships were connected for a brief moment by the beam before I dissipated. Moments after the beam disappeared, two enormous explosions rippled through the night sky.

Harry gawked at the sheer power of the Lancer. One blast from the Mega Cannon had destroyed two Hatak Mother Ships. To date, nothing was capable of that. Even the Asgard's most powerful weapons took several hits to fully destroy a Hatak without its shields.

Harry swallowed once before he realized where he was. Returning from his reverie, he returned the Mega Cannon to its mount and boosted towards the planet's surface.

**October 28, 1997: Milky Way: Nox Home World**

SG1 gazed in awe at the power of the Mobile Suit. Even Teal'c was amazed by the power. They watched as the Lancer sped towards Earth. The mist faded away as did the image.

"So now you see," the Natural said. "That is the true power of the Nox."

"Is there any chance that we can form an alliance between our two peoples?" Daniel asked.

"You have already proven that your violent ways cannot match the Nox," the Natural said.

"You can't be serious," Jack said. "I'm fairly sure that no matter how different our two races are we both have eyes. How can you say that you're pacifists if you just destroyed two Goa'uld Mother Ships?"

"I never said that the Nox destroyed those ships," the Natural said. "I merely said that the power _of_ the Nox destroyed them."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked. A loud sound cut him off. Everyone looked to the sky to see a single red object shooting down towards them. After three moments, the redness dissipated and was replaced by an object.

The Lancer carefully activated its boosters to slow its descent. Harry was almost in a hover by the time he was near the Stargate's clearing. He landed in front of SG1 and opened the cockpit. He left the cockpit with grace and landed in front of the humans and the Nox.

"Sorry I'm late," Harry said. "I had a few pests that I had to take care of first."

"Harry?" Daniel, Sam and Jack asked simultaneously.


	5. Stage 5: P1Q227

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you see in this fan fiction.

AN: Well, here it is people; AtrumUnas at his best. This is without any doubt the best chapter that I have ever written in any of my stories. If you enjoyed any of my others, then you will love this one. It has a little bit of just about everything. This one is entirely original and will be the second major difference between this story and SG1 in general, the first being Harry joining SG1. Please, read and review!

**November 4, 1997: Milky Way: Earth: SGC Control Room**

Harry sat at a consol in the control room looking over the Stargate addresses that had been procured from the computer. About two dozen addresses were accounted for and the SGC had traveled to twenty of them.

"What're you looking at?" Jack asked looking over Harry's shoulder. The latter wasn't phased at all as he was used to this type of thing by now.

"These are the Stargate addresses that we have right now," Harry said, pointing to the screen. "On all of them, the only things that we have found have been enemies and pacifists. There hasn't been anything useful so far."

"What's your point?" Jack asked.

"Before I joined SG1, I had planned to travel to a planet that supposedly housed a cache of weapons that the Goa'uld were looking for," Harry said. "At the time, at least, none of them knew the Gate address except me. Last week you were saying that the unit's goal was to collect technology so I thought, hey why don't we go there for our next mission?"

"You honest to god know where a cache of weapons is?" Jack asked moving to look Harry in the eyes. Harry nodded. "Let's go tell Hammond. I don't think that he'll be able to pass this one up." Harry nodded again and stood up. The two walked up the stairs into the briefing room. Jack knocked on Hammond's open door before walking in.

"Colonel, Harry," Hammond said upon their entrance. "Is everything alright?"

"Absolutely sir," Jack said happily. "In fact, everything is better than alright. Harry was just telling me about a weapons cache that the Goa'uld don't know but Harry does."

"I'm not quite sure I understand," the General said.

"I have the Gate address to the planet where a powerful weapons cache is," Harry said. "I was planning to go there but then I ran into SG1 on Chulak and decided to join SG1 so I never got the time to go."

"In short, sir, we came up here to ask for a mission to go there," Jack explained. "So what do you say?"

**November 5, 1997: Milky Way: P1Q-227**

Harry popped out of the Gate first, his weapon aimed. The Stargate was in a dark room with the Dial Home Device sitting directly in front of it. There were no lights in the room forcing everyone to go in with night vision. Harry's eyes, being genetically enhanced by the Asgard, did not require the equipment.

The room was empty except for the Special Forces soldier in the room. Harry had asked to go through alone at first to make sure that the area was clear before sending the rest of the team through. Though he did not give an explanation, Hammond had authorized it.

"The room is clear," Harry said into his radio. "There are no hostiles or anything else in the vicinity."

"Roger that, Harry," Jack radioed back. "We're coming through." Moments later, the rest of SG1 came through the event horizon of the Gate which shut down a second later.

"There isn't anything here," Daniel stated after a moment of surveillance.

"Harry, are you sure that your intel is right?" Jack asked.

"That information comes directly from my father," Harry said. "I trust him more than anyone else in the universe."

"Perhaps there is a trigger in the walls," Teal'c suggested.

"Right, fan out and check the walls," Jack ordered. The rest started feeling the walls for any sort of trigger. It was Jackson that found it.

"Whoa," Daniel exclaimed as the wall directly in front of him opened up revealing bright sunlight. The rest of the team quickly made their way over to the opening.

The area outside of the room was a ruined city. Some buildings were barely standing while others were still sturdy. The city itself stretched out for several miles before ending at a mountain. Oddly enough it looked as though the city had been destroyed by bombardment rather than decay.

"This place is incredible," Daniel said in awe. "Harry, I thought that you said this place was a weapons cache."

"It was supposed to be that and only that," Harry said just as awed. "My dad did not say that there would be a city here."

"O'Neill!" Teal'c said. "There is a problem." The team looked over towards Teal'c.

"Yeah, that's a problem," Jack agreed. At the edge of the city on the opposite side of the mountains, a Goa'uld Hatak was landed. Jaffa warriors were moving about it and were starting to enter the city. "Alright, I'm pulling the plug on this one."

"Jack, we can't do that," Harry contradicted him. Jack gave him a questioning glance as they moved back into the Stargate room. "My intelligence says that this place is a weapons cache. If the Goa'uld are here that only confirms it. We can't let them find that cache. Whichever Goa'uld it is, if they find these weapons it could seriously change the balance of power in the galaxy."

"We don't have the resources to take on a mother ship right now," Jack stated seriously. "No matter how many of them we kill they will still outnumber us."

"Please Jack," Harry said. "This technology is very important. If we explain the situation to Hammond he can send us two more teams. All we need to do is find the cache." Jack was about to question him but Sam's call distracted him.

"Sir, Jaffa are moving towards our position!" Sam said.

"How many are there?" Jack questioned.

"At least forty," was Sam's answer. "They'll be here in less than a minute."

"Alright, dial the Gate," Jack said as he moved to the door.

"No wait!" Harry said. Daniel stopped just before he started dialing. Harry closed his eyes in concentration. A moment later, they all vanished in a flash of light.

**November 5, 1997: Milky Way: P1Q-227: High Orbit: Corona**

"What the hell!" Jack said loudly as he brought his weapon up. Sam and Teal'c followed a moment later.

"Relax," Harry soothed. "We're on the bridge of the Corona, my personal battleship." SG1 looked around at the bridge and the ship out the window.

"This is your ship?" Sam asked as she inspected one of the consoles.

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" Jack asked half glaring at Harry.

"I didn't want the SGC trying to take control of my ship," Harry stated. "I offered my services but not my resources to you guys. If I had said anything about the Corona, the government of your country would have tried to commandeer my ship without a second thought. I didn't want to cause a fuss."

"What other technology do you have that you haven't told us about?" Jack asked.

"I have a personal cloaking device and my rifle can fire charge energy blasts," Harry answered. "Also, this ship is capable of destroying four Goa'uld mother ships single handedly."

"How can you sure of that?" Sam asked looking up from the consol.

"Well, four is the most that I've ever destroyed at one time," Harry said with a smirk.

"I have never seen nor heard of a ship that could destroy that many ships at once," Teal'c stated from the window. "This ship's design is also unlike any other that I have seen before."

"I can't give you specifics about the ship," Harry said. "I also cannot allow you to order me to use the ship or the technology it possesses for your own purposes. This ship can only be operated by me so don't try and hijack it."

"So you've had this thing the entire time that you've been with us?" Daniel inquired.

"Yes," Harry confirmed. "It's been over every planet that we've been to in case of emergencies. If we were ever bogged down in a firefight that I knew that would only end in our deaths, I would have transported you up to this ship before that happened. If you had been injured, I would have been able to heal you as well. Technically, on every mission we've ever been on, we were in no real danger."

"Alright, we can marvel about Harry's ship later," Jack said. "Back to the matter at hand, why don't we just use the ship to destroy the Hatak or transport the weapons cache up here immediately?"

Harry sat down in the control chair. He brought up several screens floating in midair displaying the city from an overhead view as well as several views of Jaffa patrols moving about the city. A final screen showed the Hatak on the ground.

"I can't fire directly down at the planet because I don't know where the weapons cache is," Harry explained. "If a stray shot happens to impact the cache, the entire thing will go up. Every blast from the Corona's Pulse Weapons causes damage equivalent to a five-hundred pound bomb. I can't beam the weapons up for the same reason. I don't know where it is. I'd have to physically place a tracker on the cache in order to beam it here."

"What kind of weapons are supposed to be here?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure but depending on the civilization's technological prowess, I would say Pulsed Energy Weapons or extremely powerful conventional weapons," Harry said. "It's probably the former."

"Wouldn't those kinds of weapons give off a certain Energy Signature that you could track with the ship's sensors, provided it has sensors?" Sam asked. Harry looked at her slightly surprised.

"Sam, you are a genius," Harry praised. He grabbed onto the handles of the chair and closed his eyes. On the screens in front of him several red dots appeared around the city's overhead view. Two dots were on the outskirts of the city near the mountains. Three were in the center of the city and another two were scattered in different portions. Harry opened his eyes a moment later.

"There are seven caches," Harry said slightly surprised. "They're in a tunnel complex seven hundred feet beneath the ground through solid bedrock. The transporters can't penetrate that much ground. There are three shafts that lead from the city into the tunnels."

"How are you going to get it out, then?" Daniel questioned.

"If there is a tracker on the cache itself, the transporter will be able to move something that large," Harry explained. "The tunnel entrances are well hidden but it is only a matter of time before the Jaffa discovers them. What's worse is that the Hatak is positioned directly over one of the caches so I can't destroy it." Harry covered his face in his hands as he thought of a solution.

"The caches are all two miles away from each other," Harry said removing his hands. "There isn't nearly enough time for SG1 alone to get to all seven caches before the Jaffa. We need more men" Harry sighed. "Originally, I was going to take all of the weapons for myself since humans are technically not advanced enough to possess such technology. However, I believe that this changes things." Harry concentrated for a brief moment. "The Stargate has been transported to the Corona's port side hanger deck. We need to head back to the SGC and talk with Hammond." Harry gave a quick thought and they were transported to the hanger deck.

"Okay, I don't think I will ever get used to that," Jack said bewildered as they appeared in the hanger deck. "Why do we need to go back?"

"I need to secure the services of SGs 2 through 7," Harry explained as he dialed the DHD. "If my plan comes to fruition, one team will go to each of the caches and plant a locator beacon that will allow me to transport it up to the Corona. If the good General agrees, I will allow Earth to keep the five weakest of the caches and I will only keep the two most powerful for myself. Trust me, that's still enough to destroy Hataks." The Gate opened and Harry sent the IDC. SG1 then walked up to the Gate and jumped into the event horizon.

**November 5, 1997: Milky Way: Earth: Stargate Command**

"General, we're receiving SG1's identification code," Walter said to Hammond.

"Open the iris," Hammond responded. Walter pressed a button and the twenty metal plates retracted into the Stargate. SG1 came through the Gate a moment later moving much less gracefully than when they had left. "SG1, you're back early," Hammond said into the microphone.

"We encountered some technical difficulties," Jack said. "I'd like to debrief now since it is kind of important."

"Roger that," Hammond said confused. "Report to the briefing room." Jack nodded and SG1 walked up to the briefing room. When they were all seated and their weapons were placed on the table, Jack began.

"There was a Goa'uld mother ship on the ground near the city," Jack said. Hammond's eyes widened slightly. "Jaffa were everywhere and we had to pull back. The thing is we pulled back onto another battleship that coincidentally belongs to Harry."

"I don't understand," Hammond said clearly confused.

"I own an intergalactic battleship," Harry explained. "Long story short, it's much more powerful than a Hatak. It was in orbit and since we were about to be overrun, I transported us up to the ship similar to what they did in Star Trek."

"I knew I shouldn't have shown you those episodes," Jack said pointing at Harry who smiled.

"Right, well Scotty was very receiving of us," Harry joked. "After doing several scans of the city, we determined that there were seven weapons caches, not one. All of them are several hundred feet underneath the city in an elaborate tunnel system. Three entrances are scattered all over the city and are two miles from the caches. My transporter technology couldn't transport the weapons through that much rock without a locator to amplify the signal. The caches themselves are at least two miles away from each other and with our manpower; we couldn't hope to secure them before the Jaffa entered the tunnels."

Hammond blinked as he took in this new information. "We came back to get reinforcements," Harry explained further. "Originally, my plan was to secure SG Teams 2 through 7. Using the Corona as a forward HQ, each Team would be transported into the tunnel system and would seek out a specific cache. Then they would place locator beacons and would be beamed out with the caches."

"That is a lot of information to take in," Hammond said when Harry finished. "Just to clarify, you want to send my men into a clearly hostile situation to secure technology for your own benefits?"

"No, General, that's not the case at all," Harry said shaking his head. "The weapons caches could possess technology far greater than that of the Goa'uld and Earth combined. If the Goa'uld gets that technology, he will instantly become more powerful than the rest and will be able to take over the entire galaxy. We need to secure that technology before that happens. In return for your services, Earth will be allowed to keep five of the seven caches that will be determined through negotiations. General, the risk-reward ratio is immense in your favor. It's something that you can't pass up."

"I need to discuss this with the President," Hammond said.

"Talk quickly, General," Harry said. "You have an estimated two hours before the Jaffa discover one of the tunnels." Hammond nodded and walked into his office.

"I thought it went well," Jack said standing up and grabbing his weapon. Harry followed.

"Yeah, it's definitely something they'll consider," Harry said as he slung his weapons over his back. He and Jack walked out of the room before the rest of the team stood up.

**November 5, 1997: Milky Way: Earth: Stargate Command**

General Hammond walked briskly into the mess hall where SG1 was situated enjoying a meal in anticipation of the coming mission. Hammond immediately approached SG1's table where the team was talking quietly. Sam and Jack stood up to salute but were forced back down by the General's hand gesture.

"The President has approved of the mission," Hammond started. "Harry, you've been given command for this mission in light of the fact that it is your ship and your strategy. SG1 through SG7 will take part."

Harry stood up. He was still dressed in the same clothes as he always was. "That was fast, General. I expected it to take an hour and a half at least."

"You provided a compelling argument," Hammond assured.

"This is going to be the biggest operation the SGC has ever taken part in," Harry said. "Would you like to observe from the Forward HQ, sir?"

"Pardon me?" Hammond said stunned.

"They are your men, General," Harry said. "The Forward HQ is on the Corona which is above the planet and cloaked. There is absolutely no danger in observing the operation."

"In that case, I think it would be prudent for me to accompany you," Hammond agreed. "The Teams are ready. We just need to go through the Gate."

"Roger that," Harry said mock saluting and leaving the room. Hammond chuckled and followed along with SG1.

**November 5, 1997: Milky Way: P1Q-227: High Orbit: Corona**

"Alright people, pay attention," Harry said.

He was in the briefing room of the Corona. The room was situated on the third deck of the ship and had several rows of chairs, one row above the next. There were more than enough chairs for everyone. SG1, SG2, SG3, SG4, SG5, SG6 and SG7 were seated from the bottom up. Hammond sat next to Jack in the first row. A screen with a map of the city was at the head of the room where Harry was standing.

"For the last two hours, Jaffa patrols have been scouring the city looking for the weapons cache that brought us here," Harry began. "What they do not know is that there are seven caches seven hundred feet beneath the surface of the planet in an elaborate tunnel system. Three elevators are hidden in three different parts of the city that lead down into the tunnels. Your mission is to secure these caches by placing locator beacons there which will amplify the sensors of the Corona to allow for a successful transportation off of the planet. SG Teams 4, 2 and 3 will be beamed into the first elevator shaft at the bottom level. From there, SG4 will move to Weapons Cache One and SG2 will move to Weapons Cache Two here." He pointed to the two red dots near the mountains. "SG3 will move to Weapons Cache Three here." He pointed to a red dot on the eastern edge of the city.

"SG Teams 5, 6 and 7 will be beamed to the bottom level of elevator two," Harry continued. "From there, the three teams will move as one along the single tunnel until they reach Waypoint A here." He pointed to a yellow dot one mile from each of the caches. "Once there, you will split off to Weapons Caches Four, Five and Six respectively. SG1 will be beamed to the bottom level of elevator three. Once there, they will move to Weapons Cache Seven which is located beneath the landed Hatak mother ship. Jaffa patrols are approaching elevator three as we speak. You will have one hour to plant the beacons and you will beamed out with the caches. If all goes well, the Goa'uld will not even know that you were there. Good luck people. Everyone please get geared up and move to your assigned positions. Dismissed."

The group of SG Teams got up and left the room headed for the port side hanger deck where their equipment was. SG1 remained behind to speak with Harry.

"So how is this going to work?" Jack asked Harry.

"I won't be able to go with you," Harry said. "As I said before, I'm the only one that can control this ship. When you guys get to your assigned target I'll beam you guys out. When the mission is completed, we'll all be able to see a nice little light show." Harry winked and beamed him and Hammond to the bridge.

"Touché," Daniel said and walked off.

**November 5, 1997: Milky Way: P1Q-227: High Orbit: Corona**

"Beginning beaming sequence now," Harry stated. He sat in the control chair with his eyes closed. General Hammond and a few select officers were sitting on the bridge observing both the planet and the city from orbit. "Beaming SG Teams 2 through 4 to target coordinates. Beaming Teams 5 through 7 to target coordinates. Beaming SG1 to target coordinates. All Teams are away. The mission is beginning." Harry opened his eyes and looked up at the floating screen.

The screen displayed the overhead view of the city. Seven red dots depicted the weapons caches. Yellow dots represented the waypoints and elevators. Blue dots represented the SG Teams moving to their targets.

"So is this all that we're to be looking at?" Hammond asked with no tone of disrespect.

"Not at all, sir," Harry said. He brought up another screen that showed the interior schematics of the tunnel complex. With another thought, he placed the Jaffa life signs on the city overview as black dots. "If you'll allow me to tune the signal for a moment…" Another screen appeared showing SG1 in the flesh as they moved through the tunnel system.

"How is that possible?" Hammond asked in awe as he saw Jack talking with Daniel.

"The sensors on this ship can directly view anything near a locator beacon with 360 degree vision," Harry explained. "There are four beacons with each Team so we can directly view the progress of all of them directly from here."

"This is one damn advanced FHQ," Hammond remarked. Harry smirked at the comment.

A beeping sound attracted their attention. Harry brought the overview to the forefront. "Damn it," he muttered. "Jaffa have found Elevator Three. From the looks of it they're moving into the tunnel complex." Harry sent a radio signal to SG1. "Jack, come in please."

"What is it, Harry?" Jack asked. On screen he looked slightly annoyed at having his sentence interrupted.

"Jaffa are entering the tunnel system from Elevator Three and are headed towards your position," Harry explained. "You need to pick up the pace and get to that cache before the Jaffa discovers you were there."

"Roger that," Jack confirmed. "Alright guys, let's go." SG1 took off running towards their weapons cache whereas they had been walking, albeit briskly.

The operation entered the fifteen minute mark. SG1 was almost at Weapons Cache Seven and the other Teams were approaching their targets. The Jaffa that had entered the tunnel were fanning out from Elevator Three but posed no direct threat to the ground forces.

"This is Sierra Gulf One," Jack said into his radio. "We've reached the Weapons Cache. Harry this thing is the size of the armory back at the SGC. We're placing the beacons now."

"Roger that, SG1," Harry responded. "Prepare for beaming sequence."

"We're ready down here," Jack said. They were beamed to the hanger deck immediately. Once the sequence was complete, Harry beamed SG1 directly to the bridge. "I'll say it again: I will never get used to that."

"Yes you will," Harry assured. "The rest of the Teams will be reaching their target points any minute now."

"This is SG3, ready for transport," the leader of SG3 said. Harry obliged and the Team and the weapons were transported up.

"SG2, ready for transport," another chimed in.

"SG6, ready for transport."

"This is SG5, we have a bit of a dilemma," the leader of the Team, Major Grant, said.

"Go ahead, SG5," Harry said and brought up the Team's positions on the screens.

"We're approaching our Cache now but there are Jaffas between us and them," Grant said quietly. "Initial count is above thirty. I don't think that we can handle them alone."

Harry brought up a visual representation of Grant's position. The Team was hiding behind a crate with the weapons cache in sight. True to Grant's word there were thirty Jaffa between them and the cache. Harry brought up a life signs reading. It stated that there was nothing there.

"I've encountered this before," Harry said. "Those are not Jaffa. Those are illusions created by the tunnel's auto defenses. That cache must be the most powerful one since none of the others had this. Any of the people in the city that would have known about that cache would have known about the defense and would therefore know there was nothing there."

"But why are the illusions Jaffa?" Grant asked.

"This particular race's technology emphasized neural links," Harry explained. "Right now, advanced computers are seeing your mind's representation of the enemy which just happens to be a lot of Jaffas. There are no foot soldiers there, Major. Continue your mission."

"Roger that command," Grant said. "Alright, Harper, fire a shot at these things. If they are illusions the bullet should pass right through it."

"Yes sir," Lieutenant Harper said. He popped over the top of the crate and fired one shot from his M-16 at the Jaffa. The shot hit one of the Jaffa in the head and passed through without any change in appearance.

"Alright, that's our cue," Grant said. He and the rest of his Team got out and went for the cache. The illusions did not pay them any mind.

"That technology is incredible," Sam commented in awe. "To think that anything could go into someone's mind and find their enemy and then make a representation of that enemy is an amazing feat of technology."

"She means wow," Harry translated. Half the bridge said "Oh."

"SG4 here, we've secured the Cache and are ready for transport." Harry beamed them up.

"This is SG5, we've secured the cache and are ready for transport," Grant said. Harry beamed them up to the ship as well.

"This is SG7; we've secured the final cache and are ready for transport."

"Alright, everyone is on the ship now," Harry confirmed. "This operation is almost over." He had another thought and beamed the entirety of the SGC personnel to the forward observation deck on the bottom deck of the ship. The room had several windows on all sides that allowed for complete visual observation.

Harry sat back in the control chair and grasped its control handles. He guided the ship into a descent down to the planet at intense speeds. He brought the ship into a hover over the city and dropped the cloak simultaneously raising the shields. Jaffa on the ground started to shoot up at the ship only for their blasts to impact the shields.

Harry beamed the Jaffa on the ground into isolated containment areas on the ship that had no oxygen, effectively suffocating them. The Hatak on the ground started to take off and shoot its main weapons at the Corona. These shots also impacted the shields and dissipated. Harry charged the wing cannons of the Corona and fired two shots. One blast depleted the shields of the Hatak while the other impacted and destroyed it.

The personnel on the observation deck were stunned at the power of the ship. The Corona had destroyed an entire Jaffa army and a Goa'uld Hatak without breaking a sweat. The city was mostly undamaged but it was difficult to get a valid estimate due to the city's already crumbling structure.

"This is the Captain of the Corona," Harry said into the com systems, directing his voice to the observation deck. "All passengers are encouraged to place their seat backs and trays in their upright and locked position. We will be entering hyperspace now." He gave them no further warning and the entire group fell over in hyper-launch.

Harry laughed as he looked at the observation deck. The entire group was slowly getting back up. Harry continued to smile as he set the coordinates for Earth, geosynchronous orbit over Washington D.C.

**(End Chapter)**

So, what do you think of it? I thought that this chapter was my personal best over everything else. It was also one of the longest second only to the first one. Please, I encourage you to review this chapter and to read on when the time comes. Until then, farewell.


	6. Stage 6: Diplomacy

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!!!!

**November 6, 1997: Milky Way: Earth: High Orbit: Corona**

Harry snickered as he beamed the Stargate Personnel from the observation deck to the bridge. They were either disgruntled or amazed depending on the experience of the person. He supposed that none of them had actually seen Earth from orbit. It wasn't anything new for him. After all, he had first seen it in 1993 when he and his father had returned to Earth to retrieve an artifact that was in an asteroid headed for the planet.

The SGC was a motley crew when it came to space travel. They had all been in space and had all seen the power of the Corona. Harry suspected that most of them were thinking that if he wanted to, Harry could destroy the entire planet's militaries without breaking a sweat. For the most part, they were right.

"So Harry, what exactly were you planning to do in orbit over Earth?" Jack asked.

"Well, originally I was just going to beam up the President of the United States to a peace talk between me and you but then I thought that it would be rude to forcefully take someone from their own house without any warning," Harry stated. "Instead, SG1 and General Hammond will be sent down to the planet as holograms to secure diplomatic relations between our two peoples. When you have secured a meeting, I will beam up your representatives and the talks will begin. The rest of the personnel on this ship will be removed during this time."

"You've really thought this out, haven't you?" Daniel said.

"When you spend most of your time sitting in a chair traveling between the stars you tend to create scenarios for whatever problems you may or may not face in the future," Harry informed them. "I'm ready for just about everything right now. Jack, you and your team should be ready to be down there at any time."

"When are we going down?" Jack asked.

"You'll head down in about… now," Harry said. He beamed them down to the communications deck which was already prepared to send their holograms down to the planet's surface immediately. To SG1 and Hammond, they just suddenly appeared in the oval office.

"Excuse me sir," a Lieutenant, Harper was his name. Harry gave the man his full attention. "Do you ever get tired of doing random things?" Harry smirked at the man's bravery and winked. A fraction of a second later, Harper was beamed down to the observation deck once more.

"Alright, you guys can go back to your duties now," Harry said, beaming the rest of the SGC Personnel down to Cheyenne Mountain Complex, Sublevel 28, Embarkation Room.

Harry lounged for the next ten minutes or so. Half way into his wait he beamed Harper down to the SGC as well. When his ten minute wait was up, he looked down at the White House through the Corona's surveillance system and found SG1, General Hammond and the President standing in the Oval Office looking quite confused about what it was they should be doing. Harry gave them a break and beamed the President to the Conference Room as well as SG1 from their position in the com room. He beamed himself a moment later.

"Good Morning, Mr. President," Harry said as he appeared in the room. It had one large table and exactly twelve seats positioned around it. "It's an honor to finally meet you in person. I'm Harry Potter, Captain of this ship."

"I am Larry Altman, President of the United States of America," the President said. "It's an honor to meet you as well."

"Please, sit wherever you like," Harry insisted. "I never was one for formality. It drove my father crazy." When the room was seated they began the talks.

"So Captain Potter," the President began but Harry interrupted.

"I may be Captain of this ship but I am not called Captain Potter," Harry said. "Please, call me Harry or if you really want to call me by a formal name call me Captain Helios."

"Alright, Captain Helios," Larry said. "What exactly was it that you wanted to speak to me about?"

"Well, as you well know, this ship was just used as the Forward Headquarters in a military operation to secure a weapons cache on another planet," Harry began. "I offered the use of my ship because it was something that I needed to do myself. In my original plans, I was going to take all of the weapons that were there. That is because humans frankly can't be trusted with the keys to the armory until I know that you will use them the right way.

"When we arrived on the planet, it became apparent that I wouldn't be able to do the mission alone or with the help of SG1," Harry continued. "I realized that we would need the help of the SGC in order to retrieve all of the weapons before the Goa'uld did."

"Yes, I remember the phone call quite well," Larry remarked.

"Frankly put sir, your men were instrumental in the retrieval of the weapons and therefore deserve a reward," Harry said. "I can't in my right mind simply take all of the weapons for my own use when it was your men that were put in harms way to retrieve them. Therefore I am willing to make a compromise."

"What did you have in mind?" the President asked.

"As the entire cache is on my ship I would like you to know that I could just kill you and take the weapons for myself," Harry commented. "Fortunately for you, that won't be necessary. I am willing to give you three of the caches that we recovered."

"General Hammond said five on the phone," Larry said confused.

"I made that statement before I realized the true extent of the weapons that were contained in those caches," Harry said. "I am willing to give you the three 'weakest' caches though their strength is entirely decided by their size."

"If we only have three then you will have a serious advantage over us!" the President insisted.

"Mr. President, you are on my inter_galactic_ battleship that has completely wiped two planets off of the face of the galaxy in the past," Harry said. "Earth is no different from any other planet. You say that I would have the advantage with four of the caches but then again, you could have all of the weapons for years and I would still be able to destroy the entire planet with the push of a button. You really must understand your position here and make your decisions appropriately."

The President sighed. "What else do you want?"

"When the Secretary of Defense came to the SGC for a progress report several days ago, he made it seem as though the United States would do whatever it takes to get technology to defend your planet," Harry said. "Frankly, I wouldn't put it past you to try and commandeer this ship. What I need right now is an assurance that that won't happen. If it does any time in the future, not only will you lose me as an ally but you will lose every piece of alien technology that you have attained."

"Isn't that a little extreme?" the President asked slightly scared.

"It is meant to be deterrent," Harry assured. "My third request is that I am allowed to remain on SG1 for an indefinite period of time. Your race has great potential both to destroy the Goa'uld and handle any threat to this galaxy's safety. I believe that we can help each other."

"I'm sure that we can, Captain," Larry said. "What I need to know, however, is just what is it that you can do to help us."

"Although we can be allies and although technically I will be under your command, I am a separate entity," Harry explained. "You can't order me to use my ship any more than you can steal it. I would suggest that you don't even approach me with a request for military action using the Corona. However, I am willing to aid the Tauri in peaceful expeditions or explorations."

"What do you mean?" the President asked.

"I recently watched a television program that talked about how your space program wanted to get to Mars within the next two decades," Harry explained. "I would be willing to facilitate such an expedition through the use of my ship or another mission similar to it."

"That would be an amazing asset," the President said. "What about the movement of our people through the galaxy? Would you be willing to transport some of our military supplies to off-world bases if we ever come up with them?"

"As I said before, you can't order me to do anything regarding my technology," Harry said. "It truly depends on how I feel at the time. If you bring up a request for a transport, I may or may not be willing to allow it."

"Will you cooperate with us in helping us to build our own weapons and ships?" the President asked somewhat hesitantly as it was a touchy subject.

"Yes and no," Harry replied. "I would be willing to help your scientists in creating new technologies for use with your military as well as the actual designing and building of any ship that you have the technology to create. However, I am not willing to loan you _any_ of my technology for your use or study."

"That seems like a reasonable agreement on our part," the President said. "I'm willing to sign any agreement based on this."

"I don't sign agreements," Harry informed him. "A simple verbal assurance is fine by me. As long as you assure me that you will put a stop to any organization of Earth that tries to utilize my technology for their purposes, I accept as well." Harry stood up as did the rest of the room's occupants. "I believe on Earth it is customary to shake hands after such a meeting." The President nodded. Harry approached him and offered his hand. The President took it. "Then we have an agreement."

**November 13, 1997: Milky Way: Earth: SGC: Briefing Room**

"From what we've been able to gather so far concerning the weapons cache that we retrieved several days ago, the technology inside is much more advanced than anything that we currently possess," Sam said. She was standing up at the head of the room in front of a projector that was displaying several objects found inside one of the caches.

SG1 and the General sat at the table listening to Carter's report. Jack was listening but drawing at the same time. Bart appeared to be very happy riding his skateboard down the side of the nuclear reactor. Daniel had given Sam his full attention at the beginning. Hammond did what he always did and listened patiently. Harry just kind of slept waiting for Sam to ask him a question seeing as how he'd already gone through the caches on the Corona before. Teal'c was, well, Teal'c, meaning stoic as ever. To the outside eye he was listening intently. He was, in fact, trying to figure out what was so familiar about Spock but that was a story for another day.

"Harry, I understand that you've had a chance to go over the weapons caches," Sam said. Harry leaned forward in his seat.

"Yeah, I've taken a look at it," he said. "There are a lot of powerful weapons but I'm not sure that you'll be able to use them. The weapons were made by a race of people that had a specific gene in their system that allowed them to use their technology. Unless any of our ancestors were of that race, it seems pretty unlikely that any of us will be able to use them." He was of course speaking of the agents and he was making it seem as though he was entirely human as well.

"And so the question remains." Everyone looked to Teal'c. The Jaffa warrior had pushed Spock to the back of his mind. "How do we utilize such technology?" Harry was about to speak when an alarm cut him off.

"Unscheduled off-world activation!"


	7. Stage 7: God of Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1.

I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. Scratch that. Normally, for a story like Fighting the God's or the Terran Ascension, you have to wait for weeks to get a chapter. Sure, they're a hell of a lot longer than mine but at least with this you can read almost everyday. Do you even enjoy this story? If so, please just review.

**November 13, 1997: Milky Way: Earth: SGC**

"Unscheduled off-world activation!" Harry sighed and stood up along with the rest of the team. They all proceeded down into the control room and watched as the Iris closed around the now open wormhole.

"Harry, are you there?" Harry looked up for the voice. No one else had made any sign of having heard the voice. "Harry, are you there." Harry blinked and backed away into a corner.

"Dad, what the hell are you doing?" Harry said into his radio which was tuned to an Asgard frequency.

"There are no ships available to come and contact you therefore we had to use the Stargate," Thor responded.

"You've really got to make it a point to make more ships even if they are only transports," Harry whispered so that no one would hear him. "What's the problem?"

"A Protected Planet is currently under attack by a Goa'uld Mother Ship," Thor explained. "I need you to destroy it before they make it a point to completely conquer the planet."

"Alright, dad, I'll take care of it," Harry assured.

"Captain Carter, what's going on?" Hammond asked. Harry looked over at the SGC Personnel. They were all confused concerning why the Stargate was active.

"I don't know sir," Carter said. "From what I understand, in order to keep a Stargate active you have to send something through. It can be anything even if it's just a radio signal but there's nothing coming through. I can't explain it." Suddenly, the Gate shut down. "Lieutenant, run a diagnostic, try and figure out what's wrong."

"Yes sir," the man said and went about his task.

"Hey guys," Harry said, trying to get their attention. They looked over at him. "I just got a call from a friend of mine. I need to go blow something up."

"What do you mean?" Hammond asked confused.

"Oh some idiot Goa'uld decided to ignore a thousand year old treaty and attacked a planet protected by my dad," Harry said. "I have to go blow him up."

"Okay, wait a minute," Jack said unknowingly interrupting his General. "Things are becoming way too lopsided when it comes to privileges here. Why do you get to blow that Goa'uld up and not me?"

"Because, Jack, I'm the one with the intergalactic starship that is capable of doing so," Harry retorted with a smirk. "Will your space shuttle make it there with the payload required to destroy the enemy? Will it be able to without dieing? I didn't think so." He looked around. "So, who wants to watch an explosion?" Jack raised his hand like a little kid in elementary school. "I thought so as well. Does anyone else want to go?" No one else raised their hands.

"I would like to accompany you, Harry Potter," Teal'c said with a bow.

"Alright, we've got two," Harry said cheerfully. "Is there anyone else?" No one spoke or raised any hands. "Alright, I guess we'll be leaving now."

"Wait a moment, son," Hammond interrupted. "When will you return?"

"Oh, I don't know," Harry said offhandedly. "A couple of hours at the most, General."

"Alright you can go," Hammond agreed. "I want you back in six hours."

"Yes sir," Harry said beaming him, Teal'c and Jack up to the Corona.

**November 13, 1997: Milky Way: Corona: High Orbit: Dagon**

"So, what exactly is it that you're going to do?" Jack asked walking slowly around the bridge. Teal'c stood impassive near the window looking down at the planet. Harry stood near a console to the far left of the command chair.

"Well, if I can get these weapons up and running, we should be able to just blast them out of the sky," Harry explained looking over weapons schematics. "We're cloaked so we have an indefinite amount of time before the Goa'uld discovers us."

"There appear to be no Hatak Vessels anywhere near the ship," Teal'c said stoically. Harry looked up.

"That can't be right," Harry muttered. "I saw the ship on the sensors directly ahead of us. Teal'c, the console to the right of the command chair is the radar station. Try and find where the enemy ship is." Teal'c moved to the station and Harry waited for his answer.

"The Hatak appears to be on the planet's surface near a large reading of life signs," Teal'c explained. "The life signs appear to be the planet's main city."

"Okay, that means that we don't have much time left to get these weapons online," Harry muttered. He turned back to his work.

"I thought that you could control the entire ship from the control chair," Jack said. Harry turned around to look at him.

"I can, but it's – Jack, don't!" It was too late. Jack sat down in the control chair. White light blinded the people in the control room.

**November 13, 1997: Milky Way: Dagon**

Harry rolled awake looking around for any threats. He was lying on a bed of moss in a grove of trees. Trying to remember what happened, Harry stood up. Then it hit him. The Colonel had sat in the command chair. He hit his head in frustration and tried to take stock of the situation.

He was seriously under armed. His rifle had been leaning next to the control chair. Nothing else was around him. He was restrained to only the things in his belt pouches. Thankfully he still had his Browning pistol. He reached a hand into his back pouch. Inside were the things that he always carried around. There was a hunting knife, a magazine of conventional ammunition for his rifle as well as an Ancient life signs detector. An Asgard Power Bar marked the extent of his supplies. Harry cursed. He had left his remote control on the Corona and therefore couldn't beam him up.

Sounds of footsteps were made apparent from behind him. Harry ducked behind a tree and eased out his pistol. He flipped off the safety and peered around the corner of the tree. There was a path a few feet away. Several Jaffa made their way down the path with two prisoners between them. The SG Uniforms told him that it was his teammates, even though their faces were covered. Harry aimed his pistol and fired ten shots. Two shots hit the lead Jaffa. The other red blasts killed the other Jaffa. Jack and Teal'c had dived to the ground when they heard the weapons fire.

Harry rushed over to them and pulled away their hoods. If they were surprised to see him, they hid it well. "Come on," Harry whispered, cutting their bonds with his knife. "We have to get out of here. Another patrol is likely to follow this one."

Jack massaged his hands. "Harry, what the hell happened?"

"It seems that you have a lucky gene," Harry said. "That control chair responds to the thoughts of the user. Your thoughts weren't centered on anything in particular so it did something from the surface of your mind which just happened to beam us down here."

"What?"

"If the enemy Hatak is on the ground, it offers our only means of escape," Harry looked around. "I was unprepared for the beaming and my remote control is on the Corona."

"Does your ship have rings?" Teal'c inquired.

"No, but it does have a hanger bay," Harry answered. "We need to infiltrate the enemy ship, steal some Gliders and then try to get back up to the Corona. Otherwise, we'll be dead on the ground."

"You don't sound nervous," Jack said nervously himself. "Harry, why don't you sound nervous?"

"I've done this kind of thing a lot," Harry explained. "Come on, we don't have much time." He took off into the woods. Teal'c and Jack chased after him.

**November 13, 1997: Milky Way: Dagon**

"Well, there it is," Jack said looking out at the landed Hatak. Jaffa were massing in front of it. Prisoners were being subjected to a man in gold armor.

"That is the Goa'uld Moloc," Teal'c said scanning the man in gold. "He is a powerful System Lord."

"What would he want with this planet?" Jack asked looking over at the two of them.

"Never underestimate the extent of a God's greed," Harry advised. "You'll always come up short."

"Okay, next question," Jack continued. "How do we get in there?" A large sound echoed from behind them. SG1 turned around to see several rings shoot up from the ground and deposit several Jaffa warriors directly in front of them.

"Irony," Harry said in a singsong voice and started shooting at the seven Jaffa. The foot soldiers were too surprised to stop him. "Okay, now we have our ride. Let's get on the ship and get out of here." He stood up and walked over to the dead bodies. He and Teal'c moved them out of the way while searching for an activation device. Teal'c found it and placed it on his arm. At Harry's nod, he pressed the button that would activate the device and the rings surrounded them.

As the matter stream entered the enemy ship, the Jaffa inside turned to see what was going on. When three non-Jaffa appeared in the rings, he tried to sound the alarm but was quickly silenced by Harry. The rings returned to their position in the floor and the two humans and Jaffa planed their next move.

"So, we make it to the Glider bay and then get the hell out of here," Harry explained.

"Why don't we just get up to the bridge and take over the ship?" Jack asked.

"We don't have the manpower or the resources to take on that kind of force," Harry shook his head. He looked up again. "Although, all we have to do is get to the Tel'tak, get us into space, vent the atmosphere and we're golden."

"My thoughts exactly," Jack grinned.

"And wouldn't you know it, we're on the same deck as the bridge too," Harry smiled. "Alright, Staffs at the ready… Let's go." They left the Ring Room and walked down the hall towards the bridge.

A Jaffa patrol turned a corner directly in front of them. The two Jaffa fired their staff weapons at the three intruders. Harry, the target of the two blasts, dived to the side while Jack and Teal'c ducked down and fired their own weapons killing the two guards. The sounds of marching from behind them forced the three to continue on faster. They turned a corner just in time to avoid several staff blasts.

Harry placed his back against the wall next to the bridge door. He eased out his Ancient Life Signs Detector and looked at it. Four Jaffa were about to attack from the direction they had just come. Eight more were inside the bridge which now seemed to be sealed. Cursing at their luck, Harry turned and fired three shots down the hall at Jaffa that were turning the corner. His teammates took over and laid down covering fire. Turning to the door, Harry aimed and fired a large number of blasts at it. He hit a control crystal in the wall by mistake which ironically opened the door for them.

The Asgard Special Forces Agent dived into the bridge firing several shots at the Jaffa by the window. The two guards fell down dead as he rolled to an upright position. Six shots later saw the death of the other guards.

"Teal'c!" Harry yelled into the hall. "Get in here, the area's clear!"

The two SG1 team members entered the room and closed both doors behind them. Harry moved to the controls and pushed a dead Goa'uld out of the way. He placed his hand in the control… thing and started to power up the engines. The ship sprang to life. Harry starte to raise the ship off the ground and head for space. Apparently Jack couldn't resist and asked Harry to get a look at Moloc before they were out of range. The look was priceless.

**November 13, 1997: Milky Way: Corona: High Orbit: Dagon**

After safely transfering to the Corona, everything was well underway to rid the planet of the False God. He would die quite easily if they could use the main guns. However, there were prisoners in Moloc's prescence making it impossible to stop all collateral damage. Harry thought that they might as well use a tactic that his Father had done several times before.

Harry had left Teal'c in charge of the captured Hatak. There was no danger as all atmosphere had been vented immediately after their return to space. The Jaffa were dead. Dead men posed no threat. Harry and Jack, meanwhile, flew the Corona down to the planet. Hovering just above the False God's base camp, the two SG1 Team members enjoyed a few moments of looking at the terror on Moloc's face.

Several beams of white light shot around the ground coming from the Corona. As the beams hit Jaffa with pinpoint accuracy, they were transferred from the ground to low orbit. They didn't cause a problem after that. With one final beaming, Moloc was transferred to low orbit. There was a nice brief meteor shower after the… battle.

On the ground, the prisoners stood up and started cheering. After recording and reviewing the words later, Harry discovered that they were cheering Mjolinr. (NOT Jolinar. The pronunciation is MUOLL-neer.)

**November 14, 1997: Milky Way: High Orbit: Earth**

"This is SG1 calling Stargate Command," Harry said into the com system. Hammond's face appeared on screen a moment later. "Did you miss us, General?"

"Harry, you're two hours early," Hammond replied.

"Yeah, well, it was easier than I thought it would be," Harry smirked. "Oh, I, uh, got you a nice souvenir." He brought up a picture of the captured Hatak which was floating in space directly next to the Corona. Harry assumed that Hammond had fainted because he didn't see him again.


	8. Stage 8: Thor's Hammer

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate or any other thing that may or may not pop up in the story. You have been warned against legal action.

**November 19, 1997: Milky Way: Earth: Stargate Command**

"I'm really starting to hate the bureaucrats up top," Sam muttered as she took a bite of her Jell-O.

"Why is that?" Harry inquired, sipping his tea.

"I almost hate you too, Harry," Sam muttered. "You and the Colonel brought back a Hatak Mother Ship and I'm on the bottom of the list for people to study it."

"Yeah, I hear the science department at Area 51 has their grimy paws all over it," Harry agreed. He and Sam were eating lunch in the Commissary. SG1 was scheduled for a mission that would begin in an hour and a half. They'd already been briefed but Hammond had ordered them to get a quick bite to eat before embarking. "Have they discovered anything new yet?"

"Well, with Teal'c helping them, it shouldn't be too hard," Sam said. "The biggest problem is translation. No one ay Area 51 can read Goa'uld."

"I bet they would love to have me," Harry smirked behind his tea. "No offense intended of course. I actually happen to agree with the 'Bureaucrats' up top. Seeing as how you're a hell of a lot smarter than I am, you're needed on the flagship team."

"That's nonsense, Harry," Sam muttered, a hint of a blush creeping to her cheeks.

"Just because I happen to own an intergalactic battleship and am fluent in five languages, that doesn't make me smart," Harry smirked. "I am good with languages and have an understanding of several races technology. However, I'm no astrophysicist. You'll see; someday, you'll have to save the planet and I won't be there to help you in the least." A beep came from his watch. "Come on, we've got to go."

**November 16, 1997: Milky Way: Cimmeria**

SG1 stepped out of the Gate. The planet they had just arrived at was lush with forestry and plant life. The stone dais which the Stargate stood upon also had a large stone pillar directly in front of it. A dozen or so people were working around the Gate but had looked up when the Gate activated.

The people started to chant. "Thor! Thor! Thor!" The pillar started to flash light at the area around the Gate. Harry looked up and his eyes widened.

"Oh shit," Harry said. The light passed over Teal'c. "Teal'c!" Harry dived at him to try and throw him out of the way. He was caught in the matter stream.

"What the hell just happened?" Jack asked as he looked for Teal'c and Harry who had disappeared. The people stopped chanting and they were approached by a native.

"Welcome to the planet Cimmeria," the woman said.

Harry rubbed his head as he got up. Teal'c was already standing. Before they could speak to each other, another voice echoed in the dark room.

"Welcome to the labyrinth." Harry turned. He rolled his eyes at seeing Thor's holographic form. The hologram went through his speech (I'd write but I can't find it anywhere and haven't seen the episode in a long time) with both of them listening intently.

"It seems as though I cannot leave this cave without dying," Teal'c assumed.

"I argued with him," Harry muttered shaking his head. "I told him that there would be good people that would get trapped in this thing but no-o-o-o; He just had to make so there was no escape for a Jaffa." Harry turned around and walked out of the room ranting to himself. "Nope, zilch, Nada, bubkiss, no loophole, no failsafe, just a bunch of lies." He turned the corner and his voice dropped. Teal'c followed quickly not wanting to be left behind.

"What do you mean Harry Potter?" Teal'c asked as he matched velocity with the much younger man.

"Oh, I'm just ranting," Harry muttered. "It's kind of annoying when you get caught in something that you yourself helped to design."

"I do not understand."

"I wouldn't expect you to, Teal'c," Harry said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Very, very few people can understand what I mean when I'm ranting." He continued walking forward. "Normally, I'd just beam us out of here but I can't do that seeing as how this entire cave blocks out the beaming technology of the Corona. I'm going to have a serious talk with that man when I get home. Don't worry, Teal'c. I won't let you die in a place such as this." Harry took a turn down another corridor, apparently knowing where he was going.

**Two Hours Later**

"Just how far away is this cave?" Jack asked as the remnants of SG1 and a local named Kendra walked up a water supply system headed towards the mountains.

"This system stretches on for many miles but we should arrive in ten to fifteen minutes," Kendra explained.

"Well, then, let's pick up the pace," Jack muttered.

**Cave**

"Alright, here's the exit," Harry said as he and his companion appeared in a large room lit by hanging torches. There was a door at the end of the hall shaped like Thor's Hammer. "You won't be able to pass through it immediately. I'll destroy the device and then you can come through."

"How do you know so much about this device?" Teal'c asked as he approached his friend.

"I'll tell you later," Harry muttered. He was looking over Teal'c shoulder. The latter turned around to see a large creature standing in the door from whence they had come. "An Unas," Harry muttered. "This is the last thing that I want to deal with right now."

"Jaffa, kill this human and we shall feed on its bones," the Unas said, its eyes glowing.

"No thanks," Harry said. He raised his gun and fired several kill shots. The Unas screamed in pain and retreated out of the room. Harry grabbed his side arm and threw it to Teal'c. "It's on kill so be careful. Let's go hunt some Goa'uld." The two left the room and started to shoot at the Unas which was crouched behind a wall. With nowhere to retreat, all of their shots hit their target. The Goa'uld fell to the ground. Harry approached it again and switched his magazine to conventional. He fired fifty shots into the creature's head, killing it.

The two left the hall without a word. Harry left the cave first and destroyed Thor's Hammer using the Staff Weapon. With the rest of SG1 in sight, Teal'c and Harry just lounged until they were within talking distance.

**End Chapter**

That was what could best be considered a filler chapter. With only about 1200 words, it doesn't exactly match my other works. It just provides a bit of insight into the character's reactions to the Hatak and what exactly is that they're doing. I would have had this up yesterday but I wrote it in school and yesterday school was closed. And I hadn't transferred the file. You should see my next original chapter sometime around Saturday. Until then…


	9. Stage 9: Christmas

Disclaimer: (Yoda Voice) Own not, do I, the series from which based off of this is.

AN: Wouldn't you know it, my computer got a virus (not my fault) and I lost all of the writing documents that I hadn't saved at the time, including something from The God of Death and Emancipation. Therefore, the chapters that I had planned for this have been postponed until a time when I can have the patience to write them again. Until then, this will have to do.

**December 24, 1997: Milky Way: Unknown Planet**

Harry walked casually through the streets of an off world village market. He was alone and on a personal mission through use of the Corona. The planet had remained Asgard Protected for hundreds of years but had not evolved from its medieval ways. Instead, the village thrived on interplanetary trade, the reason that Harry was there now. The outdoor market, Harry noted, resembled a flea market from back on earth.

A few months beforehand, Daniel had explained the various holidays on Earth and from what Harry could gather Christmas would be the following day. Seeing as he had… assets that no one else had, Harry had the ability to do Christmas shopping on a galactic scale.

On the corner of his peripheral vision, a small glint caught his eye. He moved over to the table from which it originated, finding it to be a jewelry trader. The glint had come from a small pendant. It had a gray metal chain and an emerald embedded in its center. Harry recognized it as an Asgard Personal Utility Device and included a wide range of uses. Offhand, Harry remembered that cloaking, mineral detection and an internal locater beacon made up a portion of its uses.

His first inclination was to swipe the chain immediately and take it back to the Asgard as possession of that type of technology is forbidden. He did a double-thought as he remembered the law. It was only illegal to possess technology of the Four Great Races if consent was not given by the council of the race. Harry, a member of the Asgard Special Forces, was not allowed to give technology presented to him by the Asgard to the humans unless Thor agreed. However, this pendant was sitting on a table on a human world and not in an Asgard warehouse.

"How much would you like for this pendant?" Harry asked pointing at the item. The merchant looked at it.

"You can have it for two ounces of Naquadah," the merchant said.

"Where did you get it?" Harry pressed.

"I found that item on a planet with a Goa'uld graveyard," the man insisted. Harry smiled as he could detect no lie in the man's eyes and reached for his money pouch, pulling forth two small cubes of metal.

"If you ever find any items similar to this one, hold onto them," Harry said placing a third ounce bar on the table. "I'll pay handsomely for anything you can get me." The man nodded dumbly as he pocketed the new items.

Harry chuckled as he took the pendant and continued down the street. The pendant he covertly beamed up to the Corona while he examined other objects. On a table several meters away from the jeweler, Harry found a table with what appeared to be several Egyptian Artifacts. Looking them over, Harry bought a gold ring with a large ebony decoration. Etched into the black substance was a gold symbol of Ra. It cost him four ounces of Naquadah but that was pocket change to him.

With his shopping done on this world, Harry beamed back up to the Corona to head to another planet.

**December 24, 1997: Milky Way: Earth: SGC**

"Hey, Harry, we were going to head out to dinner, want to come?" Jack asked as he opened the door to Harry's quarters. He and Daniel blinked when they found that no one was inside.

"Didn't Harry say he would be here for a few hours reading?" Daniel inquired.

"As far as I know," Jack shrugged.

**December 24, 1997: Milky Way: Chulak**

Harry ducked behind a corner as several staff blasts were shot by his head. He blind-fired his SA80 from around the corner at the Jaffa guards. Though he couldn't see his enemy, he was sure he killed a few when he heard the grunts of pain. Harry set up a claymore and ran away down the street. He hit the detonator without looking, unknowingly killing several Jaffa guards.

As he left the city behind, Harry tossed several grenades in his wake killing any pursuers. Now in the clear, Harry pressed the button on his remote control that beamed him back to the Corona along with his prize.

Breathing deeply, Harry removed the pack from his shoulders. It was extremely heavy containing a block of weapons-grade Naquadah. After catching his breath a little more, Harry removed the Velcro straps on his chest and caught the Staff Weapon that fell. It was a Sodan Staff Weapon with its shortened length. Apparently, Apophis had captured the item only the previous day.

Harry set to work upgrading the weapon. After tampering with the power supply, Harry was able to increase its accuracy as well as add an automatic function. Yawning from a long day's work, Harry set the ship to journey home (Earth, not Othala).

**December 25, 1997: Milky Way: Earth: Jack's House**

Laugher filled Colonel O'Neill's house as his Christmas Day party reached full swing. Everyone, including SG1, sans Harry, General Hammond and several other SGC Personnel, was having a good time though in the back of everyone's minds, the whereabouts of Harry lay.

A bright white light appeared in the center of the room as several objects were beamed down into the center of the Colonel's living room. Thankfully, only SG1 and General Hammond were in the room at the time. Harry smiled at their shocked expressions as he tossed wrapped things to each of his teammates as well as General Hammond.

"Harry," Jack said slowly as he looked at his item. "Where did you get these?"

"Unlike you, Jack, I have access to an entire galaxy to do my Christmas shopping," Harry laughed. His team opened their gifts to some shocked expressions.

"Harry," half the team said slowly.

"In order from the left," Harry began. "Yes Daniel, that is an Egyptian Artifact probably over ten thousand years old. Sam; that is an Asgard Personal Utility Device. Jack; that is a Fishing Pole. Teal'c that is a modified Staff Weapon. And finally, General, that is a pure diamond desk ornament. Cue applause."

However, applause was the last thing that Harry received. Instead, he received several questions from each of his team. Harry just smiled as he engraved their antics into his memory.

**(End Chapter)**

So, another nice little filler chapter for you guys to munch on has just hit the net waves. Please, read and review as always.

PS: I wrote this in about two hours so please be gentle.


	10. Stage 10: For Jack

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and or Stargate SG1. I wouldn't want to, either, since it would be considered sacrilege on my part (for SG1).

**April 9, 1997: Milky Way: Earth: Stargate Command**

"The extent of the technology on board the Hatak is extensive," Sam said happily. "It seems that this ship was Moloc's flagship and contained nearly everything that he knew including weapons systems, shields and life support."

Harry smiled as he listened to Sam explain the ship that he himself had captured. It was only a Goa'uld mother ship but to the Tauri, it was heaven. With some pushing from Harry and Colonel O'Neill (the latter of whom was more annoyed than trying to be friendly), Sam had been allowed to study the ship with the science teams. It had been a few boring missions without the blonde haired scientist (irony abounds) but it was well worth it to stop her complaining.

The briefing consisted of Sam standing before them displaying a slideshow of various pictures of the Hatak in orbit. When she finished, she closed the slideshow and the screen reverted back to the SGC logo.

"We hope that in a few more months we'll be able to reverse engineer any technology that we find on the ship," Sam finished.

"You weren't home by ten," Harry said teasingly. Jack held back a laugh. Sam just smiled. "So, what did they name it?"

"Prometheus," Sam answered. Both Harry and Jack smacked their heads.

"It's a Greek tragedy," Harry said slamming his head on the desk. "I am not flying in that ship. We're all going to blow up in that ship. Enterprise was a better name."

"Enterprise was made by Earth, wasn't it?" Daniel asked. "If it's Goa'uld, Enterprise wouldn't be a proper name."

"That's not the point," Jack argued.

"Colonel," Hammond warned. "Is that all, Captain?" Sam nodded and sat back down. "Now then, I've just received word that there was a terrorist attack three days ago somewhere in the vicinity of London."

"What's so special about that?" Harry asked, almost nervous at the mention of the British City.

"It's the weapons that they used," Hammond explained. He pressed a button on a remote and a different image appeared on the screen. It was a picture of a battle in city streets. A squad of British soldiers was shooting at several robed individuals. The robed people were holding long sticks that were shooting red energy blasts.

"Teal'c," Harry said slowly. "Don't those blasts look an awful lot like Zat blasts?"

"They do indeed, Harry Potter," Teal'c agreed. "But how would humans come into contact with Goa'uld technology?" (Zat blasts are blue but the form of the energy and not the color is what's familiar.)

"That's the question," Hammond explained. "The President had agreed to send SG1 to Britain to investigate the event. This is a top secret operation."

"We can use the Corona for transport," Harry stated. "I may not like to use it for militaristic purposes, but I can't allow Goa'uld technology to go unchecked on Earth."

"Very well," Hammond agreed. "Please leave as soon as you're ready."

**April 9, 1998: Milky Way: Earth: London**

"So, where do you think these things are?" Jack asked.

"If it's a terrorist attack like Hammond said, then it's only a matter of time before they attack again," Daniel reasoned. "I guess we should just have to wait and see." SG1 was dressed in civilian clothes. Teal'c looked good in a brimmed hat. Jack was wearing a leather flight jacket while Harry wore his normal clothes. Their only weapons were concealed pistols hidden in their jackets but Harry could call down MP5s and his SA80 with a simple thought should a battle be necessary.

"I did a scan before we came," Harry said. "I couldn't detect any Naquadah on the planet at all although I did detect a few hundred strange energy signatures scattered all over Britain. There was a concentration of them in London across the street." They looked over to a normal street corner. To Harry, there was a pub there with a sign called the Leaky Cauldron. "People have been coming and going through that pub for a while now."

"What pub?" Jack inquired. Harry looked at him as if he had grown two heads.

"I've got something here," Daniel said. The other team members looked to where he pointed and saw several robed persons standing a short ways away. They had sticks in their hands. Without warning several green energy blasts shot towards them and others on the street. SG1, being all military, dived away and avoided the attack. The table they had been sitting at and parts of the building behind it exploded.

Harry grabbed his pistol quickly and fired several stun blasts at the robed individuals. To his shock, the blasts were blocked by a flaring blue shield.

"They're shielded, be careful!" Harry cried. Jack made several hand signs to his team. They all nodded and Jack gave the signal to start. He and Harry ran across the street while Sam, Teal'c and Daniel provided covering fire. En route, Harry switched his gun to kill. Two shields of the enemy collapsed to concentrated fire from SG1 and the casters died.

The robed figures spoke between themselves and scattered, firing spells at the Americans. Harry fired his gun rapidly taking down several shields while his team finished them off. A blue spells shot from where the enemy was towards a car near them. The car exploded upon contact, blinding and deafening everyone around it. When SG1's senses were back, the enemy had disappeared.

"Okay, something's wrong here," Harry muttered.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed. "Those did not appear to be Zat'nik'itels."

"That explains why they didn't appear on the sensor sweep," Harry nodded. Several loud cracks filled the street with noise. Harry spun around when the cracks appeared, gun raised. Several more robed figures appeared, though it seemed obvious that they were not the same figures as before. 'Who wears robes nowadays?' Harry asked himself. 'Not the point.'

"What happened here?" one of the robed figures asked.

"We were attacked," Harry responded simply. "The oddness of their weapons strikes me. Perhaps you can elaborate."

The man waved the question off. "What was their appearance?"

"There were several of them, though I didn't get a complete count," Harry responded. "They all wore black robes and their faces were concealed."

"Thank you, Obliviate," the man said holding up a stick identical to the ones they had seen before. Harry, already prepared for another attack, fired two stun blasts into the man's chest before his wand was fully raised. The man dropped to the ground unconscious. The other three men raised their wands crying something akin to "Stupid." Harry silenced them quickly with his Browning.

"So, what do we do with them?" Harry wondered. Daniel gave him a disapproving look. "What? They tried to attack us so I stunned them. They'll wake up in a couple of hours."

"The question remains," Teal'c pointed out. Several other cracks sounded from behind them.

"Why do they always have to appear from behind?" Harry asked annoyed as he spun around in crouch, his pistol raised. Several figures appeared, equal to the number of cracks. They were all wearing robes as well though the man in front would have stood out regardless.

The man had silvery white hair that reached down to his shoulder and a beard that reached down to his waist. Half moon spectacles adorned twinkling eyes while the magenta robes contrasted to everything else about the man. There was a wand in his hand.

"What do you think happened here, Minerva?" the bearded man inquired. A robed woman who was examining the bodies answered.

"These are definitely Death Eaters," the woman, Minerva, reported. "I can't see how they were killed."

"Headmaster," another robed man said. He sported greasy black hair and eyes that reminded Harry of the void. The bearded man turned. "Those are Aurors and from what I can tell Muggles as well."

"Perhaps they can tell us what happened," the bearded man said approaching SG1.

"Ah, ah, ah," Harry warned brandishing his gun. "Don't take another step unless you want to go to sleep for a couple of hours."

"Is that a threat, Muggle?" the greasy haired man snarled.

"It's a warning," Harry corrected. "We've already been attacked twice today and I'd rather avoid another battle if at all possible."

"Who attacked you?" the bearded man asked.

"Robed figures, just like you," Harry replied. "The guys that are behind you right now were first. After we dispatched of them, the ones behind us attacked. For all we know you could be the third wave."

"They're unconscious, Headmaster," the greasy haired man reported after observing the bodies behind SG1. "The Death Eaters are dead."

The bearded man and the greasy haired man turned away from SG1 and whispered to each other. Only Harry could hear them through Asgard enhancements.

"They could be valuable allies," the bearded man argued.

"They attacked the Aurors," Grease-Ball insisted. "That is an act of aggression. They said themselves that they plan to attack us!"

"They only said that they didn't know if we were friendly," Beardy corrected. "They have not attacked us yet."

"They are Muggles," Grease-Ball persisted. "If they were able to defeat the Death Eaters and the Aurors it was done through their technology. They are nothing compared to us!" Several cracks sounded throughout the street.

"Stupefy!" Approximately ten red spells shot overhead. Harry dived away taking Daniel with him while the rest of the team dodged the opposite direction. He popped up behind a street corner and peered around.

Thirteen robed figures were standing in the center of the street. The appeared to be of the same faction as the 'Aurors' and could be backup. Judging by their gun-ho attitude, they were expecting a battle. Harry eased his pistol around the corner and fired off three stun shots. He was answered by two groans and a blue beam being shot at him. He ducked behind the corner as the bricks exploded. Peering back around, Harry found that the Aurors hadn't moved.

Pressing a button on his remote, Harry beamed a Goa'uld grenade (forget the name) into his hand. Timing the moment correctly, Harry dived out from around the corner and threw the grenade into the center of the Auror formation. The robed figures looked down at the spherical object for a brief moment before the white light expanded from it, sending the formation into unconsciousness.

Harry got up carefully and did a quick head count. There were twelve bodies in the formation of unconscious Aurors. His eyes scanned the battlefield quickly for the last threat. "Get him back to Hogwarts!" Harry spun around just in time to see Jack disappear with a loud crack.

**April 9, 1998: Milky Way: Earth: High Orbit: Corona**

Harry cursed as he sat down in the control chair. The rest of his team sat down uneasily without the security of their commander. Harry ignored them and brought up a screen that displayed a satellite image of the United Kingdom.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Daniel inquired.

"You may not realize it, but as soon as I brought you guys onto the Corona for the first time, I implanted each of you with a subcutaneous transmitter in case we were ever separated and I needed to find you quickly," Harry explained. "Hopefully, I'll be able to find Jack's signature on the sensors." The screen zoomed in on a blurry patch of land in northern Scotland. "There," Harry said pointing to the blurry area. "That's where Jack is. I don't get it, though. The Corona should be able to see an ant clearly on the ground. Yet this entire ten mile area is blurry. I'll run a diagnostic and get back to you."

**April9, 1998: Milky Way: Earth: Hogwarts**

"You're not going to get anything out of me," Jack insisted as he was dragged into the sub terrain of a castle in Northern Scotland. "Nothing's going to come of this!" Jack yelled as he was chained to a wall in a dungeon cell.

"You will tell us your secrets, Muggle," one of the men who had carried him said.

"You won't get anything out of me," Jack said defiantly.

"We have manners of persuasion," the man said. He raised an object.

"Is that a rubber chicken?"

"You will tell us your secrets." Screams decorated the night with the sounds of terror.

**April 9, 1998: Milky Way: Earth: ****High Orbit: Corona**

"I've got it," Harry said triumphantly. "The area around Jack's transmitter is protected by an Electromagnetic Field. It's what's messing up the cameras. Unfortunately, it's also messing with the lock on so I won't be able to Beam Jack out or us in."

"Is there any other way of getting inside?" Daniel asked.

"Unless you want to beam to five miles away from Jack's position, no," Harry responded. "Don't worry; I have another way of getting to him." Harry beamed the four of them down two levels to the armory.

"Harry, where did you get all of these weapons?" Sam wondered as she looked around. There was at least one of every single modern gun she had ever seen. At first glance, she noted G36s, G3s, M16s, M4s, SA80s and M14s.

"I can take any weapon from the planet at any time since no one else will ever know the difference," Harry responded walking in-between the rows upon rows of weapons. He grabbed four G36Ks, Carbine versions of the G36 and threw three of them to his team. They were unloaded. Harry walked over to the end of the room where several crates were sitting. He reached in and took out twenty G36 Magazines. "The Ancient Weapons Caches held designs to several new weapons. These magazines hold a special type of bullet that I designed for the explicit purpose of killing." He handed the magazines over to his team, four to each. "If one of these bullets hit anywhere on the body, they will kill that person, no questions asked."

"Why are you taking one and not your SA80?" Sam inquired.

"The only reason I lug my SA80 around all the time is that it has Stun functions," Harry explained as he loaded his gun with a magazine. "These weapons don't stun, they just kill. I'm assuming that these rounds will penetrate our enemy's shields no matter what."

"Okay then, back to the first problem," Daniel continued. "How do we get down there?"

"Just a second," Harry stalled. He grabbed an RPG Launcher (Rocket Propelled Grenade for the pacifists among you) and four rockets. "Okay, now we're ready." He beamed them to another room.

The next room was fairly small, about the size of a normal living room. There were no chairs or TVs. The only decoration was a large cylindrical object that had five openings space evenly around the center. The openings were large enough for a human to stand in and resembled Goa'uld Escaped Pods.

"This is something I designed personally for when the beaming technology is being jammed," Harry explained, answering the unasked question in the room. "This is in all actuality a large escape pod. I'll explain on the way. Get in." His team nodded and got into the openings. Harry got into a slightly larger pod that had a few buttons inside. The doors closed. "Launching Reentry Pod."

The Large Pod jettisoned from the Corona, heading for the Planet Earth.

"Entering Stage One Reentry," Harry reported. "Increasing Speed to mach four. When we hit Stage Three of Reentry, we'll be fully in the atmosphere and the five pods will jettison from the main structure. We'll be in the thick of it then. Entering Stage Two Reentry; decreasing speed to mach three." Two more minutes passed. The entire structure shook from the heat of reentry. "Entering Stage Three Reentry, decelerating to mach 0.4, releasing parachutes." The pods shook again as the structure decelerated. "Alright, with the next press of a button we'll be right in the thick of it. Anyone have any last words?" There was a brief pause.

"For Jack," Daniel said.

"For Jack," Sam chorused. Harry smiled.

"For Jack," Harry finished. He pressed the button. "The Heat Shield is jettisoned; Pods are away." There was one last thrust as the five pods shot away from the descent craft. "For Jack."

**(End Chapter)**

Be honest, how many of you want to kill me right now? Come on, I want to know. Yes, I know these things are the dreaded cliffhangers but come on! I barely get to do any! As always, read and review. I live for my readers.


	11. Stage 11: The Gray Phoenix

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter, Stargate SG1 or any of the Gundam Metaseries which I have taken several Mobile Suit designs from.

Don't kill me.

**April 9, 1998: Ida Galaxy: Orilla Near-Space**

Streams of gunfire shot across the open void, the guns that fired them having since maneuvered away. A gray Ester-Class Mobile Suit shot by the observation deck of the ACS Beliskner (Asgard Council Ship), another similar white suit hot on its tail.

"Why the hell won't you die!?" Tomas "Phoenix" Anders screamed at his enemy. His slate gray Ester fired its thirty millimeter bullets from its three barreled Gatling gun housed in its shield. The Replicator controlled variant of the Ester dodged to the side easily. Tomas cursed and aimed his rifle again, spewing its iron death across the vastness. "Thor, this is getting us nowhere!"

"We must hold fast," the Asgard replied calmly. "The Beliskner cannot hit the enemy at its current velocity. It is up to you, Tomas."

"Oh yeah, dump it all on me!" Tomas cried sarcastically. The brown haired looked remarkably similar to Harry Potter (he's not a clone), who also happened to be Tomas's old flight leader. The youth wore no flight suit as he dueled with the Replicator, having been beamed from what he'd been doing directly to the Beliskner to take care of the little problem of a Replicator scout appearing over Orilla, a potential Asgard settlement.

The Replicator came back at him in an attempt to tear him apart with a heavy blade. Tomas ducked his Easter below the blunt weapon with relative ease and grabbed a personal beam saber from the suit's should. He raced after his enemy who had come around d for another pass. Tomas sliced upwards with a battle cry slicing the heavy sword apart with surprising ease. The Replicator changed directions immediately and the human missed the main suit completely.

"Come back here you coward!" Tomas screamed though it did little good. He wasn't normally like this, though being beamed away from a peaceful planet to do battle for a reason that hadn't been properly explained tended to put one into a foul mood.

The Replicator grabbed its rifle and fired more bullets back up at Tomas. The human cursed and averted his course. He fired a burst from his Gatling to no effect. "Damn it, Beliskner, on my order, fire a burst from the plasma weapons at Sector 3. Don't argue Thor, just do it!" the Beliskner then began to charge its weapons.

Tomas ducked under another stream of fire and approached the Replicator at full speed. He fired both of his weapons at the enemy, forcing the machine to retreat into Sector 3 on the battlefield. On cue, the Beliskner fired its pulsed energy weapons at the Replicator. The machine looked at the energy pulses and easily dodged… into Tomas's gun sights.

A continuous stream of fire from two sources slammed into the Ester from behind, its armor worthless against the AP shells. The Ester exploded. The shrapnel and bullets inside the cockpit slammed into the mechanical spider inside, rendering it inert enough to explode along with everything else. Breathing a sigh of relief, Tomas set his Mobile Suit on a return vector for the Beliskner.

"How many more times are you going to ask me to do this?" Tomas asked as he exited his customized Ancient-Designed Mobile Suit. Thor stood before the humanoid weapon in congratulation.

"It was determined several years ago that humans are much more capable than machines when it comes to Mobile Suit battles," Thor explained. "You are the most experienced pilot we have that can combat the Replicators that attempt to attack us."

"What about Harry?" Tomas asked cocking his head to the right. "He's as good as I am but I don't see him out here covering my tail."

"Harry is currently in another galaxy taking care of an Asgard mission," Thor explained.

"And that mission would be…" Tomas motioned for the alien to continue.

"Your cousin is examining the humans from Earth to determine whether or not they are trustworthy enough to forge an alliance with," Thor explained. "Now then, your mission is complete and I shall return you to your home." Thor beamed away to the bridge and the ship entered hyperspace.

"Earth, huh?" Tomas muttered. "It might be time to pay my little cousin a visit."

**(End Chapter)**

Aren't I a subcutaneous bastard? I got all of your hopes up with a new chapter and it isn't even the one that you wanted. I'll be laughing my ass off when I read those first few reviews. I'm sorry guys; I haven't had the time to write another chapter to answer my cliffhanger. In all honesty, I was bored with the project I was working on so I sat down and wrote this one battle scene in… what is it now?... half an hour. It's just a nice little battle scene for you to gnaw on until the Battle of Hogwarts (proverbial) hits the site.

Until then, good luck and please tell me you want to kill me. It was so amusing! Anyway, En Taro Adun!


	12. Stage 12: Battle of Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I own several things, including and limited to… sunglasses.

AN: Alright, here you go the proverbial Battle of Hogwarts. Trust me; you get to see _lots_ of explosions today. Well, maybe not see but you get my point…

**April 9, 1998: Milky Way: Earth: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Harry's pod gave one final lurch as the descent pod hit the ground. He was unharmed, though his enemies wouldn't be for long. He opened the pod and got out quickly, making sure to strap the RPG launcher to his back. Looking around cautiously, Harry left his pod and made his way to the only visible building in the area.

His pod had landed on a beach around a small lake. The rough landed had sent shockwaves throughout the area. A few trees had fallen and the lake was still rippling. The castle he was moving towards was swarming with robed figures…

Three red beams shot over his head, originating from the fortress. Harry hit the dirt to avoid the blasts and dove behind a fallen tree, using it as cover. Poking his head over the trunk of the tree, Harry observed the robed figures waving their stick-like weapons performing some kind of ritual. To them, he had apparently disappeared as they were no longer shooting.

Harry eased his G36K over the top of the tree and fired, the mode set to fully automatic. He relished the unique sound the weapon made as the Ancient-Design Disruptive Energy Rounds (ADDER) hit several blue shields, piercing the protective fields and hitting the people inside. The robed figures dropped to the ground dead. He couldn't help but feel an odd satisfaction as seeing his enemies die.

He could not be considered a sick individual who took great enjoyment in killing. However, these… people had taken a very dear friend from him, and attacked him and his Team without provocation four times now. To Harry Potter, Asgard Special Forces, that was a crime punishable by nothing less than death.

Several more of his enemies fell to the ground. The survivors dived for cover trying to formulate a plan to stop him. Harry ran out of ammo and replaced the magazine. While doing this, his enemies got back up form behind their cover and started to shoot at him with blue energy beams, each one taking a chunk out of his tree trunk turned cover. Cursing, Harry pressed the button on his wrist. Nothing happened.

_The electromagnetic interference must be negating my cloak,_ Harry realized. _That makes things a bit more difficult._

Without warning, the explosions from behind his cover stopped. Taking a severe risk, Harry poked one eye out from behind the cover to see what was going on. The robed figures had retreated into the castle, sealing the enormous doors behind them.

"Harry!" Said Ancient turned to see Sam, Daniel and Teal'c rushing towards him. The three other members of his team ducked down below his cover. "Harry, what do we do now?" Sam asked.

"Aren't you second in command?" Harry wondered confused.

"Hardly," Sam shook her head. "No matter what the official report says, you seem to be the Team Commander when Colonel O'Neill is incapacitated."

"Well," Harry said awkwardly. "I guess that what we do is blast our way through that big door there and try to find the source of the ECM Interference. Then, we should be able to beam out with Jack in tow."

"How do we do that?" Daniel asked confused. Harry motioned to his RPG Launcher.

-In Hogwarts-

"Ah, Arthur, how goes the interrogation?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Albus, he refuses to disclose any information whatsoever," Arthur replied. "Even torturing him fails to yield any results." Dumbledore looked at the man oddly then shifted his gaze to the redhead's hand.

"Arthur, were you torturing him with a rubber chicken?" Albus asked slowly.

"Yes sir, to the Muggles, it is the most form to torture that has ever been created," Arthur explained with a nod and a smile.

"Arthur, that television program stated that beating with a rubber chicken was the worst form of humor ever created."

"Oh."

-Grounds-

Harry aimed the weapon carefully and pulled the trigger. The Rocket Propelled Grenade shot from the launch tube and hurtled towards the doors. The shape charge hit the wooden doors nearly blowing them off their hinges. It created a hole large enough for a giant to walk through. Harry nodded and the remnants of SG1 quickly ran towards the door.

Harry was the first one through the door, firing several shots from his carbine in quick succession, killing three robed warriors. As the rest of his team entered, his own gaze shifted to another large set of doors, inside of which were dozens of people. They were unarmed civilians, by the looks of them. With only slight remorse, Harry started firing his weapon again.

Dashing down a side hall, Harry left his Team to deal with the enemies. As though guided by instinct, Harry turned a corner into a hall at the end of which was a large stone griffin. _Through there is the source of the ECMI. If I can take that out, this might just work._

The Ancient grabbed the RPG Launcher from his shoulder and aimed it at the Griffin. He fired one grenade and watched with satisfaction as it pierced the stone and created a large opening. Beyond the Griffin was a stairway leading down. Sounds of gunfire behind him signaled Harry to the approach of his Team. Knowing they would see him running, he took off for the opening, dashing into the bowels of the castle, SG1 in hot pursuit.

The room he entered was dark, dimly lit by unseen purple sources. It gave the room an eerie glow to it. Stairs led from the main castle to an even area, at the center of which was a pedestal with an oddly shaped object on the top. Harry wasted no more time in rushing down the stairs to the pedestal. About the time he reached it, SG1, firing their weapons at unseen (to Harry) enemies entered the stairwell.

Harry's eyes widened. The object before him instantly registered in his mind as an Ancient Healing Device, or something akin to it. It was giving off an inhuman red glow.

"This is the source of the Electromagnetic Interference!" Harry called back to his friends. "Just give me a few seconds of cover!"

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." Harry turned slowly around to see an old man in purple robes standing over the unconscious bodies of his friends. It was the same man from London. "Marvelous, isn't it? That object is what first gave Muggles their magical power. I must say that I am truly impressed that you made it this far to see it."

"Ah, to hell with you," Harry cried out in disgust. "First you attack us, then you steal one of my friends and now you think that you can win me over with small talk. Better people than you have died for such an offense."

"You cannot destroy the heart of Hogwarts," Dumbledore said calmly. "If you do, the magic in the castle will become uncontrolled and will create a magical discharge that will destroy everything in a fifteen kilometer radius. You would kill hundreds of innocents by doing _that._"

"Then I suggest that you get your people to safety," Harry muttered his voice still full of disgust. "You have ten minutes. If you can get from London to here in less than that, you should be able to manage that."

"I'm sorry, but I simply cannot allow you to do that," Dumbledore shook his head. He raised an object quickly and muttered two words. A green beam of energy shot out of the object headed straight for Harry's head. However, a human doesn't get into the Special Forces by being slow. Harry dived out of the way and the green spell hit the object on the pedestal. The Ancient Healing Device, or whatever it happened to be, exploded.

"Correction," Harry told the shocked old man getting up. "_Now_ you have ten minutes." The ECMI disappeared as soon as the object had been destroyed. The old man disappeared with a loud crack.

Harry took out the remote control device from his back pouch. Within a few seconds, Harry found Jack and beamed him to the room they had been currently in. The Colonel was unconscious just like every other person in the room except Harry. With another push of a button, Harry beamed the five of them up to the Corona.

Being the only one conscious to see it, Harry marveled at the explosion that he saw from orbit. Ten minutes after the destruction of the object, everything with fifteen miles had been incinerated. A faintly blue shockwave engulfed the entire though Harry did not notice it. In the back of his mind, Harry hoped that the civilians had gotten to safety. He had no sympathy for the old man.

Yawning, Harry walked over to each of his friends and woke them up. Sam was the first. "Harry? What are we doing on the Corona?"

"What do you mean, Sam?" Harry inquired.

"Weren't we just at the SGC?" she asked. Harry blinked and waved a hand over her, performing one of the Corona's more… domestic functions. Even as she looked at him in confusion, Harry scanned her mind as well as the other three Team members. Their memories of the last twenty four hours had been erased.

**(End Chapter)**

AN: There you go reviewers of mine. Sure, I left a single lose end but honestly, you got to see a battle, didn't you? Sure, it wasn't one of my best but come on people; I was bored and amused by all of your death threats. I think someone said they would try to kill me with a fish or something but that's neither here nor there. Anyway, the next chapter should be up any time between Tuesday and indefinite.

By the way, I need to know. I'm only going to do a few more of the episodes in Season 1 including Enigma and Solitudes. From there, I'll do There but for the Grace of God through the Serpent's Grasp of Season 2. If you would like to see any of the other episodes until that point, please tell me. Otherwise, you won't see them.


	13. Stage 13: Enigma

Disclaimer: If you think that I own Harry Potter, Stargate SG1 or anything else for that matter, please, I beg of you, take it up with my French Teacher. _She'll_ set you straight.

AN: I don't really like my French Teacher.

AN2: Okay, this is it. Now, this story severs all ties with War of the Xel'Naga and moves into its own. From this point on, nothing you see in this story has anything to do with the other one.

**May 4, 1998: Milky Way: Earth: Prometheus**

"You know, there are a lot of people out there who would think that slapping a U.S. Air Force logo on the side of a Goa'uld Mother Ship to be a bad idea," Harry remarked as he and Jack walked casually through the corridors of the ship. "You still don't know what this thing can do to you."

"Yeah, well, you'd be hard pressed to find a sane scientist on this thing," Jack retorted. "They'd have never left this thing sit up here in orbit under a skeleton crew without being studied at the same time."

"Just be happy you have Teal'c on board as well," Harry nodded. "Otherwise you people would never know how to operate half this junk." Jack gave him an odd look. "What? I'm an expert on my _own_ ship. I'm no Goa'uld expert, not like Teal'c anyways."

Without warning, Sam came up from behind them. "Harry, I need your help for a second," she panted. Obviously, she'd run just to keep up with them.

"What is it?" Harry wondered.

"I've just finished the coding on a project and I'd like you to check it over for me," Sam replied. Jack's eyes widened and he stared at her as though she'd lost her mind… maybe she had, but that wasn't the point. "I'm not infallible, sir, and with all do respect, Harry's the expert."

Harry looked over at his friend and superior. "Did I not just say that I was not the expert here?" Nevertheless, he accompanied her to the… bridge; we're going to call it the bridge. Jack shook his head and continued on his way down the hall, leaving the techno geeks to their techno junk.

The bridge was a swarm of activity when Harry and Sam entered. Scientists were swarming over almost every single square inch of the place, linking up computers, typing on computers, thinking about smashing computers et cetera. Teal'c stood off to one side going through the data on the screen in front of the window. Sam led Harry over to a laptop set up on top of the main control console. Harry looked down at it. His eyes widened.

"Sam, this is machine code," Harry said slowly. "To be more precise, this is a code that looks like it's supposed to be mimicking the Hatak's sub light engines."

"That's exactly what it is," Sam nodded. "Can you look it over for me; see if there are any mistakes?"

"Fine," Harry shrugged and began scanning the data. "There're a lot of mistakes here, Sam, no offense intended. I'll need to look this over in more detail before I'll trust you to have it back, okay?" Sam nodded. "Alright, I'll head down to the observation deck and get started on this."

"Harry, the observation deck is on the other side of the ship," Sam argued. She watched him smile and vanish in a flash of light.

Harry collapsed lazily onto a couch in the observation deck. Actually, it was just a room with a window in it but it belonged to humans now and god damn it, if they want an observation deck they're going to get an observation deck!

Harry chuckled to himself as he looked around the room. The floor was carpeted; plants had been placed in the corners to provide at least some oxygen and a few couches had been placed around a TV. The last part of that had been Jack's insistence. Harry just filled in the gaps. He'd created a hacking program that got the ship's sensors to break into a TV satellite. The sensors then transmitted the feed back to the observation deck for the off duty guard's enjoyment. Although, a few game consoles had been hooked up from time to time but that was neither here nor there.

With the laptop running on internal power, Harry set to work scanning through the machine code. There were several errors; or rather most of the thing was wrong. However, Harry never judged anything by the way it looked at first and read through the entire thing without making any changes. The results were incredible.

_This isn't a Goa'uld sub light engine at all,_ Harry thought to himself. _This is something entirely different. I don't think Sam truly realizes exactly what she's created here…_

Jack walked into the observation deck, he and Harry's original destination, and found the brown haired man (youth in mind, man in body; he looks five years older than he should,) deep in thought, a laptop in his lap. Jack shrugged to himself and walked over to the TV and tuned it to a sports channel. There was a hockey game between the Rangers and the Devils and it seemed better than disrupting Harry's thoughts.

Suddenly, Harry started typing furiously on the small computer. His hands seemed blurred as he typed nearing one hundred words a minute. _By using this code as a base, I should be able to create an entirely new type of engine,_ Harry thought to himself as he typed away. _By changing the polarity of the solid fuel transport system and adding thirteen grams of sodium phosphate to every gram of weapons-grade Naquadah, I can decrease the size of the engine by ninety percent while the power put is decreased by the proportionate amount. That would make it small enough to fit in as the main thrust system for a Mobile Suit. And _that_ would make it sixty percent more efficient than that old Ester I used to fly back home._

Even a half an hour into the game, Harry still typed away on the small computer. What had began as a simple checking and revision session had turned into something far greater. Jack, for his part, completely ignored the younger man as he typed away at what Jack still considered techno junk. He wouldn't for much longer, though.

The laptop, Harry was grateful to say, was the most advanced piece of computerized hardware on the market, making it at least somewhat useful to him. He'd still need to transfer the data over to the Corona for the final draft of the machine code but he was comfortable. A siren shook Harry from his thoughts and his chair. The laptop landed safely on the couch while Harry landed somewhere on the opposite side of the room with his pistol drawn.

"What the hell was that?" Harry asked, noticing Jack for the first time.

"Oh, the Devils just scored the first point of the game," Jack explained, clearly amused by his friend's 'twitch'. "What ya working on?"

"Ah, just a project that I decided to pursue after seeing Sam's attempt at a Goa'uld Engine Reverse engineer," Harry said, somehow pulling it off in a single breath. "Since… _that_ snapped me out of my trance, I might as well continue this elsewhere…" He walked over, returning his pistol to its holster en route, and grabbed the fallen laptop. Without another word, he beamed over to the Corona which was in Geosynchronous Orbit over Scotland.

Jack yawned as his teammate beamed away to do god-knows-what for god-knows-why again. Besides, the Rangers just tied the game.

**May 8, 1998: Milky Way: Earth: Corona**

Harry typed away furiously on the Corona's keyboards. The Ancient Design Ship had a much, much more powerful CPU than the puny laptop. With all of the information downloaded over four days ago, Harry had barely left the workstation, intent on getting this project finished. Unbeknownst to him, SG1 had been recalled to the SGC for another mission three days ago. The Corona, being cloaked as always, couldn't be hailed so the rest of his team had continued on their mission alone. Though, he still didn't know that.

_By upgrading the ion pumps with zinc coating, the output is greatly increased. Now, the upper legs need to be able to withstand any kind of weaponry placed on the torso so the best type of metal would be… Neo-Titanium Alloy for the outer armor and Neo-Steel-Magnesium Alloy for the interior support. The torso presents another problem. It has to be light enough to be supported by the legs but also needs to have places for weaponry. If Neo-Titanium is used for the outer armor to reduce weight yet provide the cockpit with added protection… that won't provide much protection from energy-based attacks, though. That's it! By alloying tin and magnesium, I can create a new type of anti-energy coating that can be reapplied cheaply after being worn away! Now, for the supports…_

Little did he know an unidentified object was hurtling through hyperspace in an attempt to reach him specifically?

Though his mind was still working over time, Harry knew that he needed more information before he could _possibly_ proceed further. Making up his mind, Harry beamed down to the SGC to organize a little trade.

**May 8, 1998: Milky Way: Earth: Stargate Command**

Harry appeared in General Hammond's office mere moments after determining what he needed. The good General was currently doing some last minute paperwork before heading home for the night. Harry never even noticed it was, night though. Scotland was in a different Time Zone. Hammond jumped quite nicely as Harry appeared in his formerly private office.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Hammond asked confused.

"Sorry to drop another thing on your shoulders, George, but I need your help organizing a trade with the military," Harry explained quickly.

"What did you have in mind?" George asked, giving his… subordinate the benefit of the doubt.

"I want all of the United States' research into ballistic, explosive weaponry," Harry continued. Hammond's eyes widened as if to say 'All of it?' "In exchange, I'm willing to create sub light and hyper drive engines based off of those used on the Corona for Earth's exclusive use."

"That's quite a bargain," Hammond remarked. "May I ask why you want that data?"

"You may," Harry nodded. He cut the older man some slack and took the initiative. "I'm creating a new type of weapon on the Corona as we speak. It is designed as an all around space superiority fighter, even though it's a long way from the completion stage. While I have the resources of an entire galaxy, I am not privy to the ballistics research of the humans." He gave the General a smile. "One thing about the humans of Earth is that they know how to fight wars and fight them well. Ballistic weaponry is very effective against almost all enemies. Sure, they don't do much good against hardened targets but that's where explosives come in. Though The Goa'uld outclasses you economically and numerically, they can never hope to defeat you on the ground."

"You do realize that it might take some doing to get that data for you, right?" Hammond attempted to confirm. "It isn't as though the government likes to give away its most vital military secrets to an ally, even an ally as powerful as you."

"Between you and me, George, I think the President would be willing to accept it," Harry nodded with a smirk. "You see, I've looked at Captain Carter's attempt at reverse engineering the Goa'uld sub light engines and it… wasn't promising. Without me, it'll be years before you get your first operational ship off the ground."

"Some would consider that a threat," Hammond said slowly.

"It isn't a threat, though in your case, it's a win-win situation," Harry explained. "You see, I_ could_ just hack your military satellites without you even knowing and just steal the technology, but I thought that this option would be quicker and simpler. Besides, I get to help out my allies on Earth as well so it's a win-win for me as well."

"I'll make the calls," George agreed with a smile.

"Thank you…"

"Unscheduled off-world activation," Walter's voice blared.

"Don't I ever get a break?" Hammond asked himself as he got up and made his way to the staircase. _I should make it a point to see if I can't replicate the beaming technology,_ Harry made a mental note. _For one thing it'll make it easier for them to get to and from the Prometheus…_ Harry followed his commander's lead into the control room.

"We're receiving SG1's IDC," Walter reported. "They're requesting a medical team meet them in the gate room."

"Do it," Hammond said nodding.

"You sent SG1 off without me?" Harry asked incredulously. He also looked slightly hurt, though that was a front.

"You were god-knows-where doing god-knows-what," Hammond explained moving for the gate room. "I had no choice but to let SG1 proceed with the mission."

"I guess I can live with that," Harry muttered, following the General into the gate room. They arrived just in time to see SG1 helping several severely wounded persons through the gate. "This'll be interesting…"

-Three Hours Later-

"They call themselves the Tollan," the CMO (Chief medical Officer), Janet Frasier explained in the briefing room. SG1, the Good General and the Doctor were trying to figure out what was going on. "Beyond that I don't know much about them. They refuse to tell us anything that could be of use to us."

"I talked to them too," Daniel reported. "They said that they were surprised that anyone so 'primitive' could figure out how to make the Stargate work." There was a slight hint of annoyance.

"I bet you a weeks pay that we're going to end up saving their asses," Jack said pointing at Harry who looked for his part confused.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Harry said waving his arms in the air. "We get paid?" Jack looked at him as though he were crazy.

"Harry, have you ever received a paycheck?" Jack asked slowly.

"No," Harry replied equally slow. "Would someone like to explain why Jack's been getting _paid_ and I haven't?"

"Mr. Potter, you are an alien entity and we assumed that you would not request money," Hammond tried to explain clearly.

"You thought wrong," Harry said affronted. "You can throw away the hyper drive. The fact that I've been doing this job for the past few months _easily_ makes up for the difference." The rest of the room's occupants were speechless, seeing as how they knew absolutely nothing about what was going on.

"I haven't even called the President yet," Hammond argued.

"This is too much," Harry said shaking his head. He held up his hand. "Oh no, don't say anything. I haven't slept in five days so please, just stop talking. I'll be back tomorrow." Without another word, he beamed back up to his own residence.

"What?" Jack asked.

**May 9, 1998: Milky Way: Earth: Stargate Command**

"So, have they said anything new?" Harry asked Doc Frasier just after beaming to the infirmary's corridor. The Doctor shook her head.

"They still keep saying that we're too primitive," she muttered.

"Give me a few minutes with them," Harry smiled. Now that he was rested, he was ready to face the day, so to speak. He entered the infirmary and made his way over to the bed that held the leader of the Tollan. "So, I hear that you refuse to say anything beyond your names," Harry said sitting in the chair next to the gray-haired man.

"You people are too primitive to understand anything of the sort," the man shook his head. Omac, Harry thought Doc said his name was.

"Well, that offends me," Harry spoke truthfully. "If you think that we're too primitive then you obviously can't look up."

"What do you mean?" Omac asked. Harry just smiled and grabbed the man's wrist. No one else was around (or conscious) to see their exit.

**May 9, 1998: Milky Way: Earth: Corona**

"What just happened?" Omac asked quickly as he was beamed to the Corona's bridge.

"You're now on the ACS Mobile Assault Ship Corona," Harry explained as he took a seat in the control chair. "To the best of my knowledge, it is the most powerful ship in this galaxy." Harry gave Omac an amused look as the elder looked around cautiously. "Don't worry; I only brought you here to show you that Earth has some pretty advanced allies. Now then, why won't you even listen to them?"

"They are extremely primitive as it is," Omac attempted to justify his actions.

"I don't see how that makes them any less worth listening to," Harry shook his head. "You see, the humans of this world gained my respect several months ago and our alliance has been fruitful to both sides of the equation. Wouldn't it be at least possible for the same to happen between your two peoples?"

"You are a very strange world," Omac muttered.

"Trust me, stranger things have happened," Harry assured. "A few weeks ago, there was some kind of energy shockwave that deleted twenty-four hours from the entire planet's memory. And I thought that was strange."

"At the moment, that is the least of my concerns," Omac said calming himself. "As it is, the humans prevented us from being picked up by our transport shuttle, negating the possibility of us returning home."

"However, most of your people were near death as it was," Harry argued. "I believe that, in the situation, they did what was best for you in the long run. After all, even I could get you to your home world." Omac gave him a suspicious look.

"And what would you like in exchange?" he asked.

"Well, to be honest, I don't know," Harry explained. "However, if you'll accept my passage to your own planet, and if I discover that you have something that I find intriguing, I would like the designs to such a thing or at least twenty minutes to study it." Harry smiled to signify his… intentions were honorable.

"I take it that it that includes weapons technology," Omac muttered.

"As a matter of fact, that is exactly what I had in mind," Harry nodded. He noticed that Omac had a nervous look on his face. "Omac, this ship is one of the most powerful in the _galaxy_ and I haven't given any technology to the humans. The weapons technology of your planet could be extremely useful in the long run."

"What do you intend to use it for?" Omac wondered cautious as ever. Harry smiled and brought up a schematic.

"This is a weapon that I've been designing for a while now," Harry explained. "It's designed as a Space Superiority Fighter. It has no real weapons of its own yet, however, as you can see, it is capable of carrying different types of weapons. Recently, I began procuring weapons technology to adapt to the use of the Fighter. If your people have, say, concentrated energy weapons, I could quite easily adapt them to use in this project, making the power mobile, or more mobile, depending on the scenario."

"I had no idea that such things were possible," Omac said in something akin to awe, thought eh Ancient was starting to wonder if emotion was possible for the man. "I, personally, accept your offer. If you could get us to our home world we would be extremely grateful." Harry smiled.

"Now we're getting somewhere."

**May 10, 1998: Milky Way: Earth: Corona**

Harry yawned as he typed away on a computer terminal of the Corona. After explaining the situation to General Hammond, taking the Tollan back to their home world and negotiating for the designs of the highly powerful Ion Cannon, he had gotten back to work on the secret project which he still didn't have a name for.

In truth, he was making remarkable progress. The machine had a basic outline and shape now. At first glance, the weapon looked like a Mobile Suit, albeit a custom made one. Since he'd created it from scratch, there was no basis from which the frame came (I rhymed, albeit badly). When the data on the Goa'uld weaponry finished converting to Ancient and he got the ballistics and explosives data from the humans, he'd be able to enter the next stage of engineering.

_The cortex parameters on the engines seem to be off,_ Harry thought to himself. _That just doesn't seem right… The Control Crystals should be able to account for any change in the weapon's function. Then again, they are Goa'uld so the effectiveness must be off. If I change it to Ancient Crystals, maybe… yep, there it is, the parameters are back to what they should be. Now then, all I have to do is finish the next set of a dozen problems…_

A small light flashed at the corner of the screen. Harry selected it and brought it up to full screen. It was a picture displaying General Hammond's face. "General, what can I do for you?" Harry wondered cheerfully.

"The President approved your request for the weapons data," Hammond reported with a slight smile. "However, he says to relay to you that he wants those engines as soon as you have to spare. Oh, and about your pay…"

"That was all just a joke," Harry insisted with a laugh. "I was pretty tired and it seemed like the best way of making my exit. However, some money wouldn't be too bad, either." He typed a few things on the keyboard. "I can only imagine how much data there is for me to pick up…"

"Well, when you said you wanted everything on ballistics and explosives, we had to procure almost all of the data in the United State's Military," Hammond chuckled. "That includes tanks and helicopters and just about anything else you can think of."

"I'll put it to good use, believe me General," Harry nodded.

"We'll begin the uplink now, if that's alright."

"That's perfectly alright," Harry nodded. The screen went blank. "And now it's time for phase three…"

**(End Chapter**)

Alright, guys, you have another chapter that you've obviously munched on like a dog to a bone. I'm sure somebody missed it so I'll say it here that the memory thing was covered. Just look for it.

Oh and one more thing… I'm not going to post another chapter until I get ten reviews. Which means, even if you think someone else will cover it, you don't know. If someone reads this and you haven't reviewed until this point, do it! Even if you're reading this after the story's done, review at this chapter!

Anyway…


	14. Stage 14: Kusin

Disclaimer: If I said anything about me owning Harry Potter, the CIA would break down my front door and request my resignation

Disclaimer: If I said anything about me owning Harry Potter, the CIA would break down my front door and request my resignation.

Author's Note: I LOVE ACE COMBAT! I HATE XBOX FOR THAT EXPLICIT PURPOSE!

**May 24, 1998: Milky Way: Earth**

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"It seems too easy to me."

"Yeah, well, everyone thinks that flying is a really difficult but they're a bit off on that. For example, I once had to land a passenger plane when I was thirteen."

"Really?"

"No."

Harry and Jack walked casually away from the airstrip. Per request, Jack had shown him what flying a plane on Earth was like so, after a difficult discussion with the President, Jack had been allowed to take Harry up in an F-15D. The young Ancient had found it thrilling to pull so many Gees at once and had wanted to learn the sacred art immediately. Thankfully, many simulators existed.

"You know, Harry, every now and then they get some old aces like me and have us fly against some rookies in mock dogfights," Jack mentioned. "In fact, the next one should be in a few weeks. Wanna come?"

"Only if I get to fly myself," Harry conditioned. "I seriously doubt the Air Force would just let me pilot one of their machines. However, I did get just about everything they had two weeks ago so I could probably just make my own."

"They gave you fighter technology?" Jack asked incredulously as they stepped into a hanger.

"I asked for everything pertaining to ballistics and explosives," Harry shrugged. "They assumed that also meant platforms from which missiles are launched, or something."

"What are you going to give in return?"

"Sub-light and hyper-drive engines," Harry shrugged. "I said I'd have them done in two months. They're already done, but don't tell anyone."

"Why shouldn't I?" Jack wondered.

"Because, I don't want to have to design a space ship to go along with it," Harry replied. "It was a pain in the ass creating those things and I don't want to be pressured to create anymore."

"Harry, you have the most power on this planet," Jack reminded him. "I don't think that they would pressure you into making things for them."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Harry shrugged. "Besides, I've got something else to show you." Harry pressed his remote control and the two of them were beamed to the Corona, still in their flight suits.

"Harry, what am I looking at?" Jack wondered.

"That is the MFX-01 Chimera," Harry explained. "Or rather, that's what I've created so far. I only have the basic frame. I'm still developing the weapons systems and such but hopefully it'll become a powerful weapon."

"Why are you showing it to me?" Jack wondered.

"The Chimera is a two-seat multi role craft," Harry continued. "I need a gunner. If I'm going to be the pilot, someone has to manage the secondary weapons systems. So, do you want to be my RIO (Radar Intelligence Officer for the Pacifists among you (did I already say that?))?"

"Sounds like fun," Jack shrugged.

"Good. Just don't tell anyone. I don't want the government to know about this baby."

Meanwhile, a strange vessel was still making its way towards Earth at high speeds.

**May 30, 1998: Milky Way: Earth: High Orbit: Corona**

Harry yawned as the automated construction systems he'd created did their job on his two projects. The Chimera had approached the quarter mark. The weapons still needed to be completed but the engines, generator, radiator and sensors were being installed even as he watched. It would take a few more weeks but the weapon would then be completed.

The other project, however, remained more recreational. While not exactly a tactical weapon, it showed promise. The MFX-29 Harry had designed using data from the Mikoyan MiG 29. Cosmetically, the fighter looked almost identical to the original 29. Internally, however, there were dozens, possibly hundreds (he didn't count) of changes.

The turbojet engines had been replaced with an Ancient Drive System similar to the one used in Puddle Jumpers (Gate-Ship, whatever). The cockpit had been cleaned up considerably removing most of the random bells, whistles, gauges etc. with simple digital screens. Control Crystals created an all-around better electronics system and flight controls.

Weapons remained consistent with the weaponry that the United States operated though Harry had added several hundred more rounds of ammunition to the port side Gatling. He'd added two internal weapons bays that housed a compliment of ten Ancient Drones each.

Though the MFX-29 far outclassed the normal MiG 29, and for that matter any other weapon currently residing on the planet (at least to his knowledge). Thus he had included a special switch in the cockpit that would dissolve the abilities of the weapon to that of an American F-22. The engine output would have a hologram placed around it that made it appear as though the engines were ordinary turbojets.

Harry was proud of his creation. The only reason he was even on the Corona was to supervise the MFX-29's completion phase. The auto-construction put the finishing touch on the paint job, a black-gray camouflage.

Alarms flared throughout the ship. Harry looked up linking his mind to the ship's computer core. An unidentified ship had just appeared in orbit around Earth of unknown class. It was about the size of a Goa'uld Cargo Ship and it had launched a single Mobile Suit. He realized that last bit as the airlock of the hanger opened and in screamed an Ester class Mobile Suit.

Harry cursed and dived to the side as bullets impacted the area where he'd been standing previously. He rolled to his feet and held out his arm. His SA80 beamed directly into his hands. As the Ester turned again to fire its weapons at him, Harry dived to the side and fired fully automatic at the Suit. The fifty round limit expired and the cool down process began forcing him to dodge yet again.

The Ancient dove behind a supply crate and tinkered with his rifle. He removed the cool down safety mechanism and jumped back up over the crate, firing his rifle at the joint of the Mobile Suit's arm. Rounds continuously impacted the gears and with continued fire, anything can be destroyed. The arm of the slate gray machine splintered and the rifle fell to the ground. The Ester raised its three barreled Gatling and fired another stream of bullets towards him.

Harry cursed and dived behind another crate as the Armor Penetrating shells tore through the crate of food. Angrily, he reached into his pouch and grabbed a block of C4. When the incessant firing stopped, he jumped over the crate dashed towards the Mobile Suit. The firing resumed as he dived in-between its legs slapping the block of explosive onto the right leg. As the Ester attempted to turn, Harry dived behind a crate and hit the detonations switch on his receiver. The block exploded tearing the leg apart and bringing the main body to the ground.

Cautiously, Harry approached the crippled machine, his rifle at the ready. The cockpit blew off and a gray-clad figure jumped out wielding a small bladed weapon. Harry, though prepared, was ill equipped to stop the man as he sliced into his SA80 like butter. Harry jumped back leaving the useless weapon to fall to the ground and grabbed his Browning Hi Power. He fired two blasts into the man and watched as he fell to the ground. Harry sighed and went to put the gun away. He paused as he realized the weapon was set to stun.

"Tomas," Harry said annoyed, emphasizing each letter. "What am I ever going to do with you?" The gray clad figure slowly got up.

"Well, for starters you could at least take me on some of your adventures," Tomas said throwing his hands into the air.

"You had a Mobile Suit and I had a rifle and I still won," Harry reminded. "I shudder to think of what might have happened if you'd gone up against a Death Glider." They both laughed. "How's Ronnie?" he asked with a smile walking over to shake his cousin's hand.

"Ah, she misses you," Tomas shrugged. "She keeps asking when she's going to get to see 'Big Cousin Hairy'. You should come out and visit sometime."

"I wish I could more often but you know what it's like to have a job that you need to commit to," Harry shrugged in a manner very similar to his cousin. "So, would you like to explain why you attacked me on my own ship?"

"I thought you could use the exercise," Tomas laughed.

"You used Armor Penetrating bullets on an infantry soldier!" Harry yelled in mock anger. That alone was… disconcerting.

"It's like you always used to say," Tomas reminded. "There's no such thing as a fair fight."

"I am so gonna kick your ass!" Harry charged at the already running man.

**(End Chapter)**

AN: Well, there you have it; another chapter for you to munch on. Did it taste good? Oh, right, the reason I put up the review thing was so that people that aren't reviewing start doing so. Some one thousand people are reading each chapter but it's a rare occurrence for the review number to surpass twenty. Regardless, please continue to review. It's a two way deal. You get to eat my mean cuisine and I get to eat your munchies. If you want more food you need to provide some for me. Anyway…


	15. Stage 15: Midgar

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate Sg1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate Sg1. If I did… well, you already know what would happen at this point.

AN: It's a short one, I know. It's just a filler chapter. However, the next one'll have a lot of explosions, believe you me.

**May 31, 1998: Milky Way: Protected Planet**

"It's good to be back," Harry commented as he and Tomas walked through the streets of the latter's home world, Midgar. The planet, a highly advanced technological state, had never been attacked by the Goa'uld thanks to the Protected Planet's Treaty. Thus they had been able to advance far beyond anything Earth had been able to accomplish, including military technology.

"Yeah, everyone here's missed you," Tomas laughed. In fact, no one recognized the youths.

"Very funny," Harry said sarcastically. "Why'd we even come into the city?"

"Well, you said you had some new weapon design, right?" Tomas wondered rhetorically. "Well, seeing as how human guidance systems are only 'good enough', I thought that maybe we could get a team of scientists to work on it."

"Yeah, well, they're going to want something in return…" Harry reasoned. "And what do you suppose that will be?"

"Who knows? Maybe they'll want you to design a ship for them. I hear you've been doing quite a bit of that recently." Tomas dived out of the way to avoid a punch. "I don't know, but it won't be too bad."

**May 31, 1998: Milky Way: Protected Planet**

"I wasn't under the assumption that eighty pounds of C4 wasn't bad."

"I said _too_ bad, remember?"

"That's not the point."

The duo walked casually away from the helicopter pad towards a small house near an equally small grove of trees. Quaint, the two story house was the place where Harry and Tomas had spent most of their childhood growing up. Tomas opened the door and poked his head in.

"I'm home!"

"Oh Tomas, you're just in time for dinner," his mother smiled. The brown haired woman wore a white apron as she placed dinner, a large turkey on the table. Then she caught sight of the other man. "Harry, I didn't know you were home!" She placed the turkey down and rushed to the closing door. She took her surrogate son into her arms.

"Hello Aunt Kara," Harry smiled as he hugged his relative. "How've you been?"

"Oh, we've been alright," Kara replied as she released him. "Ronnie, come here!"

"Coming mom," a young girl, probably around eight or nine, called. The golden haired child walked into the room. "What is it you wanted…?" She caught sight of the other two occupants. "Harry!" she squealed in surprise and rushed over.

The teen dropped down on his knees and brought the girl into a hug.

"Hey there munchkin," Harry greeted happily standing up again. The girl slapped his arm in mock anger. "Ouch, that hurt." He dropped her to the ground though in a way in which she could not get hurt. "You must be getting stronger. I know that you couldn't hurt me back when you were two. How old are you now? Three or four?" He jumped away to avoid a swat.

"You really did come in just in time," Kara smiled at the transactions. "Please Harry, join us for dinner."

"This is one of the main reasons I came back," Harry laughed.

**June 1, 1998: Milky Way: Protected Planet**

"Go fish," Harry replied as his little cousin drew a card from the deck. "Tomas, do you have any twos?"

"Bastard," Tomas muttered as he threw the card over at his relative who caught it with pristine accuracy.

"Hey Gremlin, got any fours?" Harry inquired.

"How do you know these things?" she wondered as she handed the card over.

"So, Ronnie, how's school going?" Harry wondered. "Tomas, got any eights?" He took another card from his older cousin.

"Well, it's been pretty boring actually," Ronnie groaned. "The teacher is just so boring! I can barely catch anything he says!"

"It's important to get an education, sis," Tomas advised. "Go fish, Harry. Ronnie, got any nines?"

"Go fish," she replied. "I don't see why I need an education if I'm just going to be flying Mobile Suits for most of my life."

"They don't just put people in those things, even if they are the Gray Phoenix's little sister," Harry explained. "You need to know a lot of things before they'll even let you near one of those things."

"Uncle Thor let you fly a Mobile Suit when you were thirteen!" she insisted. "How much could you possibly know in that short span of time?"

"Ronnie, that situation was different," Harry assured.

"How's that so?"

"I _designed_ the machine," Harry smiled. "Ronnie, got any sevens?"

"How does he always know?" she wondered as she handed over the card.

**June 2, 1998: Milky Way: Protected Planet**

"Yo Harry, the government called!" Tomas yelled into the living room where Harry sat playing chess with Ronnie. "They said that they just completed a new guidance system and are willing to share!"

"That's great!" Harry replied. "Check, Ron."

"Bah," Ronnie muttered in disgust. She moved her king back two spaces. Harry moved a knight to the second to last row.

"Checkmate," Harry smiled. "You know Ron; if you want to be a pilot, you'd better learn strategy. If you can't even beat your older cousin at chess, how can you ever hope to kill a Replicator?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "Hey, can I come with you back to Earth?" Her eyes switched over to their puppy dog format.

"I don't know, Gremlin," Harry shook his head. "Earth is a pretty dangerous place. I'm not sure you'd survive too long out there."

"When are you going back?" she wondered as Tomas walked into the room.

"Well, I provided the designs of the Chimera to the worker factory," Harry shrugged. "If they can work on that while I'm gone, it should go over pretty well. To answer your question, I'll probably head back later tonight." She looked at him shocked and saddened. "Sorry, kiddo, I've got work to do. I never told my friends that I'd be on vacation. They just kind of accept it." He shrugged again.

"Just be glad that you were able to steal him for as long as you did," Tomas smiled.

"What am I, a…" Harry was cut off by a loud beeping from his belt. He grabbed his Coronal Remote (Evil Laugh). His eyes widened as he checked the problem.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Tomas asked cautiously.

"Earth's under attack by a fleet of Goa'uld Motherships," came the quiet reply.


	16. Stage 16: Farval

Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all

Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all. Well…

Author's Note: Alright, the climactic battle at the close of Season One. Naturally, this is going to be extremely different from what you witnessed in the show. You may laugh, though this is unlikely, you may cry, you may or may not shake in excitement at the amazing power of the chapter. However unlikely this may be, I received rave reviews saying that people have been shaking in excitement over past battles that I've written. That may or may not happen this time. Anyway, on with the show!

**June 2, 1998: Milky Way: Corona**

Harry actively worked at his commander's chair making modifications to the ship's weapons systems. Immediately after receiving a transmission from an Asgard Intelligence Satellite in orbit around Saturn, he'd beamed up to the Corona and shot into hyperspace. He'd been sure that his cousin would have wanted to come in hindsight. However, he'd not had time to ponder this possibility.

_Alright, the Chimera is on Midgar being constructed in an Asgard Factory there,_ Harry checked off on his mental checklist. _The MiG is still onboard. I'll need to set up an AI for either it or the Corona. Alright, I'll set up the AI for the MiG and pilot the Corona myself. This is gonna get messy._

The in depth programs were created instantly as Harry worked, the general files already created for a war long past. In minutes, he manipulated the file to his specific fighting style and parameters. With that problem out of the way, Harry went over the statistics of the battle… No less than thirteen Goa'uld Hataks were approaching Earth along with one unidentified ship.

_I can't be certain of victory in these circumstances,_ Harry admitted to himself. _The weapons should be modified for optimal power. It may burn out the crystals but I'll die otherwise so I'll have to risk it._ A beeping in his mind signaled that the Corona was five minutes from its destination. _Alright, the weapons are modified. Now it's time to… wait a minute. I have nukes on board!_ In a fit of realization he realized he had the one weapon he'd never used. _That'll make things easier. Alright, the missiles are set. The frequency modulator should be able to penetrate normal Hataks if the shields haven't changed any time soon. That new ship, though…_

Another beep in his mind signaled that the ship was thirty seconds from its destination. Harry sat back in his chair preparing mentally for the upcoming battle. Long range sensors detected that the ships would be coming in around Earth in fifteen minutes. A radiological alarm sounded when he scanned the new vessel.

_That thing's like a death star!_ Harry cursed. _If it gets within a hundred thousand miles of Earth, there won't be an Earth for very much longer. Why did I choose to be a hero?_

**June 2, 1998: Milky Way: Earth Near-Space**

"Prepare the main cannon for firing," Apophis ordered. Jaffas moved about to comply with their God's order. The new Mothership was surrounded by thirteen ordinary Hataks. The god smiled to himself as he thought of Earth's imminent destruction at the hands of his most powerful weapon.

(Author's Note: Apophis's Mothership is his advanced one from Upgrades in Season Three (?).)

"My lord, another contact had just appeared," his new First Prime reported. "It is a ship."

"Destroy it," Apophis ordered smiling evilly.

**June 2, 1998: Milky Way: Earth Near-Space**

Harry came out of hyperspace sideways, the Corona skidding into place in the center of the Goa'uld formation. The Hataks reacted slowly turning to fire at him. With barely a thought, Harry launched all ten of his nuclear missiles. He charged his wing cannons simultaneously and fired his rail guns at the non-targeted ships.

Missiles shot out of the stern, blue energy beams crossed the void, impacting Hatak shields. The shield modulators in the missiles worked perfectly, the missiles passing unhindered into the Hatak's hull. Simultaneously ten two-hundred Megaton Nuclear Explosions blinded the sky.

The Corona's wing cannons fired in the confusion slamming into another Hatak's shields. The first shot slammed straight through the shields of one of the Hataks destroying the ship completely, the second shot simply passing through the wreckage. _Damn it! I overpowered the weapons! Now the crystals are burned out. Shit!_

Energy blasts rocked the Corona's shields as the remaining two Hataks retaliated. Harry brought the ship around and launched the MFX-29 to attack separately. Shield strength dropped to seventy percent as Harry concentrated on firing his remaining rail guns at the upgraded Motherships (Not the Apophis Mothership). Several more blasts rocked the ship and shield strength deteriorated to sixty percent.

Drones shot out from both the Corona and the MFX-29 in an attempt to even the odds. The Corona had launched the Drones herself, taking the necessary precautions to ensure its survival. Every single missile fired. The golden beams of light slammed into the now helpless Goa'uld ships tearing them apart.

**June 2, 1998: Milky Way: Earth Near-Space**

"My lord, the escort Hatak ships have been destroyed," the First Prime reported.

"That is impossible!" Apophis cried standing up in anger. "Target the main cannon. Even if we have lost our fleet we shall destroy their home. The ship will never be able to penetrate our shields."

"Yes my lord."

**June 2, 1998: Milky Way: Earth Near-Space**

Harry panted as he watched the Advanced Mothership accelerate towards Earth at a faster pace than the Corona could match. Apophis would get there before Harry could intercept him. _Damn it, they're not gonna die here!_ He hit the hyperspace launch link and the ship entered the purple area. The Corona barely passed through for a microsecond before exiting… directly in front of Apophis's ship.

He grunted and pulled the ship around, even the inertia dampeners being too weak for the Gee forces. The main engines kicked into overdrive in a desperate attempt to slow down before being drawn into Earth's gravity. As the Corona entered low Earth orbit, a green beam shot from Apophis's ship.

Harry's eyes widened as he increased the output of his Ion Generators, rerouting auxiliary power into the shields. His efforts protected the ship for a few more seconds as the energy beam impacted the blue shields. The ship had been pushed far beyond its limits as if fought the energy.

"God damn it, I'm not going to die here!" Harry screamed as the shield strength plummeted. His body shook, a white aura surrounding it. "Gaaahhhhhh!" For a brief moment, the shield strength increase… before failing completely.

**June 2, 1998: Milky Way: Earth Near-Space**

"My lord the enemy ship is resisting the main cannons stream of fire!" the First Prime cried out in shock.

"Keep the power levels at maximum," Apophis ordered. "Crush the annoying fly!" The struggle continued for ten more seconds. The temperature increased several degrees.

"My lord, the generator is overloading! We must shut it off!"

"Obey your god!" Apophis ordered angrily. "Nothing shall stop my revenge!" Before them the Corona's shields failed and the energy beam impacted the main body. He smiled in grim satisfaction as the Corona detonated.

"My lord, the reactor has melted down!" the First Prime cried. He looked up at his god in terror. "Implosion is imminent!" he barely received a glance.

**June 3, 1998: Milky Way: Earth: Stargate Command**

"General, I have the report you requested on the strange energy blast last night," Sam said walking into the briefing room. Hammond looked up from his work.

"What did you find?" he inquired.

"Well sir, there were fifteen separate explosions," Sam reported sitting down in a chair, placing a file on the table before her. "Thirteen of the explosions occurred approximately eighty-three million miles from Earth in the direction if Mars. Though our technology is limited, we confirmed that ten of them were nuclear in origin. The other two explosions occurred much closer to Earth."

"How much closer?" Hammond inquired, his eyes narrowing.

"The first explosion of the two occurred in low orbit," Sam explained grimly. "The second occurred about twenty seconds after the first about one hundred thousand miles from earth's orbit. It's strange, sir. There was no residual radiation from any of the explosions, at least as far as we could tell. It's like they never even happened. I don't have an explanation." Hammond remained quiet for a few moments.

"Keep at it, Captain," Hammond ordered. "If you find anything else, I want to know." He stood up and turned to his office.

"There's one other thing, sir," Carter interrupted. Hammond turned around looking at her expectantly. "Radar detected the Corona appearing just prior to the first explosions, sir. There was a lot of interference; they couldn't get a clear picture. However, they were able to detect it again for a few brief moments just above Earth's atmosphere before disappearing. We don't have an explanation for why Harry would do something like that, either, sir. However, the Corona's signal disappeared at the exact same time as one of the explosions."

"Are you saying that the Corona's been destroyed?" Hammond asked incredulously.

"I don't have an answer to that, General," Carter shook her head. "I'm sorry." Silenced governed the room for several moments afterward.

"You're dismissed, Captain," Hammond said reservedly. "Get back to work."

"Yes sir," Sam nodded and walked out of the room.

**(End Chapter)**


	17. Stage 17: The Astral Diner

Disclaimer: I do not own anything… Or rather I don't own anything yet

Disclaimer: I do not own anything… Or rather I don't own anything yet.

AN: Well, I had some very sporadic reviews. Some thought it was cool; some hated me for the suspense. Can any of you really believe that I killed Harry so soon? Congratulations to Gaul1 who figured out exactly what I was doing immediately after reading the chapter.

**The Astral Diner**

The bell chimed as Harry stepped into the quaint little restaurant. Tongue in cheek, he looked around seeing about a dozen people casually eating their food. Cautiously, he walked deeper into the room sitting down at a vacant table. A waitress came over to him.

"What can I get for you?" she asked.

"Information," Harry replied smiling. "Where am I?"

"This is the Astral Diner," she shrugged. "I am Oma Dessala. Now, what can I get for you?"

"No menus?" Harry wondered.

"We don't need them here," she smiled. "Just order anything you like."

"In that case, I'd like some yellow Asgard food tablets," Harry smiled. "They always seem to taste like cinnamon to me." Oma nodded and walked off. The door ringed again and a man walked in. Harry swiveled his head to look at the man for a brief moment before looking back at his table.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" Harry looked up to see the man whom had just entered the diner.

"No, please, sit down." The man smiled and sat across from him. "So, what can I do for you?"

"I understand if you don't recognize me," the man smiled nervously. "We haven't seen each other in a very long time."

"I wasn't under the impression that we knew each other," Harry said monotonously.

"We've only met a few times before, when you were but an infant," the man tensely replied. "My name is Janus." For several moments Harry regarded Janus with curiosity before realization dawned on him.

"Dad?"

**June 6, 1998: Milky Way: Earth: Peterson Air Force Base**

"What exactly am I looking at, Captain?" Hammond asked.

"You're not looking at anything, sir," Sam replied. She along with the remnants of SG1 stood on an airfield looking at… nothing. "We didn't even realize that it was there until a technician walked into it."

"But what is it?" Hammond asked shaking his head. Sam smiled nervously and pressed a button on a remote control. A MiG 29 Fulcrum appeared out of nowhere. "Captain, why is there a Russian plane on our runway?"

"We don't know sir," Sam replied. "It just appeared her under a cloaking device. We were unable to see until someone found the cockpit and climbed inside. They found a remote control that controls the cloak." She held up the remote. "According to the technician that found the cockpit, this MiG is unlike any other that we've ever seen before. Rather than made of earthen technology, it appears to be made of alien technology."

"Okay, now wait a minute," Jack said pointing at the plane. "Harry said that he was going to make a fighter of his own. Maybe this is it."

"How would Harry Potter come into contact with the schematics to build such weapons?" Teal'c wondered aloud.

"Back in Desert Storm, the Air Force captured an Iraqi Airfield that had a few MiG 29s in the hangers," Jack explained. "Harry told me that he got just about every single piece of military information the US has in exchange for hyperspace engines and sub light engines. That information would include the MiG."

"But why would he choose a MiG and not a more advanced fighter like the F-15?" Daniel wondered. He received many confused looks from his comrades. "What? When I was a kid I was a fighter-pilot buff. I wanted to fly them for a while before I figured out that I didn't have perfect eyesight."

"Regardless of the reason, we do have it now," Sam commented. "If it is jam-packed with alien technology we might be able to reverse engineer it."

"I'll have it transported to Area 51 for study," Hammond nodded. "In the meantime, Captain, I want you to continue your research into Mr. Potter's work." She nodded.

**The Astral Diner**

"You're my father?" Harry wondered incredulously.

"I am, Harry," Janus nodded.

"You'll excuse me if this is a little much to take in right now," Harry sputtered out. "I thought you were dead for almost eight years now."

"In a sense, you were right," Janus nodded again. "Technically, I am not alive, but technically neither are you. It's a long story."

"Well, seeing as how I'm not going anywhere you might as well tell me now," Harry commented. Janus nodded for the third time.

"Ten thousand years ago, the Ancients returned from the Pegasus Galaxy due to our losing of the war with the Wraith," Janus began. "That is a story for another time, however. The point is, your mother did not come from our time nor was she an Ancient. She'd come to Atlantis in a Time Machine I created from ten thousand years in the future. In fact, we would be nearing that time soon. Regardless, she accompanied the Ancients back through the Stargate to Earth where we lived out the rest of our lives in relative peace."

"This all seems like a fairytale story to me, so far," Harry muttered just loud enough for his father to hear.

"In time, most of the Ancients ascended to a higher plane of existence," Janus continued. "I was nearing the point in my evolution where my physical body would die if I did not Ascend. Your mother died giving birth to you. We should have been able to save her but she contracted an illness that even we did not know about. I was the only family you had left and yet you would be alone as soon as I ascended."

"I don't understand," Harry shook his with remarkable self control. "Are you telling me that you ascended and left me alone?"

"No!" Janus said quickly. "I would have died without ascending and you would have been left alone if I'd chosen to or not. I chose to live on so that one day I might be able to tell you everything that you'd ever wondered."

"But what happened to me?" Harry wondered. "If that was ten thousand years ago how am I alive now?"

"As an infant, I handed you over to an old friend of mine, Moros," Janus explained. "He promised that he would take care of you. After I ascended, he placed your fragile body into an advanced stasis chamber that perfectly preserved you. Ten thousand years later, or eighteen years ago if you prefer, your chamber was discovered by a man and a woman. After reviving you, they adopted you. These were the people that the Durselys told you were your parents though they were wrong too." Harry froze at the mention of his 'relatives'.

"Why?" Harry asked looking down, his eyes welling up with tears. "Why didn't you stop them? If I was your son, why did you let them do that to me?" Janus flinched at the word 'was'.

"Harry, one of the greatest rules of being an ascended being is that you cannot interfere with the lower planes of existence," Janus explained. "Believe me; if I could I would have destroyed those bastards who called you 'family' without a second thought. The Others would not let me, however, and I had to sit back and watch." His hands clenched into fists. "There was nothing I could do."

Harry fought back the anger and the sadness that welled up inside of him. He fought against the urge to hate the man before him. He fought desperately against the sadness knowing that there was nothing his father could have done for him.

"So, what happens to me now?" Harry wondered looking up, his face completely dry. "What happened to me?"

"You died back in the lower planes of existence," Janus said slowly. "Your desperate attempt to save your friends intrigued the others. At my request, they agreed to ascend you to this plane in payment for your sacrifice."

"So I'm ascended now?" Harry wondered in an attempt to get the facts straight. Janus nodded. "What do I do?"

"There are many rules to this existence," Janus continued. "The most important rule is that you cannot interfere with the lower planes of existence in any way. You shall be all knowing but there is little use for that knowledge when you cannot use it."

"That doesn't sound like much of a life," Harry remarked. "However, compared to the alternative I guess it can't be too bad."

"It will also give us some time together," Janus smiled. "I'm sure that you have questions for me." He almost, or rather did sound hopeful. Harry studied his father for a few moments.

"Tell me about my mother," he requested. His father smiled.

**(End Chapter)**

Well, there you have it: the mystery behind Harry's disappearance. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. While it isn't one of my bests it still provides a bit of food for thought. I do have a rough storyline laid out. While some of you may not like it, it'll provide a more realistic characterization. Please continue to review. I do enjoy it. Oh, and virtual cookies are enjoyed, as long as they are not oatmeal raisin. I hate raisins.

(Post Script: I know that the Astral Diner was from Daniel's consciousness, but I really liked the idea of ascended people being able to go to a place where they can just hang out. It's cool.)


	18. Stage 18: Styrka

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1. If I did they would be much less awesome since I would be the most terrible owner ever getting into how they run their show and whatnot. Whatever you do, do not name me as the owner of SG!

AN: I'd like to thank everyone that has reviewed thus far. You've all done a wonderful job of creating your own version of this story. I do listen to my reviewers. If you have something that you would like to be addressed, don't hesitate to ask.

AN2: This is just a filler chapter, as you can probably tell by the little blue bar on the side of your screen, more on that at the bottom. Now, without so much as a page further ado, here you go.

**March 3, 1999: Milky Way: Earth: Area 51**

"I'm telling you, it's ready," McKay assured. "We've been over the calculations a thousand times. She'll fly!"

"I'm not so sure, sir," one of the aides argued nervously. "The actual flight controls just don't seem to work in right to me."

"They asked for a short range space superiority fighter," McKay said bored. "Therefore we created one which is this. When the X306 is finished, they're going to want several squadrons of the MF-1. Now, I'll let you go over the calculations one more time to check for any anomalies. However, you're not gonna find anything." The aide nodded and turned back to his console, typing up a program.

"You see, McKay, I just found something that would have crashed the inertia dampeners at the equivalent of fourteen Gees," the aide muttered. "The MF-1 is designed for a thirty Gee limit. You nearly killed the pilot who's never even set foot in that thing."

"What? That's impossible." McKay wandered over to look at the screen, realization dawning on him. "Oh shit, alright Martin, make the necessary changes. I'm, uh, gonna go get some coffee." McKay walked off leaving Martin to sigh.

**March 10, 1999: Milky Way: Earth: SGC**

"I'm sorry, Teal'c but I simply cannot allow you to go back to that planet," Hammond apologized. "You know too much about this base."

"Then I regret to inform you that I must leave the SGC and am therefore no longer under your command," Teal'c said sadly, dropping his jacket to the ground. "We have already lost Harry Potter. I shall not allow my other friends to die either." Hammond looked on solemnly.

**March 10, 1999: Milky Way: Hathor's Planet**

"I don't see how you can just let this go on," Harry shook his head. "They're right there! They'll die if we don't do something!"

"I'm sorry, but it is our greatest law," his father shook his head. "We cannot interfere with the affairs of lesser races."

"And what makes them lesser?" Harry wondered sarcastically. "Why should we, in all of our infinite power, just sit back and watch while this happens? Answer me dad!"

"It's too difficult to explain," Janus shook his head. Before them, Jack was once again drugged by Hathor's goons. "There is nothing we can do."

"No, we could do a lot," Harry muttered looking forward. "Hell, you and I alone could probably destroy this galaxy. Why don't we?" Janus blinked looking at his son oddly.

On the other side of the galaxy, the Gate Room personnel saluted though Teal'c did not turn. He simply paused before heading through the Stargate to Chulak in a desperate attempt to save his friends.

**March 11, 1999: Milky Way: Hathor's Planet**

"That's it dad!" Harry yelled, fed up with his father's persistence. "What's the point of having all this power if we can't put it to use helping those less fortunate than we are?! I'm going to rescue them. I don't care what you have to say about it." He disappeared into energy.

"Harry, they'll stop you!" Janus cried after his son. "If I don't, they will and they shall be less fortunate than I am!" It was too late: his son was already gone.

"Come on, Carter, we've got to get out of here!" Jack hissed as the Major fell behind. (If she isn't a Major yet, just think that she got a promotion for some crazy breakthrough on the Prometheus study (Author Shrugs).) Sam nodded and hurried up as the remnants of SG1 ran down the halls, Jaffa right behind them.

The sounds of Zats pinging open from all around them forced them to stop as they were quickly surrounded. Serpent and Horus Guards alike made up the force with Goa'uld making up the patches in between.

"Well, I guess that's it," Daniel muttered. The Jaffa raised their weapons. A white light shot across the hallway, lighting zapping into the Goa'uld infested creatures. None of them had time to scream as they dropped to the ground. SG1 remained unscathed. "Okay?" A swirling mass of energy formed directly in front of them as more Jaffa came running around the corners. Their eyes widened in realization.

"Go! I'll cover you on your approach to the gate!" Harry turned and fired a blast of energy down the hall, exploding on contact with the enemy. SG1 remained still. "Go! I can't keep this up much longer!" He disappeared, shocking the team into charging down the hall across the bodies.

SG1 left the pyramid ship amid the sounds of Staff and Zat blasts hitting the ground around them. Towers rose from the ground as they approached the Gate, sending much larger and much more dangerous blasts all around them. Three shots seemed to coordinate their trajectories in on them. The feeling of dread returned as they faced their imminent death.

The energy averted its course at the last second, though only Jack saw it as he was the only one who hadn't closed their eyes. Said eyes widened at the sight as lightning shot down from the sky to hit each of the towers simultaneously. Harry rematerialized again before them.

"I can't stay much longer. Good luck." His only words left them speechless as energy began to gather in their former teammate's hands. As they were directly in the line of fire, the three of them ran past the young man just in time. A concentrated energy blast shot from his hands to the pyramid, stopping halfway, seemingly from nothing. White energy swarmed around the man.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Janus said sadly.

"You won't stop me father," Harry assured. The energy beam inched forward. "I don't care anymore!" Janus' control ceased to exist as the beam traveled unabated all the way to the Goa'uld stronghold. SG1 turned to watch as the entire pyramid vanished in a spectacular explosion. The young men disappeared.

**March 12, 1999: Milky Way: Earth: SGC**

"Would someone care to explain exactly what happened back there?" Hammond asked as SG1 regrouped in the briefing room. "How on Earth did you escape?"

"Well sir, I'll be honest with you," Jack smiled uncertainly. "I think it was Harry."

"I thought Harry was dead," Hammond said cocking his head to the side.

"So did we, sir," Jack acknowledged. "However, that was definitely his body and his voice. I can't explain how he performed the tasks that he did. It's a little beyond my pay grade if you understand my meaning."

**  
(End Chapter)**

Well, there you have it. I decided to just sit down and write something up to abide you for a while at to set the stage, so to speak. I found myself unable to determine another way of descending Harry to the corporeal world so I settled on this, which was ironically my first choice.


	19. Stage 19: Galileo

Disclaimer: I do not and do not wish to own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1

Disclaimer: I do not and do not wish to own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1.

AN: Alright, my first full chapter in a while and thus the introduction of several new plot topics which you can discuss amongst yourselves should you so choose. This is, however, unlikely.

**April, 2, 1999: Milky Way: Earth: High Orbit**

**"This is MFX-1 Raider, call sign Chopper," Jack said into his radio. "So far this baby's better than an F-15! Alright, I'm beginning my rendezvous with Prometheus. Wish me luck." With that, the MFX-1 pulled away, headed for the Hatak ship.**

**The MFX-1, being the first Terran Fighter Spacecraft, was a host of alien technologies mainly found in the MFX-29 that the SGC had procured following its owner's 'death'. Designed mainly by a group of Grumman, Lockheed Martin and Boeing designer, as well as tech support from Rodney McKay and his team, the MFX-1 outclassed anything Earth had in its arsenal, including Gliders.**

**Jack chuckled as he looked out his window. The spacecraft was based largely off of the F-14 Super Tomcat, at least on the outside. With the wings locked in their arrowhead position for enhanced cargo storage capability. Originally the program had chosen the F15 for the program but this had been canceled by the Air Force due to space concerns. The military wanted as many of the hyper-advanced fighters as possible and as it was the F-15 was too large for their tastes.**

**The jet engines had been replaced with copies of the MFX-29's own Ancient Design (though they didn't know that) Gateship engines, providing it with greater speed, maneuverability and allowing them to keep the craft looking almost exactly its basis. The weapons systems of the craft had also been copied from the '29, the shield frequency modulators making it unneeded to change the system drastically.**

**The cockpit of the craft had been simplified much like Harry had done. By removing most of the difficult-to-understand components from the machine, much less data was required for operation. The dials, switches and gauges had been replaced by fully digital screens and a drastically upgraded Heads up Display. Apart from that, the MFX-1 Raider was identical to the Super Tomcat.**

**Beeping from the radar brought Jack out of his reverie. Looking down at the radar screen, he saw an unidentified craft approaching the planet at extremely high speeds. The craft, only large enough to be fighter, reached approximately eighty thousand kilometers a second. It shot past Mars as though it were a car in Death Valley.**

**(Author's Note: If you understood that last bit, please tell me. Amen to ****_that_**** guy. I laughed my ass off! Not that I don't have an ass, now. It's just an expression.)**

**"HQ, I've got a bogey coming in fast!" Jack reported. "I don't know what it is, but I'm moving to engage."**

**"Roger that, Chopper," the Prometheus acknowledged. "Just remember the rules of engagement: Only fire if fired upon." Jack nodded and pulled away from his course, accelerating towards the enemy ship.**

**As the two craft approached each other, the enemy decelerated. The two craft still shot past each other at extremely high speeds and both moved to intercept once again. During the merge, Jack caught something out of the corner of his eye. 'That was a MiG 29… That thing's down at Area 51!' One other thing he refused to acknowledge was the flash of brown…**

**The X29 came back around for another pass, the X1 becoming the prey. Jack cursed and jinked his stick left and right in an attempt to throw the enemy off. The X29 overshot, giving Jack a perfect firing position. He lined up for a shot but did not take it. The X29 pulled inverted, using a space arena version of the Cobra. Jack was put on the defensive again as the enemy lined up for a shot.**

**"Come on, HQ, give me weapons free!" Jack yelled at the Prometheus. "This bastard is going to blow me out of the sky!" He jinked the stick right. The Raider responded, masterfully banking away. The MiG followed easily. Cursing, Jack cut his engines, the MiG overshooting. Jack once again lined up for a shot.**

**"-ow the hell do you work this thing!? Don't shoot! Oh shit, I'm screwed! Can anyone hear me? Hello? Hello-o-o-o?" Jack hesitated. He knew that voice.**

**"Harry?" Jack asked slowly, not really believing.**

**"Jack, is that you in there?" Harry asked around pants. The MiG leveled out and the X1 pulled up alongside. Jack looked into the cockpit glass. The young man sat there with no flight suit.**

**"Harry, you're alive?"**

**"I guess so," Harry shrugged uneasily. "I don't really know what's going on. The last thing I remember is flying with you in an F-15E."**

**"I'll get you back to the Prometheus to have you checked out," Jack nodded. "Just follow my lead." Harry nodded and followed, extremely confused. The two fighters pulled away, headed back to Earth orbit.**

**As the element approached the Prometheus, Harry freaked out. "Jack, what the hell is a Hatak doing in orbit!?" Jack looked over at his new wingman confused.**

**"Harry, what are you talking about?" Jack wondered. "You're the one that captured that ship." Harry looked at his flight lead frightened**

**"Jack, I don't remember that," Harry shook his head.**

**April, 2, 1999: Milky Way: Earth: High Orbit: Prometheus**

The Chief Medical Officer on board the Prometheus walked into the infirmary with the DNA Test Results for Harry Potter, the new Enigma on the vessel. According to the Doc, this Harry Potter was identical to the one they had on record. However, according to an MRI (Magnetic Resonance Imager for the people that haven't gone through 8th Grade Physics), he did have several lapses in his memory sections of the brain. It wasn't unheard of, but this kind of selective amnesia screamed of weird to him.

Harry, now talking with SG1, seemed as scared as ever. "I don't get it. Why don't I remember capturing a Hatak Mothership?"

"Do you remember the Corona?" Daniel asked off topic.

"Dan, what're you talking about?" Harry replied, mouth hanging open. "I don't remember commanding a ship, capturing a ship, hell I don't even know how I was able to fly that plane back there!"

"Well, even though your memory may be gone, you would still know how to fly a plane," Sam shrugged confused. "Remembering skills but not memories is understandable for someone with amnesia."

"But that's it," Harry shook his head. "I don't have amnesia. I remember all of our missions! I remember meeting the Tollan, the Nox, I even remember rescuing Ernest Littlefield from Heliopolis! How could I remember those missions but not a ship that I lived on for years?"

"Perhaps whoever did this to you removed only the memories of your extraterrestrial knowledge," Teal'c suggested stoically.

"Teal'c, that's what I don't understand," Harry continued on annoyed at being so confused. "I grew up on Earth, in a town near Lake George, New York. I went hunting with my classmates every other weekend. I had a crush on this one girl my age who liked skiing a lot. How can you tell me that I'm not from Earth when I remember all that?"

"What else do you 'remember'?" Daniel inquired, shifting his weight.

"I remember joining the Air Force after High School," Harry shrugged lost. "After Basic Training I went to Officer Candidate School and got a promotion to Lieutenant before being chosen for the Stargate Program in 1997. I joined SG1 along with Captain Samantha Carter, Archeological Dr. Daniel Jackson, Colonel Jack O'Neill and the Jaffa Teal'c. Does any of that ring any bells?"

"Only the last bit," Jack piped up helpfully. Harry slapped his head falling back on the infirmary bed.

**April, 5, 1999: Milky Way: Earth: High Orbit**

Sam walked into Harry's quarters with a file of paper in her hand. She'd been the bearer of bad news before and had been happy when she'd been ordered to be the bearer of good news for a change. When she entered, Harry reached up and untied the rope that held him inverted. He dropped down to the ground on his hands and sprung into an upright position.

"So, major, what's the word?" Harry inquired as he met Sam's eyes.

"Well, I just got a message from the White House," she said, happily handing over the folder to him. "The President has agreed to your proposal to join the SGC again. However, he denied your request to rejoin SG1 for the time being. He has another assignment for you." He looked at her confused.

"Sam, it says here that I'm being inducted in at the rank of Lieutenant Colonel," he said slowly. She nodded and saluted. Harry returned the salute uneasily. "So what's this other assignment you were talking about?"

"SG1 in its entirety is being reassigned for a six month period," she explained. "Daniel is being assigned to SG11 and Teal'c to SG3. The three of us, including Colonel O'Neill, are being reassigned to the Galileo." At Harry's confused look, she continued. "It's the first interstellar battleship that Earth has created. We were able to design it using technology and data that you gave us and what we retrieved from the MFX-29. Thanks for the hyperspace engines, by the way."

Harry slapped his forehead. "Did I leave that data in there?" He paused as did Sam. "I have no idea where that came from."

"Maybe it's a sign that your memories are coming back," Sam shrugged. With a quick glance at her watch, she said: "We've got to go. We're supposed to be on the Galileo in ten minutes." Harry nodded and followed his now-subordinate out into the hall.

**April, 5, 1999: Milky Way: Earth: High Orbit: Galileo**

The USS Galileo floated casually over Earth, third planet in the Sol System. The ship ran on six Ancient Design engines using the same technology as the MFX-1 engines, only on a much larger scale. The ship, designed by Rodney McKay and Samantha Carter, used the Corona's successes as a base.

The bow of the vessel was roughly rectangular, about eighty meters wide and had a curving front. Though it lacked the 'hammerhead' of the Corona, the Galileo did have two 'wings' on the stern which were also eighty meters wide separately adding 160 meters to the rear frame. These wings housed the fighter bays and, at full capacity, had an Air Group of four Squadrons.

Since advanced weapons technology had not been developed as of yet, the armaments for the Galileo remained kinetic and explosive in nature, using missiles, artillery batteries and good old fashioned kinetic CIWS (Close-In-Weapons-System for the pacifists among you), meaning machine guns.

Using shield frequency modulator technology as a base, Area 51 had tried and succeeded in creating a massive modulator that completely removed shields from the equation. Without shields, kinetic weapons would work just fine against Hataks and Alkesh. The designers were confident that the armor of the Galileo would hold up to Goa'uld energy weapons, seeing as how the ship could withstand a tactical nuclear warhead to the 'face' without being destroyed.

"This ship is pretty damn impressive," Harry commented as he and Sam walked into the bridge, housed deep within the ship to prevent the loss of command in engagements. (The Bridge is Battlestar Galactica Style since I A: Didn't feel like creating another design and B: it would be almost identical anyway.) "How did you build this thing in two years?"

"The Pentagon decided that it would be worth it to transfer a large portion of the military budget to the creation of a viable means of defense," Sam explained. "Though we would never actively attack another country with this technology, it is the defense that we need against both space and earthborn threats. I think that figure was eighty billion dollars a year for the creation of Galileo Class Battleships and Raider-Class Fighters."

"That's a lot of money," Harry commented as the two of them centered out a map table. "So, what are we supposed to be doing on the ship?" he asked as he looked around at the air force personnel manning the twenty or so positions in the room.

"The Galileo will be sent out on its maiden voyage in three weeks," Sam explained as she leaned on the map table. "Colonel O'Neill will be the Commanding Officer for its first few months in service, I'll be the Executive Officer and you'll be the CAG."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Harry stopped her. "I'm going to be the Commander of the Air Group? Why is it me and not Jack? He was the test pilot for the Raider after all."

"It's a bit beyond my pay grade," Sam shrugged.

"Sam, we get paid at the level of O-8," Harry said in mock seriousness. "You're saying that this is beyond Major General Status?"

Sam laughed. "Yeah, I guess that excuse doesn't really work anymore."

"So, what am I going to be doing for the next three weeks?" Harry inquired around yawn.

"Well, There's a Red Flag Training Exercise coming up," Sam smiled. "General Hammond wants you to head down there and fly against some of the other pilots and see who you want to be a part of your squadrons."

**April, 10, 1999: Milky Way: Earth: Nevada Airspace**

"Will someone please explain to me how I got into this?" Harry asked over the allied frequency from his seat in a lead F-15. His wingman, a cheerful pilot named Larry "Pixie" Folk laughed at his comment. Both piloted F-15Cs, at the time the third most advanced fighter in the US Air Force following the MFX-29 and the MFX-1.

"Well, Colonel, you seem to attract a lot of attention around here," the young Captain laughed. "The better question is how I ended up as your wingman."

"You seem to have a knack for using your stick in sticky situations," Harry responded stoically. Larry laughed for a brief moment before the double meaning dawned on him.

"That was cruel, man," the Captain muttered.

"I do what I'm told and shoot what I'm not," Harry shrugged. Larry looked confused at his flight lead before laughing.

"Damn, Colonel, with the way you talk in codes you might as well be a Cipher!" he laughed. "Speaking of which, you don't seem to have a call sign for whatever reason. How's Cipher sound?"

"I like it," Harry laughed. A glance at his radar told him enemies were approaching. "Alright Pix, we've got work to do."

"Roger that, Cipher," Larry smiled. The two Eagles hit the afterburners and accelerated towards the nearby F-16s. "Pixie, Fox Two," the Captain reported. The virtual missile shot forward tearing into the Falcon before the newbie had time to react. Sadly, the pilot dived for the simulated hard deck. "Yahoo! Splash One!"

Smiling, the two pilots peeled away as the Falcons moved to intercept. Harry dived into the clouds while Pixie drove straight on. The Falcons returned fire with their own virtual missiles. Pix jinked to the right, narrowly avoiding the attacks. As the two forces merged, Harry dove down upon the Falcons who had, to their eternal shame, ignored the flight leader. Virtual bullets streaked into the Falcon's engines, removing them from the fight.

"Nice kill!" Larry congratulated as the two formed up again. He looked around, every now and then looking to his radar. "Yo Cipher; I've got three bandits coming in hot from eight o clock."

"Alright Pix, you've got weapons free," Harry smiled behind his mask. With a laugh, Pixie banked away heading for the incoming Falcons. Cipher lazily followed and watched as his wingman demolished the three planes. 'Okay, I've got one candidate.'

Missile warning snapped him from his reverie. His head swiveled seeing an actual missile headed straight for him. Cursing, Harry pulled up and to the left. The dangerous explosives slammed into his right wing, tearing it clean off.

"Shit!" Harry screamed as his plane corkscrewed out of control. Cursing in several tongues he didn't remember, Harry increased the throttle to afterburner. Slowly, the craft began to level out. He yawed the plane left seeing an entire squadron of F-16s in front of him. He fired all eight of his virtual missiles. The shocked pilots didn't know what to do and were shot down. All except for two…

"Alright, Chaft, he's still in the fight despite a destroyed wing," one of the enemy pilots said over the open radio. "Let's take him out before heading home." The other pilot signaled his approval and accelerated towards them.

Harry cursed as he avoided another virtual missile, all his concentration on keeping the plane alive. Granted, the two pilots had made the right decision in attacking but that didn't mean that he liked it. Cipher pulled around and fired a virtual stream of bullets towards one of the 'Vipers'. The pilot avoided it masterfully through a barrel roll and came in again firing his last missile. This shot was dead on….

"Yahoo-o-o-o!"

Pixie screamed in at full speed firing his guns. The virtual bullets slammed into the virtual missile in a move that Harry didn't even know the computer could take. Two missiles later and the Falcons had been neutralized. Pixie shot past his wingman, deploying his airbrake and reversing.

"Alright Cipher, we've bagged our fair share of bandits," Pixie laughed. "Let's head home."

"Yeah, let's," Harry smiled as his one winged aircraft turned towards base.

**April, 15, 1999: Milky Way: Earth: Peterson Air Force Base**

"So Solo Winged Cipher, what is it that you have for us that requires top level security clearance?" Pixie wondered as he and the two other pilots chosen from the Red Flag Training Exercise stepped into a seemingly empty room.

"Let's just say that you've been chosen for something you will never, ever regret," Harry smiled. He glanced over at Cameron Mitchell and Jonathan Sheppard, the two pilots of the F-16s Pixie and he had fought over Nevada. "Come closer," he ordered. The three pilots took two steps forward. "Alright Galileo, you can ring us up now." Large rings dropped down from the ceiling surrounding the four pilots.

**April, 15, 1999: Milky Way: Earth: High Orbit: Galileo**

The four pilots stepped into the port side hanger bay. Inside sat six MF-1 Raiders, painted in a dark gray paint scheme with red trim. On the tailfin of six of the fighters were Aces of Spades. The other two, however, had the symbol of the 66th Air Force Unit, the Black Star. The three new pilots looked on in no less awe than they had when looking out the forward view port three minutes earlier.

"Wait a minute," Captain Cameron Mitchell paused. "We're going to flying these things?"

"That's right," Harry nodded with a smile plastered on his face. "Welcome to the 6th Air Division. You're among the best of the best, now."


	20. Stage 20: P2C414

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I'd have thought you'd realized that by now.

**April, 30, 1999: Milky Way: Earth: High Orbit: Galileo**

Harry calmly walked into the pilot briefing room. Thirty pilots sat in their auditorium-like seats, some playing around with each other and some being extremely serious. Even the intent ones didn't notice him enter.

"CAG on the deck," Harry called from behind the podium. Everyone jumped up surprised. Or rather, twenty-nine of the thirty pilots jumped up. Larry Folk just casually stood up. Harry smirked as he placed his mission briefing on the podium. Still looking down, he said: "In the future it would be smart of you to pay attention to the doors for when the CAG or the Captain of the ship enters. If I ever have to announce my presence again, the entire squadron will be grounded for a week. That goes for you, too, Pix. Alright, sit down; we've got quite a bit of work to do."

The CAG opened his briefing and scanned over the information that he'd written earlier in the day. Inside were the names of everyone in the squadron, nicknamed Snake Skinners. Officially they were the 83rd Tactical Fighter Squadron of the Sixth Air Force. Harry looked up addressing the pilots.

"Alright, in an hour and a half, the Galileo will head into hyperspace for P2C-414," Harry explained. "This is the ship's first shakedown run. From 414, we'll head for P3X-687 before heading for the Alpha Site." He looked around at the eager faces. "For this cruise, your squadron will be on alert. As the Galileo approaches its destination, you are required to be in your Raiders. If you are not, you will be removed from the squadron and sent back home. Is that understood?" He received thirty nods.

"Alright, there is not supposed to be enemies over 414," Harry continued looking down at his briefing. "The alert status is just a precaution. Provided that no enemies are at the target, Hotdog, Brisk, Pixie and I will launch as Combat Air Patrol. Sanderson," Harry looked over at the pilot call signed Hotdog. "You'll be flying Element Lead over Brisk. Pixie, you'll be flying as my number two on my wing. I've gotta keep an eye on you or who knows what you'll get yourself into?" Pixie smirked.

**April, 30, 1999: Milky Way: Earth: High Orbit: Galileo**

"Alright, we're coming out of hyperspace… now," Harry reported. The ship slowed down immediately. "Radar from the bridge detects no enemies in an eight hundred thousand mile radius. Alright, Snake Skinners, you're free to go. CAP, follow me." Harry's gray MF-1 Raider launched from the deck of the ship out into open space followed closely by Pixie's identical plane. Brisk and Hotdog followed.

The four Raiders broke away from the Galileo and headed off into space. The planet, a forested world, had a Stargate but the SGC had been unable to enable a wormhole. Therefore, the Galileo chose 414 as its first destination.

"So I said that I was a General and she believed it!" Sanderson laughed over the radio.

"I'm beginning to regret that I made you a flight lead, Hotdog," Harry shook his head as he and Pixie banked around towards the planet. Silence filled the com for a brief moment. "Alright, how many of you bozos can pick off a Glider at eight hundred yards?"

"Yo buddy, how are we supposed to know that if we've never fought in combat against them?" Pixie wondered.

"It's a trick question, Pix," Harry explained. "The answer is 'anyone who can shove an AMRAAM up their asses'." His laidback wingman laughed it up. Harry smiled, enjoying the moment. He'd just glanced down at his instrument panels when a flash out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.

The CAG looked up quickly looking out his cockpit window. On the planet below, flashes darted across the sky like bullets in Africa. All of the shots were centered on one general area.

"Galileo, this is the CAG," Harry said into his radio not taking his eyes off the planet. "I've got unidentified bursts of energy coming from the planet. I'm gonna go check it out. Hey Pixie, follow me!" Harry banked off on a collision course for the planet.

"Yo buddy, these things can survive reentry, right?" Pixie wondered, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Of course they can," the CAG laughed. "It's getting back out I'm not so sure about." Pixie shook his head as the duo entered the atmosphere.

**April, 30, 1999: Milky Way: P2C-414**

As one, the element of Raiders descended into the troposphere and into a heavy cloud bank. The MF's radar took a few moments to adjust to the planet's foreign atmosphere. Their speed, roughly Mach Eight, put them in a very vulnerable position seeing as how they didn't know their altitude.

The cloud bank ceased revealing a Hatak Mothership hovering just below. "Oh shit, Pixie pull up!" In any, _**ANY**_ other plane, the duo would have died. Thankfully, the Raiders responded immediately. The two planes changed direction and attitude entering the miniscule area between the pyramid and the outer structure. Rapidly decelerating, the pilots pulled away.

Harry and Larry pulled up, used their side maneuvering thrusters to dodge a pillar, Split S'ed out of the bottom of the ship and pulled up. For three brief seconds at Mach 4, the element flew through the Goa'uld outer structure before catapulting into the free sky.

"Why the … didn't the Galileo detect that … thing?" Pixie screamed into his headset as the two Raiders ducked beneath a mountain. "I thought that was what it was _there _for in the first place!"

Ignoring him, Cipher cried: "They're launching Gliders! They'll catch up to us in about twenty seconds, buddy!"

"Can't we outrun them?" Pixie asked desperately as the duo banked into a large rocky canyon. "We were just pulling Mach Eight!"

"Gliders have unbelievably powerful drives plus we were using the planet's gravity!" Harry shook his head. "We can't outrun them… Though who said that we had to?" The two pilots looked at each other through their cockpit canopies and smirked at each other.

The Raiders' engines shut down and the maneuvering thrusters reactivated. The plane turned nose to tail in two point one seconds and the engines reactivated. The two pilots accelerated towards the oncoming squadron of Gliders nearing Mach Four.

"Pixie engaging," Larry reported as he armed two missiles.

"Cipher engaging," the CAG reported, doing the same. Simultaneously, four AMRAAMS shot from the Tomcat-look-a-likes. The Jaffa pilots never knew what hit them (literally) as four Gliders exploded on the merge. The two forces blasted past each other and turned to reengage. "Yo buddy, these guys don't stand a chance. Engage at will."

"Roger that," Pixie laughed as he fired a Sidewinder heat seeking missile.

Harry pulled above the Gliders and dived down upon them firing his guns. Twenty millimeter bullets slammed into the fighters killing the pilots inside. The pulsed energy weapons of the Death Gliders didn't stand a chance against the more advanced MF-1s. Within minutes, the two squadrons of Death Gliders were demolished. The two Raiders pulled up alongside each other in a light bank around the battle zone.

"I've got twenty one kills, buddy," Pixie reported happily. The fierceness of the battle had done nothing to dampen his spirits.

"I got nineteen kills," Harry muttered shaking his head.

"Yahoo! I got more kills than the CAG!" An enormous yellow blast of energy shot just over their canopies silencing him immediately.

"Okay Pixie, we've got one more bandit to take down," Harry laughed as he banked towards the oncoming Mothership. "This guy counts as two!"

"Cheater," Pixie screamed as he followed his flight lead. Immediately the duo became serious. "Okay, Buddy, how do we take down a Hatak? I've only got a sidewinder and eight rounds left."

"Look again man," Cipher ordered. Pixie complied as they dodged another blast of weapons fire. His eyes widened.

"Why the hell does this fighter have a tactical nuclear missile?" the wingman asked shocked.

"That's my point," Harry explained. "Pixie, you get the fighter bays and I'll get the Control Room." Nodding, the two fighters broke off for different sides of the ship.

Harry pulled up and over the Hatak while Pixie went in low. Slamming into the Raider equivalent of an afterburner, Harry came down into the Hatak outer structure directly in front of the Pel'tak. He armed and fired his missile into the room, banking away out the other side. Pixie came in simultaneously and fired his own weapon into the open fighter bays. He pulled up into the outer structure at the last second.

Time slowed down for a brief second as the two Raiders approached each other. At Mach Eight the two fighters shot passed each other, missing the other's cockpit by mere inches. The pilots pulled up immediately heading for orbit. Below them, the two Mark Three tactical nukes detonated.

**April, 30, 1999: Milky Way: P2C-414: High Orbit: Galileo**

Colonel Jack O'Neill and Major Samantha Carter looked at the forward view screen of the control room down at the planet. Cipher and Pixie had dived into the planet's atmosphere twelve minutes ago and had not reported in. Sam theorized that it was due to the rather thick blanket of ozone in the planet's atmosphere that blocked the transmission, though they didn't really know for sure.

Their eyes widened as a nuclear explosion occurred on the planet's surface.

"What the hell?" Jack asked no one in particular as he saw the blast. His surprise knew no bounds as two red-hot Mf-1 Raiders shot passed the outside camera a split second later. A blood curdling 'YAHOOOOOOO!!' covered the radio for three seconds as the fighters shot passed.

Jack slapped his forehead. "Radio, get me the CAG immediately," he ordered. The aforementioned NCO went to work. A few seconds later Harry's face appeared on the screen. "Harry, why the hell did you just detonate your nuke?"

"Would rather that I left the fully armed Hatak Mothership roam free?" he inquired with a cheeky smiled. Jack scowled at his XO who unconsciously took two steps back.

"Why would there be a Mothership on this particular planet?" Jack asked in annoyance.

"Not my problem, sir," Harry laughed. "Cipher and Pixie returning to base: it might be a good idea to get the repair crews standing by. We took one hell of a pounding down there." Cheerfully, the former CAP turned back towards the Galileo, their damaged fighters barely flying.

**(End Chapter)**

Glossary:

CAPCombat Air Patrol

CAGCommander of the Air Group

NCONon Commissioned Officer

XOExecutive Officer

AMRAAMAdvanced medium Range Air-to-Air Missile

ARB: Alright people, that's another chapter under my belt. I do sincerely hope you enjoyed the dogfight even if it was a little bland. Eh, whatever… it's not my problem and I don't wanna hear your lip if it is. Anyway, please review.

And with some parting words from Graypheonix, Ja ne.


	21. Stage 21: MFX02

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1. However, the MFX-01 Chimera is my idea and my design and hell; even the control surfaces belong to me. So, yeah, that's about it.

**April 31, 1999: Milky Way: P2C-414: High Orbit: Galileo**

"What the hell did you do to my Raider, Cipher?" the crew chief, Miguel was his name, asked angrily as he pulled out yet another fired circuit. "How in god's name you got this thing on the hanger deck is beyond me." Shaking his head he pulled on a thirtieth circuit.

"We were firing nuclear bombs, here, Chief, give us a break," Pixie sighed as he came up to Harry's shoulder. Annoyed, Miguel stood up.

"These things won't be ready to fly in at least a week and that's if I put all of my attention into it," he reported. "I've got better things to do than rebuild my own two planes from scratch." With that he walked off.

"Wait a minute," Pixie waved his arms at no one in particular. "Isn't it his job to rebuild the birds that we mess up?" Harry turned and walked back towards the door. "Harry?"

"You need to learn to respect the deck crews, Pix," Harry chided. Pixie rushed to catch up. "It's going to get you killed one day."

"Yeah, well, I just turned quintuple ace today so it shouldn't really matter," Pixie shrugged as he came into line with his flight lead. The other man looked at him strangely.

"How do you figure that?" he wondered with a curious smirk on his face.

"Well, you said that Mothership counted as five, right?" Pixie confirmed.

"I said it was two," Harry shook his head.

"No, you said it was five."

"Two."

"Five."

"Two."

"Five."

**April 31, 1999: Milky Way: P2C-414: High Orbit: Galileo**

"So, Sam, would you care to explain why there just happened to be a Hatak Mothership on a supposedly uninhabited planet?" Harry inquired as he stepped onto the bridge still in his jock smock. He'd left his helmet in his plane.

"Apparently, this planet was the central mining planet for a minor Goa'uld," Sam explained while Jack looked over the radar. "He only had a Mothership at his disposal that you and Pixie just destroyed. He was on it, as well."

"How could you determine that?" Harry wondered. "This ship doesn't exactly have powerful sensors like the Asgard do." Sam gave him a strange look. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Harry, how do you know the Asgard?" Sam asked confused. "You were gone when we'd met them."

"Who are you talking about?" Harry asked oddly. "The Asgard: who are they?"

"You just said that the Asgard have more powerful sensors than we do," she repeated slowly.

"Well, I don't know why," the CAG shrugged. "Continue regardless."

"We've located the Stargate in the wreckage of the Goa'uld ship," Jack explained walking over. "It's been placed on the ground and some surveyors are going to come through sometime soon to survey if we can get anything from it."

"So what are we going to do now?" Harry inquired shifting his weight.

"Well, the Chief has informed me that your Raiders have been all but destroyed," Jack shrugged. "Therefore, there isn't much that you can do here without getting replacement planes which we don't exactly have right now."

"But I'm the CAG," Harry reminded. "I can take whatever plane I want. You know as well as I do that me and Pixie is the best pilots on this ship." 'Ego, Cipher! Everyone who's full of himself is dead.'

Jack smiled and walked back to the radar screen. "That's correct," he admitted. "However, since we'll be over this planet for a while supervising the surveyors, the CAG can't do very much, now can he? Instead, you and Captain Folk will head back to Earth to supervise a project of your own." Harry blinked.

"Jack," he said slowly.

**May 1, 1999: Milky Way: Earth: Area 51**

Cipher and Pixie walked grudgingly through the halls of the Nevada military base. A while back they'd traded in their flight suits for standard U.S. Air Force Battle Dress Uniforms. Pixie's was brandished with his double shiny bars showing his rank of Captain while Harry's had the silver oak leaf consistent with Lieutenant Colonel.

"I've always hated these things," Harry muttered as he fingered his insignia. "They just seem to set me off balance."

"Buddy, those things weigh less than three ounces," Pixie reminded him.

Harry smiled sarcastically at him. Between the two of them, the difference in rank meant nothing seeing as how Harry had only been a First Lieutenant when he could last remember. Therefore, by subtracting the former difference from the latter difference one got… well one got nothing so it didn't really matter.

The duo walked into a hanger at the center of the base. Unguarded, the hanger could not be distinguished in any way from the others beside it.

"So, what do you think they want…?" Pixie trailed off as the pilots stepped into the room. Inside sat two planes. Before they could admire them, a scientist walked over to them offering his hand. Harry took it first.

"Colonel Cipher, Captain Pixie," the man acknowledged as he shook their hands. "It's an honor to have you two here. I am Tom Sacra, head scientist of the Super-Fighter Program." The pilots regarded him oddly. "It's the project that created the MF-1 Raider that you two are well known for piloting."

"I wasn't aware that we were famous," Larry commented, his eyebrows raised.

"Well, when two of our creations shoot down two full squadrons of enemy fighters, we pride ourselves in knowing before anyone else," Sacra laughed.

"So, Tom, what exactly are we here for?" Harry inquired gesturing at the two planes.

"These are the MFX-02 Wraiths," Tom explained proudly. "We designed them off of JAS 39 Gripens and added all of the latest bells and whistles to come out of the Science Division. Cosmetically, they're identical but internally, they couldn't be more different." Tom walked over to the two machines. The pilots followed immediately. "There may only be one engine but we've discovered a way to up the power rating to that of two of the Raider's engines."

Harry casually climbed the ladder of one of the fighters and climbed into the cockpit. He felt the controls around them, enjoying the simplistic feel of the most advanced fighter on the planet. Then something caught his eye. "An afterburner," he muttered confused.

"That's precisely our new invention," Tom smiled. "Tests showed that when fuel is released directly into the engine's exhaust, the power is tripled in a manner similar to conventional jet engines. However, with this new feature, the Wraith can reach up to Mach Six on its own power alone."

"How much fuel can it carry?" Pixie wondered as he examined the pylons on the outside of the plane.

"Seeing as how the engine normally uses no fuel whatsoever, we can compensate by only having a minimal amount for afterburner," Tom continued. "Five hundred gallons at a rate of two gallons per minute should suffice."

"That can't be right," Harry interrupted jumping out of the cockpit. "You're telling me that we could fly at Mach Six for twenty five minutes straight?" Tom nodded. "Oh."

"Moving on, we've completely redesigned the weapons systems to work better in a space environment," Tom continued not missing a beat. "More fuel allows the conventional missiles to travel much farther than conventional and with a proportional kinetic energy, there's more power behind the weapon. Total, the Wraith can carry four of these 'Sniper' missiles."

"That won't be nearly enough," Pixie shook his head as he came out from under the wing. "All of our…"

"…one…"

"…dogfights have been at…"

"…relatively…"

"…close quarters. Four missiles won't cut it against a squadron of Death Gliders," Pixie finished, unfazed by his flight lead's corrections.

"We understand that," Tom nodded. "That is why we've added the Hydra missiles to the Wraith itself." Pixie slapped his head synonymous with Harry's simultaneous slap of the back of his head.

"What's the Hydra missile?" Harry inquired massaging his hand from the denseness of his wingman's head. Even as he spoke, a technician activated the weapons system. Eight slots opened on the top and the bottom of the Hydra's fuselage revealing sixteen soda can-sized objects.

"Hydra missiles are the close quarter's missile weapons of the Wraith," Tom explained. "Though the range is only about a mile, eight of the missiles can be fired at a time, all at separate targets. Each missile can take out a Goa'uld Death Glider with ease" Harry and Larry stared.

"Twenty missiles…" they said in unison.

"…Along with a reloading mechanism for another magazine of missiles," Tom continued. The pilot's jaws dropped. "That brings the total up to thirty-six missiles and eight hundred rounds of gun ammunition."

"What kind of tracking ability do these things have?" Harry asked through a whisper.

"If lab tests are anything to go by, Hydras can very nearly be fired backwards and still hit a target as long as the object is pinpointed by radar," Tom nodded, smiling at the shocked looks he received.

"So what are we going to do?" Pixie inquired as quietly as Harry.

"You'll be the test pilots for the MFX-02s and take them into combat should they be successful," Tom explained.

**May 3, 1999: Milky Way: Earth: Area 51**

Making quiet conversation, the two new test pilots suited up in their now-standard flight suits. The 'jock smocks', as they were affectionately called, were completely unlike the standard flight suits of the U.S. Air Force.

Instead of an oxygen mask and tinted visor, the helmet had a full plastic face mask. The normally clear plastic could be tinted with the flick of a button on the helmet making the mask opaque on one side. The suit, itself fully pressurized, allow for a pilot survival in the event of a space ejection.

(AN: For cosmetics, look at the flight suits that the pilots in Stealth or Battlestar Galactica (2003 Version) wear. I'm sure almost all of you have seen one of those.)

"You know, man, for once I actually like the top brass," Pixie laughed as he zipped up the torso of his flight suit.

"What are you talking about?" Harry wondered as he grabbed his helmet. "You got on the Galileo, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but you were the one that recruited me," Pixie reminded as the duo left their shared locker room. "I am damn lucky that I was assigned as your wingman for that Red Flag exercise."

"I was the lucky one," Harry insisted as they left the air conditioned building and walked towards their hanger in the searing Nevada heat. "If I didn't have you, I might have been the wingman of someone like Hollywood." They both enjoyed a good natured at the image of their squadron mate flying with CAG. Still laughed, the aces entered the hanger.

Their Wraiths awaited them fully fueled and armed. Harry almost laughed at the sight of his name on the plane along with Cipher. Almost… the second he caught sight of the tailfin all humor was lost.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Harry cried waving his arms in the air. "That tailfin has the wrong symbol!" he pointed at the object in question. "We aren't even going to think of taking off until that thing has the right insignia."

"And what insignia would that be?" Tom wondered as he wandered (he he he) over.

"The 66th Air Force Unit has a red Demon Dog chained to the plane," Harry explained, his patience waning. "Look it up for all I care! Just get the right insignia on our planes!" Shrugging, the lead scientist walked off.

"Do you think you were a little hard on them?" Pixie wondered as he placed a hand on his wingman's shoulder.

**May 3, 1999: Milky Way: Earth: Area 51 Airspace**

"This is Galm 1, reporting in," Harry called into his radio from the cockpit of the lead Wraith. "We're here and ready to begin our test. Climbing to eighty thousand feet…" As one, the two super-fighters climbed to the aforementioned altitude. Leveling out, the two pilots scanned the sky out of habit, every once in a while taking a look at their radar.

"Yo buddy, I've got a radar disturbance in orbit," Pixie reported. "They're Death Gliders."

"Prometheus is on the other side of the planet, right now," Harry shook his head as he looked at the screen. "I count forty bogeys, projected course is…"

"… Washington D.C." Pixie finished for him.

**(End Chapter)**

Fuahahahaha! An evil cliffhanger should get your hearts racing and your tempers boiling. This one I had quite a bit of fun writing especially when I imagined a dogfight between Cipher and Pixie in MFX-02s. Ah, well, it's in the past now. But, for the people that would like to see such a fight, check out my profile for a youtube link. It's _**INTENSE**_.

Anywho, I'm implementing a review cap for this chapter. You won't get to see the end of the cliffhanger unless I get seventeen reviews. On average, I barely get ten so for you people that don't, review! Moving on, Ja Ne.


	22. Stage 22: Stormy Seas

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1.

**May 3, 1999: Milky Way: Earth: Nevada Airspace**

"The First Fighter Wing out of Langley is intercepting," ground control reported. "A flight from the 4th Tactical Fighter Squadron are intercepting as well. Return to base. The other's have this taken care of." The two Wraiths remained unmoving.

"Those Raider pilots won't have any experience fighting Death Gliders," Cipher muttered to himself. "The pilots from Langley won't stand a chance in just F-15s either."

"We have our orders, buddy," Pixie insisted halfheartedly. "We've gotta return to base." Still neither moved… then came the lead's response.

"Buddy, change course for Washington D.C.," Harry ordered. "Go hypersonic; those guys won't last long without us." The two Gripen look-alikes banked to the east. The engines exhaust end expanded as fuel was poured in. With an enormous bang, the two fighters all but disappeared.

**May 3, 1999: Milky Way: Earth: Atlantic Airspace**

Forty Death Gliders broke through the atmosphere approximately a hundred miles off the East Coast. Even as they averted course, three squadrons of F-15 Eagles appeared on the horizon rapidly approaching the alien fighters. At the head of the formation flew four F-14 Tomcat look-alikes.

"What the hell are those things?" one of the F-15 pilots asked at the sight of the flying wings.

"It doesn't matter," the lead Raider pilot responded. "Everyone lock up a long range missile. Fire on my mark… mark." Roughly fifty missiles shot from the human aircraft towards the Jaffa pilots. The Glider formations scattered. Seven missiles connected, the rest fell harmlessly in the ocean.

The two massive formations of fighters merged. As both sides came around to fire again, the carnage began. The vastly more maneuverable Death Gliders managed to get behind the wayward Eagles easily. Highly powerful energy cannons, however, were all but useless in a high speed engagement. Only that allowed them to survive.

**May 3, 1999: Milky Way: Earth: Langley Air Force Base**

"What the hell are those things?" the air commander asked desperately as they watched the fight on radar. He'd never seen radar contacts move so quickly around the most maneuverable fighter in human hands (he doesn't know of the Raiders or Wraiths) with such ease. Not even Russian fighters were so powerful.

"Sir, we just lost another Eagle!" one of the radar operators reported terrified. He looked up at the radar screen observing the slaughter. On the far left corner, just over the East Coast, two more contacts appeared headed straight for the conflict.

"What the hell are those?" the air commander wondered in shock.

"Two bogeys inbound," the radar operator reported. His voice quickly turned to shock. "Radar says that their velocity is in excess of Mach Six…"

"That's impossible," the commander muttered as the two fighters reached the battlefield.

**May 3, 1999: Milky Way: Earth: Atlantic Airspace**

Two MFX-02 Wraiths appeared over the battlefield. Only the airbase noticed their arrival, the other pilots too engorged in their own battles.

"Incoming message from allied forces HQ," a pilot's voice came over the radio. "Forty percent of allied air forces are already lost."

"Damn it," another Eagle pilot cursed. "There's too many of them. We _can't_ handle them all!"

"Where are the reinforcements?" Another pilot asked desperately as his plane exploded.

High above the battlefield at eighty thousand feet, two Super-Fighters rolled inverted. "It's time to dive into the fireworks," Pixie muttered as the two Wraiths dived down upon the battle.

As one the two fighters rolled back up. Two Gliders approached immediately, the Jaffa sensing the threat. Galm One and Two blasted them out of the sky with multiple streams of bullets. "Pix break off an engage at will. We're gonna need all the firepower we can get to come out of this one alive." An affirmative came back and the fighter broke off.

Cipher accelerated towards a group of Gliders, firing two Sniper missiles. The pilots turned to engage him, allowing the Sniper's auto tracking to slam right into them. The victorious Wraith pilot had no time to celebrate as another element of the alien fighters rolled in behind to blast him from the sky.

Harry jinked left and right as energy beams rained down upon him. One of the Eagle pilots must have been watching him intently as the CAG pulled away to the side and activated his speed brake. The two Gliders shot right past. Harry rolled back inside and fired a continuous stream of bullets, ripping apart the Gilder's engine drive and sending the four Jaffa to the ocean floor.

"Amazing," the observing Eagle pilot remarked. "I've never seen anything like it." Harry for his part ignored him and banked away for more targets.

Pixie found himself the center of attention as he accelerated past a group of flying wings, releasing two Snipers simultaneously. The two advanced warheads slammed into Jaffa planes as he shot past. In retaliation, another flight of Gliders turned to engage him. Jinking from side to side, the young Captain shut down the engines and pulled up into a perfect Cobra. The Jaffa, having no advanced dogfight experience, shot right past.

Larry leveled out behind them and fired his twenty millimeter machine gun. As he banked away, the stream of bullets raked across the level flight of advanced fighters giving him four kills in as many seconds.

"They're like Demons," a Raider pilot commented, amazed at how the two pilots had cut the enemy forces in half.

"Pixie, Thatch Weave, now!" Harry ordered as he came up alongside his wingman. The two planes banked into each other as Gliders approached from behind. The pilots rolled, banking back and reversed and never allowed the Jaffas a chance to fire. "Pixie, break… now!" The two pilots separated, flying past each other at extremely high speeds.

Two things happened at once. The two pilots pulled out the airbrakes in their planes, the Wraiths turning nose to tail. Eight hatches opened on each plane as sixteen missiles shot from the Super-Fighters. Jaffa never had a chance to scream as one missile slammed into each of the remaining fighters.

Every pilot that remained stared as the two Super-Fighters leveled out a few thousand feet above the ocean. No one but the two heard their conversation on a private radio channel.

"Well, Pix, we've just upped our kill count considerably," Harry shrugged, his face hidden by the tinted plastic of his helmet. "I say we get out of here before we cause too much trouble."

"I hear that," Pixie nodded. As the Eagles and the Raiders stared, the Super-Fighters turned west. The engines expanded as the afterburners activated. In two seconds, the Wraiths went from Mach 1 to 6 and disappeared from the battlefield.

**May 3, 1999: Milky Way: Earth: Nevada: Area 51**

Three hours later, Cipher and Pixie entered the pilot break room on base. After being severely reprimanded and congratulated for their actions, they'd determined that they would be unable to sleep. Instead, the ace duo had chosen to simply relax in the break room, hopefully attaining some peace in the process.

"Prometheus intercepted a Glider transport vessel two hours ago," Pixie sighed as he sat laid down on a couch. "Apparently it belonged to the Goa'uld that we waxed the other day and his Jaffas were itching for revenge."

"It doesn't make sense, though," Harry yawned as he grabbed two sodas from the fridge. He tossed one to his wingman and sat down in a reasonably comfortable chair. "Normally when an army of Jaffa loses their God they run to another one. It doesn't make sense as to why they would attack Earth, even if they did know where it was."

"Maybe we have a spy in our midst," Pixie shrugged taking along swig from his soda.

"Like who?" Harry wondered.

"Eh, I don't know," Pixie shrugged again. "It's just a thought."

"Well, I guess that we're to head out for Galileo in a few days," Harry yawned. "And then we'll head out for the next planet on the cruise."

"Hold up, how are we supposed to get to the Galileo if a Wraith won't fit through the Gate?" Pixie asked through a loud yawn.

"The Galileo has to come back to Earth to get some heavy mining equipment," Harry shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me either way. It's just another tour." When he looked again, his wingman had fallen asleep. "Good idea…" he commented before joining his wingman in sleep.

**(End Chapter)**

Well, there it is. No one seemed to listen to my review cap so I just put it up anyway. Hopefully I'll get ten reviews this time as it'll be a major milestone for me.

Anyway, you won't be seeing any new chapters for the rest of the week. I've got to work on that mysterious project of mine or else I might just kill myself for procrastinating all this time. Anywho, night night.


	23. Stage 23: Phoenix Down

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1. However, the character Gray Phoenix (Tomas something) does belong to me as well as the concept of the planet Midgar.

**May 7, 1999: Milky Way: Hyperspace: Galileo**

"Hey Pixie, can you hand me that wrench?"

"Which one do you want?"

"Uh, the normal wrench."

"Oh, here you go."

"Thanks."

Pixie yawned as he leaned on the fuselage of Harry's Wraith. Said CAG had chosen this particular moment of the night to head down to the starboard hanger and work on his plane and Pixie, being the loyal wingman, followed like a lost puppy.

"Why are you doing this, man?" Pixie wondered through a yawn.

"Well, we'll be coming out of hyperspace in a few hours and if we do come into contact with an enemy, we'll need the best pilots we have out there," Harry explained as he twisted a bolt in his plane. His voice muffled somewhat due to his position beneath the fuselage. "These Wraiths are the best fighters Earth's ever created."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm proud to fly them and all but why did you have to work on it now of all times?" Pixie yawned again.

"I told you to go back to bed," Cipher reminded. "Your presence here isn't required." Yawning himself, Harry climbed out from underneath the plane. "We should be at the planet in about an hour so saddle up and get ready." The entire ship shook greatly, throwing the two pilots to the ground. The lights in the hanger flickered out leaving them in relative darkness.

"What the hell just happened?" Pixie asked as he picked himself and his wingman from the ground.

"The ship just dropped out of hyperspace rather violently," Harry responded through the darkness. The ship shook violently again. Harry barely caught his plane's wing and kept upright. "Okay, that was an explosion. We're under attack so saddle up! I'll see you out there!" Without waiting for a response, Harry jumped into his cockpit already dressed in his flight suit.

Slowly Harry brought his plane online. Pulling his helmet into position, he taxied away for the door. The lights came back on as the door opened remotely. Harry accelerated out into open space, his radar scanning for targets. Behind him, energy blasts slammed into the armor plating of the Galileo approximately where the hyperspace engines were situated.

He followed the source of the blasts to a ship above the Tanager. The ship had an oceanic planetary background with several other ships quickly approaching. As soon as it noticed him, the enemy ship launched a single fighter. Either they had no others available or they didn't perceive him to be a serious threat. Either way, Harry accelerated towards the single fighter.

"What kind of fighter is that?" Harry asked himself. The enemy fighter stymied him. It had legs and arms identical to a human though were as large as the fighter he flew. All in all it looked like a flying human… a flying human armed to the teeth with a large assault rifle and a three barreled machine gun.

The enemy Mobile Suit took aim and fired all four of its guns down towards him, red tracers lighting the void. Harry cursed and pulled back hard on the stick. As the Wraith pulled away, the Galileo finally attained a battle form and started firing its artillery batteries. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw artillery shells hit a shield before the modulator activated. The second salvo slammed into the hull of the enemy cruiser.

Harry banked away as more tracers coursed over his cockpit. The Mobile Suit behind him followed masterfully and took aim, firing its TBMG. (Figure it out.) Harry jinked back throwing the enemy off for a brief moment.

"So, you wanna fight like that," Harry muttered as he flipped off the Hydra missile safety switch. "Take this!" For a brief moment, the Wraith leveled out before Harry slammed the maneuvering thrusters into overdrive and shut down the main engine. The plane spun around on an axis and locked onto the enemy suit.

With a lock, Harry fired an eight missile salvo. He could almost hear the enemy pilot curse as the Mobile Suit fired its weapons at the missiles. Three of the eight exploded prematurely. Two more missed. The last three hit the two arms and blast the main camera away, effectively neutralizing the enemy fighter.

"Harry, what the hell was that for?" a voice asked annoyed over the radio. "You didn't have to blast away half my suit! You could have just transmitted an IFF and we would have ceased fire!"

"Who the hell is this?" Harry asked, not the least bit amused.

"I'm Johnny Colson, who the hell do you think I am? It's me, Tomas! Hello, this is Gray Leader, Tanager, cease fire immediately. These are friendlies from Earth."

"Roger that Gray Leader, Tanager ceasing fire." Behind the shattered Mobile Suit, the enemy cruiser stopped firing. Thankfully, the Galileo followed. The battle had leaned in earth's favor towards the end.

"Galm One, return to the ship," Jack's voice ordered over the radio. "We don't want to give these people any more reason to attack us."

"Roger that, Colonel," Harry affirmed. "Galm One returning to the Galileo." Harry spun the plane around and hit the afterburner, headed for the ship.

**May 7, 1999: Milky Way: MSS Tanager**

Harry shifted nervously in his uniform as he, Sam and Jack stood in a conference room aboard the other cruiser. The CO, XO and the CAG had been requested for a diplomatic meeting between the two sides. The enemy's officers would be there as well and anyone who knew him by voice alone disconcerted him as well.

The door opened revealing three officers who in turn walked in at a brisk pace. One of the men had a disbelieving look on his face.

"Holy shit, it really is you!" the man cried walking over and pulling Harry into a strong hug. "Oh man, Thor's gonna freak when he sees you again!" He pulled back and examined the other. "You really are alive."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Harry asked helplessly. The man didn't hear him.

"How the hell did you survive the Corona's destruction?" the man wondered. "Thor said it was impossible and we believed him. You must either be inhuman or unbelievably lucky! Did the bridge avoid…"

"Tomas, shut up!" Harry screamed angrily. "You always ramble like that and it's getting annoying!" Tomas jumped away and blinked… and again… and again. On the opposite side of the room, Harry blinked as well. "Now, who the hell are you?"

"Did he…?" Tomas began, looking at Jack and Sam.

"Amnesia," Sam finished for him. "We didn't think he would remember anything before he joined us. He doesn't even remember the Corona."

"You guys must be from SG1," Tomas realized. "Harry used to talk about you guys a lot and how he helped save your butts time and time again."

"Okay, when everyone knows more about something than I do, especially when that something is me, I get very annoyed," Harry sighed in annoyance.

"You always did," Tomas muttered as he backed away.

"Now that that is through, I would like to begin by asking what you are doing in our system," one of the other two men stated. Harry assumed it to be the Captain.

"I'm sorry about this," Jack straightened. "We didn't mean to just appear over your planet. Our hyperspace engines malfunctioned and we came out prematurely." Harry blinked. Jack really _was_ smarter than anyone else made him out to be. Maybe it was because they were meeting highly advanced aliens. Anywho….

"Your course must have cut through one of our war games," the other CO realized. "Our ECM must have knocked out your ship while in hyperspace." The CO straightened. "I'm sorry for attacking you but you didn't respond to our communications. We could only assume that you were hostile." Jack blinked and looked at Carter.

"Our radios were knocked out along with every other system, sir," Sam explained.

"So what are we going to do now?" Jack inquired of his counterpart.

"As a gesture of apology and good faith, I'd like to set up a meeting between our two worlds' representatives," the CO nodded. "Your ship is formidable. You were gaining the upper hand even after taking our barrage for thirty seconds. There is likely much that we could learn from each other."

"I'm sure that can be arranged," Jack nodded.

**May 8, 1999: Milky Way: Midgar**

The two CAGs walked through the streets of the capital city, one casually, the other cautiously. Harry stayed glued to his counterpart's wing but didn't attempt to start conversation. Instead he examined the city around him.

High rise buildings stretched into the clouds while aircraft made up the spaces in between. The civilization, obviously highly advanced, had almost no crime, no unemployment and no poverty. It was a utopia in every sense of the word. People milled about in the streets without a care in the world.

"I can't believe that you really don't remember me," Tomas shook his head, drawing Harry's attention. "We were like brothers."

"Is it possible that you could be thinking of someone else?" Harry offered.

"You have a three point two inch scar running along your right forearm," Tomas stated factually to Harry's surprise. "You have a birthmark on your forehead blocked by an Asgard surgical implant. Your borne hair color is raven black which you changed after meeting me. Your father is the Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet." The CAG stopped and looked at his cousin. "Harry, I know almost everything about you. You lived with me, here, for three years. We were inseparable, two hydrogen to oxygen, two bullets on a chain. Nothing is going to convince me that you aren't my cousin."

"Then please, tell me," Harry pleaded. "Why can't I remember?"

Tomas sighed as he looked into the eyes of his cousin, his brother. "Follow me. There's something you need to see."

The two pilots continued on their way through the city before Tomas turned into what appeared to be a department store. The owner of the shop didn't even look up at them as they walked into the basement of the building.

Below the main structure in the foundations of the store, one found what one would expect. There were spare items to replace bought ones, ladders, hammers and other items to fix things around the building itself and other assorted objects. However, a bland gray metal sliding door stood completely out of place in the surrounding painted titanium walls. This is where Harry and Tomas approached.

The doors slid apart as they approached and the duo entered promptly. The second they were inside the closet-like room, it started descending. Neither spoke as the elevator slid downwards for multiple minutes. Finally the lift stopped and the doors opened revealing a room of moderate size with a thirty foot high ceiling. The only visible apparatus was the large humanoid object on one side of the room.

"So, do you recognize it?" Tomas wondered as the two exited the elevator. Harry closely examined the object.

"Chimera," he muttered cryptically. He turned to face his cousin. "This is the Chimera, isn't it?" Tomas nodded and Harry turned back to the finished Mobile Suit. "Why don't I know anything about it? All I see are flashes of screens, thoughts."

(Flashback)

_By upgrading the ion pumps with zinc coating, the output is greatly increased. Now, the upper legs need to be able to withstand any kind of weaponry placed on the torso so the best type of metal would be… Neo-Titanium Alloy for the outer armor and Neo-Steel-Magnesium Alloy for the interior support. The torso presents another problem. It has to be light enough to be supported by the legs but also needs to have places for weaponry. If Neo-Titanium is used for the outer armor to reduce weight yet provide the cockpit with added protection… that won't provide much protection from energy-based attacks, though. That's it! By alloying tin and magnesium, I can create a new type of anti-energy coating that can be reapplied cheaply after being worn away! Now, for the supports…_

_The cortex parameters on the engines seem to be off._ _That just doesn't seem right… The Control Crystals should be able to account for any change in the weapon's function. Then again, they are Goa'uld so the effectiveness must be off. If I change it to Ancient Crystals, maybe… yep, there it is, the parameters are back to what they should be. Now then, all I have to do is finish the next set of a dozen problems…_

_By using this code as a base, I should be able to create an entirely new type of engine. By changing the polarity of the solid fuel transport system and adding thirteen grams of sodium phosphate to every gram of weapons-grade Naquadah, I can decrease the size of the engine by ninety percent while the power put is decreased by the proportionate amount. That would make it small enough to fit in as the main thrust system for a Mobile Suit. And _that_ would make it sixty percent more efficient than that old Ester I used to fly back home._

(End Flashback)

"Gah! This doesn't make any sense!" Harry screamed in anger and annoyance. "Why aren't I remembering?" Tomas placed a comforting hand on his cousin's shoulder.

"Harry, there's one other thing I think you should see."

**(End Chapter)**

Well, sorry for not putting another chapter up for a while. I had that mysterious project that I was working on and I actually made really good headway on it. This is kind of a filler chapter for me. I can't really focus on fan fiction right now. I can't write this when my other project is so close to completions so don't expect too much more out of me for a little while.

On another note, please review. I broke the 200 mark with my last chapter! (Yay) I know I probably won't breach five hundred with this story but hey, two hundred isn't bad either, especially for someone like me.


	24. Stage 24: Puella

Disclaimer: I do not own… never mind… you know the drill

Disclaimer: I do not own… never mind… you know the drill.

**May 8, 1999: Milky Way: Midgar**

"I'm home!" Tomas called into the house as he closed the door behind him. Harry simply stood there awkwardly.

"Oh, Tomas, you're finally back," Kara answered homely as the she approached them. "Oh, and Harry's here too." Harry looked at her oddly, unable to understand.

"Mom, we need to talk," Tomas said uneasily.

Ten minutes later found Harry sitting in a tree outside his supposed family's modest home. Inside, Tomas and Kara discussed the very man who now sat in one of their trees as though he were a son. Inside, the younger pilot had no idea why these people would possibly care about him.

After reviewing what had happened over the past few years, he supposed that it might be possible that these people did know him. Seeing as how SG1 claimed that he hadn't been with them for several months and that Tomas was the last person to see him 'alive' that gave their story some merit.

On the other hand, these people might just be manipulating him. While he didn't like to suspect anyone, a person must explore all the possible options before making a decision. He would have to meet this Thor person to be…

"I'm home!" Harry's musings slipped from his consciousness as a young girl appeared underneath the tree he sat in. The girl, no older than Cassandra back on Earth, had the same brown hair as he did. She felt his gaze and looked up at him. "Harry! I didn't know you'd be visiting!" Immediately she dropped her backpack and climbed into the tree he sat in.

"Ronnie?" he muttered slowly as the child approached him. Without hesitation she clamped her arms around his neck. Something broke.

Immense pain tore through his mind the moment she made contact. Images, sounds, people, everything flashed through his mind at rapid pace. He remembered his friends, his family gathered around him as Thor brought him to Midgar for a visit. He remembered his ten year old self holding a small child in his arms. He remembered the same child, seven years later playing a card game with him and Tomas.

He remembered everything in a small child's hug.

When Aunt Kara and Tomas exited the house at the young girl's voice, they found the two of them sitting in a tree, just as they were.

**May 8, 1999: Milky Way: Midgar**

"After all of that, all it took for you to remember was for Ronnie to hug you," Tomas shook his head as Harry sipped his tea indignantly.

"I remember now, don't I?" he said. "That was your goal and now it's been fulfilled. The end justifies the means, isn't that what you always used to say?"

"Yeah, but man, who'd have thought that something as not masculine as a hug would jog your memory," Tomas muttered as he finally sat down across from his cousin.

"What's wrong, Tomas?" Harry wondered setting his tea to the ground. "Are you too insecure in your own masculinity that you can't even _hug_ a girl? It's no wonder you never could keep a girl for more than four weeks."

"Yeah, and what do you say about you?" Tomas challenged with a smirk. "You've never even had a girlfriend!"

"Oh yes, a girl would just love to sit in the back seat of the Chimera and watch me slaughter thousands of people," Harry almost laughed. "In my line of work, romance is a minor priority. In fact, it's so minor that it didn't even come up in my mission objectives."

"Oh, so you'll only get a date if you're directly ordered by Thor to do so? Come on, man; that one time you went with me to school every girl there was _drooling_ over you and you never even batted an eye!"

"Honestly I would rather fight a squadron of Death Gliders than worry about the opposite sex," Harry shook his head.

"It's like you're still a child," Tomas muttered around a light chuckle. Blinding light filled the room.

**May 8, 1999: Milky Way: Midgar: High Orbit: Beliskner**

And Tomas fell flat on his ass. Harry, used to this transport, barely caught himself on a pedestal.

"And that was why I was standing earlier!" Tomas grumbled as he stood along with Harry. Thor sat in his high backed throne looking at them in the Asgard version of an amused expression. "So, Uncle Thor, what're you doing here?"

"Did you honestly expect that I would not come to see my own Son?" Thor asked offended. "Harry, are you okay?"

"I'm fine now, Dad," Harry assured. "My memories are back though there is one big hole as to what happened over the last year or so. Do you have any ideas as to what could have caused it?"

"In all honesty I do not have any idea how it happened," Thor shook his head. "This kind of thing has never happened before. However, I do have several scientists looking into it. If anyone can find anything they can. There is also an ulterior motive for my being here." Thor moved something on a pedestal and screen appeared in midair. "We received this data transmission two hours ago." He fell silent as the audio began.

"This is Garn, Commander of the Nox Military calling the Asgard High Council," a man's voice said. "There is a Coup D'etat in progress! The rebels have captured the armories orbit and on the ground. Intense fighting has broken out throughout the city. We are unable to fully contain the situation and are request support from the Asgard in the form of Mobile Suit support! Please render…" the audio cut out.

"If you received this video two hours ago the city could have been completely captured by now," Tomas realized. He stared at his uncle. "What are we going to do about it?"

"Though we have had little contact over the last few decades, the Alliance is still in effect," Thor nodded. "We are obligated to render assistance in any way we can."

"The Nox have some of the most advanced military technology among the Races," Harry shook his head. "It won't be easy. Our Mobile Suits won't stand a chance if they have seasoned pilots on their side."

"Along with the audio transmission, a data pack was sent that had the location of several prototype Mobile Suits," Thor continued. "Provided that the two of you can infiltrate and seize the armory where the suits are kept, another Team will be able to join you in the retaking of the city."

"Harry, couldn't we use the Chimera for this mission?" Tomas inquired. "It would be a perfect test."

"No, none of the weapons systems have been created yet," Harry shook his head. "Only the internal machine cannons are operational and the weaponry that I had created already was on the Corona when it was destroyed." Tomas whistled.

"I always did love a good mission," Tomas granted.

"You just loved the women that would fall on top of you after a mission," Harry corrected, already moving to avoid a swat. "Alright, I need to be back on the Galileo in three hours. That's the amount of time we have for this mission to go off without a hitch. Let's get moving." Thor nodded and the Beliskner jumped into hyperspace.

**(End Chapter)**

Alright people, this is a chapter that I'm probably going to receive a lot of heat for so I'll try and clean up as many issues here as I can.

A: My Mobile Suits are only _sixteen to eighteen __**feet**_tall so the size argument does not work. B: I am going to have the next chapter be the point where Mobile Suits are largely removed from the story so I wanted it to go out with a bang. C: I cannot use the fighters on the Galileo because hitting a humanoid target with a fast moving aircraft that cannot hover would be next to impossible without getting hit. D: Anything else is easily mended after all of the above and anything that I hear later will be addressed in a pre-chapter Author's Note. Until next time (don't kill me, and you know who you are) Ja Ne.


	25. Stage 25: The Nox Rebellion

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG2. But then again, you didn't know that.

**AN Important! Read this right now! Otherwise your interpretation of the chapter will be completely inaccurate!**

This chapter contains a lot of Mobile Suit versus Mobile Suit combat. Therefore I need to put up this notice that states that all of my Mobile Suits are _**Sixteen/Eighteen Feet Tall**_ and not meters tall. Therefore, you can't say that these things are extremely inefficient since that size makes it perfectly conceivable for the weapon to exist. Now then, you can read on.

**May 8, 1999: Milky Way: Nox Homeworld: High Orbit: Third Lagrange Point**

White light filled a deserted hallway in the main orbital armory of the Nox Homeworld, depositing Tomas and Harry. Both had submachine guns strapped over their shoulders, both fingered the trigger. Silently, Harry made hand signals for the two of them to move down the hall. Tomas nodded and the duo moved out of the darkened hallway.

Turning a corner, the two ran right into a rebel patrol. The Nox looked surprised to see them and only just brought up their weapons before they were mowed down by dual fire from the humans. Grimacing, the two pilots hid the bodies before moving on. They pressed their bodies against a wall and opened a door. Inside was a small hanger with several Mobile Suits inside. All were of older design than the two were used to.

Two Mobile Suits were active in the hanger and turned to face them. They were Ester suits. Without hesitating the rebels started firing on the two human pilots, who in turn dived out of the way behind a group of dormant suits. The duo each climbed into the cockpit of one of the combat walkers, bringing them online.

'Eagles,' Harry muttered in his mind. 'Okay, maybe this'll be a bit tougher than we thought.'

The rebels hadn't seen which suits the two had climbed into and relented to just destroying them all. Harry brought his online just in time to move out of the way from a stream of Gatling fire. Hovering slightly, he aimed a conventional rifle at the enemy Aegis suits and let loose a stream of fire. The bullets tore off one of the arms before slamming into the cockpit, killing the pilot inside.

Meanwhile, Tomas brought his suit online and targeted the other suit. He dashed forward, his Eagle drawing a beam saber, and sliced into the cockpit. Coughing a little, he released the blade and grabbed a rifle from one of the other suits.

"Alright, what's the plan?" Tomas inquired as the two Eagles came up alongside each other. Harry's face appeared on his screen.

"We need to advance into the main hanger," Harry said as his Eagle turned towards the open end of the room. "Advance at your own discretion." He ran off down the hall and turned left at the junction. Tomas shrugged to himself and went in the opposite direction.

Harry turned a corner in his Eagle, running right into a group of three Aegis suits. Cursing, he activated his suit's thrusters and hovered backwards firing his machine gun. The bullets slammed through the head of an Aegis and knocked it over just as the others started firing. The Eagle floated from side to side avoiding fire and returning it when possible. In simplistic terms, he was trapped between a rock and a hard piece of twenty millimeter bullet.

"Hyahh!" A blood curdling cry broke through the radio as two beams sliced into the Aegis suits. The explosions revealed his wingman in his own stolen Eagle. "What would you ever do without me, eh?" Harry grunted in response and moved on with him. The two proceeded through a Mobile Suit sized door into an enormous hanger.

Approximately nine Mobile Suits occupied the room, three active, six not. The active ones turned and started firing on the intruders. The Eagles separated, Harry to the left, Tomas to the right. Harry fired a continuous stream of fire at the enemies, killing two Nox soldiers while Tomas sliced through the third.

"Alright, we've got the Mobile Suits captured," Harry relayed to Thor. "You can send in the Spec Ops team any time." Simultaneously, he blew the cockpit on his Eagle and jumped out. Tomas did the same as four humans beamed into the room.

The Loki Team was one of the special human pilot teams of the Asgard Special Forces. The thought of the Special Forces had been proposed by a thirteen year old Harry Potter as an alternative to Artificial Intelligence Mobile Suits. The war with the Replicators had not faired well and the fleet of AI Suits could not cope with the extreme processing power of the bugs. However, Harry proposed a powerful case to the High Council to allow humans into the military, having proved his race's ingenuity on more than one occasion.

Thus the Special Forces were divided among the various ships in the fleet with four highly trained pilots assigned to each Beliskner class ship, with each team commanded by an Asgard captain. Thor's own ship had only Harry and Tomas as assigned pilots since the Beliskner rarely engaged the enemy, instead acting on more… diplomatic missions than that.

Combat greetings were exchanged between the Spec Ops pilots as they quickly moved to acquire their new Mobile Suits. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry caught the Lancer standing quite elegantly in its white and blue paint scheme. Without even thinking he climbed into the cockpit of the only Mobile Suit in the room he recognized.

"Alright this is Captain Potter," Harry said over the radio as his suit came online. "Everyone sound off on your suit's status."

"This is Tomas," the pilot reported in. "My suit's doing pretty good. I'll be able to engage in combat at any time."

Harry glanced over at the suit. It was fairly unarmored but appeared to be very fast. Its grey on red color scheme seemed almost too perfect for his personality. The only weapons were two beam sabers mounted on the back, a beam rifle on the waist and a small shield identical to the one on the Lancer. Two large engines adorned the area directly behind the cockpit.

"This is Loki Team Leader," another voice said, a face appearing on the radio. The man had dark brown hair and shallow blue eyes. His militaristic outfit fit him perfectly. "Our suits seem to be incomplete. The operating system can't keep up with either the suits' capabilities or ours. We'll need to evacuate to the Bernard to upgrade them before we can join you in the attack."

"Roger that Loki Leader," Harry acknowledged. He watched as the other four suits struggled to stand up. "Tomas and I are A-Okay on that note. I think that we should head down to the city first and try and stop whatever it is they're trying for. At the very least we can stall them and keep their forces occupied until you guys can join us."

"Roger that, Loki Team's pulling out," the team leader confirmed. The four inop Mobile Suits beamed away. A moment later, Thor beamed his two pilots out into space outside the armory.

"Harry, we've just received word from the Nox commanders who managed to escape the attack," Thor's face appeared onscreen. "The armory is the epicenter of the attack. Mobile Suit reinforcements are inbound in shuttles. They are asking you to destroy the Mobile Suit shipments and the armory itself before reinforcements can arrive."

"Roger that Dad," Harry confirmed. "We'll take care of them. Thor Team Leader out."

The Lancer's sensors locked onto several ships moving towards the planet, apparently trying to begin reentry. Tomas quickly dispatched to take care of them as Harry turned on the armory. His mega cannon opened as he locked onto it. An extremely powerful beam of energy shot out and impacted the armory, tearing in apart. The explosion blinded his cameras as he headed out to join his wingman, drawing a beam saber in the process.

"Harry, I've detected several groups of anti-air platforms in the atmosphere protecting the main city," Tomas reported as he sliced into a carrier. "I don't think that we'll be able to break through." Harry destroyed another carrier before observing a few of the ones that he'd missed begin reentry into the atmosphere.

"In that case let's hitch a ride," Harry offered and dashed for one of the carriers entering the atmosphere. The Lancer latched onto the back of the metal ship. Tomas attached his suit onto another carrier and the two entered the atmosphere unopposed. To the rebels, the two Mobile Suits had just disappeared.

**May 8, 1999: Milky Way: Nox Homeworld: Capitol City**

In the democratic building of the Capitol City, the leaders of the Nox Rebellion stood with the leaders of the pacifist Nox government. The city had been captured in the first hour of operations; there just wasn't a military to operate the Nox weapons and therefore no one to stop them.

"Sir, one of our Mobile Suit staging areas was just completely destroyed!" a young rebel said heatedly to his commanders. "There's nothing left!"

"Sir, a Mobile Suit has entered City Sector A9! The model is consistent with the NMF-024 Lancer!"

"I've got another Mobile Suit entering City Sector C4!" another lieutenant cried out. "Both are engaging our police forces!" The commanders all gasped as the images of the two Mobile Suits came on screen. The Lancer shot down a street and impaled an Aegis Police Unit square in the cockpit.

In said cockpit of said Mobile Suit, Harry looked around the streets of the Capitol City with disdain. The city, now covered in snow, crawled with rebel forces. He grimaced. The thought of so many weapons existing without anyone to use them annoyed him to no end, and to see them used like this… He had no remorse for the people he killed.

Fire covered his view screen for a brief moment before he boosted back and upwards. The Lancer turned on his command to see three Aegis suits standing in close proximity. He switched weapons for a brief second and a red hot whip launched out from Lancer's shield, _burning_ through the cockpits of the enemy Suits.

On the other side of the city Tomas, in his nameless Mobile Suit, shot two Eagles in the legs and sent them spiraling into the city streets. Gatling fire shot towards him. He raised his shield in front of the cockpit and moved out of the way before returning fire and nailing the offending Aegis in cockpit with his laser rifle.

"These guys aren't very experienced," Tomas remarked as he shot another Aegis in the chest. "They don't stand a chance against us."

"Look at your power levels," Harry ordered. Tomas looked down at his screens. The power levels had dropped under seventy percent.

"What the hell…" he muttered. "My Ester can keep fighting for days if it's used right!"

"Your Ester uses conventional weaponry," Harry reminded as he sliced through another Aegis. Several Eagles came in from above but were quickly dispatched by a shot from his heat whip. "That laser rifle of yours drains power much faster than anything else." He paused and dispatched three more rebel Mobile Suits. "At the rate we're going, we'll run out of power within the next forty-five minutes."

"Then let's fight to the best of our abilities until that time comes," Tomas offered and shot another suit in the chest. "Normally I would want to go for disabling shots but…"

"We can't take any chances right now," Harry finished for him. He lashed out and destroyed another Aegis. "Let's just hope our best is good enough," he added to himself.

**May 8, 1999: Milky Way: Nox Homeworld: High Orbit: Bernard**

"How is the revitalization coming along?" Loki asked his human pilots a few minutes after they came aboard.

"We should be ready in about ten minutes, sir," the Team Leader responded, not looking up from his rapid typing. "The operating systems on these things are incomplete. We nearly had to write them from scratch."

"I'll pass the word onto our soldiers on the ground," Loki nodded before beaming back to the bridge.

**May 8, 1999: Milky Way: Nox Homeworld: Capitol City**

Harry took a deep breath when he heard Loki's transmission. He dodged a hail of fire before opening a channel to the rebel base. "This Asgard Special Forces Team Leader Harry Potter; I am hereby ordering the immediate disarmament of the Nox Rebel Army. You will deactivate your Mobile Suit forces immediately. If you do not comply your lives are forfeit and we shall eliminate you."

A face appeared on his screen. "Did you honestly expect us to simply give up?" one of the commanders in the Democratic Building asked. "We have taken this nation over. The new government of the Nox is as is. I do not care how many lives are sacrificed the in process but you will not succeed in defeating us. If you continue to attack we will consider it an act of war on the part of the Asgard High Council and will act as such."

"Then your lives are forfeit." The channel closed and the fighting resumed.

Tomas landed next to the Lancer. The two became surrounded by rebel Mobile Suits and they had less than twenty minutes of power left. The enemy lined up their shots perfectly, drawing out the agony.

White light blinded the city streets as four humanoid machines appeared around the two human pilots. Lasers shot out from the Mobile Suits and shredded the rebel forces. The newly arrived specialists charged after the routing rebels.

"We thought you could use a hand," the Loki Team Leader said across the radio. Both Thor Team Members grinned and resumed combat. Harry and Tomas fought back to back on their way towards the Democratic Building, guarded by four mechanized copies of Tomas's nameless Mobile Suit.

Inside the Democratic Building, the commanders of the Nox Rebel Army blanched. The odds had just swung in the Special Force's favor and according to the lieutenants, the total Mobile Suit count had dropped from an initial two hundred and seventy units to a mere fifty. Before long, the Spec Ops had surrounded the building and were fighting off the last of the Rebel Mobile Suits.

The door behind the rebels opened without warning and six men charged in brandishing weapons. They fired bullet after bullet into the rebels' bodies, leaving the original Nox officials alive.

"Are you alright, Minister?" one of the armed men asked as the others dragged the bodies away.

"Why yes, I am, thank you," the alleged Minister nodded. "I thank you kindly for your intervention, Commander. I feared the worst when the fighting ended." The building shook as a Mobile Suit exploded next to it. The screens around the room showed no more rebels that were fighting. "This rebellion has ended in failure. Let us make sure that something like this can never happen again."

**May 8, 1999: Milky Way: Midgar: High Orbit: Beliskner**

The crew of the Beliskner, Thor, Harry and Tomas, sat on the bridge looking out at the peaceful blue planet beneath them. One hour had passed since the rebellion ended and the Beliskner had returned to Midgar after the completion of its assignment. The Loki Team had remained behind to oversee the democratic reconstitution.

"It's incredible," Harry muttered, breaking the thick as ice silence. The other two looked at him with impassive expressions. "They had all those weapons and no one to use them. They were so easily overthrown and yet so bloodily reconstituted. And now they're just going to destroy their weapons so they can never be used again."

"The Nox are finally returning to the pacifistic state that they have adored for centuries," Thor reminded. "We should feel honored that we managed to bring back a way of life to such an honorable people."

"I'll feel honored when I receive a thank you," Harry shrugged. "The Nox are being the same as they've always been: appreciative but not outwardly so."

"It isn't the first time," Tomas yawned. "You remember that one time we saved the alien outpost ship that was stranded when its hyperspace generator was down? They never said thank you either."

"Anyway…" Harry interrupted, "…I need to be back on the Galileo in ten minutes so I bid you all farewell. Tom, I'll be sure to come back and visit soon. Please explain the situation to your mom for me." He shrugged and beamed away.

"That kid…" Thor and Tomas both muttered to themselves.

**(End Chapter)**

Well, that's it. I've just completed yet another chapter. This might be my last update for a while. You know how it is. Boredom can make you not do something you know you will enjoy doing just because you don't want to think too hard about it. So, how did you like it? Did it live up to your expectations? DO you just hate the Mobile Suit combat in general? This is the last form of this combat for a while so don't worry about that. From here on into the next five or ten chapters it's all ground combat and Galileo/Wraith combat. Until next time, BANZAI! (See, I listened to you.)


	26. Stage 26: Nemesis

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate Sg1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate Sg1. In fact, the only reason I'm even doing the disclaimer at all is to warm up my hands and get the words Harry and Stargate stuck in my mind. Try it sometime; it works.

Anywho, I'd like to thank you for all of your cooperation in the poll. I now can do something that I thought would be rather fun. The winner is Option Three with something like fifteen votes compared to Option Two's four. So, as soon as I get done with the next few chapters, Harry will be assigned command of SG2.

**May 24, 1999: Milky Way: Earth: High Orbit**

Two MFX-02 Wraiths flew in formation over the planet Earth. The pilots, clearly labeled as the planet's best, flew what was supposedly their last flight as wingmen; Harry Potter, the CAG of the Galileo and the pilot with the second highest kill record in the United States Air Force would be returning to Cheyenne Mountain by the end of the day.

"I'm gonna miss you, man," Larry "Pixie" Folk said sadly as they grazed the planet's surface before pulling back out into space. Officially they were on Combat Air Patrol but really it was just a joyride.

"I'll miss flying this thing, too," Harry agreed, banking away towards the moon. Larry followed gracefully. "You know, even with all my experience with space travel, I never walked on the moon." Larry nodded serenely, assuming Harry meant during his time with the Earthlings. Those particular files hadn't quite been declassified yet…

The two most advanced planes on the planet accelerated towards the moon. Without the need for fuel, they could do just about anything they wanted. Thirty feet directly in front of them, a hyperspace window opened and an enormous ship exited. With loud and vivid curses the two Wraiths banked to opposite sides as the Beliskner shot by.

Harry came up to fly upside down over the Beliskner. 'What the hell is Thor doing here?' Idly he scanned the ship but only found one life sign as well as hundreds of artificial intelligence 'things'. 'Replicators…'

"Galm Flight, we just saw a hyperspace window open, are you okay?" the Galileo's radio operator asked.

"Yeah, we're okay," Harry confirmed as Pixie came into formation alongside him. "There's an unknown ship directly below us. We're keeping formation with it. Please advise, Galileo."

"Is the UFO responding to radio hail attempts?" Galileo inquired.

"That's a negative," Harry replied and grimacing.

"Engage, Galm Flight, we can't have any threats make it through to Earth," Jack's voice came over the radio. "Engage them immediately; that's a direct order."

"Yes sir," Harry confirmed. "Alright Pix, let's take this guy out. Activate your modulator and follow me." Harry rolled over and dived for the Beliskner. 'What are you doing, here dad? How did you let Replicators take control?'

Two large plasma blasts shot by them. "Oh shit!" Pixie cursed as he avoided the large blue blast. "Cipher, give me some orders!"

"Hit this bastard with everything you've got! Go for the engines!"

Pixie slowed down and let the enormous capital ship sail past before locking onto the engines. He switched over to Hydras and pressed the button twice. Sixteen missiles shot out from the Wraith's fuselage and streaked towards the Beliskner before slamming into it. Explosions raked across the outside but no damage could be seen.

The Beliskner slowed as it began entry into the atmosphere, not seeing any need to continue combat with two annoying flies buzzing around its center. Harry cursed and followed it in, locking onto the system controls on the outside of the ship. Pixie followed him, not knowing what else to do. A Sniper missile left Harry's wing and sailed towards the delicate control system and exploded.

The Beliskner's right wing tore off but the right pylon kept it alive. Heat rose up around the capital ship and the two fighters around it. Harry cursed, seeing his weapons have little to no effect on the ship itself. 'It figures, considering the explosion dampeners all around that ship.'

Harry accelerated forwards as the three craft entered the troposphere. Idly he noticed them flying over Europe. Sending Pixie a 'follow me' signal, Harry pulled in front of the Beliskner, easily avoiding the blue plasma shots being directed at him. Larry came up alongside. Both performed the Kobra maneuver and flipped their places around. They fired a salvo of Hydras, hoping that they would hit something important.

Another control system went up in flames. The ship's right wing and spire tore off and the fuselage fractured in two in a large explosion. Huge pieces of shrapnel shot out. Harry's eyes widened as one of his wings was ripped apart by an overly large block. Part of the engine went with it, sending the Gripen-look-a-like spiraling to the ground.

"Harry!" Pixie screamed as he dived to try and get alongside his spiraling wingman. Another explosion from the lead plane sent the tailfin piercing into Larry's control systems. "Shit!" Desperately he tried to control his plane as both plummeted towards the ground. Cursing a stream of vulgarities only a few could match, he ejected.

Larry's chute opened a few hundred feet over a large lake. He scanned the skies, looking for his wingman's plane, only to see it slam into the water below. He stared, unable to control his breathing. With renewed vigor, he searched for another parachute, found none. His eyes drifted back to the water below. A large white blob floated amongst burning wreckage, a single figure in its background. He appeared to be unconscious.

Pixie just stared until he hit the water before cutting his chute. He desperately swam the hundred foot distance to his comatose wingman. He grabbed the (unknowingly) younger man and kicked against the waves. Muttering increasing vulgarities, Pixie looked up to the sky, hoping against hope for a rescue craft. What he found was far different…

**(End Chapter)**

Well, it wasn't anything special but it's an update. I pretty much only wrote it to get my word count over 60k. Next chapter the magical world will be making an appearance. Oh, and anyone who can guess what lake they dropped into gets a nice virtual cookie from me. Until then, Au Revoir. I've reverted to using French since a friend of mine hates me using Japanese.


	27. Stage 27: Ruins

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1.

**May 24, 1999: Milky Way: Earth: High Orbit: Galileo**

"Sir, we've lost contact with Cipher and Pixie," the radar officer of the Galileo stated clearly. The entire ship was at Condition One, or General Quarters. Every gun, turret and damage control port was manned and ready for combat even though no threat was apparent. "They were in radio blackout during reentry and we had them for just a second when they came out of it. Their radar signatures are gone. They've either lost their transponders or have been destroyed."

"Colonel, we need to organize a rescue team," Samantha Carter, the Executive Officer of the Galileo, urged her Commanding Officer, Jonathan O'Neill.

"Where did we last have their radar signatures?" Jack asked, ignoring his XO.

"They were flying over northern Scotland," the Radar Officer reported.

"That means that if they crashed that they're likely in the UK," Jack closed his eyes in thought. "We'll need to run it through the President to organize an SAR in another country. Those guys are allies, not enemies and will get curious if some of our planes start flying over their land without permission." He looked at his XO. "Carter, get the necessary paperwork ready and send a message to the President. Meet me in my quarters when you're done." He turned to the Officer of the Deck. "Set Condition Two throughout the ship. There's no threat here." His subordinates hurried off to complete their tasks.

**May 25, 1999: Milky Way: Earth: Northern Scotland**

Harry's eyes opened groggily. Wearily he looked around, finding himself to be surrounded by small cots and rubble. He eased himself to his feet to get a better look around. The area looked familiar enough but not enough so that he could explain where he was. Columns and pieces of stone walls surrounded the area he stood in. Behind him, a few towers stood in silent power.

The pilot climbed onto the top of a piece of rubble, peeking over the other side. His eyes widened in recognition. He dropped down from the rock and ran a gloved hand over the metal object before him. It was a Drop Pod from the Corona.

"This must be where Jack was being held," Harry muttered in shock. He looked around desperately trying to find something else. "How the hell did I get here?"

"Some crazy people on broomsticks showed up just in the knick of time." Harry spun around to see Pixie standing atop the piece of rubble behind him.

"God damn, Pixie, you scared me," Harry muttered shaking his head.

"Really, I'm serious," Pixie insisted, jumping down to eye level with his wingman.

"Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it," Harry muttered, shaking his head. His hands fumbled around on his flight suit, looking for an energy bar. Harry dipped his hand into a pocket and pulled. Two items fell out, an energy bar and a black case.

"Hey, what's this?" Pixie wondered as he bent down and picked up the box. He popped it open.

"Oak leaves," Harry muttered around a mouthful of food. "I was going to give them to you when I got on the rings." He shrugged. "You're the new CAG of the Galileo." Pixie stared at him with something akin to shock.

"And to think, I already put in a request for reassignment to Cheyenne Mountain," Pixie said, voice laced with shock. "I'd thought that you'd go with either Kat or Scotch."

"You're the one who's had the most engagements with the Goa'uld," Harry explained, taking another bite out of his bar. "You know their battle tactics, their maneuvers, their weak points; you were the only believable choice." He looked around. "Anywho, we need to find a way out of here."

"The wizards said they'd be back soon," Larry said absently as he looked around.

"Did Galileo send him to find us?" Harry wondered.

"Not Wizard," Pixie shook his head. "He can't stay on one topic long enough to find us. I mean the wizards that saved us from the lake." Air whooshed around them. "There they are now."

Voices spoke out from behind the rock. "Albus, this is a bad idea. Don't you remember what happened the last time we ran into him?"

"We kidnapped one of his comrades," another, more wizened voice replied. "He was simply rescuing him."

"And in doing so he destroyed the Heart of Hogwarts!"

'Albus,' Harry thought to himself. 'Oh shit, not them! That's the last thing we need.'

"Wait a minute," another, younger voice interrupted. "Where are they?" Three heads popped over the top of the rock and looked down at the two pilots. One had an oversized eye, the first one who'd spoken. The third speaker was considerably younger, maybe around Harry's actual age. No one could really tell; the pilot looked a lot older than he should have. The third head he recognized immediately as Albus Dumbledore, the man who had kidnapped Jack.

Instinctively Harry reached for his waist and drew a pistol, bringing it level with the three heads. The two younger heads disappeared. Albus stayed rooted in his spot.

"Okay, what the hell do you want with us?" Harry asked accusatorily. "You already kidnapped my CO once and I'm not going to let you take anyone else."

"Stupefy!" Harry's head whipped around to see two beams of red light being shot at him. Instinctively he raised his hand. The beams hit his glove and… ricocheted…? "That isn't possible," the gruff voice said in shock. Harry's other hand came over to aim at the man with the oversized eye.

"If you try something like that again, I'll blow your head off," Harry warned.

"Come on, Harry, these guys are the ones who saved us!" Pixie argued from behind him. Unknown to the other four, Albus twitched involuntarily; he'd never gotten over losing Harry Potter. Any Harry made him nervous.

"I don't care if they saved us," Harry retorted, his hand never wavering. "These people tortured my CO and tried to kill the rest of my team."

"I'm sorry for our actions before," Albus Dumbledore apologized, coming down from the piece of rubble. "We are in a state of war and were when you arrived two years ago."

"If you've been fighting a war two years why haven't you won it by now?" Harry asked bored. "Didn't you ever ask for help from the States or Europe? There's no way any enemy could stand up to the American Military."

"Our war is a bit more… complicated than what you seem to think," Dumbledore said patiently. "Our enemies are far superior to any that you have ever faced."

"Are they like you?" Harry wondered. Albus nodded. "Well, my one team seemed to be able to kill a whole lot of your forces without too much trouble. What makes you think that your enemy would be any different?"

"Our enemy, lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters are very powerful," Dumbledore explained. "There is no way that you would be able to kill them all."

"How many people have died?"

"Two thousand collectively," Dumbledore answered sadly. "The body count is almost too high to imagine." Harry snorted. The three wizards stared at him in shock and anger.

"Who do you think you are?" Big-Eye asked.

"Have you ever seen the death tolls for wars?" Harry inquired, ignoring the gruff mans question. "Two thousand people; that is with both sides combined."

"What are you getting at?" the younger man asked tentatively.

"Well, you say that the American Military couldn't do a thing about your conflict," Harry shrugged, his gun remaining level. "You say that we couldn't kill them all. Let me tell you the death toll of the Gulf War. Two hundred coalition soldiers died in that war. _One hundred __**thousand**_ died on the enemy's side. Before you go spouting off about the terribleness of your war, think about how small it truly is."

"What kind of monster are you?" the young man asked angrily.

"I'm not a monster," Harry explained offhandedly. "I'm a realist. You've spouted about how terrible your war is and how there's nothing anyone can do to help you." His tone changed over to mock sympathy. "There's nothing you can do. The death tolls are too high to imagine." His tone switched back. "You make me sick. Next time, ask for help and then if there's nothing that you can do, I'll believe it."

Big-Eye and Young-Buck seemed about ready to stab him in the heart. Dumbledore merely stared at him.

"Who are you?" he asked calmly.

"Lieutenant Colonel Harry "Cipher" Potter, United States Air Force, Sixth Air Division, of the Sixty-Sixth Air Force Unit, Galm Flight," Harry responded monotonously. He'd rehearsed it many times in front of the mirror, just in case he had to meet any foreign dignitaries. The reactions he received were surprising to say the least.

"You're military," Big-Eye realized, his eyes now looking on in respect.

Dumbledore on the other hand looked and was shocked. "Harry Potter is dead," he resolved sternly as though trying to win an argument. "He died nine years ago." Harry's gun spun around to center on him. "He died of blood loss due to his Uncle's beatings."

"How the hell would you know about that?" Harry asked, tone bordering on anger.

"Because, I was the person who placed him with his relatives," Dumbledore said sadly. "It was the greatest mistake I ever made." A split second later found the old man pressed up against a rock, the barrel of a gun in his neck.

"You bastard!" Harry screamed at him. "You're the one who sentenced me to eleven years of hell!? If Thor hadn't saved me I would be dead right now!"

"You are not Harry Potter," Dumbledore insisted. "You look nothing like him."

"Oh and you would know having only seen me as a one year old!" Harry yelled at him angrily. "I can change my hair color but look at my eyes! Have my eyes changed?!" Dumbledore obliged and stared at the younger man's pupils. Green irises stared back at him. He gaped; they were Lily's eyes.

"Harry," Albus choked out. Harry released his hold on the man and forced him to his knees. He brought the gun level to the man's head.

"I should shoot you," Harry said monotonously. "You harmed me more than you could have possibly imagined. If Thor hadn't saved me from that hell, I'd be dead right now and you would have a much better chance at survival."

"Harry, hold up a second," Pixie urged, placing a hand on his flight lead's shoulder. "What happened to you?"

"Apparently this man placed me with harshly abusive relatives," Harry explained slowly but no less angrily. "For eleven years they tortured me just because I existed. After Thor rescued me, he helped to remove the scars on my mind. That's the only reason you know me as you do now. This man is responsible for everything I went through."

"Wait a minute," Pixie said again. "Thor saved you. Do you mean the little gray Asgard that helped get Earth in the PPT?" Harry looked at his wingman.

"Congratulations Pix," he said with a fake smile on his face. "You're now the only person on Earth that knows my origins." He turned back to Dumbledore. He looked ready to blow his brains out.

"Asgard or not you can't just go around killing foreign dignitaries," Pixie argued. Without warning he grabbed his CAG's gun and pulled it on him. "It would be murder to kill him now." He smiled slightly. "Besides, we need them to get back."

Harry stared at his wingman for several seconds, and then smiled. "You just saved an old man's life. I would have blown his brains out." He turned to look at Dumbledore. "We'll forget what you've done to me in the past. We'll forget what I was about to do to you. We'll wait until later to express it. Until that time, I want you to tell me exactly what's going on. Tell me about your war and I'll see if there's any need to bring it to the President's desk. If it is and can be won without serious casualties, we _may_ help you fight it. Now, if you would be so kind, sit down and explain everything to me in detail."

**(End Chapter)**

Well, there you have it. There's another chapter for you guys to munch on or remunch on depending on your tastes. It's simple, only about 2k words. Next time I'll focus on the state of the magical world and effects of SG1's mission in Britain in season one. Until that time, which is a statement I find I said too many times, have fun.


	28. Stage 28: History of War

In 1994, the Dark lord Voldemort, known to some as Tom Riddle, was resurrected on the grounds of Riddle Manor through the use of an extremely dark ritual

In 1994, the Dark lord Voldemort, known to some as Tom Riddle, was resurrected on the grounds of Riddle Manor through the use of an extremely dark ritual. It created a body out of his servant's hand, his father's thigh bone and his enemy's blood. He almost literally returned from the dead. Since then, Voldemort has begun a campaign across Magical Britain. At first his assaults were isolated, few and far between. But around 1995, he'd garnered an army of some three thousand wizards and magical creatures. With that force he began to take over some of the magical towns in Northern Scotland where retaliation would take time. After securing three towns, Voldemort's forces used blitzkrieg warfare across the nation taking town after town without much resistance.

The Ministry of Magic, the governing body of Magical Britain simply could not mass a force to stop him. With the outlaw of federal magical armies in 1577, no government could maintain a force any larger than five hundred persons. Therefore, there was little to stop the Dark Lord as his war machine tore across the countryside.

Around the same time that Voldemort began his advance, the Order of the Phoenix was recreated to combat the threat. This small force of two-three score used guerrilla tactics against Voldemort's Army, striking at isolated bases and occupied cities. The Order has to this day killed or captured two hundred and eighty-seven Death Eater soldiers.

In 1998, the remnants of the Ministry of Magic formed an illegal army, drafting any able bodied witch or wizard into its ranks. Using this force, the Ministry managed to stave off Voldemort's relentless assault and protect its territory in England and Wales. Voldemort's forces, stunned by their latest failure, drew back to their multiple bastions and occupied territories in Scotland.

On April 9, 1998, Hogwarts, the last remaining stronghold in the Light's hands, came under attack by four Muggles. These four possessed weapons far superior to anything the Light had ever seen and almost easily forced their way into Hogwarts Castle. The Muggles forced their way into the heart of Hogwarts and forced the destruction of the Well of Eternity. The resulting explosion killed three hundred refugees in the Castle and twenty soldiers. The Light's forces lost their final Bastion and retreated to the sea where they sailed south to England.

In May of 1998, the war bogged down. The front lines lay along the line of Voldemort's bastions. This impenetrable line of defense became the place where any battles fought between the two opposing forces took place. Offensives were few and far between as the power of defense outweighed the power of offense. For nearly a year, the two opposing sides licked their wounds and gathered their strength in anticipation of the battle ahead.

In January of 1999, the Ministry of Magic began Black Ops missions into Voldemort's territory. These small teams of soldiers went into Scotland and found the areas of strength behind the Bastion Line and relayed the information back to the Ministry. These teams also 'captured' the ruins of Hogwarts Castle from the Death Eaters. There was no engagement; the Death Eaters had no forces stationed there.

For several months, this period of Cold War blanketed the countryside. Intelligence was gathered, forces were garnered, and time was bided. The only important event that occurred was the fall of a Meteor into the Black Lake of Hogwarts.

**May 25, 1999: Milky Way: Earth: Northern Scotland: Ruins**

Cipher and Pixie sat contently on one of the rocks, soaking in the information. As soon as Dumbledore finished speaking, Harry said: "Could we have a moment alone?" Albus nodded and the two pilots retreated behind a rock about twenty feet away. "So Pix, what do you think?"

"Well, they've been fighting a war for almost three years now," the other pilot shrugged. "They don't seem to be very advanced militarily."

"I know what you mean," Harry agreed with a sharp nod of his head. "To ban armies is about the stupidest thing anyone could possibly do. It invites disaster. Hell, this government lost an entire country to a band of rebels!"

"Now the question is 'do we help them?'" Pixie said.

"It depends," Harry shook his head. "If they have something of serious value to offer us, I might put in a suggestion but I won't help them blindly."

"By the sounds of it this Voldemort person only has a few bastions and with what I've seen of these people, they don't have advanced weapons," Pixie put in. "Depending on the strength of the enemy and these people's willingness to help us I'd say that we could probably take this guy out with an Armored Battalion and a Ranger Platoon or two."

"Yeah, and that's if we don't use Galileo or the Raiders," Harry nodded. He looked up at nothing in particular. "Okay, it's settled; if they have something of value to offer us, I'll take in Galileo's marines with two or three elements of Raiders above us. It'll be simple, with only five thousand enemy soldiers. Their spells fly slower than RPGs so dodging them won't be too much of a problem." Nodding, both pilots went back to the Waiting Wizards (I'm keeping that…).

"Alright, you've made your case," Harry nodding to Dumbledore. "Now, I am considering offering my country's help if you have something of value to offer us in return. Is there anything that you have that'll help us?" Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak but Harry cut him off. "Also, I don't care about domestic issues right now, only militaristic ones. If your magical abilities can aid us in a large way, I'll put a recommendation in to the President."

"We do not understand your military ways," Dumbledore nodded. "Most Wizards do not like killing. However, we do have spells that can aid in many other ways, such as space distribution. I'm sure that if you knew our ways something would be of value to you." His voice almost sounded pleading. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't.

"Well, if that's…" Two MF-01 Raiders flew overhead and banked around to get a better look at the group below. "Okay, there's our ride," Harry nodded, returning his eyes to the three wizards. "No promises but we'll see what we can do."

**May 30, 1999: Milky Way: Earth: Northern England**

Harry and Larry walked around the base camp of the Allied Forces in the English Theater. Marines and Wizards scurried about as the Allies tried desperately to prepare themselves for the coming offensive into Voldemort Occupied Territory. Scouts from the Galileo's fighter squadron had confirmed the existence of the Bastion Line and significant areas of operation with the Death Eater Forces.

Within a week of reporting their plans to the President, a science team examined some of the spells that Wizards could use and were almost drooling over in Area 51. They _really_ wanted to get a Space Expansion Charm to stick in the newest Fighter so that it could carry two dozen missiles in an internal compartment. The President gave the go ahead pretty soon after.

The two pilots stepped into the Ground Headquarters of the operation where Dumbledore, Alastor Moody and Neville Longbottom along with three other American Marine Generals were planning the attack.

"We have a few Abrams that should be able to take out each Bastion with relative ease, provided we have sufficient ground forces to back them up," one of the three Generals said pointing down at a Bastion in the dead center of the Area of Operation. "However, those Reductor Curses that you showed us the other day have me worried. I don't think our armor will be able to stand up to that very many times."

Moody nodded. "I'll have one of my best men in each of your tanks. They can form shields that'll protect the armor while you attack. These tanks of yours would probably be able to blast through the walls around the Bastion with relative ease so entrance won't be a problem. However, they will have a lot of ground troops in the vicinity…"

"Just leave that to me," Harry cut in, making his presence known. "I'll be leading one of the ground teams that'll infiltrate the fortress. Your spells may be powerful, but our weapons are designed to kill a lot of people in quick succession with as little damage being done to our own men as possible. Provided you can give me some of your shield men we should be able to retake the area pretty easily."

One of the generals turned to Harry. He was a Major General. "Colonel, I wasn't aware that you would be in the ground team."

"Well, our planes were destroyed in what started this whole operation," Harry shrugged. "We can't exactly fly in without planes now can we? I have experience in ground combat so it shouldn't be a problem." He took a step forward and looked down at the map. "When will the operation begin, sirs?"

"Ideally we'll attack tomorrow night," the same General offered. "From what these good fellows have been able to tell us our enemies won't have night vision equipment. We'll take them out before they can even see us."

"I like this plan," Harry smiled at the six men. Pixie smirked behind him. "I just got back from talking with the new CO on the Galileo. We'll have Raider air cover throughout the operation. Now then, if I may be so bold as to ask, sirs, what shall we do after we retake the fortress?"

"We have another group of nine Abrams and one hundred and twenty Marines landing where this Hogwarts used to be," a General answered. "After retaking the Bastion we'll begin a Blitzkrieg attack. We'll cut off the supply routes to the remaining fortresses and move north through the country and eliminate Voldemort's main Areas of Operation. Air strikes will hammer against the remaining Bastions while our forces move through the entire country and eliminate every area on this map. Then we'll start searching for the remnants of whatever forces are left."

"So it's a straightforward smash, bash and slaughter?" Harry simplified with a smirk. The General nodded contently. "This is good. We don't even have to get rid of our socks." Without waiting to be dismissed, he turned tail and left he tent.

**(End Chapter)**


	29. Stage 29: War of the Wizards

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1.

AN: I separated the chapters to keep the action scene separate so you don't have to look for it in the middle of a chapter just in case you want to read it again in the future.

PS: I think Harwick is in Southern Scotland. I looked it up in an atlas but I don't really remember now. I haven't internet at the moment so everything I say about Harwick is probably made up and untrue. I just needed a familiar name.

**May 31, 1999: Milky Way: Earth: Bastion Line**

Eight Marines pressed their backs against the pitch black stone wall, each crouching and balancing a rifle. Their black clothing made them nearly indiscernible from the area around them. Small goggles on their heads allowed them to see each other. Taking a deep breath the head Marine tapped his ear.

"Choker One, fire volley at the target location," the man's voice whispered into the radio. "My men are in position and ready to assault."

"Choker One here, firing volley," came the reply. Moments later the wall twenty yards in front of the Marines exploded in a hail of stone dust.

"What was that?" voices said across the compound as Death Eaters moved to investigate. Dark shapes appeared around the breach in the wall. Rather than storm the entrance, the Marines moved ever so slightly away from the wall and took careful aim. At the leader's signal, eight bursts of bullets shot from the Marine's weapons and dropped the enemy that had come to investigate. The silenced rifles made nearly no sound amongst the wind.

Silently the group of soldiers moved towards the breach. They slipped into the compound just as another patrol approached. The Marines ducked into a dark shadow of a stone building where nothing could be seen. Moving quickly but no less silently, the Marines infiltrated the building while the confusion outside reached a peak. The soldiers made their way up stairs and dodging patrols.

The plan still fresh in their minds, the eight Marines broke off in teams of two and headed for the corners of the building. After a few minutes, the marines had placed four blocks of C4 at each of the main structural nexuses and congregated at the main entranceway. Two guards stepped into the room at that very moment. They just barely noticed the Marines.

"Guards, enemies in the compound!" one of them screamed before both were silenced with quick shots to the neck. Moments later the room was stormed by dozens of dark robed figures. Silently cursing the Marines got behind cover and started shooting wild but accurate shots. Death Eater soldiers dropped by the pairs with hushed screams of anguish. Their green and red spells shot overhead, inaccurate even in the close space.

Two of the Marines dropped to red stunners before the leader gave the signal. The Marines each tapped a button on their chest, or had a teammate tap the button on the fallen comrades. Seconds later each Marine had disappeared through their Portkeys. Seconds after that the C4 charges went off. From a distinct distance the main tower of the Bastion shattered and collapsed, burying all inside.

The signal given, twelve M1A1 Abrams Tanks started firing volleys into the Bastion, fire from above slaughtering the Death Eaters inside. Two jets soared overhead and even larger explosions rained on the ruined compound. After only a minute the attack stopped. Fifty Marines guarded by one Wizard to every ten stormed the compound. Screams of terror littered the air as the Bastion was systematically and ruthlessly exterminated.

From atop one of the watching Abrams Tanks, Harry Potter pulled the night vision goggles and helmet from his head. He brought a pair of binoculars to his eyes and looked out at the Bastion, lit up from the fires brought about by the explosions. The man next to him kept his gear on.

"This is just the first step," Harry said, his eyes never leaving the Bastion. He turned suddenly and walked to the back of the tank. "Get rearmed quickly; we'll be heading out with the invasion force in twenty minutes." He jumped from the tank and disappeared into the darkness.

**June 1, 1999: Milky Way: Earth: Southern Scotland: Harwick**

Harry ducked behind a small hedgerow as three Death Eaters walked by, their wands at the ready. As they passed he popped up and downed al three with well placed shots. He dropped to the ground again as more of the Dark Wizards turned their eyes in his direction. His partner nudged him in the ribs, motioned with his hands. Harry nodded and waddled away in a crouch. The two soldiers moved around the group of Dark Wizards that approached. Both popped up and fired at a forty-five degree angle. The Death Eaters dropped without even seeing their enemies.

Controlling their heavy breathing, the two soldiers moved into the small town. The sound of spells and gunfire blanketed the darkness of the pre morning town. Tanks rolled by the side and encircled the town, preventing any escape. From all sides Marines were moving in assaulting the area. Wizards kept the town's Muggle populace under a powerful charm that made them completely unaware of what was going on around them.

The two Marines met up with the remaining six members of their squad just as the latter group came under intense fire from a large group of Wizards. Purely green spells shot their way as the group ducked behind buildings and rubble. One of the Marines fingered a grenade and lobbed it over his head landing it a few feet from the group of Wizards. The explosion brought about a quarter of the two dozen wizards to the ground in a cry of agony. Harry popped out from his cover and fired at the Wizards with his rifle. His men followed suit and felled all of the Death Eaters in a matter of seconds.

"This is Choker Three," one of the Picket Tanks reported across the radio. "I have three large creatures moving in from the south end of the town. I have no idea what they are but they're bigger than a man. That's it they're gone. I can't see them anymore." The group of Marines looked between themselves: they were in the south section of the city.

Howls blocked out the spell fire for a brief moment as the Marines found themselves face to face with three monstrous Werewolves. "Nice doggy," one of the Marines muttered his voice laced with fear. All at once the soldiers brought up their weapons and fired full automatic bursts at the creatures.

The Werewolves charged at the humans, shrugging off their bullet wounds. The Marines scattered but didn't cease firing. Harry grimaced, backing away as one of the wolves slashed down at him with its monstrous claws. He shifted to the side, his hand reaching down to his belt. He grabbed a specialized knife and drove it into the Werewolf's gut. He twisted it vertical and ripped the blade up into the beast's torso. With a cry of pain the human-wolf dropped crippled to the ground, mortally wounded from the silver knife.

Harry ripped the blade from the Dark Creature's chest and stood up straight. Another wolf had knocked one of his teammates to the ground. With a cry of rage Harry ran forward and leapt onto the beast's back. He drove his bladed weapon deep into the Werewolf's lung, the silver acting as a poison that entered its bloodstream immediately. The creature fell to the ground alongside the Marine who hastily got up. Another cry of pain alerted them to the death of the last wolf. Another Marine had remembered the Wizard's words upon bestowing them with the silver weapons.

"This is Kilo Six Four, my team's just secured city hall," a report came over the radio. "We've killed the Death Eater Commanders."

"This is Choker Five, the enemy forces are in full retreat trying to get out of the north of the city," a Picket Tank reported. Gunfire came across the comm. "Okay, we got them."

"All teams report in," an order came from GHQ.

"This is Kilo Two Five," Harry said into his radio. "We've secured the Southern Sector."

"This is Kilo Seven Three; we've just captured the Eastern Sector." More reports came in and the battle was labeled as a victory.

**June 1, 1999: Milky Way: Earth: Southern Scotland: Forward GHQ: Harwick**

Morning came early that day. Within eight hours Allied Forces had severed the Bastion Line and pushed into Rebel Territory and captured Harwick, Voldemort's Southern Headquarters. Death Eater forces were in full retreat either to the North or to the remaining fortresses on the Bastion Line. Allied forces were advancing smoothly through the country recapturing two more towns within the day before coming to another powerful obstacle.

In the Northern Region of Scotland, the Allied Advance moved smoothly. With most of the occupied towns and fortresses in the south, the military detachment barely ran into the enemy. Both forces came to the Cerberus Line, a hastily erected defensive circle linking the three fortresses that surrounded Edinburgh. Both strike forces had enough power to destroy a fortress alone. The plan would be to break through the Cerberus Line and capture Edinburgh, Voldemort's command center.

**June 1, 1999: Milky Way: Earth: Scotland: Cerberus Line**

Harry stared through his binoculars examining the fortress ahead of them. Smirking to himself he pondered the worthlessness of the Bastion. If Wizards were attacking he doubted that they would even get past the walls. However, the Abrams had a far greater range than any spell in Voldemort's arsenal. Still gazing through the binoculars he waved his hand absently. Twelve highly explosive rounds shot towards the fortress and exploded on impact. Harry took a deep breath as the bombardment continued before turning away from the carnage, though not from disgust.

The Wizard-in-unknown-disguise walked back through the group of tanks that were firing their weapons. His Special Operations team stood at attention a short ways from the tanks. Their black clothing signified their elite status. Harry stopped in front of them and gave the salute. The seven soldiers fell into the at ease position.

"Listen up people because I'm only going to say this once," Harry said sternly. "We are not going to be joining the assault on this fortress. There is only one reason." He paused for suspenseful effect. "I'm hungry." Behind him the main building of the fortress collapsed in an explosive storm. Slowly the sun set behind the horizon.

**June 2, 1999: Milky Way: Earth: Scotland: Edinburgh**

As the church bells chimed midnight, eight black-clad Marines slipped through the light defenses around the city of Edinburgh. The exhausted Death Eaters never even noticed the eight shadows that slit their throats. Silently the eight Marines moved through the darkness, headed towards city hall.

The front door opened silently, allowing the humans access. Inside several Death Eater commanders were pouring over a map of the city trying to formulate a defense. The Marines took aim and fired. Four Death Eaters dropped to the ground, dead, but one of them simply disappeared into thin air.

"HQ, we've just eliminated the enemy commanders," the team leader reported into his radio. "Begin Phase Two." Affirmatives were returned and explosions rained on the city.

"Colonel, what do we do about the one that got away?" one of the Marines asked.

"We've just captured his primary headquarters," Harry said looking over the map. He took a writing utensil and circled and area on it. "There's only one place for him to go now." With that he turned and walked away. The Marines peered down at the map. The Black Citadel was circled.

**June 2, 1999: Milky Way: Earth: Scotland: Edinburgh: Cerberus Line: Black Citadel**

Explosions rained down on the heavily fortified Citadel, the last fortress of Voldemort's Rebellion. All of his forces had been withdrawn to this one area in a desperate attempt at resistance. A flight of Raiders flew overhead, dropped cluster bombs on the Citadel. The cries of pain and agony reached even the front line where the Tanks and Infantry bombarded the fortress. All at once the explosions ceased and the Infantry began their advance.

Harry Potter and his team of Marines raced through the sharp breach on the western wall. Their rifles shot from the hip, their heavy breathing blocked out by the gunfire and screaming. Death Eaters dropped left and right and center as the soldiers forced their way into the main building of the fortress. The Marines had one mission.

Just as in the retaking of Edinburgh, the Spec Ops Team needed to find the primary command center that had been created in the building and eliminate the commanders inside personally to ensure that they couldn't escape. One room in the center of the compound guarded by four Death Eaters was quickly breached.

Four wizards turned in surprise. One burst of automatic fire brought all four to their knees. Harry stepped forward and shot each and every one twice through the head to ensure that they died.

"Whew, what did they do to this guy?" one of the Marines asked as he grabbed a man's shirt collar. Harry glanced over, saw the man had dark gray skin and blood red eyes. The Marine looked to him for advice.

Harry shrugged. "Maybe he had a bad case of pink eye." Out of the corner of his eye, something caught his attention. Without another word he moved over to the table that the commanders had been poring over. On the hardwood furniture, Harry found a single enormous crystal. It had Ancient markings on it. His face thoughtful, Harry snuck the crystal into his pocket and turned to leave the room. "We've completed our mission. Let's get out of here and enjoy the fireworks."

Thirteen minutes later, the entire bastion exploded as a barrage of tank and plane fire honed in on the main building.

**(End Chapter)**

So, what do you think? Was it good? Was it everything you hoped for and more? Did the battle excite you? If so then you are obligated to review. It's only fair, isn't it? After all, I took off from school to write the last two chapters.

In other news I've decided exactly what I'm going to do with Harry after this mission. It'll be a mix of Option C and a suggestion I got from a faithful reviewer. The idea was so good that it sparked something in my mind that just won't go away. When I post the next chapter I'll say who that reviewer was. I don't have the reviews in question in front of me at the moment. Anyway please review as always. It's so inspirational to hear all of your comments, even the one worded ones.


	30. Stage 30: Stargate Thirteen

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1.

**June 7, 1999: Milky Way: Earth: Washington D.C.: Oval Office**

Harry shifted around nervously in the center of the room waiting for the leader of the free world to enter. After the successful operation in England, the President himself had requested that the Ace come to the White House to meet him… again.

"Lieutenant Colonel Potter," a voice said from behind him. Harry turned around swiftly. The President entered the room with a smile plastered on his face. Harry saluted immediately but the president shrugged it off. "Please, let's not have formalities here. The last time that we spoke you were the commander of an intergalactic battleship and almost threatening me."

"I'm sorry, sir, for anything that I might have said or done before," Harry said formally. The President told him to sit down and he did so. "So, Mr. President, what is it that you want from me?"

"Well, I am aware of your brilliant piloting skills and of your exploits on the Galileo," the President began as he sat down behind his desk. "Your time on SG1 a few years ago was spectacular as well, not to mention your brilliant exploits in Scotland. Your incredible skill warrants much attention from the Joint Chiefs. Since you've made us another ally on our own planet, saved the planet multiple times from Goa'uld attack and provided us with advanced weaponry and technology, we've decided to give you any position you want in the military."

"Any position," Harry said slowly.

"That's right," the President nodded with a smile. "You could choose to be the commander of the SGC or the commander of a battleship in the Navy. Anything you want is within your grasp right now." Harry looked away in thought.

"Well, sir, there is one thing I would like," he said slowly without looking at the President. "When we were in Scotland, I found something in one of Voldemort's Bastions. It was an Ancient Information Crystal, something that likely holds a large amount of information that I've never seen before in all of my travels. I don't know what's on it and I won't know without an Ancient Terminal in front of me." He looked straight at the President. "I've given this a decent amount of thought, sir. Just the fact that this thing exists tells me that there could be others like it throughout the galaxy."

"What do you mean?" the President asked warily.

"The Ancients are the people that made the Stargate, sir," Harry explained. "I remember finding one of their planets in my travels in the galaxy on the Corona. Their technology is extremely advanced and is capable of a hell of a lot." He paused. "Sir, I suggest that we, or rather the government, create a new team of military personnel to hunt down Ancient technology."

"Go on," the President probed.

"When I was with the SGC two years ago, I found that, while reasonably effective, that it may not be the best method to go about things in retrieving technology and weapons to defend this planet. What I suggest is that we create a team that would be off-world for possibly months at a time that would travel the galaxy as a whole rather than probe different planets. Instead of using the SGC as a base, we could move about the Galaxy independently. The information on this crystal could be the key to doing just that." Harry paused at the President's confused look. "Sir, I know this may be a bit difficult to understand. But I'm serious here. If there is another operation to get technology using other areas than the Stargate our effectiveness could double."

"I'm not so sure about this," the President said warily. "It just seems a little off."

"Sir, please," Harry interrupted. "Just let me take a team to one of the planets with an Ancient Terminal and let me decode the information on this crystal." His voice almost sounded pleading. "If I don't find something of value there, I'll scrub the mission itself. Is that acceptable?"

**June 11, 1999: Milky Way: M2C-412**

Harry Potter and three other soldiers stepped out of the Stargate to find themselves on a dark overcast world. The area around the Gate had several pillars that seemed to be made of metal. The DHD stood ten yards from the Gate just like any other world. Beyond it was a large dark building.

"Alright, let's go check it out," Harry ordered. The four man team started walking towards the building.

"Sir, what is it that we're looking for?" one of the members of the team, Sergeant Joshua Philips asked. He along with the other two soldiers had been Marines on Harry's team in Scotland. They had been chosen for that exact reason.

"When we were in that last Bastion last week, I found a crystal on one of the tables," Harry explained to them as the building grew larger on their approach. "It was made by the Ancients and I assume that it has valuable information inside. I need to get to a terminal inside that building in order to figure out what it is."

The Team approached the building and entered without preamble. Harry had already been to the world once before and found it to have no hostile functions whatsoever. Inside the darkened halls Harry quickly made his way over to a terminal that jutted out from the side of the wall. He ran his hands over the smooth surface and found the slot where the crystal needed to be placed. With a firm push, the clear object fell into place and the entire terminal glowed.

Without warning, a large screen appeared above the keypad. It showed a map of the galaxy along with several highlighted sectors with tags in Ancient. Harry scanned through the information quickly before changing screens to one that was purely text. His eyes scanned down the entire document quickly before it started to scroll down. His eyes widened as the information found its way into his brain. His eyes widened in shock.

"This is…" he muttered. He turned to his team. "Josh, head back to the Gate now and dial home. Tell General Hammond I need an appointment with the President immediately." Josh nodded and ran off. "Guys, we just found one of the most important items in the last five thousand years."

**June 11, 1999: Milky Way: Earth: Washington D.C.: Oval Office**

Harry once again found himself in the Oval Office for the second time in less than a week. The President entered promptly and the normal greetings were exchanged.

"Now then, I heard that you found something on that crystal," the President acknowledged as he took his seat. "What was it?"

"After examining the contents of the crystal thoroughly I found that it contained the locations of half of the Ancient Bases in this Galaxy," Harry began. "I know that there are approximately eighty bases in the Galaxy from vague references in the Corona's data banks but I never knew where any were, save one." He took a deep breath. "About six million years ago, the Ancients just packed up their things and left this planet. When they did, they left their bases as they were. That means that everything that was there should still be there. Sir, this discovery makes the Ancient Weapons Cache we found two years ago seem like a piece of iron in a gold mine."

The President leaned back in his chair looked out his window, deep in thought. Harry waited patiently for his answer. "Provided that you can get seven volunteers to go with you I will approve of the creation of SG13. You'll need to check in with us every month or your Iris Codes will be locked out of the dialing computer and you'll never be able to get home through the Stargate again." He turned to face the Lieutenant Colonel in front of him. "You'll need to be ready for this. I'll give you a certain amount of leeway in this and only because of your confidence in the success of the operation. I trust that you know what needs to be done." Harry nodded and couldn't keep a small smile off his face. "We'll need to keep this quiet. Only I and Joint Chiefs will know about this operation. If you don't find anything of value within two months, I'll scrub the mission and order you to return home. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," Harry nodded vigorously.

"Good," the President smiled. "Start looking for volunteer candidates and be prepared to…"

"With respect sir, I already have my team ready," Harry interrupted. "We're already ready. We can leave at a moment's notice." The President's smile deepened.

**June 13, 1999: Milky Way: Earth: SGC**

Eight men congregated in the Gate Room, each shouldering heavy packs full of supplies. A completely customized weapon was held in each man's hand with a case of extra ammunition in the opposite hand. All wore black off-world uniforms. In the Control Room General Hammond and SG1 stood waiting for the Gate's activation. Walter's statement of Chevron Locked opened the millions-years-old Stargate.

"SG13, you have a go," Hammond said into the microphone unnecessarily. Harry in the Gate Room turned to look at his friends.

"General, I think you're forgetting something," Harry and Jack said at almost the same time. Hammond chuckled.

"SG13, Godspeed."

"Alright, that's better," Harry laughed as the first members of his team entered the Stargate. "Well, see you later," Harry said casually as he stepped backwards into the Stargate.

**(End Chapter)**

Well, I know I said that I would put the name of the reviewer in the next update but I wasn't entirely aware that I would finish three chapters in the same day. Sheesh, when my internet's down I really don't have much to do. Since I wrote three chapters I expect extra-long reviews from each and every one of you with three sections labeled Chapter 28, Chapter 29 and Chapter 30 with your thoughts on each one.


	31. Stage 31: Orion

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1.

GAHHHHHHHH!! The Internet is still down! This is the fourth day! I don't even know if you liked the last three chapters yet!

Heh, he… Er, I forgot to upload this last night. Sorry…

**June 13, 1999: Milky Way: M2C-412**

The eight black-clad Marines stepped out from the event horizon determinedly. Harry quickly set down his burdens and rushed towards the Dial-Home-Device. The other seven looked at him oddly as he dialed an unknown address.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Larry "Pixie" Folk asked.

"Sorry guys, but this isn't the world where we need to be," Harry said absently. "We need to leave immediately before the President can call us back for anything."

"I'm sorry?"

"You seven volunteered for this mission," Harry reminded as he pressed the activation button. "That means that it was your choice to come with me. I'll tell you everything on the next planet." The Gate activated and Harry rushed forward to pick up his things. "I overheard General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill talking about a Black Ops mission after ours. Whatever we do we can't let the SGC figure out what we're doing." He started shoving his men towards the Gate. "You won't regret it, just go!" With the last person gone he stepped into the event horizon.

**June 13, 1999: Milky Way: Unknown Planet**

SG13 stepped into a reasonably large room that only accommodated the Stargate and the DHD. Harry sighed contently as the Gate shut down. He started walking forward relieved.

"Harry, what was that all about?" Larry asked again as the team stepped into a hallway.

"I lied to the President a little bit," Harry explained with a small yawn. "We're out here to find and retrieve Ancient Technology, but not for Earth." The Humans stared at him. "Let me rephrase that. We'll give a little bit of Technology to the humans, but only just enough to satiate them and to let this little project progress."

"What do you mean?" Pixie asked.

"I'll show you," Harry smiled. He stepped through a newly opened door and out onto a catwalk. "This, my friends, is the Orion." The seven marines stared down at the ship before them.

The ship was dwarfed compared to the Galileo being only about a quarter of the size. The ship appeared to be about eighty meters long and thirty meters wide. It had the sharp angular look of the Galileo and the same dull blackness in the armor. About fifty meters back from the front of the ship, two wings spread out, each about six meters in height and fifteen meters in length. The front part of the swept wing had an operable door. Eight Gun Turrets were placed symmetrically along the top of the ship as what appeared to be Point Defense weapons. One rotating long barreled cannon of reasonably six sat in a locked position with its barrel down in the center of the ship.

"Alright Colonel, what is this?" one of the Marines asked incredulously.

"About six million years ago the Ancients were a pretty powerful bunch," Harry explained. "At the time they were pretty advanced but not as advanced as they would be now. They had several different classes of ships, not the least of which was the Aurora Class Battleship. When the Plague hit they had to leave quickly and left a few of their ships behind including this one." He turned and started walking down the catwalk towards a staircase. The Marines hurried to follow.

As the group started down the stairs, Harry said: "The Orion is an Ancient Destroyer, one of the last of its kind. It was built using a few technologies that would be phased out in the next couple of years after the Ancients left the Galaxy including its weapons systems. At the moment, it outclasses even Hatak Class Ships in potential ability, especially if we can get it up to full strength." He stepped off the stairs and onto a long walkway that stretched out to the ship.

"What does this have to do with us?" the same Marine from before questioned.

"The Orion will be our flagship from now on," Harry explained as he opened the door to the inside of the ship. "With it, we'll start fighting the way we should have a long time ago." He stepped inside the ship and disappeared behind a corner. The Marines rushed inside and found him simply standing in a corridor. "These are the living quarters. The Orion is supposed to be run with a crew of about twelve so you'll each get your own room. Just pick anywhere and make yourselves comfortable." He started walking again and disappeared.

Half an hour later, after the new crew of the ship was settled, Harry came to retrieve them. He gathered them in the small bridge near the front of the ship. The Bridge was about the size of a modest family room. It had three chairs in a triangular formation with two consoles in front with the Captain's chair behind them. Screens littered the room varying from large to small. There were no windows.

"I hope that you're settled in fairly well," Harry remarked absently as he sat down in the Captain's chair. He started pressing buttons on a keypad on his right armrest. "We'll be launching the ship soon so we won't be around here for very much longer." A low humming could be heard from the back of the small ship. Two giant doors above the ship started opening revealing the blue sky above.

"Why are we doing this, sir?" The Marine from before, Nathan Bristow, asked. "This is treason!"

"This isn't treason," Harry corrected as the humming grew louder. "We're giving Earth exactly what it wants. We'll get technology; we give a little bit to Earth. However," he said sternly. "Earth is not ready for the full brunt of Ancient Military Power. That is so much power that any one nation could use it to enslave the entire galaxy. If we gave them everything they wanted, things would spiral out of control very quickly." The humming reached a peak. A large flash of yellow light enveloped the ship. When the light faded less than second later, the entire Destroyer was gone.

**June 13, 1999: Milky Way: Unknown Planet: High Orbit**

The Orion appeared with a large flash of light as the Faster-Than-Light Engines deactivated. The ship had traversed several dozen miles in under a second. The new crew of the Destroyer glanced about the bridge quickly as the screens lit up with star-filled pictures.

"We just used the FTL Engines," Harry explained with a smirk. He started pressing buttons on his keypad again. "They were the precursor to Hyperspace Engines. It's slower but it gets the job done. With any one jump we can travel approximately fifty parsecs." (Note: a Parsec is about fifty (50) light years, at lease according to Foundation. My Internet's down, remember?) "Granted we'll need to find a Hyperspace Engine soon but this will suffice for now."

"What if we don't agree to go with you?" Joshua Philips asked crossing his arms.

"I will never allow the Earth to come to harm," Harry said without looking up. "I have access to so much information and technology right now that if a primitive race like the Humans were to get it they could become an even greater threat than the Goa'uld. They already have more Ancient Technology than I would like." He received quite a few odd looks. "Most of the technology on the Galileo and its fighters originate from Ancient Designs." He stopped typing for a moment. "They were designs I created, too." He straightened and looked at his Team. "We'll need to stay in this room for right now. The Orion wasn't fully completed when we got here so I'll need to take it to a repair bay before we set out again." He typed a few more things in. "Prepare for a jump." The ship flashed again and disappeared.

**June 13, 1999: Milky Way: Aphrodite Repair Satellite**

The Orion appeared in orbit around a small blue moon. The only other objects in sight were the large yellow Gas Giant and the large gray metal satellite nearby. The Satellite was long and cylindrical with a medium sized sensor array near the 'top' and two 'wings' that proved stability. The Satellite was about two miles long and a half mile in diameter. The Orion moved slowly towards the waiting structure.

Two large bay doors opened upon the ship's approach. Harry guided the ship inside the station before cutting the engines. An anti-gravity field activated that suspended the ship in midair. Harry sighed and stood from his chair.

"Alright, that's it. Now we can leave the ship freely." He walked over to the wall and opened the door there. Blinking wildly the rest of SG13 followed. Eventually Harry came to airlock where he exited the ship. As soon as his feet hit the outside of the ship he started floating. The Marines started flailing about wildly in an attempt to secure their bodies. Harry chuckled since Pixie was the only one that seemed really comfortable.

The two pilots brought their feet up against the Orion and pushed off towards the walls on either side of the ship. Fumbling about, the Marines mimicked their move. With a smile plastered on his face, Harry opened up a door and stepped into the artificial gravity. The new room had a large window that allowed the surveying of the ship and several chairs and couches. Harry promptly sat down in one of the chairs and broke out laughing at his team's attempt to right their bodies through the door.

Harry looked over the team of seven Marines seated before him. Joshua Philips, the youngest among them. His dark black hair reminded Harry of a raven, oddly enough. Nathan Bristow, machine gunner and the voice of reason had sharp dirty blonde hair and piercing gold eyes. Larry Folk, the only other pilot among them. His childish nature created the semblance of balance in a world filled with hardcore by-the-book military.

Samuel Black: he was one of the best sharpshooters Harry had ever seen. He could shoot a spider off a piece of paper with a .22 Caliber. His short light brown hair had a sort of happiness behind it. Marcus Argyle: this twenty two year old kid's hobby was tinkering around with computers. The military had given him the college money that he'd never been able to use.

Silas "Smilus" Gorton: this guy was the Team's Demolition's Expert. He could whip up Composition 4 in about a half an hour and then tell you the best place to stick it. Taylor Ellsinore: the marksman expert. Though he wasn't as skilled as Sam, Taylor could easily hold his own in a firefight. His cheerful attitude made him fun to be around.

Harry Potter: Military Expert and Tactical Specialist. He chuckled as that thought came into his mind. He'd created a specialist team that could perform any task and would under the correct circumstances. He'd accounted for everyone: the computer geek, the gunner, the pilot, the sniper, the explosives expert, the grenadier and the combination. Joshua would learn from the others and become adept in everything. He'd lead them to victory.

"Well, I suppose since we don't have anything better to do I should probably explain what we'll be doing later," Harry smiled to them. "On that crystal that we found in Scotland, I discovered the location of most of the Ancient's outposts. I also found the logs of two new races of enemies. It's a Repository of Knowledge in a gift basket. These two new enemy races are powerful, even more so than the Goa'uld. They're called the Wraith and the Ori. Whether or not we ever encounter them is questionable. However, it does not make our goal any less important."

Harry took a deep breath before continuing. "Our goal right now is to travel to all the Ancient Outposts that we can, activate their defenses and examine whatever is left inside. Using what we find we'll gather our strength until such a time as we can eliminate the threat of the Goa'uld. By ridding this Galaxy of the Goa'uld, we'll be able to better prepare for the possibility of attack by either the Wraith or the Ori." He waited for questions.

"Okay…" Pixie said slowly. "I have a few questions, some of them more mature than others. Why did you double cross the President if we could have just left on a mission and congregated here later?"

"By fooling the President and the Military into thinking we're looking for Ancient Weapons Technology for the betterment of the planet we can go about our job and yet still have a home to go back to," Harry explained with a smile. He glanced out at the Orion; saw several arms moving about from the walls repairing the ship slowly but surely. The sounds of welding and forging were making their way through the glass. "If we just upped and left we would be labeled as traitors and would be executed if we were ever seen again. However, this way, if we return with something of value, we'll be lauded as heroes without anyone being the wiser."

"Okay, question two," Pixie said after he'd finished. "Why did you pick us to come with you?"

"I needed the perfect team," Harry's smile widened. "I have everyone I need for this operation plus all of you are committed to the survival of the planet. That means that you'll be less susceptible to corruption." Sam raised his hand. Harry nodded to him.

"What are we going to do if Earth is attacked?" he asked with a slight bit of nervousness in his voice. Harry's smile drew into one of slight concern; Sam had a wife and a young daughter.

"Our first stop is the Spy Satellite in the Sol System," Harry assured. "We'll activate it first and we'll be able to detect any enemy contact within two thousand Parsecs of Earth. If that happens we'll immediately head for Earth to aid in its defense. We'll never be more than an hour away and any confirmed enemy ship that I know of would take at least twice that long to cover two thousand Parsecs. Your family will be safe, don't worry." Sam was visibly relieved. "However," Harry held up a finger, "I expect to be invited over for tea sometime in the future." Sam chuckled and then fell silent. Harry looked over at Larry.

"Pix, Orion has two small hangers on either side," he began. "They can hold one plane each. It was designed for Ancient Gateships but there's enough room for any of Earth's prototype planes. I've made arrangements with the aircraft manufacturers. When we get back to Earth we'll get two of the prototype planes made by McDonald Douglas. You'll pilot one and I'll pilot the other." He stood up. "Alright, you guys are free to explore the station all you want, just be back here in the next hour or so. We'll be leaving as soon as the ship is fully repaired."

**(End Chapter)**

Well, my Internet is still down so this was written without feedback from the other chapters. I know this wasn't exactly what I said that I would do but I like where it's going. I think you guys will too. Anyway, add Chapter Thirty One to that Review that you were writing. I expect four times the amount of reviews for writing this much in such a short amount of time! Please?


	32. Stage 32: Silhouette

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1.

I started this when my internet was down and now I'm finishing it. I know a lot have you have been waiting eagerly for the next section so here goes. P.S., I do not plan to end this story and go onto a sequel. No, I'm going to go right through to Season 8 and cover the blasting of the Goa'uld in full force.

**June 14, 1999: Milky Way: Sol System**

A large flash of light signaled the arrival of the Orion. The ship's engines activated once again and started pushing the ship towards the Ancient Satellite three miles away. Inside the ship, four Marines prepared to go aboard.

Harry gripped his personalized M4 Carbine in his hand. The weapon had a flashlight and a laser on the front of the barrel as well as a 4x optical scope. He looked over the team that would be accompanying him. Samuel had a black M14 with a Night Vision Scope on the top. Taylor had his own M4 with a laser sight, 4x optical scope and an M203 Grenade Launcher. Nathan Bristow carried his P90 carefully. All of them wore the Black Spec Ops clothing from the SGC.

A low hissing sound could be heard as the Orion latched to the Satellite and airlock was pressurized. Harry opened the door and pushed into the Satellite. There was very little gravity so he just kind of glided for a while as they drifted into the Satellite.

"Alright, let's see if we can find the gravity controls," Harry suggested as they came to a corridor junction. "Teams of two; if you find them send a radio call so we can right ourselves. I wouldn't want Taylor to fall on me." Minor chuckles swept through the group as they split up.

Taylor and Harry glided along the metal passageway slowly. There were several rooms to either side but it seemed that they were in the living quarters of the small Satellite. After about a minute they came to a ladder which they easily traversed. The area above had only one door which they stepped through to the bridge.

"Sam, Nathan, we've found the control room," Harry said over the radio to the other team. "I'll try and turn on the gravity now." Harry glided over to a control panel and started to press the switches housed there. Moments later the artificial gravity came on.

After the off-ship team had congregated in the control room, Harry sat down at one of the promising consoles. The Ancient keyboards and switches were easy to work around and he quickly brought the entire station online. It seemed that the Satellite ran on standard Naquadah fuel rather than the ZPM he'd been hoping for. Regardless, he brought up several floating screens that showed the surrounding systems.

"Well, this looks promising," Harry smiled as he looked up at the screen. "There isn't any Goa'uld activity in about six hundred Parsecs of Earth. That's fortunate; we won't need to worry about protecting it any time in the near future." He pressed more of the crystals. "Alright, I've set up a macro that'll send daily status reports to the Orion or immediate ones if enemy ships come within two hundred Parsecs. Earth's safe for now." He stood. "Alright, let's head back to the ship. We have to stop by Earth and pick up those new fighters we were promised."

**June 14, 1999: Milky Way: Sol System: Earth: High Orbit: Orion**

The Escort Destroyer drifted into orbit around Earth. Prometheus, Earth's pet Hatak, and Galileo, Earth's first battleship, were on the other side of the planet performing some kind of test. It wouldn't matter what they were doing or where they were; Orion had extremely advanced cloaking apparatuses that rendered the ship invisible to all forms of sensors.

Harry and Larry stood inside the transport room near the rear of the ship. The captain was thankful for the fact that the Ancients used Ring Transport technology before their exodus of the galaxy. Otherwise they would have no means of transport down to Earth other than flying down and jumping off, something that would unadvisable considering that the Orion couldn't become invisible.

The pilots only carried side arms on their person since they would be flying the two new fighters out of Area 51 and back to the Orion. That could be difficult if everything didn't go according to plan. Sam pressed the button that would activate the rings and the two pilots disappeared.

**Area 51, Earth**

The Rings inside Area 51 sprung to life as the two freelance pilots appeared. Only one other stood in the room waiting for them. He was an Air Force scientist. Harry and Pixie looked around the room to make sure there were no others present before addressing the scientists.

"Doctor Hoffman, it's good to see you again," Harry said as he and Pixie stepped forward. "I trust that our new aircraft are ready."

"Yes they are," Hoffman nodded. "I think I should remind you of the gamble I am taking on you two. If we're caught the blame would fall on me." Giving the boy an indiscernible look, Doctor Hoffman turned and gestured for the pilots to follow him out of the room. "I'll have you know that we these fighters are the most advanced on the planet, maybe even the galaxy considering how the Raider and the Wraith faired against The Goa'uld. These guys outclass even the Wraith by at least twenty percent." The group stopped before a doorway that led into a hanger. Two planes waited inside.

The pilots moved around and examined the two fighters before them. Both were identical but unilaterally unique. Idly Harry noted that these were the first fighters to not be direct copies of other F-Series planes.

The craft bore a strong resemblance to the F-15 but was more streamlined than its predecessor. The two engines lay completely within the craft with smaller 'ripples' on the fuselage. Two tail fins struck off at odd angles, likely meant for stealth purposes. Below the engines and normal elevators were two more tailfins that struck out and slightly sharper angles than the two above the craft. These would provide much more stability at high speeds within the atmosphere.

Walking along the outside of one of the planes, the pilots noted the massive amounts of weapons aboard it. On wing pylons were eight normal sized missiles. The design of the weapons would point many to the Sidewinder; however the trained eyes of the aces saw the shark tooth tailfins and the thrust vectoring nozzles of each missile. These weapons would be able to pull maneuvers never seen in a weapon of its class, ever. If this wasn't enough, two internal weapons bays housed another eight normal sized missiles.

Already astonished, Harry, on the left side of the craft, examined the Vulcan gun. The fighter had a thirty millimeter "Tank Killer" gun designed for the A10 held inside its fuselage. Two canards broke off from just behind the cockpit, striking up at a five degree angle, almost parallel to the wings. Wiping some of the sweat off his brow, Harry climbed up the small ladder and sat inside the cockpit.

The large and yet small cockpit fit the medium build of the rouge perfectly. The control stick sat along the right armrest in an unusual fashion. Where it would be in most planes was a large touch-screen monitor that currently displayed the plane's status in a blue transparent diagram. The throttle sat on the other armrest, though it was far larger than any other throttle. Instead it had several lock points at the different Mach Settings. There was a lock at Mach Two, Mach Four and Mach Eight to prevent dangerous overshooting. Breaking through the locks simply took a little bit more pressure. It served more as a warning than a security measure.

Harry glanced over his shoulder to find that the new plane had almost perfect rear visibility. He could see everything behind him except for the sixty or so degrees directly behind the seat. Looking back to the screen in front of him, Harry started pressing the touch screen between his legs. He scanned through the various screens; finding ship status, radar, thermal radar, the manual, the weapons status as well as several others.

The Ace climbed out of the cockpit, jumping to the ground with a smile on his face. He walked calmly over to where Hoffman and Pixie were deep in conversation. "Doctor, are the charges set?" Hoffman nodded. "Alright, Pixie, let's go."

Ten minutes later both Cipher and Pixie sat in the cockpits of the MFX-03 Silhouette dressed in the flight suits that had been left for them in the nearby ready room. Still no one had any idea that the two were there. Harry brought the engines online but kept the brakes of the landing gear held tight. The ship was starting to screech forward despite the restraint. Hoffman opened the hanger door. As soon as the encumbrance opened fully, the two pilots released their brakes and shot out into the night sky. Behind them the hanger exploded thanks to the multiple C4 charges left inside to cover their tracks. Together and without pursuit the stealthy planes climbed up into the sky, headed towards the Orion.

**(End Chapter)**

Hey, sorry guys. I'd meant to get this out a lot sooner but I was kind of waiting for my 300th review. He, he, well, here it is anyway. I'd meant to put in a dogfight at the end but I couldn't do it without sending the entire story spiraling out of control. I've been writing One-Shots for Gundam Seed and Ace Combat Zero over the past week and felt no real compulsion to complete this part. I think I can be a Beta Reader now too, at least I think it requires 5 published stories. Anyway, you can expect the next chapter in the next week or so. I'm out of school, don't have more than two video games and have completed my obligatory projects so the only thing that I can really do is fan fiction. Lucky for you. Anyway, I'm gonna take off now. Have a nice day.


	33. Stage 33: Devil's Advocate

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1.

**See Author's Note at bottom**

**June 20, 1999: Milky Way: Tartarus Near-space: Escort Destroyer Orion**

The Orion jumped into the space a few hundred thousand miles from the planet Tartarus. The planet was a small world on the outer rim of the Galaxy. In the past it had been a Goa'uld Base for Goa'uld Sokar but the Devil God had abandoned the complex a century ago after the planet's natural resources had been depleted. It had remained untouched for since then with no activity whatsoever.

The crew of the Orion gathered inside the single briefing room of the ship. The room had a single large table that could accommodate the entire standard crew of the ship, being twelve Ancient Personnel. Inside the table was a holographic projector that could display any information held within or transmitted through the ship. The control interface for the device was housed at the head of the table, where Harry now sat.

The captain of the ship brought up the planet Tartarus on the holographic imager. The planet had a thick red cloud covering that would put Jupiter to shame in an instant. While pretty, the clouds blocked out all possible communication and sensors from reaching the planet's surface. This made recon rather difficult.

"So, Taicho, what are we doing here?" Marcus Argyle questioned. The smart Executive Officer of the ship had the annoying habit of using words from a foreign language at odd times, in this case using the Japanese word for Captain. With a knowing glance, Harry nodded.

"You've all reviewed the data on Tartarus, right?" Harry asked. Each member of the crew nodded. "Well, it seems that two weeks ago the Ancient Spy Satellite in the next system over detected a Goa'uld ship moving into orbit around the planet. Though the satellite was at quite a distance it did manage to detect several ring transport beams being exchanged between the ship and the abandoned complex on the planet's surface. While normally I wouldn't worry about this Tartarus is a rather odd case. The clouds around it have a powerful EM wave that completely blocks out our sensors. That means that there is no way for us to determine what this particular Goa'uld is doing there."

"What do you plan on doing, Taicho?" Marcus inquired.

"Well, considering that we have a considerable force with us I think that we should infiltrate the facility and figure out exactly what is going on down there," Harry smirked. "If it seems that they're doing something… abnormal for the Goa'uld then we'll destroy the facility and make our escape." Harry glanced down at the terminal in front of him that displayed private information. "Four of us will be going down. Since we might need demolitions, Silas, you'll be going with me as Second in Command. Make sure you pack enough C4 to blow up the standard reactor for Goa'uld ground bases."

"Yes sir," Silas nodded, taking that as his dismissal. The Demolitions Expert stood and exited the room.

"Nathan, you'll be coming too," Harry continued. "Make sure that you bring some spare C4 for Silas. You know how forgetful he is." Nathan nodded and followed his colleague out the door. "Lastly, or a change of pace, Marcus will be going." The computer geek gagged on glass of water he'd just started drinking. "We'll need to access the base's databanks and you're the best one suited for the job." Marcus nodded nervously. "Now then, while we're gone I'd like for Taylor to command the bridge as he sees fit. Pixie, you'll standby in the Silhouette just in case the Mothership somehow notices us. Is that clear?" The rest of the crew nodded. "Alright, total mission length should be no longer than forty-five minutes."

**June 20, 1999: Milky Way: Tartarus**

An unused room flashed as the rings inside activated, revealing the four-man SG Team. The soldiers moved showed hand signals to each other and moved out of the room quickly. The corridors were empty and silent as the Team made their way through the complex. Approaching an alcove, Harry held up his fist in caution. Carefully he peered around the corner into the next room. His eyes widened at the sight he saw.

A large tank could be seen in the middle of the room with a human-like figure floating inside. Three others moved about the tank, using various consoles to manipulate various aspects of the creature. From their clothing and the dark feeling in the pit of Harry's stomach, he wagered that they were Goa'uld.

The Lieutenant Colonel looked back at Marcus who carried an Ancient Life-Signs Detector in his hand. He looked at it apprehensively. The only life-signs in the base were them and the three Goa'uld Scientists. Confirming this fact, Harry signaled the other team members. Nathan and Silas nodded, moving the other side of the alcove. Marcus put the Ancient Device away and readied his weapon, a Silenced Mp-5. Harry held up three fingers, dropped one, dropped a second and clenched his fist.

The SG-Team stormed the room quickly, taking the Goa'uld inside by surprise. Quick bursts from the human's guns dispatched the enemy without resistance. After confirming that they were truly dead, the team moved to surround the tank.

"Taicho, what is this?" Marcus wondered as he stared at the human-like figure inside.

"Hack the consoles," Harry ordered. "There's probably a log somewhere." He stared at the object for a few moments as his subordinate moved to the Goa'uld computers. "So, do we have any bets?" he asked the other two.

"I've got two of those black liquor pints from Elasia on advanced host," Nathan answered, betting two pints of a very strong alcoholic beverage that the team had bought while visiting a planet several systems from Chulak.

"I'll put a Hershey's bar on Alien Super soldier," Silas answered, fingering his weapon, an M-4 Close Quarters Battle Rifle (CQBR). "What about you _Taicho_?"

"I don't know, those are some pretty good ideas," Harry said, bring his hand up to stroke a barely visible beard. A gasp brought him out of his amused state. "What is it, Mark?"

"You need to see this," Marcus shook his head. The other three hurried over to the console and attempted to read what was displayed. However, with only Harry and Marcus being fluent in Goa'uld, they were the only ones that understood what it meant. The log said as follows:

**Day Three**

**The subject is matching up to expectations. Its muscle mass is far above that of normal humans while the neural patterns have only been able to match that of a normal Jaffa's. We will work to rectify this matter before the Lord returns.**

**Day Seven**

**We've done it! The subject's neural patterns are finally resting at 0.3! The only things that it should be able to recognize are orders now. We must begin work on creating more of these Kull Warriors. Lord Anubis will be pleased.**

Harry nearly gasped as well. It wasn't the fact that Silas had won the bet. No, it was the last line in the log. He was the only one that knew anything about him but Anubis was a Goa'uld that matched even Sokar in ruthlessness. His crimes were unspeakable, even among the Goa'uld themselves. Fortunately a thousand yeas ago the… thing had been banished and his power stripped. If he had somehow returned then…

"God damn it," Harry muttered as he walked up to the tank. The others stared after him surprised. "Well Silas it looks like you won the bet." He pulled from his vest pouch a block of C4. "Let's just hope the Arnold here won't be able to survive a kiss from old Composition B." He placed the plastic explosive on the glass and attached the detonator. He spun on his heel and walked towards the door. "Nathan, once we get back to the Orion you'll need to hand over those drinks to Silas." The others followed him out the door and along the hall towards the ring room.

Harry idly pressed the detonator in his hand, hearing the explosion behind them. "Harry, did Smilus actually win or are you just pulling my leg?" Nathan asked as they gathered in the rings.

"No, he actually won," Marcus chuckled. "That really was an Alien Super soldier." The rings activated, sending them back to the Orion. Harry left the team behind as he walked briskly to the bridge.

Harry came onto the bridge, immediately drawing the attention of the others stationed there. Taylor got up from the captain's chair and the Captain took his place. "Alright, Josh, bring us around the side of the planet and target the enemy ship with weapons." The Orion started to move as his orders were carried out. On top of the ship, the large cannon activated along with CIWS. The Goa'uld Hatak came into view, its shields down. "Fire," Harry ordered.

A green beam shot across the expanse, dissimilar to other Ancient Weapons systems. The lasers hit the main pyramid of the Hatak and traveled upwards, melting through the hull of the ship. The beam dissipated quickly followed by another and another until the Hatak exploded in a flash of light.

"Sir, what was that all about?" Taylor wondered as they watched the explosion.

"Jump to the next system," Harry ordered before addressing Taylor. "I'll tell you later." Moments after, the Escort Destroyer Orion disappeared in a flash of light.

**(End Chapter)**

Author's Notes: I wrote that chapter in about an hour around four-o-clock in the morning so any inconsistencies are due to tiredness. It was mostly a filler chapter but that should hold you over for a little while at least.

I know that I haven't updated recently so I'm sorry for that. It's just that I've been busy writing my other story, the Terran Alliance. It's extremely fun to write so I've been putting most of my attention into it. I'll probably do that for the next two weeks at least so the next chapter will probably be a little later. Sorry about that as well. Please review as always and thank you all for your wonderful support. This story had over 100, 000 hits! Thank you so very much for this great honor.

Until next time, Ja Ne. I like it, get off me.


	34. Stage 34: Bacon

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1.

Note: Entering Season Four

This chapter is dedicated to The Good Dr. for his spectacular profile page with all of its one-liner goodness.

**June 25, 1999: Milky Way: Vorash**

Three figures stumbled through the sand, moving towards the Gate and making idle conversation. The group were lightly armed and dressed in their standard black Elite Uniforms. One of them, the leader, was smiling to himself as he listened to his subordinates' antics.

"I'm telling you we should have brought bacon."

"Bacon," the other repeated. "One thing you could have brought with you on a black ops mission is bacon."

"Yeah, it's the food that makes other foods worth eating."

"I don't know man…"

"No, Taylor's right," the leader chimed. "We definitely should have brought bacon." The group reached the Gate and the leader walked straight to the DHD.

"Harry, did we have to choose a desert world to land on?" Sam asked as he scanned the dunes around them.

"It was the closest planet with a Stargate that wasn't under Goa'uld control," Harry answered as he pressed the right sequence. The Gate activated and Harry pulled out his GDO, also known as the Garage Door Opener. With the signal sent, Harry walked up to the Gate and threw in a small round object. It was an Ancient Probe that had a camera on it that allowed for viewing on a standard Life Signs Detector. The Colonel pulled out said object and noticed that the Iris had indeed been opened. Smiling to his comrades, Harry stepped through the Gate.

**June 25, 1999: Milky Way: Earth: Stargate Command**

"Unscheduled off-world activation," Master Sergeant Walter Harriman said into the mike in front of him. Airmen rushed into the Gate room and took up defensive positions as the Gate activated. General Hammond stepped into the Control Room as a signal came through.

"What do we have, Sergeant?" Hammond asked as he came up behind the technician.

"We're receiving SG-13's IDC," Walter replied, looking up at his superior for advice.

"Open the Iris," Hammond ordered after a moment of deliberation. Seconds after the titanium spinner retracted, a small round object passed through. It rotated a bit before becoming inactive. The guards looked between themselves, wondering what to do. After a moment, three men wearing Elite SG-Uniforms walked through the Gate, carrying a light armament. The guards' weapons centered on the men before Hammond gave the hold fire order.

Harry did a small spin as he examined the room before walking down the ramp. General Hammond entered the Gate Room. "Hey guys," Harry said with a smile. "I'm smiling. This should scare you."

"Colonel, you're back," Hammond said obviously. "Where's the rest of your team?"

"They're at our off-world base camp, sir," Harry replied as he stepped off the ramp along with his two subordinates. "I'd like to report a partial success, General. We've secured some Ancient Tech and have suffered no casualties." He glanced around oddly. "Hey, where's Jack? I'd of thought he'd come running as soon as there was the off-world call."

"Colonel O'Neill, Dr. Jackson and Major Carter are all missing in action," Hammond replied. "They went AWOL and hijacked the Gate. They went through moments before you did."

"What about Teal'c?" Harry asked in surprise. "Didn't Teal'c go with them?"

"Long story short the human members of SG-1 are under the influence of an Alien Device that gives them enhanced speed, strength and other abilities while degrading their ability to make decisions," Hammond explained. "They went off to another planet under Tokra Intelligence that said that a Goa'uld was building a new ship. They intend to destroy it; at least that's what we assume." Before he finished speaking, Harry turned to look at his two team members.

"Alright boys, it looks like our visit was rather short this time," Harry said. "Are you guys ready to go?" They nodded and Harry turned to look at Sergeant Harriman. "Walter, dial SG-1's address, that's an order." Walter started dialing the Gate seeing as how Harry was a Lieutenant Colonel.

"Colonel, what are you doing?" Hammond asked as the Gate started to spin. "You still need to be debriefed. You can't go back out yet."

"I don't understand what you mean General," Harry said with a confused expression on his face. "We haven't returned to the SGC yet." He smiled cheekily as the Gate activated. The three Elites sprinted back up the ramp and disappeared behind the event horizon.

**June 25, 1999: Milky Way: Goa'uld Stronghold**

The three rouge soldiers appeared on the planet in a crouch, weapons raised. The Gate was clear. All of the Jaffas that had been guarding it, quite a lot mind you, were knocked out. With the area clear they started running briskly towards the large ship in the distance. It towered over the trees around it. Harry recognized it in an instant as Apophis's mother ship from who-knows-when. Some other Goa'uld must have found the plans for it.

The three man team came to an entrance to the ship itself and quickly positioned themselves at the sides. Peering inside, the team found that there were no conscious Guards in the complex. At Harry's signal they entered the facility and cautiously moved down the corridor. The group stepped into a corridor junction when…

"Jaffa!" Taylor cried grabbing Harry's jacket and pulling him back behind the wall just as a Staff Blast shot by. Harry landed on his rear as his two subordinates crouched and started firing down the hall at a group of unseen Jaffa. Harry composed himself and joined them in firing.

A group of eight Jaffa stood in battle ranks, shooting their Staff Blasts as soon as possible. Sparks flew on a few pieces of armor as bullets plowed through them. The humans took cover as a volley was shot their way. Cursing loudly, Harry leaped across the junction to the other side of the corridor where Taylor and Sam weren't in the way. "Taylor!" Harry cried. The grenadier nodded and tossed the Colonel his weapon. Harry fell to the ground in the center of the intersection and pulled the trigger of Taylor's M203. The forty millimeter grenade shot down the corridor and exploded in the Jaffas' midst, killing the remnants of the small patrol. Harry picked himself off the ground and handed Taylor his weapon back. "Come on, we need to keep moving." The other two nodded and they ran down the hall opposite where the Jaffa had come from.

Harry peered around a corner, not wanting to make the same mistake as before. As the hall came into view he stepped out. "Sam, Jack!" Harry cried. The two were standing opposite each other but weren't moving. He rushed towards them with Samuel and Taylor covering their tails. "What are you idiots doing in a place like this?"

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Sam asked. A blue force shield fluctuated in front of them, revealing her handicap.

"I'm here to save your sorry asses," Harry explained. "I'll ask again; what are you two idiots doing in a place like this?!"

"We had to destroy Cronus's mother ship before it was completed," Sam explained. "If we didn't he would have gained a massive advantage over the other System Lords." The ship shook and the force shield dropped.

"Well, now you're free so let's get the hell out of here!" Harry advised. A group of Jaffa had just turned a corner in front of them. Harry stepped in front of Sam and let loose a burst of automatic fire from his M-4 before backpedaling away. The Jaffa struggled to get any blasts off at all before Harry had disappeared behind the corner of the hall and was gone.

The five person group rushed back the way they came with Sam and Jack explaining that Daniel had run off to get a block of Weapons Grade Naquadah. They reached the entrance with no sign of Daniel. All of them stopped before crossing the threshold, glancing back into the ship.

"We can't leave without him," Carter said unnecessarily.

"I know," Harry acknowledged.

"I'll stay, you guys go," Jack ordered until Harry held up his hand.

"Jack, you're under the influence of an Alien Device and therefore are not in the position to make command decisions," Harry explained. "As highest ranking officer here, I'm taking command. I'll stay here and wait for Daniel. Taylor, you and Sam make sure that these two bozos make it back to the Gate in one piece." The two nodded and walked off, dragging the two superior officers with them. Harry leaned up against a wall. "Alright Daniel, now would be a good time for you to show up…" A panting Daniel turned a corner, struggling to make it to the exit. Harry rushed in to support him.

"You know this thing is kind of heavy," Daniel said in gesture to the Naquadah in his pack. Harry's hands reached over to the pack and slipped it off of Daniel's shoulders, letting it fall to the ground.

"Just leave it; we need to get out of here." Harry helped his former colleague to his feet and threw his arm over his shoulder. Together the two rushed away from the ship and back towards the Stargate. As they exited the ship Harry paused. Releasing Daniel for a moment he reached into his pouch and grabbed a block of C4 and a Grenade. He threw the former into the entrance of the ship before pulling the pin and throwing the grenade in the same direction. Harry smiled at Daniel before both started running.

As the last remaining members of the team appeared in the clearing the Stargate activated. Sam and Jack had already left the planet but the other Sam and Taylor were waiting next to the Gate for their commander. Another explosion could be heard from the ship as both Daniel and Harry put on a burst of speed and sprinted to the Gate. All of them dived in just as the ship exploded entirely.

**(End Chapter)**

AN: Well, I know what I said before and it always seems to be that I can't stop writing this story no matter what I say. Maybe it's because I watch season seven Stargates and can't wait to write about those episodes. Anywho, please review as always.


	35. Stage 35: Ambush

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG-1

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG-1.

Sorry about the names. When in the same room I'll refer to Harry's Sam as Sam and O'Neill's Sam as Carter.

**June 26, 1999: Milky Way: Earth: Stargate Command**

Harry and his two subordinates sat around the table in the briefing room alongside Colonel O'Neill and General Hammond. Harry was busy away writing up a mission report concerning their encounter with SG-1 on the alien planet. Since Hammond had covered for them calling it a rescue mission they now had to write reports about what actually happened there. He sighed; he'd forgotten how boring writing the reports was. Sam and Taylor had already finished theirs, a fact which Harry envied.

"So, what actually happened while you were out there?" Jack asked as Harry typed away on a laptop. "You were gone for a month but you said there were no casualties. What else happened?" Sam and Taylor shot an imperceptible glance to their CO and remained silent.

"Well, we found an Ancient Base on a planet the Goa'uld don't know about," Harry explained, not looking up from his typing. "It didn't have a lot of technology but it did have a few knickknacks and trinkets like what you saw earlier in the Gate Room. That was a handheld probe that could be sent through the Stargate and could be used in conjunction with another device to simulate all the functions of a MALP. It's quite a valuable device to use especially when you don't know what's on the other side."

"What about weapons?" Jack inquired, twiddling his thumbs.

"We found a few odd-shaped missiles that could have lost their power," Harry shrugged. "They don't seem to work. There were a few other hand-held weapons that probably worked as stunners when they had power. Everything that we've found has been over ten thousand years old."

"Then is it really worth it to continue your operation?" Hammond wondered. "Are we getting anything out of the expense?"

"Well General," Harry said, finally looking up from his laptop. "We have accomplished a few things. In fact just last week we destroyed a super-soldier project for one of the System Lords, killing three Goa'uld scientists in the process. My men right now are searching for a target to assassinate. With any luck another System Lord will be dead within the week." That wasn't entirely true. Nathan and Silas had been tasked with finding a Goa'uld but their intentions were hardly with the intent of killing him/her.

"The president agreed to this operation thinking that he would be getting something out of it," Hammond affirmed. "I don't think that the deaths of a few Goa'uld Scientists are going to hold him over." Harry sighed deeply. He knew this was going to happen. He pulled something from his pocket and tossed it onto the table.

"This is a late-generation Ancient Stunner weapon," Harry explained as Jack picked it up. "It's used similar to a Zat. One shot stuns, two shots kill. However the first shot knocks the person out without causing them pain. On the battlefield it's an almost useless weapon." Hammond glanced at the weapon before looking back at Harry. "I'm sorry, sir. The Ancients weren't the kind of people to build infantry weapons. They specialized in ship-to-ship warfare, not ground wars like Earth."

"Well did you find any big honking space guns?" Just guess.

"Yes, we did," Harry nodded. "However we had no way of powering those weapons at the time. In fact we found a Satellite Weapon capable of piercing Goa'uld Shields a few systems from Earth. Since we couldn't power it we could only read the logs."

"Wait, if it was in space how could you get to it?" Hammond wondered. Unknown to him both Taylor and Sam blanched; Earth wasn't supposed to find out about the Orion yet. The NID would nail them in an instant and they would have to turn over the ship or become traitors.

"Well sir, the station was of a somewhat older design so it had a ring platform on it," Harry stated thinking quickly. "We just ringed up from the planet."

"You said that you read the logs," Jack affirmed. "How much power does it take to operate?" Harry stared at his former colleague. You could always trust Jack to show his smarter side when it involved space guns.

"Well, the conversion rate is rather odd to determine due to it being a different species but from what I can tell the station would take roughly one Giga watt or a thousand Megawatts depending on your preference."

"Sir, that's within the standard output for a Naquadah Generator," Jack realized, turning his head towards the General. "Sir, couldn't we 'tow' the station here with the Galileo and the Prometheus?" Unknown to either of them, Harry flinched. They were supposed to accept that they couldn't use the station.

"Clever, but no," Harry interrupted. "We thought about that. It would take roughly six times the Galileo's engine output to move that thing even an inch. I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news here but Earth is still relatively new in the galaxy. Compared to the Ancients, we are nothing. They could build satellite weapons and _use_ them. They could even build ships that could move them. We, on the other hand are a bit under the average line here. Earth will need to grow a bit more before it can hope to actually be a power in the galaxy." Hammond stared at Harry for a few moments before nodding his understanding.

"Is there anything else that you would like to discuss?" Hammond inquired.

"Well sir, there are a few more minor bits and pieces here and there but they're just that; minor," Harry continued. "However, I promised Sam here that he'd be able to go and see his family this trip. I'd like to let him get out of here as soon as possible. Can we finish this up in a few days, sir? I'll hand my report in to you then as well."

**June 25, 1999: Milky Way: Chulak: High Orbit: Orion**

The Orion drifted through the space far above the planet Chulak, which had fallen under the control of Baal after the death of Apophis. It had become a minor garrison for Baal. He kept a few Hataks around the planet as well as a small factory on the ground which built his Death Gliders. Intelligence showed the Baal would be transporting some rather important cargo here soon; hosts.

Marcus stared at the screens on the bridge that showed everything around them. He'd been left in command while Harry was on Earth. He'd left standing orders that the Orion was to head to Chulak and ambush Baal's transports before they could land on the planet. With any luck they would be able to destroy three of Baal's Hataks before they could even shoot back.

A hyperspace window opened and three Hatak vessels appeared. The main gun on the Orion lifted up and fired a laser at one of the Hataks. The beam hit the center pyramid dead on, rending a large gaping hole in the side. A second shot tore through the Pel'tak and the engine room. The entire ship went up in flames seconds later.

The other two ships noticed their sister get blasted to smithereens and raised their shields. Yellow energy blasts shot towards the Ancient Destroyer. Marcus ordered evasive maneuvers to be taken. The Orion pitched up and increased speed, rolling over the blasts and returning fire with the main gun. The laser slammed into the shield before it could it slice through the hull. One could see it fluctuated as the beam strained the capacitors.

Both ships started launching Death Gliders. The CIWS on the Orion activated and started swiveling. Streams of lasers shot out of the weapons, destroying multiple Death Gliders before they could enter weapons range. The Orion spun around in a brilliant waltz of attack, dodge and defend as they dueled. The second Hatak lost its shields and exploded in a large fireball.

The ship shook violently as several energy blasts impacted the upper armor. Marcus swiveled his head around to see three Hataks coming at them from behind along with the fourth in front of them. Grunting he ordered for random evasive maneuvers. The Orion pitched down forty degrees and its engines shut down. Energy blasts shot over their heads as the pilot rolled over and reactivated the engines, dashing away.

Shield strength had dropped to under forty percent with the sneak attack from behind. Marcus grunted as they tried to evade the attacks and get a shot off here and there. Reaching a decision he ordered a retreat and the ship jumped to hyperspace, leaving the Goa'uld far behind.

**(End Chapter)**

Author's Notes: Well, I know that this is rather short but I'm kind of short on time. I didn't really have anything else to put into the briefing so I put in the no dialogue space battle instead. This kind of foreshadows what's to come and I assure you that it is likely unique. If you actually think about what happened in the battle you might come up with a hypothesis. If anyone guesses correctly I'll be sure to include a nice little cookie.

I'm on vacation for the next three weeks so my access to a computer will be limited. I'll try an update when I get the chance but don't be surprised if you don't see another update for three weeks. I don't really have a choice at this point.

The story is going to get a bit more interesting now and I honestly can't wait to write some more. However I'm terrible at writing by hand and typing is just infinitely easier. To pass the times away go read The Terran Alliance, also by me. It's another combat novel thing kind of like this with a fancy little plot line snuck in. It's about twenty something thousand words right now so that should provide an evenings pleasure. Well, my ride's coming so I should probably get out of here. Later…


	36. Stage 36: General Potter?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I'm damn proud of it

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I'm damn proud of it. Harry Potter wasn't all that great anyway. Starship Troopers was much better.

Author's Note: I'm back children. How did you fare with god-papa away? I'm sure that it must have been killing you to not be able to read anything new from the Freedom Writer.

AN2: Wow that was random. Anywho, I'm oh so terribly sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I just got back from vacation and I finally realized that I actually have a fan fiction that somebody might want to read. So, I decided that I should probably write up that chapter sooner or later. It turned out to be later but I'm saying that I opted for sooner so hop in, sit down and shut up.

**August 1, 1999: Milky Way: Earth: Stargate Command: Level 28**

The elevator doors opened and the occupants stepped out. Lieutenant Colonel Harry James Potter of SG-13, Former CAG of the Galileo and leader of the 66th Tactical Fighter Squadron "Galm" stepped out of the elevator dressed in his finest and cleanest second hand SG-Uniform. Only ten specks of lint could be found on the jacket and only twenty per pant pocket. He was rather proud of himself. He'd actually managed to wash them before he entered the mountain.

"Good morning sir," a face came out of nowhere. A cup of coffee was pushed into his face. Harry hesitantly took it and looked down at the face. It was Master Sergeant Walter Harriman of the Gate Crew. Harry started walking down the hall and Walter kept pace with him. "At O-Nine Hundred you have a briefing with SG-3 regarding their mission to P73-421. At Ten Hundred Hours the delegates from Maltia are coming to discuss the possible trade agreement. At Eleven…"

"Walter!" Harry cried, surprising several technicians. "What the hell's going on here?" he asked the eager aide.

"Didn't General Hammond tell you sir?" Walter asked confused.

"Walter," Harry said slowly, "Would I be asking if he did?"

"General Hammond is in Washington briefing the Joint Chiefs," Walter explained. "With Colonel O'Neill Off-World at the moment you are the highest ranking military officer on the base. General Hammond left explicit orders for you to be left in command until he returns tomorrow morning."

Harry stared at the Sergeant. "Is this some kind of insane joke?" Walter shook his head. "I don't do Base Command."

"It's in General Hammond's orders, sir," Walter said handing Harry a sheet of paper.

"Why does he seek to torture me?" Harry asked himself as he scanned the paper that detailed what Walter had already told him. He looked it up, down and turned it over. Surprisingly the words 'DON'T PANIC' were written in large friendly letters on the back. "Oh the day Kayla learned to read is a day of reckoning in everyone's lives," Harry said sagely. He turned his attention to Walter. "Alright Walter," he said resignedly, "What do I have to do first?"

_Well, this isn't exactly what I had in mind_, Harry thought to himself as he listened to scientist prattle on about Trinium samples on some random world that he and his team wanted to visit. He wanted SG-3 to go with him as added manpower. The sad thing was that Harry had stopped listening a while ago.

"Listen kid," Harry interrupted. The scientist fell silent and he caught the Marines' attention. "I understand that Trinium is a very valuable substance to us given its strength. I understand why you need the manpower. You have a go." Harry promptly stood and walked into his office. On the table was a commander's mortal enemy; Paperwork. "Oh god, I never had to deal with this on Orion." A thought occurred to him. "This isn't my job. Why should I have to deal with the stress?" He sat down in Hammond's chair. He fell asleep.

"Colonel," Walter said, tapping the man on the shoulder. Harry woke up instantly. "General Hammond said that you would fall asleep. You have a briefing with SG-5."

"Another one," Harry grumbled. "It feels like it's been ten minutes."

"It has been ten minutes."

"Damn."

**Two Hours Later**

"A trade agreement cannot be made whilst you continue to argue," an alien said to his colleague. Both were humans but Harry had a slight feeling in the back of his mind that they were Goa'uld considering how overdressed they were.

"You were the one that so blatantly refused our pact to unify our two countries!"

"That pact was absurd! You cannot possibly believe that we would…"

Harry leaned over to his aide. "Walter, what does their planet have that we might want?"

"SG-11 reported that their planet might have Naquadah deposits," Walter explained. "It isn't proven yet but the Maltian government refuses to let us perform further tests."

"What the hell?" Harry asked shaking his head. "This isn't my problem. Let's go," Harry said grabbing both delegates by the hem of their robes and dragging them down the hall. Walter followed them. Harry eventually came to a VIP Suite and nodded to the Sergeant standing there. The door opened and Harry thrust the delegates inside. He closed the door before they could attempt an escape. "No one gets in or out," Harry said to the Guard.

"Yes sir," the sergeant stoically. However Harry could have sworn he saw a small smile on his face.

"Colonel, we can't just leave them in there," Walter argued. His protest fell on deaf ears.

"Unscheduled off-world activation," a Gate Tech said over the PA. Harry sighed and walked calmly down the hall towards the control room. The Gate was active and the Iris was closed.

"What do we have?" Harry asked as he came up behind the Gate Crew.

"SG3 just dialed in," Sergeant Siler reported. "They came under attack by a group of Jaffa numbering six and are requesting backup. Sergeant Daniels is wounded."

"Send SG-2 and 12," Harry ordered. "Tell them we're on our way." Harry turned on his heal and rushed out of the room and down the hall.

**August 1, 1999: Milky Way: P73-421**

Alkesh swooped in as Gliders danced in the sky around them. SG-Teams rushed along the ground around a series of boulders. Staff blasts and bullets shot overhead as Alkesh energy balls exploded on the ground. Harry stomped through a puddle and ducked behind a boulder. He popped up and let loose a burst from his M-4 and a Jaffa fell dead on the ground. The Short Colonel then sprinted to another boulder where Lieutenant Colonel Dixon crouched.

"Hey Harry, nice of you to join us," Hayes shouted over the noise.

"You said there six Jaffa!" Harry screamed back. He popped up and fired three bullets at a group of Jaffa preparing to attack their position. "Where'd you learn to count?"

"The ships didn't start coming down until you radioed you were through the Gate," Dixon defended himself as he fired off the last of his ammo. "Some tells me their throwing this party in your honor, kid. You got those clips?" Harry pulled out several M-4 magazines and handed them to his colleague.

A Jaffa Squad stood up from behind a boulder and started towards the two Colonels. A Sergeant thoughtfully fired a LAW at them which detonated right in the center. The explosion killed all of the soldiers. Out of the corner of Dixon's eye he noticed a Jaffa starting to flank them. He stood up carefully as a Staff Blast shot towards him. Harry grabbed him by the vest and dragged him back down to the ground. The Staff Blast flew 'harmlessly' overhead.

"Thanks Harry," Dixon said as the two got up.

"Let's try not to make a habit of this," Harry advised brandishing his weapon casually. It quickly came down and let loose a stream of bullets. "Good luck Dix," Harry wished and rushed off.

Harry ducked behind cover alongside a Sergeant carrying a LAW. Harry stole the weapon from the soldier without asking and aimed it at a Glider strafing their position. He fired the weapon after a moment. The rocket shot forward and exploded on the right wing. The wing blew off and the fighter exploded on the ground a few feet from them. Harry tossed the useless weapon to the ground and fingered his radio.

"SG-2 Leader, is the Gate Secure?" Harry asked loudly.

"Sir, we've a ton of Jaffa moving on our position," Major Kowalski on the other side cried. "We won't be able to hold the Gate for long." Harry fingered his radio.

"It doesn't matter; we aren't going to be able to hold our position for that long." Harry fired his gun a few more times before screaming to the clearing. "Fall back!" Soldiers started bounding back as others covered them. Harry didn't leave until everyone else was out of the clearing.

**August 1, 1999: Milky Way: Earth: Stargate Command**

Two dead, eight wounded. That was the result of the rescue mission. There would no doubt be an inquiry into the mission. That's what Bureaucrats do; they don't give a shit when everything's going well but as soon as something goes wrong they through a hissy fit and criticize everything that the operation's ever done. Oh well, that wasn't his problem. The Gate had just opened and the three SG-13 members stepped through. Sure, they could criticize him all they wanted but they'd be hard pressed to punish him. Just try and find a man that doesn't want to be found in this Galaxy.

**(End Chapter)**

Well, I've had that one planned for a while. I will say right now that if you don't believe it head back to chapter one and re-read the Chulak scene. Major Kowalski is certainly still alive.

I know that I've been on vacation for quite a long time, almost a month to be exact. I had very little time with a computer to do my thing. My Uncle's like that. Even so this story should get a little bit more interesting now. I'll be addressing a lot of people's wishes in the next chapter. Remember, this is a Democrostory. The people get what the people want. Until next time!


	37. Stage 37: Hebridan

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer:

Since so many people were asking for Harry to get a better ship I decided what the hell; this is something I wanted to do anyway. Now shut up and read the damn story!

**August 2, 1999: Milky Way: Some Planet**

Three armed soldiers walked across a vast plain towards a landed Ancient Ship. Even from a distance Harry could see the large bits and pieces of armor that had been destroyed. He started to rush towards the warship with his two subordinates following quickly. They reached the bottom airlock and entered the damaged Destroyer. Marcus met them at the door. He looked a little worse for wear. One could see the sweat stains on his uniform and brow.

"Marcus what the hell happened here?" Harry asked as he surveyed the damage to the interior of the ship.

"We went to Chulak just like you ordered but it seems like Baal had found a way to track us," Marcus explained. "We destroyed two Hataks but three others ambushed us far faster than what we've seen of them. They must have known that we were coming. We took serious damage and I ordered a retreat. We were clear for ten minutes before four Hataks came out of Hyperspace and hit us hard."

"How the hell did you get away?" Samuel asked unable to contain himself. At those odds it was amazing that they'd gotten away at all. Harry, however, had a hunch but he wasn't sharing.

"We did a blind jump." Before the words had fully left Marcus's mouth Harry was moving. Marcus stumbled back, blood coming out of his nose.

"Are you insane?" Harry asked, seething. "You could have ended up anywhere; inside a sun, a planet. What were you thinking?"

"It was the only way that I saw that allowed us to get away without them being able to track us," Marcus defended his actions. "If I didn't do it there would be no Orion right now."

"I understand why you did it," Harry acknowledged. "It doesn't mean I have to like it. I sacrifice both the Orion and my life to save any one of yours. I'm angry because if you had jumped into a sun five deaths would have been on my conscience. This does however pose some problems for us. If the Orion's Jump Drive can be traced by Baal then he might go out of his way to target us. If he does then we'd be hard pressed to survive. We need a better ship."

"I thought that this was the best ship in the Galaxy," Taylor said from Harry's side. "Isn't that why we got it?"

"No, the Orion is most certainly not the most powerful ship in the Galaxy," Harry shook his head with a smile. "I chose the Orion because it can fight toe-to-toe with Hataks but also because it can be manned by a small crew. We only have eight people; the Orion was designed to be operated by twelve. There are much more powerful ships out there but in the past I had neither the power nor the people with which to man them."

"Colonel," Sam said, still in his rut of command from the SGC, "Didn't you use to have your own Battleship?" Harry nodded. "You managed to fly it and fight with it by yourself. Why is that?"

Harry chuckled. "The Corona was designed to be operated by a single person. While the Orion has technology millions of years old the Corona was created roughly nine thousand years ago with much more powerful technology. It was the time when most Ancients were Ascending and they didn't have the power with which to fight off their enemies. They needed powerful ships for one person to operate so they created the Corona Class. To answer your next question, no, there aren't any more in the Galaxy. They were all destroyed to keep others from taking them when their owners ascended."

"So, are there any Aurora Class Battleships lying around?" Taylor said innocently.

"As a matter of fact there are," Harry nodded. "I found one during my travels at an orbital shipyard in one of the outer regions of the Galaxy. The problem is that we don't have nearly enough people to operate it. It takes at least eighty to use all of the advanced systems."

"What do you plan to do?" It didn't matter who asked it. They were all thinking the same thing.

Harry smiled. "Have you ever heard of the Hebridan or the Serrakin?"

**August 3, 1999: Milky Way: Hebridan**

The Orion settled down onto the planet Hebridan with several other military ships floating around it. It had taken a full day to get to Hebridan even though it was only three systems away. Harry had taken them on an extremely roundabout route, practically leaving the Galaxy to avoid being traced. It had worked, mostly. Baal's fleet had traced them after the first jump so they knew it was worth it.

The ship powered down and the airlocks opened. Harry and his crew stepped out into the daylight weaponless. A Hebridan ship landed near them and several humans and aliens rushed forward brandishing dangerous looking rifles. Two people, a human and a Serrakin walked forward without weapons and approached Harry without hesitation. Harry smiled and walked forward. They immediately grasped hands and hit their heads together.

"Samos, Derrin, it's good to see you again," Harry said through a smile. "It's been a long time."

"Indeed it has, Harry," the human, Derrin, said.

"Five years, right?" Samos, the Serrakin, confirmed. Harry nodded, the smirk never leaving his face.

"What brings you to our fine planet?" Derrin asked. "I'm actually surprised by your means of transport. Where's the Corona?"

"Yeah, the Corona was kind of destroyed in a battle with Apophis a few years ago," Harry sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "It took thirteen Hataks to destroy it, though. That's a fact I'm rather proud of." Harry sobered up. "I'm here to ask a favor. Do you remember that conversation we had a few years ago about the Goa'uld Hegemony?" Derrin and Samos glanced at each other before nodding. "It turns out that I'm doing exactly what you wanted to do before."

"You're taking the fight to the Goa'uld?" Derrin asked surprised. "That's incredible! Why didn't you call us?"

"We only started operating a few months ago," Harry shrugged. "I already have a good crew for this ship. They worked so well I didn't even think that I would need anyone else. Then we ran into a problem. The Goa'uld Baal can track our movements and the Orion doesn't have the weapons or shields to fight against large numbers of Motherships at one time."

"Why didn't you get a better ship?" Samos wondered. "That Battleship we found in the Ventris System would have been better than a midget destroyer like this." Unknown to the three old friends the rest of SG-13 looked a little peeved.

"I had enough people with my team to operate a Destroyer but not enough by a long shot to operate an Aurora Class Battleship," Harry smirked, knowing that they were catching on. "I'm here to see if we can't recruit some new crew members. After all, I know there have been a lot of people out there that have been calling for a direct attack on the Goa'uld for years. So, what do you say? Will you help me out?"

"Harry, you've got yourself your first two recruits," Samos smiled. "I'll talk to some of my old friends in the media. We could get an advertisement to play during commercials. Who knows, we might even be able to get a spot on the nightly news."

"I'm glad to see that you're into this as much as I am," Derrin laughed. "How many people do we need to operate the ship?"

"The minimal crew number would have to be around three hundred," Harry said. "An Aurora Class is a big ship. My team and I will be able to run our little side operation out of it as well." At his two friend's questioning looks he explained. "My Team is from Earth, the home world of the human race. We're on orders to retrieve technology from various Ancient Outposts scattered around the Galaxy. However what we didn't tell them was that we'd be giving them Jack Shit and that we'd be fighting against the Goa'uld in a ship that they would never be able to get their hands on. We bit off more than we could chew this time and we need a stronger ship to fight against the Goa'uld. What we also need to do is activate the ring of satellite weapons that we can use to defend our outposts. That's what we need the ship for."

The two aliens stared at Harry for a few moments before breaking out in laughter. "Buddy, the military would kill to have you on their side!" Derrin cried.

"Uh, Harry!" Harry turned around to see seven pissed off humans glaring at him surrounded by a half a dozen armed guards. "Could you get these guys to point their boom sticks a little closer to home?" Pixy asked.

**Samos's Estate**

Harry sat in a map room with Marcus, Larry and Samos. A holographic projector lay between two couches and displayed the galaxy and its stars. Hebridan glowed bright green while Goa'uld occupied planets glowed crimson. Unknown stars glowed white while planets under the Protected Planets Treaty of the Asgard glowed blue. Samos keyed a few buttons a key pad on the projector and the hologram zoomed in on a white star.

"This is where we found the Aurora Class Battleship," Samos explained to the unknowing humans. "Derrin and I were checking out an uncharted star when we got hit by an asteroid. Harry was passing through the system and picked us up after receiving our distress call. After Harry started towards Hebridan we noticed the shipyards and felt obligated to check them out. It turns out that the Ancients left one of their most powerful ships in dry dock there when they ascended; at least that's what Harry theorized. Apparently it missed its intended date with a junkyard and the Ancients forgot about it. Either way it's ripe for the taking." The hologram shifted to show the Aurora Class in all its glory. It was several times larger than even the Galileo Class Earth ship.

"Sheesh buddy, you've had us flying around with millions of years old tech when there are ships like that out there!" Pixy laughed. "What's the hell wrong with you? We could probably have taken on a hundred Hataks with this baby!"

"As I said, we do not have enough people to work it!" Harry defended himself. "If we had the people I would've headed straight there. However, we don't have the people yet." Before he could speak further Derrin rushed into the room.

**(End Chapter)**

Funny, isn't it? Sorry I couldn't write more. I'm dead tired, had no more ideas and felt I should get a chapter up before I left. I'm trying out for Varsity Soccer at my High School and the coach is a slave driver. I practically collapsed half way through practice earlier and believe me when I say that I'm no pushover. I'm the fastest kid in my grade and am in pretty good shape. His drills were just awful though. I won't have much more time to write on this in the next week so enjoy what you've got while you've got it. Later…

PS: Even when I'm done I won't be writing this for a little while. I just got a great idea that won't leave me alone. It has to do with this story specifically but it won't be added here.


	38. Stage 38: Harry

Disclaimer: Blah de blah de blah…

Disclaimer: Blah de blah de blah…

Note: No more location, just the date.

**August 7, 1999**

Harry sighed and sipped at his tea. He sat on the bridge of their new Aurora Class ship which they had yet to name. He was the only one on board and had to run through all of the ship's technical jargon before they could proceed loading their supplies and personnel. One might be surprised at exactly how much data piles up from ten thousand years in 'safe-mode'. Apparently this ship, the Janus by its Ancient name, had been the command ship for this section of the Galaxy and oversaw dozens of random projects all over the galaxy that had continued to run despite no one being there to add new things into the mix. "Damn it!" Harry cursed. He couldn't concentrate on the damn text! Just the other day he'd received a message from his father that the latest test that Asgard Scientists had performed with the cloning technology had failed and the basis continued to deteriorate. To add insult to injury the Replicators had overrun one of their outposts and taken the ships guarding it, adding to their already massive army.

The Colonel went back to his work, staring at the holographic screens. Granted each experiment was grouped into a named file but each was just so bloated! He glanced at another file lazily when something caught his eye. He mentally ordered the screen to scroll down and open a file that had the name Moros as the head scientist. His eyes widened as he read the file. According to the log in front of him an Ancient team of Scientists had attempted to find the way to Eternal life through consciousness transfer, almost exactly like what the Asgard do now. Only their idea did not involve cloning the body but rather creating a new one from scratch, almost like one would do in a video game. That meant that even with using their bodies as a base genetic code cellular deterioration couldn't occur because each model was different. The scientists that had worked on the project had been killed in the plague that had swept the galaxy millions of years ago and the moon base where the research had taken place was forgotten.

His eyes widened further as he saw where the research had taken place, only a few systems away. He went back up and read through the file again in more detail. With each word he got more and more giddy. Ancient brains could story as much data as an Asgard could, possibly even more due to their highly evolved state. Provided that the Asgard would be willing to accept human-form bodies he may have just discovered the answer to both the Asgard's cloning difficulties and their reproduction. Harry sent out a message to Derrin's ship, which was ferrying supplies over to them, to pick up the pace. They had a place to be.

**August 9, 1999**

The unnamed Aurora Class Battleship drifted out of hyperspace hovering over a rocky moon. The remnants of an Ancient Research Station could be seen on the ground. A Gateship jettisoned from the ship and headed for the planet's surface. The pilot noted idly that he would need to ask the Asgard to add Beaming Technology when he next went to Othala. The Gateship came into a hover over a particular piece of the building. The roof opened up and the ship drifted down inside, the door closing behind them.

The inside of the Research Station resembled other Ancient structures in its design with its bluish walls and stained glass windows among other details. Four humans moved cautiously through the halls, brandishing their weapons at anything that moved, or that they perceived to move. All but one; Harry walked as though he hadn't a care in the world. He knew for a fact that there was nothing alive on the base; the Aurora Class's sensors had proved that. _We really need to name that damn ship._ Harry turned into a lab with that thought in mind. It was the main control room where all of the data would be stored. Several dead Ancient bodies were scattered around the room, likely the scientists from the original program. Harry tossed one out of a chair and sat down at the console. His hands flashed over the console as he accessed all of the data pertinent to the project, which was everything.

Nathan Bristow, Samuel Black and Taylor Ellsinore conversed quietly with themselves as their commander worked. Harry didn't pay them any mind at all. He was too engrossed in his work.

"Are we sure he's okay?" Taylor asked his colleagues, glancing at their leader. "As soon as he found out about this station he's been hell bent to get here as fast as possible."

"I don't doubt that he would bend hell to get here," Sam nodded knowingly. "Hebridan recruitment isn't even finished yet and he made us launch the ship anyway. What do you think the problem is?"

"He told us that this lab has research regarding eternal life, or at least a form of it," Nathan stated. "He seemed a little distressed just before we left to get supplies. Maybe one of his friends or family is in danger of dying and he wants to save them?"

"What are you talking about?" Taylor asked confused. "I thought Harry was human. We certainly met him on Earth."

"No, I was on duty at Cheyenne Mountain when they first activated the Stargate," Sam shook his head. "He came back through the Gate with SG1 and became a part of it afterwards. Apparently he saved their lives out on Chulak and he is an alien. Don't you remember when he was talking about the Corona? I was even on a mission where we used the Corona to retake an Ancient Weapons Cache. He is most certainly not from Earth."

"You're right about that," Harry said. All three of them spun around to their command standing with an amused look on his face. "I didn't come from Earth. Technically I'm not even human. When I was a kid my now-father saved me from abusive relatives and raised me as his own. You'll meet him in a few days. I have the data. Our destination is Othala."

**August 10, 1999**

"Punch, elbow jab, upward elbow jab, shoulder latch, knee kick, finish," Harry spoke patiently as he worked through a fighting style with one of their Hebridan recruits. It was rather surprising how little these kids actually knew about fighting. Some of them could shoot but that didn't boast anything on this ship which they _still_ hadn't named. Despite their lack of experience it was also an opportunity. He would be able teach them from scratch without needing to erase their standing knowledge. The recruit nodded and moved back. Harry nodded and the two moved towards each other. The recruit tried the move that Harry had just showed him. Harry put up a mock defense that was similar to Jaffa fighting styles. The kid moved fluently and gracefully and executed the technique well. Harry smiled.

I'm impressed," Harry said approvingly. "It took Taylor almost a week to learn that move." His friend leaned against a wall on the other side of the room, rolling his eyes. "You know it's true. Of course you already had some mediocre training."

"But you set me straight, Boss," Taylor sighed.

"And I've regretted it ever since," Harry prodded jokingly. "Alright, that's enough for the day. Remember what you learned and train amongst yourselves. You're dismissed." The group of trainees filed out of the room leaving only Taylor and Harry. "So, what is it that you want?"

"Boss, ever since we arrived at the ship you've been acting strangely, almost giddy," Taylor explained. "I understand if you can't tell me but I want to know what's going on. Why are you acting like this?" Harry sighed deeply; he'd known that he have to give in sooner or later.

"My father is an Asgard," Harry explained. Taylor raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I was adopted, remember? (Next line is important; he isn't lying) I don't know who my biological parents were. Thor found me on Earth a broken child who'd been abused most of his life. He decided to take me in and raise me as a son of the Asgard, despite my age. The Asgard race suffers from genetic deterioration. They clone themselves and transfer their consciousness from one body to the other in an attempt to achieve long life. As a result their bodies have deteriorated over time."

"Oh god," Taylor muttered in surprise and horror.

"You don't know the half of it," Harry chuckled sadly. "They can't reproduce sexually. There hasn't been a newborn Asgard in a thousand years. It's not something that they openly discuss with other races."

"This I understand," Taylor muttered quietly. "So this new data is supposed to help the Asgard with their cloning process?"

"More or less," Harry shrugged. "The idea is to create a new body from a human, or ancient, base so as to both allow for sexual reproduction and to avoid genetic deterioration. The only downside is that the Asgard will have to adopt a completely new body structure since the data we have is based on Ancient DNA. There's no other option, really. Trying to recreate the old Asgard bodies would take years which they don't have."

"Do you think they'll go for it?" Taylor wondered.

"If I endorse it a large portion of the population might," Harry nodded. At Taylor's inquiring look he continued. "When I still lived there I managed to save the Asgard from the Replicators more than five times, mostly due to my rather above average piloting skills. I also designed their newest robotic fighter. The Asgard trusts me and will listen to what I have to say."

"Let's hope you're right." Harry nodded in agreement.

**August 13, 1999**

The unnamed Aurora Class shot out of hyperspace as it arrived over Othala, the Asgard Home World. Immediately three Beliskner Class and one O'Neill Class surrounded the Ancient Ship and sent out hailing frequencies. Any Asgard who had studied his history remembered the Aurora Class being one of the most powerful weapons the Ancients had ever created, rivaling the O'Neill Class in sheer size but far outclassing it in terms of shields and weapons. The drone weapons, provided there were enough, could wipe out dozens of Hataks in minutes as they passed easily through shields. Anti-explosion systems in Asgard Ships negated this weapon; however, as the Drones used kinetic and explosive force to destroy their targets. In terms of a one-on-one engagement the Aurora Class would in fact lose to the O'Neill Class.

"This is Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet," a voice traveled over the bridge of the Ancient Ship. "Identify yourselves immediately."

"This is Harry Potter of the Asgard Special Forces," Harry responded. "Long time no see, dad." Thor's face appeared on the screen.

"We were not expecting you," Thor stated.

"I bet you weren't," Harry chuckled. "Listen dad, I've got some new information that we need to talk to each other about. Can you beam me over?" Thor nodded and seconds later Harry had disappeared from the ship.

**(End Chapter)**

Well, that chapter's done. There wasn't even a single battle in there either. Anywho there's something that I'd like to say. I am not a thirteen year old writer as you all thought I was. No, that doesn't really describe me anymore. Actually I'm a fourteen year old writer. Today's my birthday and yet you guys get the present. Ironical, isn't it? Give me a review please, those are always nice presents. Until next time, Ja Ne.


	39. Stage 39: August

August 15, 1999

I am so freaking tired I have no idea how the hell I was able to write this. If you're wondering why I'm tired read at the bottom. Also the reason that I haven't named the Aurora Class Ship is because I'd intended to have you guys request a name. I don't want to name a new ship and I figure I might as well make the Democrostory as democratic as possible. So, you guys name the ship and I'll put up the coolest name I get. No, it can't be Janus. That's one thing I don't want it to be, plain and simple.

**August 15, 1999**

Harry and Thor stared at the human boy in front of them. It was inside the Ancient Machine that had created it, almost like a corpse in a coffin. The Machine resembled a coffin with a glass roof as well. The body was tall, taller than Harry, and had a clean-shaven face alongside bright brown eyes and hair. The tone muscles stood out against the clothing they had provided for it. Harry smiled as he admired the new body. Thor had immediately volunteered to be the first test to transfer the consciousness from one body to the next. "You know dad, you don't have to be the first test subject," Harry said.

"I see it as an opportunity," Thor corrected. "I will finally be taller than my son." Harry stared at him for a moment before breaking out into voracious laughter.

"Alright Dad, are you ready to try this?" Harry asked as soon as his laughter died. Thor nodded and moved over to another 'coffin' and climbed inside. The door closed and Harry started the machine, praying to whatever god there was that this would work. The glass on both coffins tinted opaque and started to glow slightly as the machine started. Harry pressed several buttons on the Ancient Keypad in front of him and started the consciousness transfer. Now it was just a process of waiting and praying, not necessarily in that order.

After waiting for almost ten minutes the machine stopped glowing. The glass slowly became visible. Harry moved to watch and glanced into them. Only one was occupied, the human form. Only dust occupied the Asgard chamber. The process completed and both chambers opened yet again. Harry rushed over to his father's new body and manually opened his eyelids. The brown eyes stared back lifelessly. Harry began to panic for a moment before the eyes slowly gained life. They blinked and then Thor spoke.

"Did the process work?" the new body's deep bass voice asked.

"Oh, yeah, it worked," Harry nodded, tears in his eyes. He was seriously afraid that he'd killed his father. "Now we'll just have to convince the other Asgard to take the operation." Harry pulled his father's body into a hug. Thor slowly returned the embrace, uncertain of his body's strength.

**August 20, 1999**

Harry stood in front of the Asgard High Council feeling rather insignificant, despite having known them all most of his life. Perhaps it was the height. They were almost all as tall as him now. That in itself was freaky. However as payment for solving two of their greatest problems they'd agreed to his request. His Aurora Class was being outfitted with all of the Asgard's most powerful weapons and technology. By their own morals if anyone could handle the technology it was him. The toughest part was making room for it all. The Power Core that was being added had to be linked up to the ship's normal one. The problem was the Asgard Core was easily just as large.

Eh, he'd leave that to the techno geeks. At the moment no less than fifty advancements were being made to the ship including Beaming Technology, Asgard Design Sensors to supplement the normal ones, Pulse Energy weapons slated for the next O'Neill Class, Second Stage shielding (which creates a secondary shield bubble within the first using a different shield projector (this was originally an idea of Harry's but only just came into production)), a Seventh Stage Inter-Galactic Hyper drive (which is a drive that can transport an O'Neill Class from Earth to Othala within an hour, three times as fast as the Sixth Stage) along with a myriad of other features ranging from food synthesizers to a small-scale weapons factory.

Something else surprised him even more than the technology. Within several days of the technology becoming publicly known almost two million Asgard had become Asgard-Ancients, the term for Human Form Asgard. Along with the change approximately two hundred Asgard-Ancients had requested to join his crew. Those that did wished to escape a life of constant fear of death at the hands of the Replicators. With their new forms the Asgard-Ancients could live like normal humans and, being much more durable, they could even fight others on their own terms. A fight with the Goa'uld was a fight they could win. Originally his ship had a quarter of its rooms filled with around five hundred soldiers. Now, though, that number could jump dramatically.

The head of the Council, Freya (now a beautiful tall female with long wavy black hair), began speaking. Harry summarized it rather well. They thanked him for his efforts and, as patient as always, listed the things that he was receiving. Harry nodded and thanked them where it was necessary but generally drowned it out. He had other matters on his mind. With an army of seven hundred, perhaps more depending on when they left, he could take the fight the Goa'uld much more efficiently than before. Perhaps twelve System Lords remained. That meant that millions of Jaffas were in their service. The question was what tactic he should use. The obvious tactic would be to simply assault their fleets and garrisons with his vastly superior ship. This would, however, slaughter millions of Jaffa who's only real crime was being forced to serve an over-the-top, over-dressed megalomaniac with big glowing eyes and a few magic tricks. Hell, he could do that much.

When Freya finished speaking Harry thanked her for her time and Beamed up to his ship, war on his mind.

**(End Chapter)**

Alright, I know that this is a short chapter but it's a filler episode. There was nothing else I could write in. I thought about having Larry and Harry fighting each other in the Silhouette and an Ester respectfully but how I could start the battle just wouldn't come to me so I had to let it drop. Sorry; maybe I'll do it in a one-shot later on. Instead I've got a couple of polls and other random stuff that I'd like for you to check out.

The first thing is the Aurora Class Battleship. I've been calling it that for your benefit since when reading Fighting the Gods I myself had trouble translating the Constellation Class to actually being Aurora Class. So, I need a name for the ship since I can't just keep calling it that. I want you guys to pick it out. Send me your suggestions and I'll pick the one that sounds the coolest. The prize will be a virtual cookie and a chapter dedication. I ask that as many of you participate as possible.

The second thing is the war. What should I do? Should I have Harry wage war directly with the System Lords and practically wipe out their Jaffa or should I play it  
(cough Sith Cough) Tokra with Harry and his forces fighting small scale ground battles, infiltrating ground installations and assassinating Goa'ulds? It doesn't matter either way to me. The only real difference is that option two will lead to a political aspect in later chapters and option one will eliminate Anubis's and Baal's power bases when I decide to bring them into the story, making it much less exciting. So, I'm leaning towards option two but it's up to you, just like the election.

Second to last thing is a statement. My Uncle is an old marine who served out a term just after the Vietnam War. He recently corrected me that 'Hoorah!' is not a United States Marine Corps slogan. That US Navy Seals adopted it and added the H because they didn't know how to spell it. No, the Marine Corps slogan is 'Ooorah!' I will be having Silas, a former Marine, teach Harry's recruits the difference and it will become their slogan. I just wanted to clear everything up before someone decided to call me on it.

Now, the last thing is something completely different that has nothing whatsoever to do with the story. I've said over the last year that I've been working on a mysterious project that has been taking up a bulk of my time. I have not, however, released any of that to the general public. That is until now, of course. Let's begin…

**Atrum's Mysterious Project: 's Inside First Look**

As he left the crate Jonas closed his eyes in concentration. Two engines on the Enigma's back and two behind each ankle activated. Jonas rose into the air in a hover. Concentrating harder the engine output increased and the Enigma shot out of the hangar.

Jonas held his arms together for extra speed and put some distance between him and the _Tanager_, giving the ship some room. The speed indicator on Jonas's HUD increased to 345 and held steady. Jonas rolled over onto his back and stared up into the sky. Two large triangular objects hovered a thousand feet above him. Small humanoid machines flew around, clashing with Garret's fighters. The Terran Mobile Armors were slaughtering the fighters, just as he expected. Jonas rolled back over and arched his back, shooting high up into the battle.

Tracers shot by his head and into his line of sight. Jonas throttled back his engines and drifted to a stop in midair. The maneuver threw off his pursuer. He reactivated his engines and fumbled around with the controls, trying to manage the movements of his legs and back with the output of his four engines. The process was extremely hard and it left him a sitting duck in a hornet's nest.

"Damn it!" Jonas cursed as several bullets barely missed him. Curses flew out of his mouth as he adjusted and throttled his engines up again. "How the hell do I fly this thing?"

"My Neural Link system controls your limbs and engines," Enigma pointed out monotonously. "Your generic thoughts of where you want to move and how fast you want to move will adjust your limbs' positioning to match the order."

"So I've been fighting my own mind the whole time?" Jonas asked incredulously. Sighed and tried the new system. The Enigma flipped forward and twisted around so that it was facing the battle that he had just tried to escape. His movements were controlled and quick without needing to adjust several body parts at once. Jonas lifted his rifle and noticed a reticule appear where the rifle was aimed. Slowing to a stop, Jonas shot back towards the battlefield and fired his rifle. Bullets streamed out towards one of the Terran Mobile Armors and missed completely. Jonas aimed again, giving the moving target a bit of lead before letting off another burst.

This time the bullets flew true and the Mobile Armor exploded in a shower of metal shrapnel as the fuel cell ignited. "I can't believe that with all of this sophistication this damn Armor still uses Optic Sights," Jonas muttered to himself. Jonas glanced sideways at his radar. Red dots flew around him constantly, the result of a negative IFF (Identification Friend or Foe). Apparently all of the obsolete fighters had been destroyed. Jonas increased his speed and shot upwards. After a moment he deactivated his engines, flipped over and allowed himself to fall back towards the ground face first.

A small counter just above the radar read 37, numbering the radar contacts in range. Three of those were ships. The other 34 were Terran Mobile Armors, all of which had decided to target him. This struck him as odd, seeing as how a competent commander would have realized that the ship was the bigger threat and would have split his forces to accommodate that threat. With a though Jonas switched his vision to thermal. The thermal patterns of the Terran fighters showed nothing more than standard heat from friction. The Mobile Armors were unmanned.

"Damn it all," Jonas muttered as he fell towards the formations. His rifle came up and fired streams of bullets down at the enemy. The Terran machines simply hovered in place, firing their own weapons inaccurately up at him. Jonas's well placed shots destroyed seven of the pilotless craft before he fell past them and out of sight. The teenage pilot reactivated his engines and shot towards the _Tanager_ which was in heavy combat with the two Terran Destroyers.

The Enigma shot down towards a Destroyer on the right flank of the _Tanager_. The Destroyer's main gun could be heard powering up. Azure flashed as the Enigma shot by, slicing the barrel of the weapon off in the progress. When the energy discharged the rest of the weapon exploded. Jonas landed hard on the deck of the _Tanager_ hard, a beam saber in his hand, and bounced a few meters before he righted himself again. Jonas sheathed his melee weapon in its holster near his shoulder. The engines whirred loudly before he shot back up into the sky, dodging small streams of bullets from both the ship and its Mobile Armors.

As Jonas peaked in the air and started to fall backwards the damaged Destroyer broke off from its engagement with the Tanager and targeted him directly, as did the Mobile Armors. Jonas shifted in every direction in an attempt to dodge. With each burst of power the Enigma moved closer to the Destroyer. Jonas took the rifle in his right hand and latched it magnetically to his waist and grabbed one of the two beam sabers by his shoulders. Azure flashed again as two energy blades elongated to four feet.

Enigma shot away in a blur headed directly for the enemy ship. With the intense difference in speed the Terrans couldn't follow him in time. The bridge crew on board the Destroyer screamed in terror as the Enigma broke through the glass in a massive explosion. With the bridge destroyed and chain reaction expanded throughout the ship as ammunition and fuel exploded.

The smoke and debris cleared somewhat to show the Enigma bathed in darkness as light couldn't penetrate the thick smoke. Shadows hid the helmet and the visor glowed, releasing a demonic air. Inside the suit Jonas breathed deeply, calming himself. Several new radar contacts appeared on his screen, missiles. He grabbed his rifle, the Beam Sabers sheathed. His eyes shifted to each missile, radar boxes surrounding them. The gun reticule followed automatically a second later.

Bullets arched across the sky, slamming into the missiles before they could reach their target, him. Jonas dodged over a stray missile he'd missed and destroyed it as well a moment later. He turned back towards the Tanager and watched as its laser artillery charged up and fired. The obsolete Destroyer never stood a chance. Its armor melted almost instantly and its ammunition exploded. Like its sister the Terran ship exploded and fell to Earth. No one survived.

**(End AFIFL)**

Well guys, there you have it. I won't release any more of it… ever… for a very long time so you're privileged in being the very first outside of my own family to see it. Please, more than anything else, tell me what you thought of that last bit. It is my pride and joy, the fruits of my labor and all of that good jazz so please, any input is graciously appreciated. On that note, please review! I need a good buzz right about now.

Later,

Atrum


	40. Stage 40: Bashings and Smashings

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate.

Okay, this is my way of getting my fingers warmed up so that I don't mess up when I'm actually writing. I just got out of Combat Arms so I can't really keep my fingers in the places where they are supposed to be so bear with me through this part. I've made a couple mistakes in that last couple of sentences so I hope you can understand my problem. If I can't type properly I can't write properly. Half the times that I've tried to write P I've written either O or . Okay, I should be at least a little bit warmed up by now; on with the Author's Note.

I'd like to thank all of you for your wonderful suggestions. It's unfortunate that I can't. Only a couple people gave me suggestions, despite me getting one that I really, really liked. Therefore I am dedicating this chapter to Snowdove30 for her spectacular use of a Norse dictionary. The winning entry is Einherjar which is interpreted as One-Man-Army. This fits in so well considering that Harry has only one ship at this point. As for the style of combat, by majority vote this story will be somewhat stealthy. Harry and the crew of the Einherjar will be assaulting and assassinating System Lords one-by-one as well as destroying small fleets of minor Goa'uld. I hope that you like it. Now, we shall begin.

**This chapter is dedicated to Snowdove30.**

**August 23, 1999 (This is my fifth birthday, he, he.)**

The world flashed by at an ever increasing speed. Colors of black, gray, and green, white, blue blurred his vision. He was getting dizzy. People were calling to him desperately. He couldn't hear them. He didn't want to hear them. The spinning increased. He didn't want it to stop. Nothing could stop him now. He was free! He was free to be free.

"Colonel!" Now isn't that a voice for sore ears… not.

Harry regretfully planted one foot on the ground and stopped his chair. Wobbling a bit, he placed his head on the table and silently cursed the Apophis for making one Senator Kinsey. Only a Goa'uld could be that sadistic. He'd been sitting in the briefing room for half an hour listening to his bullshit about funding for his team. They didn't fund him with anything! He hadn't even taken bullets out of the armory on his last visit.

"You may not think that this is serious but I assure you, it is," Kinsey said. Harry lifted his head to stare at the older man. "Your team has been working for almost two months and yet you still have nothing to offer in return for your exploits. The funding for your little side-operation is too much."

"Senator Bozo, I must implore you to understand that the funding for my team is actually less than the funding for SG-1," Harry said nonchalantly. "I haven't so much as taken a bullet out of the armory since I started my mission. All I took with me through that Gate," he gestured to the Stargate out the window, "is a few movies, a VCR, a TV, an electrical generator and some clothes, all of which I bought, by the way, with my own money from my own salary. Therefore there is absolutely no way that you can say that I have been spending tax-payer's dollars for an unbeneficial operation. The taxpayer's have nothing to do with SG-13."

"There are also several accounts of insubordination to your superiors that cannot be condoned," Kinsey continued as if he didn't even hear him.

"Kinsey," Harry said, drawing the Senator's attention. "This is not my court marshal. Even if it was, you are not a military court. You can't do anything to me as the Chairman of the Appropriations Committee beyond take away my funding, which is nothing, I might add."

"The point of this hearing is not about the funding," Kinsey interjected. "You have been working for two months and yet you have almost nothing to show for your efforts. Why should United States Government waste its money on a project that has only promises for results? Since you have nothing to give us in return I believe that the only option that we have is to recall your team and disband SG-13 so that their expertise can be used on actual projects with actual results." Harry's expression became steely and angry, despite the calmness with which he spoke.

"I believe, Senator, that exactly what I have to offer is far less than what I have actually given, be it willing or unwilling," Harry said coldly. "For example, the Galileo Class Battleship uses technology that I created and you stole from the MFX-29 which just so happened to have landed on Earth after my ship was destroyed." Harry leaned forward dangerously. "I may have lost my memories for a time but as of now they are so bright and clear it is as if they were only yesterday. So you should understand that without me you would not have your Galileo. Its engines, its life support and especially its hyperdrive were all designed by me and implemented by _me._ Per the agreement that I made with your President two years ago you cannot try and commandeer my ship. The MFX-29 _is __**my**_ ship. So far I have been lenient with the fact that you have so blatantly desecrated the agreement your country has made with me. Should I feel the need to I can activate a device that will shut down all of the technology that I designed on this planet. That includes your ship's life support. Do you understand where I am going with this?"

"You are threatening this country and its citizens!" Kinsey said angrily. "Guards, arrest him!" The guards did not move. Kinsey stared at them incredulously. "What are you waiting for? Arrest him!" The guards tipped their hats up to reveal their faces. Taylor Ellsinore and Silas Gorton stared back at him.

"These are two members of my team," Harry explained. "They fully understand exactly what I'm talking about. The last thing that they would do is follow orders from you. Now then, Senator, I suggest that you take your sorry fat ass out that door before I charge you with treason and conspiracy against the United States and its allies." Kinsey turned fuming to look at Harry.

"This is treason!"

"Kinsey, I know for a fact that you have been working with rouge elements of the NID to get technology for the defense of this planet," Harry explained softly but deadly. "I know that you are currently supervising a rouge operation to get any technology that you can from others in the galaxy. This is an act of treason and conspiracy against the United States and its allies. I won't press charges for now. My conditions are, however, that you drop this case with my team and never bring it up again. If you don't then sincerely wish that you never see me again." Needless to say Kinsey rushed out of the room.

Harry stood up and walked over to his two teammates. "That was fun," Silas smiled. "Did you see his face when you charged him with treason?"

"That overzealous hypocritical fat ass is a blemish and a stain on this planet's fine and reputable ambassadorial country to the stars," Taylor agreed. His colleagues stared at him.

"How long?" Harry and Silas asked simultaneously.

"Three hours."

"I would never spend three hours coming up with something to degrade a United States Senator," Harry shook his head disbelievingly. "I took at least four hours to come up with the conspiracy charges." Taylor and Silas blinked.

"You didn't actually know that he was doing those things?" Taylor asked incredulously.

"Nope, it was just a gamble," Harry smiled. "Come on, guys, we've still got to get cards and poker chips before we head back." He put his arms around his guards' necks and dragged them down the hall.

**August 25, 1999**

The Aurora Class exited hyperspace over a desert moon. Fittingly named Einherjar by one of the Asgard Ancients the ship glided into a geosynchronous orbit over one of the continents. No human or Goa'uld lived on the moon and it had no name. Its desert sands would shift under foot and hide even the most dangerous of enemies. It was the perfect place to begin. A beam of white light shot down from the Einherjar to the planet's surface and on the surface Harry briefed his troops.

"Alright, listen up," Harry cried out to the three platoons of soldiers he'd brought with them. He wore raggedy clothes and a tan cloak designed to hold water in a desert environment and to blend in with the sand. The rest of the men in front of him wore similar clothing along with an assortment of weapons. "This is the beginning of your desert warfare training. Over the next three days we will be waging war across this desert just as though it were an actual combat situation. Everyone outside of your own platoon is an enemy. Captain Nathan Bristow () will lead one platoon. Captain Samuel Black () will lead another platoon. I will lead the third. The weapons that you are holding are called Intars. They only stun and can't kill. They will however knock you out for as long as five minutes to two hours. In a few moments you will be beamed to one corner of the three square mile combat zone.

"When you are knocked unconscious, beam operators on the Einherjar will beam you back to the spawn point. When you wake up you will be able to resume combat operations as well as you can. The object of this mission is to capture six towers that are being erected at various points throughout the desert. The only way to win is to capture each tower. The only rules are that you cannot kill any opponent. You can set up an ambush at a tower, you can shoot your enemy in the head, or you can capture your opponents and tie them up so that they can't be sent back to the spawn point. Anything that you want to do you pretty much can do. The winning platoon will move on to the next round facing the two winning platoons from another ladder. The losing platoons will go without sleep until they win a mission." This excited some nervous shifting from the men… and women. "As we speak four other combat zones are being set up for the rest of your comrades. Do you all understand?"

"Sir Yes sir!" the troops cried back in response. Seconds later the three platoons were beamed away leaving only the captains of each team.

()(In Harry's system there are no ranks, at least militarily. Unofficially each member of SG-13 is a commander, second only to Harry himself. Apart from that there are individual leaders. There are Platoon Leaders, leading units of fifty men. They determine who is a Squad Leader for each of their five Squads. They are referred to as Lieutenants. Company Leaders run one Company, three Platoons, 150 soldiers. Each Company is generally run by one of SG-13. There are four Companies, 600 soldiers, in Harry's Army. The other 150 people in Harry's Crew run the Einherjar. Derrin and Samos from Hebridan are among the Crew and are currently on Hebridan recruiting more soldiers. The total enlistment rate for Hebridan is twenty per week.)

"Do you think they'll be able to handle it?" Sam asked Harry. His commander shrugged.

"It all depends on how well they can adapt," Harry explained. "When I went through Special Forces training with the Asgard they had us do a smaller scale, albeit more difficult version of exactly what we're doing now. Some guys almost completely lost it. Time will tell. I just hope that the threat of no sleep will motivate them." Harry cocked his M-14 Desert Camo Intar. "Alright, enough talking; let's go have some fun." The three were beamed away seconds later.

**Desert Combat Zone**

Four soldiers walked cautiously through a small narrow gulley with sand dunes flanking them on both sides. They were from the Bristow Platoon, Team Alpha. They'd been tasked with locating the tower in the area and radioing back to Nathan with the coordinates. Their weapons glowed red with the active sign. The mission had begun barely twenty minutes ago and already there were twelve casualties on Alpha's side. Red bolts shot out of the sand from the hidden muzzles of guns and dropped all four to the ground. The sand shifted as five men climbed out and checked the bodies of the unconscious soldiers seconds before they were beamed away to the spawn point.

Marius, a Squad Leader from Team Charlie, Black's Platoon, scanned the area carefully. He raised a hand off his G36K Intar and created three hand signs. His men understood and they started moving to the top of the dune on their left before disappearing out of sight. The other five men in the squad had stayed hidden in the ground to wait for any other unwary travelers. Marius radioed in their KDR (Kill/Death Rate) to Sam before he and his men continued on to the next area, the tower that they controlled. After moving cautiously for a few moments Marius dropped to the ground, his Squad mimicking him. The tower was in sight, a large outcropping of metal with a head-sized cube in the center that red which team controlled the tower. Six more soldiers from Alpha Team were moving towards the tower. Marius took aim and fired. His bolts barely missed one of the enemy's head as they dropped to the ground and found some cover behind a small dune.

Red bolts shot back and forth for a few minutes. Two from Marius's Squad 'died' and were beamed away. He'd managed to take out one of the enemy. Cursing as he had to reload he caught sight of a small green object land in front of him. Red light burst out and he lost consciousness.

One man stood up and walked down a sand dune shaking his head sadly. All of the eleven combatants were unconscious thanks to the Intar Grenades he'd just thrown. The five waiting in ambush hadn't noticed him either. That gave him sixteen kills to zero losses. It wasn't really fair. He was after all a desert warfare specialist. The man continued right to the tower and pressed his hand onto the cube. It changed color to black, the color denotation of Bravo Platoon, Potter's Unit. His jet black hair flowed in the wind as he raised his M-14 up onto his shoulder. Idly he fired two shots and knocked two Scout Snipers from Alpha Team unconscious.

The man continued walking east; towards where the Alpha Team's spawn point was and prepared his weapon. He was about at the crest of a dune when a tan shadow appeared directly in front of him. The man smiled; he hadn't noticed this new arrival's presence until he was right on top of him, literally.

"Captain Potter," the man bowed his head.

"You're supposed to radio in when you take out an enemy unit," Harry stated. "I know that as the Desert Warfare Specialist you think that you'd be in command of any Platoon sent on a DW Mission. However, at the moment I am the Team leader so you follow my rules to the letter. Is that understood?" The black haired man nodded. "Good, now, that's sixteen enemies down to zero deaths." A red bolt hit the man in the head. "Okay, one death," Harry corrected as he ducked down below another bolt. He brought up a pistol and fired three shots down at two Charlie Operators trying to take the tower, taking them both out. "Well, that's what you get when you become damn good at this game," Harry shrugged before walking off. "This is Bravo Leader. Lucas, get your squad up to Tower Three."

"Roger that," a voice said in his ear. Out of the corner of his eye Harry caught ten Alpha soldiers moving towards the tower. He smiled and tapped the ground three times in different before it shifted and he fell into the ground, completely hidden from view. This would be fun to watch.

**Einherjar**

Taylor and Silas stared at a holographic screen in one of the rec-rooms. It showed the battle on the ground in three different points of view, top-down, first person and another screen that displayed everyone's position as life signs. Taylor cheered when Oliver, the Desert Warfare Specialist on Harry's Team took out sixteen soldiers without taking a hit. Silas sulked. He'd just lost a bet. Watching for a few more minutes they saw Oliver get shot in the back of the head and Harry lazily dodge. Silas broke out laughing while Taylor sulked. The bets just kept on piling up.

"How are they doing?" Joshua asked as he walked in. The Kid of the original SG-13, being only twenty, he didn't get to fight very often, instead being put through rigorous training by Harry.

"Harry's Team is winning," Silas explained as he munched on some popcorn. Josh sat on his side and grabbed some of the tasty movie treat. "They've got three towers under their control. Half of Nathan's Team is incapacitated and Sam's Team is quickly taking over their territory. Man, I love this game!"

"Easy kiddo, our Platoons are going in the next round," Taylor reminded him. For the first round each platoon was lead by an SG-13 member so that the platoon knew what they were supposed to be doing. When the second round started the Platoon leader would change to someone in the platoon and they could have a day off. Still, it was damn fun to watch.

"How do you think the next match is going to go?" Josh asked around a mouthful of popcorn.

"I'd say that my Platoon will do okay, but I'm not sure if they have what it takes to win in a DWM," Taylor shrugged. "It isn't exactly my specialty either. Oh look, Marius is back in! Zoom in on him!" Josh and Silas chuckled and continued watching. It's always fun to watch someone shoot someone else, especially when they don't get hurt.

**(End Chapter)**

Well, what do you think? I figure that training would probably be pretty important and that they couldn't just go kill a Goa'uld right off the bat. The next chapter will deal with a few more training scenarios like Urban Warfare, Forest Warfare along with maybe a couple SWAT Type missions. After that we get to the first actual mission. Until then, have fun.

Atrum.


	41. Stage 41: Copernicus

You know, I have three chapters started for Chapter 42 but I haven't been able to finish even one

You know, I have three chapters started for Chapter 42 but I haven't been able to finish even one. Then I remembered this one little idea I had to counter my changing of Nemesis. I hope you like it.

**September 1, 1999**

The third planet in the Sol system floated serenely in the ever-increasing vastness of the blacker-than-pitch cosmos. Two inter-stellar ships drifted in orbit, both completely unlike the other. One was the Prometheus, a Goa'uld Hatak that had been captured by Lieutenant Colonel Harry Potter of SG-1. The other was the Galileo, first ship ever created by the Tauri. Neither ship understood exactly what was happening far below on the planet's surface in northern Alaska.

The top secret hangar of the Copernicus, second of the Galileo Class Warship, resided just outside Fairbanks, Alaska. The contractors there had been working on the ship for over a year. A crew had been chosen and the ship would launch in less than a month, further increasing the power of the United State's Space Fleet. The facility was in lock down, construction was complete and no one doubted the secretiveness of the project. Unknown to them, however, security had already been compromised. A small team of men armed with rifles entered the Copernicus without anyone being the wiser.

Within the hour of the team's infiltration the Copernicus's engines activated and the ship lifted off and immediately set course for Russia.

Alarms went off across the country, in the White House, in Area 51, Stargate Command, the list went on. The infiltration team, however, was content in celebrating their victory. The Russian military would pay handsomely (and had already agreed to) for the warship and with the Galileo and Prometheus on the opposite side of the planet, there was nothing that the US could do to stop them now.

There was nothing the US could do.

High up in the heavens inside the Ancient Spy Satellite orbiting Jupiter, screens lit up. A message was sent hundreds of light years away to the awaiting Einherjar, signaling the launch of the Copernicus.

**Einherjar**

Cheers erupted throughout the room as the fourth tower was taken for Sammy's Shock Troops. The final round of the Desert Warfare Competition was in progress with B Company, Sammy's Shock Troops, fighting against C Company, Mark's Messrs. The tides had just turned in B Company's favor with four of six towers under their control. They were quickly moving to assault the remaining two towers, leaving only minimal defenses at the four under their control. It was both a bold and risky move but it could end the game with the Shock Troops as the undisputed champions. This alone was enough to make them try it.

Marcus's scouts quickly caught on to Sam's movements and the Computer Specialist was already positioning his troops for a counterattack. Instead of trying to defend one of the towers he gathered the extent of his conscious forces at one tower and used it as a staging area to assault the undefended towers Sam had left behind. Of course the counter team would have to break through the assault force. But Marcus had superior numbers at that tower and was on the defensive.

Bets were already being made as to who would win. Harry couldn't resist and bet Larry three hundred dollars that Marcus's Counter Attack would in fact work but that Sam would end up winning the game through attrition. Larry took the bet.

Almost immediately afterwards Harry's radio crackled to life. "Colonel, we've just received a message from a Spy Satellite in the Sol System," Samos, the man in charge of the bridge, reported. "It says that the Copernicus has been launched ahead of schedule and is headed towards Russia." Harry's eyes widened.

"Can you confirm that?" Harry asked desperately. The message was genuine. He turned to his old wingman. "Larry, we've got to go, _now_."

"What's the problem?" Pixy asked as they both stood up and Harry dragged him out of the room. They headed for the fighter bays.

"Someone's stolen the Copernicus and are taking it to Russia," Harry explained on the fly. "My guess is that they plan on selling it to the Russians. Damn it, we can't let that happen! If a Galileo Class is seen flying over Russia everything's going to go to hell on Earth!" Pixy's own eyes widened halfway through.

"How did they steal the Copernicus!" he asked in shock. "That place was supposed to be in complete lockdown!"

"They must have had someone on the inside," Harry realized as they entered the hangar on the port side of the ship. A large machine took up a large portion of the room near the actual hangar bay doors. "Get to your Silhouette. We'll head to Earth through the Launcher."

"Are you serious?" Larry asked in even deeper shock. "That thing hasn't even been tested yet! We have no idea if the Silhouette can stand up to something like that!"

"We don't have time!" Harry cursed as they both climbed into the respective planes, not even wearing flight suits. Harry started pressing the touch screen in front of him, activating the large machine in the hangar. His cockpit closed down on him as he taxied out and lined himself up. The machine started to move and the hangar doors opened. Two large arms extended, stretching out into space with more than enough room between them to allow the Silhouette to fly through. Harry's plane rose up off the ground and the landing gear retracted. The machine glowed, sending a pulse down the arms before it hit the edge. A swirl of blue appeared just beyond the two arms as a hyperspace window formed.

"Harry, you had better be sure about this," Pixy said slowly as he taxied towards Harry. He didn't receive a response before the Silhouette shot forward and into the window. "God damn," Pixy cursed as he mimicked Harry's move and followed into hyperspace, headed for Earth.

Up above in the recreation room cheers erupted again as the force Marcus had in preparation for counterattack was slaughtered by the combined assault by Sam's forces. Within minutes the Shock Troops had captured the remaining towers and were the first ever champions of the Inter-Stellar Desert Warfare Competition.

**Earth**

A hyperspace window opened and two objects shot out like bullets. Both objects banked to the right and headed towards the planet, specifically the northern Pacific Ocean. Before space radar could even detect their presence they had entered the atmosphere and were descending towards the planet's surface.

"Pixy, we'll be coming in really fast," Harry said over the radio. "As soon as we come out of low orbit I want you to slam on the brakes and pull up hard."

"I hear that!" Seconds later the two planes burst from the upper atmosphere. Both pilots pulled back hard on the stick in an attempt to avoid imminent collision with the Pacific Ocean. Slowly Larry's plane pulled out of its nosedive and leveled out. Harry's plane, however, continued straight down. "Harry, you're gonna pull up, right?"

"I'm trying!" Harry screamed back. Ever so slowly he started to level out. It was, he realized, too little too late. In less than three seconds he would slam into the water a few degrees off level flight. "Damn it!" He pressed a button on his flight stick. Pixy stared in shock as a missile shot forward from Harry's Silhouette and exploded just above the water, creating a two dozen foot indent in the water's surface. Harry's plane dropped _underneath_ sea level before the nose pointed up. Harry slammed his throttle all the way up and disappeared into the clouds just as the water returned to its natural place.

Pixy drifted into a level path alongside his flight lead at the respectable speed of Mach One. "Harry, you have got to promise me never to do something like that again! I'm supposed to be the Ace!" Harry snorted ungracefully. Only Pixy would use a joke like that to cover up someone else's near death experience. "I've got the Copernicus's IFF on radar. Do you see it?"

"Yeah, I've got it," Harry confirmed. "It's three hundred miles away. Let's get to it." The two super-fighters banked off and shot towards the escaping Copernicus.

"Damn, I'll never get over how huge those things are!" Pixy cried as the other object came into view. The flying warship was about twice the size of a Nimitz Class Carrier. The Ace glanced down at his radar. "Hold up, I've got two more contacts that shouldn't be there. They're fighters."

"Are they US?" Harry asked as the Copernicus quickly grew larger.

"They don't recognize in the data banks but I recognize the design," Pixy responded. He looked up and stared out the window. "There's no doubt about it now. Those are Russian Fighters. They're Su-37 Terminators, the most advanced fighter they've got." Without warning two missiles flew from the Russian planes, headed straight for them. Pixy cracked a smile. "Now it's nice and even. Cipher, there's one for you and one for me." He fired two missiles as he spoke. The four weapons slammed into each other, resulting in a large explosion.

"We don't have time to waste on them," Harry stated. "Down yours quickly and head for the Copernicus. We've got to stop them from getting that ship to the mainland." Pixy nodded mutely as they prepared for combat.

Harry fired a missile at high speed as he merged with the other flight leader. He pulled up and rolled over the Russian, immediately noticing his missile had been evaded. Cipher turned and grunted as he came about. To his shock the enemy plane had mirrored his move and was directly in front of him for a brief second before shooting past. Gasping Harry reversed again and tried to lock on with a missile. His efforts proved to be futile when the Russian reversed again.

"Harry, these aren't normal planes," Pixy muttered as he dueled with his own enemy. "They're super-fighters. I recognize the technology!" Even as he spoke he was forced to turn away when a stream of tracers shot by him. Harry cursed and instinctively turned to help his wingman. He realized his mistake a half second too late when the Russian latched onto his tail. Harry weaved in and out in an attempt to throw off his pursuer. Cursing he throttled down and pulled back hard on the stick. The Silhouette pulled up and started to completely flip in midair. This move would force the Russian to overshoot and put him right in Harry's gun sights.

The Russian pulled up into a Cobra as soon as he saw Harry's maneuver. Despite outstanding aerobatics the Russian was still behind Harry. Said Ace cursed violently, completely inverted facing down. He throttled up unpredictably and dived down into a cloud bank. Harry made sure to move only inside the cloud. Otherwise the Russian would simply latch onto him again and the battle would continue. After only a few moments Harry banked hard right and the Terminator appeared in his radar sights. Without hesitation Harry fired four missiles at the skilled enemy pilot. His escape into the cloud had put the Silhouette directly behind the Terminator within only a few hundred feet. The Russian never stood a chance.

He couldn't help but feel regret as he saw the plane crash into the ocean in flames. Such skill was such a waste, especially for such a cause. His guilt lessened when he saw a parachute behind him. Harry scanned the skies for a few moments before he found Pixy and the other Terminator high up in the clouds, still fighting. He knew that he didn't have time to help his wingman now and shot off in the direction of the Copernicus.

Triple-A started to fire up at him from the multiple CIWS Turrets on top of the ship. Harry masterfully dodged and weaved throughout the constant fire before dipping down slightly and coming into level flight just in front of the open port side hangar bay. He slowed down carefully until he was actually _inside_ the ship itself. He lowered his landing gear and felt them hit the floor. Now inside the ship completely, Harry opened the cockpit door and jumped out. A few seconds between when he jumped and when he landed he realized that the only weapon he had on him was pistol with a few spare clips. He shrugged it off and pulled out his personal G23. A laser sight was fitted to the bottom of the barrel, meaning that he'd technically customized it.

He flicked the safety off and moved towards the doors. Just before he reached them the doors opened revealing two Caucasian men holding Ak-47s. They didn't realize they were dead until Harry moved past their bleeding bodies. He peeked around the corner before moving down the familiar corridors towards the bridge. The command center was only one deck up on the top of five decks.

Outside in the clouds an explosion rippled as Pixy shot the second Russian Terminator down. He sighed and glanced at his radar, noting that Harry was nowhere in the area and discerning that it had already landed on the Copernicus to start retaking the ship. He would have joined him had another radar return not caught his eye. Four MFX-01 Raiders were in bound, likely in pursuit of the wayward warship.

"Damn, if they make it to the Copernicus they'll be shot down without a doubt!" Pixy said to himself. Steeling his resolve the Ace turned to face the US Planes. Closing his eyes and saying a silent prayer he pressed the missile launch button. A Sniper missile shot forward towards the Tomcat Look-alikes. Pixy opened his eyes and stared at the other planes. "Come on, come on, come on, miss!" he said to himself over and over. He whooped when the Raider rolled over and dived, releasing two flares. The missile exploded upon them harmlessly.

Pixy rolled over and followed the lead Raider down as the other three flew overhead. The American banked right, still headed down. Pixy followed and switched to guns. He lined the pipper on his HUD up with the precision of a sniper. Bullets arced out and tore into the tail of the other plane. The pilot immediately ejected eliciting another whoop from the Ace. Missile warnings went off mid-cheer, forcing Pixy to break away. The missile was avoided easily but one of the three remaining Raiders latched onto his tail immediately. The American pilot was close behind him, giving Larry and idea. He pulled up into a Cobra maneuver, half-hoping that the other pilot would overshoot. He didn't and followed Pixy into a Cobra of his own.

The Ace smirked as he adjusted the thrust vectoring on his plane to the point where he was parallel to the ground, facing the Raider only a dozen feet away. Bullets shot out of his plane and tore the Raider's tail to shreds. That pilot also ejected much to Pixy's satisfaction. Granted, his Silhouette started to spin towards the ground but he easily mended this and was soon flying back up into the cloud.

Bullets arced over his cockpit from the side during his climb. Pixy cursed and increased his speed. A Raider shot out of the sun, coming at him dead on. His eyes widened as he tried to roll away. Unknown to him and the enemy, Pixy's right wing scraped ever so slightly over the Raider's tailfin, specifically through the insignia of its squadron.

Even if he did notice Pixy wouldn't have cared. Instead he pulled back around and targeted the two super-fighters. Instantly two missiles fired from beneath the Silhouette's wings and covered the distance within seconds. Two explosions rippled just above the target's tails, ripping them off and igniting some renegade fuel for the afterburners. As soon as he confirmed the two pilots safety Pixy jetted off towards the Copernicus as it rapidly approached the land.

Harry cursed violently as several bullets passed by him. The insurgents had taken a defensive base in the bridge. If he had a grenade it would have been perfect. However, the enemy had AK-47s and all he had was a measly pistol.

His radio crackled to life. "Harry, where are you?" Pixy asked over the radio.

"I'm just outside the bridge, port entrance," Harry responded quietly before poking his arm around the corner and firing two shots, just to keep the enemy on their toes.

"I'm outside the starboard entrance," Pixy responded. "They don't see me yet. What do you think?"

"Right, pincer on three," Harry responded. "Now!" The two pilots moved rapidly and Harry dived out into the entrance. Pistol bullets fired from behind the insurgents, dropping three of the ten and confusing the remaining seven. Harry stood quickly and fired his weapon one after the other. He smiled as he dispatched the last insurgent if only for a moment. A muzzle flash erupted from the man's AK-47. A bullet ripped into his right arm. Harry gasped in pain and collapsed onto the ground.

"Harry," Pixy breathed and rushed over to his friend, superior and wingman. Harry waved him off.

"I'm alright," He said, apply pressure to the wound. "Come on, we've got to stop this ting now." He stood carefully under Pixy's watchful eye and moved over to the flight controls of the ship. Letting go of his arm carefully he typed in a command. Slowly the Copernicus came to a stop and hovered over the water. "Alright, the Americans are on their way with more than just fighters this time. We should get out of here before they notice us." Pixy nodded and the two headed for the hangars once again.

"Colonel, how are we going to get back to the Einherjar?" Pixy wondered as he climbed into his Silhouette.

"We'll wait for them at the Spy Satellite," Harry responded as he started up his craft.

"I don't wanna wait for an hour!" Pixy whined.

"Get over it," Harry sighed. "We just stopped World War Three."

**(End Chapter)**

I'm sorry that this took so long to get out. I'm finally back in school again, starting my first year as a freshman. So far I've been pretty bored but I don't sleep very well at night so when I get home I don't feel up to writing. Honestly I get about four hours of sleep per night, six if I'm lucky. It's been the same for about two and half weeks. Therefore I'm not quite sure when the next chapter will be up. I plan on moving into the actual war next time so be sure to review to motivate me off my lazy ass. Later,

Atrum.


	42. Stage 42: 2010

September 19, 1999

Everyone please pay close attention to this chapter as it could get a little confusing in places.

**I dedicate this chapter to PenguinBoy for his insightful suggestion regarding character development.**

**September 19, 1999**

**Einherjar**

Alloy doors opened for him as he waved his hand. 'The Colonel' entered the science lab aboard the battleship Einherjar, curious for one of the few times in his life. After several hundred Asgard-Ancients joined the 'Alliance' (nickname for Harry's organization; it doesn't have a real name yet) a portion of about thirty split off to become scientists and engineers. A group had been working on modifying different pieces of technology for a little over a month with little success until now. This was what intrigued him. He had expressed a desire to create a conventional weapon that would serve as the standard battle rifle for the Alliance but would also give his men a solid backdrop for their combat missions, something that wouldn't quit on them when they needed it the most. He had presented the design team with everything they had asked for, be it laser sights or pistols and after a month of solid research they had produced something.

A tall dark-haired A-A approached the Colonel, nodding his head. "Colonel Potter, I'm glad that you have arrived. The prototype weapon that you have ordered is almost ready. We believed that you would like to see the preliminary testing stage."

"You're right," Harry nodded. "Where is it Grid?" Grid turned around and picked up an object off a counter and presented it to the Colonel. Harry raised an eyebrow; the weapon looked like a weapon he'd seen several years ago, an HK33, albeit being modified.

"I see that you recognize it," Grid nodded. "We used the HK33 Assault Rifle you provided for us as a basis for this variant. While it looks similar it is completely different. The AGRX-1 (Advanced General Rifle eXperimental) has a thirty round magazine congruent with the 33. The rifle uses an anti-gravity propulsion system that can accelerate the bullet to an extremely high speed without jostling it as a black powder explosive would, giving it a much more even flight. The sights use modified range-finder technology that you allotted us to determine exactly what amount of power should be used to fire the weapon accurately. This combined with built-in x4, x8 and x16 magnification gives the X-1 an effective range of almost 4000 meters."

"This is fantastic," Harry gushed, absorbing the information.

"We hope to have the weapon ready for full production within two weeks, Colonel," Grid nodded in satisfaction.

"What about the other weapon variants?" Harry inquired, referring to the other designs he'd requested.

"There is a team set aside that is working on the Sniper design, sir," Grid explained. "They are working well. I received a report earlier today that said that they had a basic design prepared but are weeks away from actual testing. We have not yet been able to examine the other weapons that you wish for us to build as the rifle was top priority."

"I understand completely," Harry nodded. He activated the radio wrapped around his ear. "Samos, this Colonel. I'm down at R&D. They've just shown me the new rifle design. It's just like the HK33. Switch over the Intar designs to that configuration for me, okay? Thanks, Colonel out."

**September 20, 1999**

The lights, dimmed somewhat from usual, gave the room an eerie look as the eight men glanced at each other, trying to glean information. No one spoke and, no matter how much they tried, simply couldn't get the information that they wanted from one of the others. The mental battle had been waged for a half an hour without anyone else being the wiser and with no one taking an upper hand. Eventually they all looked at one man at the edge of the table, dreading his next words.

"Call…" Chips flew into the center of the table and more cards were dealt. With the river flowing, the three players turned their cards.

"Oh come on; how'd you get a straight?!" Mark cried, standing up and pointing at Nathan.

"Don't work Mark, you still won," Larry joked. The computer specialist stared at him. "A flush beats a straight. Sorry Nathan, you're out sixty bucks." He chuckled some more; he was out sixty too but no one called him on it.

"Okay, Mark's chip leader, next hand," Sam ushered them along and dealt out the next cards. Larry and Joshua folded immediately with Nathan and Harry taking some time before following them. When everyone else called Sam dealt three more cards. "Hey, Colonel, you have to head back to Earth soon, right?" Harry nodded, taking a sip of a beer that he'd bought on his last trip home. Everyone had a bottle on the table alongside the remains of a half-eaten meal. "Well, we were thinking that we'd all go back with you. What do you think?"

"Guys, it's your home planet," Harry said incredulously. "You can go back home whenever you want. You don't even have to come back, just clear it with me first. I've got more than enough replacements for all of you if you want a different team."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I said nothing about transferring," Sam said hastily, speaking the minds of everyone at the table. "I just meant that it would be nice to go back and maybe eat some non-beam-magicky-thingamagiged food for a change. Why would I give up command of the best Company on the ship?"

"You lost in desert warfare," Mark reminded. "Regardless, he's right. You've got the best chance of taking the Goa'uld down in the galaxy and I'm not giving that up." SG-13 nodded in approval.

Harry stared at the men he'd worked with for months, the men he'd been through, and won, a war with; the best soldiers in the Galaxy. "Thanks guys, that really means a lot to me." His grateful expression turned evil with a smirk. "However, Sam, for thinking that your Company could ever beat Harry's Hoplites…" he paused for dramatic effect before reaching out at taking his beer. "You have to skip this round." The others cracked up with Larry spewing half-eaten beef across Mark's laughing face. Harry just smiled and chugged the rest of Sam's beer before throwing the bottle across the room, expertly landing it in a garbage chute. Josh and Nathan cheered, slamming their beers together and taking equally impressive chugs and missing the garbage chute completely.

"New rule; you have to be drunk to shoot for the garbage chute," Larry laughed as he bent down and pulled several more bottles of beer from under the table. He cracked up as he passed them around. "Guys, hey guys; Ninety-five bottles of beer on the wall," he hurled a bottle at one of the walls, shattering it completely, "Ninety-five bottles of beer! Take one out, smash it about, three more bottles of beer on the wall!" The rest of the team joined in the drunken debauchery and partied late into the night.

**Ten Years Later**

**2010**

Harry watched the holo-screen before him, distaste evident on his face. War had done much to change him. The happy-go-lucky Lieutenant Colonel didn't exist anymore. Only the cold hearted AWOL full-bird remained; a remnant of a bloody past. The tinges of a brown and gray beard crept out of his face below his hollow decrepit eyes, bagged from lack of sleep. He scowled as he listened to 'President' Kinsey prattle about how thankful he was that SG-1 had met the Ashen and that without them the galaxy would be far different than what it was today. Ironic; he remembered a day several years ago in which Kinsey had argued that the team should be disbanded… along with every other SG-Team.

The man snorted, taking a long drink from the glass in his hand. The few people on the bridge glanced between each other warily, uncertain if their commander would explode again today as he did on several other occasions when reminders of his past came up. Of the original thousand soldiers aboard the ship a decade before only a hundred remained; people who had no where else to go. After all, the Goa'uld had been defeated along with all other enemies. No one required the elite services of the former Harry's Hoplites anymore. Harry snorted again as his old team, SG-1, were all lauded as heroes and brandished with medals for extraordinary service. He stood and walked from the bridge of the Einherjar, breath stinking of alcohol.

Marius Greene watched him go. Marius was the last of Harry's original platoon commanders left on the ship, now leader of the only company. He was also, coincidentally, the closest thing the Colonel could call a friend anymore. All of his old ones were gone or buried. From the moment Earth formed an alliance with the Ashen Harry had been against it, causing him to butt heads with his Team on many occasions. Harry ordered Guerilla Attacks against the Ashen almost weekly. There got to be a point when his team couldn't take it and disbanded, heading back to Earth. They were the ones that were gone. Nathan, Marcus and Larry were the ones who stayed. They were the ones that were buried.

So it goes…

Nathan had died in the first stages of the war, saving his company from an ambush on Chulak; a hero's death that saved hundreds of lives. It did, however, prove to be in vain as the Ashen bombarded the planet from orbit the next month, murdering millions of innocents. Harry took Nathan's death extremely hard, almost becoming a shell of a human and would have had Larry and Marcus not been there to pull him back.

Marcus, Harry's original second-in-command, died seven years ago in a Research accident. A new type of bomb the Ashen had developed to wipe out Jaffa and Goa'uld but not humans had gone critical on Dakara and would have killed millions more if Marcus hadn't been there undercover. He destroyed the bomb and his body in the process. No one gave him a medal. No one noticed he was gone… except Harry.

So it goes…

By this time the Tauri and the Ashen had been fighting the Goa'uld for years and were winning. Harry's faction was caught in the middle, fighting against both sides as best he could until only one System Lord was left, Anubis. The Einherjar took part in the final battle that day, fighting more to the aid of the Tauri than to the Goa'uld. That day cost almost a billion lives all told when Anubis unveiled his new super-weapon. The WMD tore the Ashen and Tauri fleets apart at the core. They were only able to stop it thanks to one noble sacrifice.

Larry Folk commanded the Orion, resurrected for a few battles in the war on that day. After watching his own planet's people slaughtered by the evil Goa'uld Larry had initiated a command decision. He rammed the Orion into Anubis's Mothership. The resulting explosion wiped out a third of Anubis's remaining fleet and saved Earth from annihilation. He did not receive a medal or a commendation as no one from Earth knew it was him.

So it goes…

If anything had remained of Harry's heart before that day none remained anymore. The Colonel drifted into a cold, harsh shell that only his teammates had been able to break him of. His harsh exterior drove hundreds to abandon his organization. He continually ordered stronger and riskier attacks against the Ashen Confederation wherever possible. Marius figured that they might have turned out better if Harry didn't order so many attacks against them.

And thus the Hoplites found themselves out of spirit and out of work, drifting through the vastness of space.

**Earth**

**2010**

Several hundred million miles away a group met in secret, constantly looking over their shoulders. The last remnants of SG-1, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson and Janet Frasier talked heatedly. "We can't let them get away with this," Sam Carter urged upon her discovery of the Ashen infertile disease.

"What can we do?" Daniel inquired, not being pessimistic but rather realistic. "Sam, even if every army left on Earth mobilized what could we possible do about it?" She hastily spoke of her desire to fight back. "The Ashen have weapons capable of wiping us off the face of the Earth. There's nothing we can do about it."

"What about the Tokra? There must be some of them left!" She was starting to sound desperate as she herself was infertile and couldn't have children. Thus she missed the surprised look on Daniel's face.

"Harry," he said softly, catching Sam's and Janet's attention. He looked between them quickly. "We can find Harry. He's the only one in the galaxy that could possibly fight the Ashen. He's been doing it for years!"

"Even then what could we do?" Sam wondered, taking Daniel's train of thought and _turning_ it pessimistic. "The damage is already done."

"Sam, don't you remember how the Gate sent us back to 1969?" Daniel urged. "Can we calculate a way to repeat it? Maybe we can send a note through the Gate and keep _us_ from ever meeting the Ashen!"

"Wouldn't the Iris just destroy it even if we did find a way to send it back?" Janet interrupted, digesting the plan. "We would need a GDO and the only one left in existence is sitting on President Kinsey's desk in the Oval Office."

"That's it," Daniel insisted. "Harry never came back to the SGC. He should still have SG-13's GDO! That coupled with his advanced weapons should be enough for us to send a message through the Gate and hopefully stop this from ever happening!"

"I've found a problem with this plan," Janet said raising her hand. "Do we even have a way of contacting Harry? Even if we did could we get him to help? You guys said that he was extremely bitter when you guys met again a few years ago on Vorash. We have nothing to prove that Harry will help or that this plan will even work!"

"No, he'll do it," Daniel shook his head. "We've seen all of those battles that Harry's fought against the Ashen. His ship's been battered pretty badly. It doesn't seem that he has any soldiers left. Otherwise he would have cleared out a few planets by now. We all know that he had that capability a couple of years ago. If there's a chance that he can stop the Ashen from ever taking power I'm sure that he'll take it."

"Okay then, how do we get into contact with him?" Janet continued. "Do either of you have a plan?" Sam looked up and snapped her fingers once.

"We don't but I know someone who might," she said slowly. She whispered her plan to the other two with them nodding in agreement. The group split off, heading for different parts of the world.

Silas Gorton sighed heavily, staring out at the sunset over the lakefront property that was his home. His dirty blonde hair was already beginning to gray. He could feel the tinges of arthritis harassing his body even now despite being only forty two. Of all the former members of SG-13 he regretted his decision to leave the most. He's had no family left on Earth and no wife to go back to. He just didn't want to have to fight against the people of his home world as Harry's policy dictated. The Ashen didn't even have qualms about destroying entire planets if it suited their needs. Since he couldn't fight with his Colonel and he couldn't fight with the Ashen he just decided to sit back and watch from a distance, maybe even settle down and start a family.

Ironically his simple association with the Hoplites had driven any that took an interest in him away despite his strong feelings against Harry's methods of war. Perhaps it was penance for his (Silas) bombing of an ashen summit meeting with the people from Earth. His own bombs had killed a hundred innocent people in attendance and four hostile men. Of all the members of SG-13 only Harry, Silas and, by proxy, Larry could be convicted of war crimes. Larry, he knew, was dead. He'd sacrificed himself to save a million others. He had paid for his sins and allowed to go blissfully into death. Silas, however, found a rather fitting phrase that would sum up his position.

"It's hard for bad guys like us to die. The heroes always manage to die first. But guys like Gorton, him and me; we live the rest of our lives in hell. But, then again, being alive is proof that we were good." It was Larry Folk that said those words years ago, referring to Harry and Silas. It was true 2/3s of the time.

"Am I disturbing you?" Silas winced sharply as the voice entered his ears. There had been a time when he would have heard an intruder a half a mile away. He turned his head to look his guest, causing his eyes to widen. Samantha Carter of SG-1 stood just off of his porch.

"What do you want?" Silas asked coldly. If a war hero was at his door then it couldn't be good.

"I need your help," Carter said bluntly. Silas raised and eyebrow in confusion. What would an infamous soldier like herself want his help for? He asked as much of her. "I need to get it contact with Harry Potter, your old Team Leader. I need his help." Silas's eyes widened before narrowing dangerously.

"Do you honestly think I'll fall for that?" he asked colder than before. "You want me to tell you where he is so that your precious ashen friends can kill him. I may not be his subordinate anymore but you can count on it that I'll die before I tell you anything about him." Carter's own eyes widened; she had no idea Harry's men were so loyal to him even after years of separation.

"I don't want to hurt him," Carter shook her head. "We've found a problem with the Ashen. Their long-life vaccine causes humans to become infertile. 93 percent of the population of Earth can't have children anymore. The only thing that we can do is to try and stop this from happening and I need Harry's help to do it."

Silas watched her warily. Harry had taught him to trust his instincts if the situation called for it but also to think every action through and never favor one trait over the other. Right now his instinct was to punch Carter in the face for her incompetence. His mind was telling him not to and that she might be right. He still kept in contact with several old friends, namely Samuel Black, father of two. Neither of Samuel's children could reproduce, meaning that he would never be a grandfather. His story corresponded with Carter's. He respected the woman and trusted the man. He'd hear her out.

"What do you want me to do?"

"You worked with Harry for years," Sam explained. "You would theoretically know how to contact him if there were any chance of doing so." Silas's harsh look descended into one of depression.

"Yeah, I might know how to contact him but I can't promise that he'd help you," he said slowly. "Harry is just as likely to let you rot and wallow in your own self pity. He's pretty harsh on the few occasions that he's held a grudge against someone." Silas stood up and opened the door to his log cabin house. Carter waited patiently for Silas to return. He did, carrying a small black sphere. "This is an Ancient Long-Range Communications Device. It can send a distress signal across the galaxy in a matter of seconds." He noted how Sam's eyes widened. "Yeah, we've had this technology for a decade and we never shared it with Earth. Not even the Ashen can send transmissions that quickly. Now you know why Harry and I worked outside the SGC. Otherwise pathetic humans like you would be ruling the Galaxy right now and no one would be the better for it."

To her credit Sam look affronted, not sure whether his statement was against her gender or her mindset. She reminded him that they were the same species.

"Actually, we aren't the same species entirely," Silas shook his had as he started spinning the sphere around on an axis, activating the message. "I actually have a genome of which only half corresponds with humans. The rest is Ancient DNA. You know them as the Gate Builders. That means that I can make any jibes about the idiocy of the Tauri with immunity since I'm not even really one of them." He sat back down in his recently vacated chair to wait. If Harry had gotten his message then it wouldn't be long.

Moments later both Carter and Silas felt the sharp cold points of knifes on the back of their necks. Neither noticed until the weapon was upon them but Carter was much more scared about it than Silas. A figure stepped out of the shadows of the growing dusk. Silas recognized the figure of his old Colonel immediately. He gasped, however, when he saw the distraught look on Harry's face. The man had never seemed so… old before.

"What do you want, Silas?" Harry sighed as he looked at his old friend. As soon as the distress message had come Harry had bee lined for Earth. He never thought that such a message would come but he definitely wouldn't abandon whoever sent it. Silas stood up, the assassin behind him letting him, and walked forward to stand in front of Harry. They stared at each other for only a moment before Silas reached out and… hugged the other. Harry winced before returning the embrace. Sam almost felt that he was intruding on something.

"I'm sorry, Sir," Silas said quickly, his breathing ragged. "I never thought that I'd be able to say it." The explosives expert was actually sobbing. The only woman there felt more than inclined to leave right now. "After Nathan died I just couldn't keep going. I couldn't keep fighting."

"Its fine, Silas," Harry insisted, releasing the distraught man. Though he hid it well Harry wanted to cry himself. "Do you remember what we called ourselves all those years ago?" Silas nodded.

"We were the Band of Brothers," he breathed out.

"That's right," Harry nodded the first tinges of a smile on his face. "Brothers never stop being brothers. Remember that. If you ever need anything just call me." Silas nodded. Harry turned to look at Carter, his eyes narrowing. "And you? What do you want?"

**Earth, Stargate Terminal**

**2010**

Daniel Jackson and Sam Carter looked down at the Stargate. All around it were automated defense systems that would activate in the event of an attack. The Gate activated at the appropriate time for travelers from Chulak to come through. However the two war heroes knew otherwise. They readied their stolen Zats and prepared for what was to come. Four men exited the Gate each carrying an AER-7, a replica-super-rifle based off of the G3 that fired energy bolts to either stun or kill. The Gate attendant gasped at the sight of the well armed men before falling down to the ground, a hole in his chest. Red bolts shot out from the automated defense system. Harry stood in the center of it all and released an EMP Bomb.

All present saw the shockwave the erupted from the small spherical device as it rendered the defenses inert. Sam and Daniel quickly rushed down to the terminal, notes in both of their hands. Daniel went for the DHD and started dialing an address.

"You know what's going to happen, right," Sam said as Daniel stared at his watch. Harry nodded and punched a code into his GDO. The screen blinked green, signifying that the Iris was open.

"If there's any chance of getting my friends back I am going to take it," Harry nodded, taking a note from Sam's hand. He'd written the note but needed a bit more confirmation. Taking a small knife from his belt he cut his finger and smeared blood over the bottom of the note near his signature. With the Gate active Harry walked up and tossed the note through.

**Einherjar**

**1999**

"63 bottles of beer on the wall, 63 bottles of beer!" SG-13 roared. "Take one out, smash it about," Larry threw a bottle at the wall. "62 bottles of beer on the wall!"

Marius Greene rubbed his eyes at the sight to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Finding that he wasn't he turned and walked from the rec. room mumbling about dinner. He had no idea that his own history had just been changed so drastically.

So it goes…

**(End Chapter)**

Well, that was one of my longer chapters, totaling around 4000 words. As I said before PenguinBoy is responsible for some of the inspiration of this chapter. He suggested that I write a chapter that dealt almost entirely with character development since Emancipation is dominated by battles. I liked the idea so much that I did it right away. Thank you PB.

Everyone please note that that was actually an episode that I wrote. 2010 happened in Season Three I think and it seemed so perfect to write about for this chapter. Also, with Silas and Harry hugging in the chapter; that is perfectly conceivable without bringing sexuality into the equation. They are both entirely straight and I did mention that they thought of each other as brothers. When I write, I base characters off of people that I know. Harry is based mostly off of me and Silas is based a lot on my older brother. They share the same name, too. They're brothers, not lovers. The same goes for everyone on SG-13. They are a Band of Brothers.

I know I said that the war would start this chapter. So I lied, get over it. The War WILL happen in the next chapter beginning with the assassination of a lower Goa'uld under the command of Baal. Be sure to enjoy it.

Anywho everybody, please review.

Later,

Atrum


	43. Stage 43: Kane Tenant

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1.

Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while. I'm back at school, freshman year, and I don't have that much time for writing. That and my computer went on the fritz the other week and I had to use my dad's computer to do anything. Anyway, this chapter is more of a filler chapter because of its role. When I said there was going to be a war I meant WAR! Think back to the American Campaign against Voldemort. That's the kind of stuff that you'll soon see in the coming chapters and it'll be believable. I've put a lot of thought into it and have wanted to do it forever.

There won't be much more Earth scenes left for a while. It'll all be Harry and the Hoplites (you'll learn why they're called that soon; if you watched First Contact you'll probably already know) for a couple months. At last, let's get on to the story.

**October 7, 1999**

"Team two's in position."

"Team three; we're in position too."

"Give me a sec… Yeah, I'm there."

"All teams in position, beginning countdown; ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, now." An explosion rippled across the still night air as the bridge of the landed Hatak exploded from the outside in. Four Jaffa swarmed the room moments later, Staffs open and ready to fire. They split apart slightly, scanning the blackened room as more Jaffa from further down the hall entered. Four figures dropped down in front of the large opening the explosion has made, floating in midair. The air hummed as bullets streaked into the room, slaughtering the Jaffa before they could react.

"Team two, objective complete," one of the four men radioed as they cut the ropes holding them to the ship and dropped into the ruined bridge. Elsewhere in the ship a ring platform activated, depositing a two-by-two block of C4 in a room crowded with Jaffa about to ring out. The resulting explosion blacked the room in soot. The rings activated again, this time bringing four men into the room. The team of humans moved quickly and silently out of the ruined room and into the corridor beyond. A patrol of Jaffa rushed down the corridor, coming to see the cause of the explosion. Bullets streamed out from the infiltration team, slaughtering the foot soldiers before they had a chance to respond. The humans continued on, stopping at a small alcove that held the entrance to the Engine room. They entered with no difficulty, taking one of the most coveted areas of the ship unharmed.

"Team three here, we've taken the objective," the team leader hissed into his radio as he watched a patrol rush by. The rest of the team started setting up C4 charges on each column of the Engine room.

This transmission set another phase into motion. In an unused lab keys started to be pressed with no user in sight. The screen beyond the console flashed to life, showing the process of Gigabytes of information being downloaded into a small crystal. The stealth infiltrator steadied his breath, excited from his first operation. "Jaffa, Cree." The infiltrator tensed as two Jaffa guards entered the room. He backed off slowly as they began to study the console. Seconds later two loud cracks resonated in the room and the bodies fell to the floor. The download completed and the infiltrator pulled the crystal from the console. He tucked it into his pocket and grabbed the radio.

"I'm finished," he said quickly, turning and moving quickly from the room, careful not to make any noise.

A kilometer away the Stargate activated as a platoon of Jaffa guarding a single woman rushed towards it. Coming into the clearing the soldiers believed they were home free. Their assessment proved to be false as a ring of explosions dropped the outer guard to the ground. The Jaffa started shooting wildly into the dark forests around them, desperate to hit their attackers. Bullets returned, unheeded by the Staff blasts. A small green ball dropped into the Jaffa formation and promptly exploded. Cries of the wounded rang in the woods as the attackers moved into the clearing, leaving their cover behind. One man approached the mutilated body of the woman, stared into her glowing eyes.

"You will pay dearly for this," the woman promised. "You will die!"

"I'm afraid you've got that backwards," the man said cheekily. "From here it looks like _you're_ the one that's gonna die. Night, night," he said smiling as he fired his rifle twice into her head. Blood splattered on the ground, invisible in the dark night. The man keyed his radio. "Command, the mission's complete. Now, how about we all get the hell out of here?" Minutes later white flashes covered the landscape leaving nothing behind but crisped craters and bloody bodies. (I like alliteration.)

**October 7, 1999**

The soft melody of an orchestral performance drifted through the air of the officer's lounge on the third deck of the Einherjar. Each deck had such a room where Team Leaders or Platoon Leaders could relax and get away from their men for a while. The room was lavishly decorated with various tables, chairs, couches and had a small kitchen in the corner where small meals could be created by the automated machines there. While it seemed generous the room paled in comparison to the Enlisted Men's lounges, of which there was also one on each deck. Colonel Potter didn't make any reservations for officers. The Enlisted men actually had better places to relax than officers, but this was mainly due to the large difference in numbers between the two. More people meant better goodies. Of course Harry's generosity in this regard, among many others, drew unwavering loyalty from the soldiers he commanded. Many of them lived better on the Einherjar than they did in their homes on whatever planet they came from.

Regardless, the officers enjoyed their lounges all the same, as shown by Kane Tenant, the leader of the Team sent to assassinate one of Baal's minor Goa'uld overseers. The man had dark brown hair speckled with bits of gray, showing his age of almost forty-seven. His obvious build and the way he carried himself hinted at his former profession before joining in Potter's crusade. Kane had been the leader of a band of mercenaries for several years before. One mission they'd been given turned out bad with their employer turning on them. Only Kane had come out alive. It was part of the reason Harry had chosen him as a Platoon Leader (the original SG-13 Team chose each Platoon Leader based on the skills they possessed in training). The man had experience both as a soldier and as a leader. He knew what men would want and, with his past, would likely never put his men in an unnecessarily risky situation.

Harry's perception of the man proved to be correct. Kane thought of his men as the family he'd always wanted but had never been able to keep. His family had been killed when he was a child and his one-time wife had been on the receiving end of a Staff Weapon for voicing her dissent against the Goa'uld. He cherished the people that served under him. He didn't have anyone else.

Kane sat in the Officer's Lounge on deck three, alone, listening to the soft melody, drinking from a glass of liquor in his hand. He and his Team had just returned from their mission on one of Baal's outlying planets. The mission had gone off perfectly. No one had been lost or even injured and the objective had been completed. The Goa'uld target had been killed and the Hatak that had been on the planet was crippled. They could have simply bombed the site from orbit but Harry's plan didn't call for outright destruction. It called for the destruction of the Goa'uld, not the Jaffa and an orbital bombardment would have killed over ten thousand Jaffa and human slaves, who had been working in the Naquadah Mines under the planet's surface. By crippling the Hatak Baal would have to commit resources to repair it or risk having a severely weakened ship in his fleet. They'd even managed to download a significant amount of data regarding Baal's fleet movements and other information. All around the mission was a perfect success and the Platoon had been given a commendation by the Colonel himself.

The door hissed open, revealing the Colonel himself dressed in his black SG-Elite uniform. Kane nearly spilt his scotch all over himself as he stood quickly to render a salute. Harry sighed and rubbed his eyelids. "Lieutenant, I'm _fairly_ sure that I decreed that any military formalities would be optional. Why are you _still_ saluting me when I walk into the room?"

"Colonel, you're the commanding officer," Kane replied, dropping his salute. "It's a standard formality for any soldier to do when facing his superior."

"You've watched Platoon one-too-many times, Tenant," Harry chided as he walked over the couch and sat down.

"So sir, what's your reason for coming down here?" Tenant asked, retaking his seat. "It isn't like you to come down to soldier country for no reason at all."

"You've known me for four months; how could you know any of my habits?" When he received no answer Harry continued. "Fine; it turns out that that crystal you got us had a lot more than just fleet movements and Naquadah shipments. Apparently Baal has stumbled onto one of Moros's secret planets that he created almost ten thousand years ago. The planet is completely out of phase from the rest of the universe and inaccessible by ship."

"How do you know that?" Kane wondered, unknowing of Harry's Ancient Data Crystal, had that been the answer.

"Because, we're where the planet should be and there isn't anything here but a bit of empty space," Harry replied smiling. His smile faded as he trudged on. "Baal sent a Black Ops team to the planet to scope it out. It seems that they have a level of technology similar to Earth's, if a few years more advanced. It's about the same size too. Anyway it seems that the planet has relics of Ancient Technology that Moros hid there, which they basically think of as museum items. He's planning to send a battalion of Jaffa there to take control of the planet, maybe more depending on the level of resistance."

"Even a couple of Battalions couldn't seriously stand up to two of our Companies," Kane thought out loud, leaning back against his plush chair. "If we go to the planet and take out the Stargate then they'll never have to worry about the Goa'uld again." He leaned back forward. "Let me guess; this is where we run into the first problem otherwise you wouldn't be telling a Lieutenant about all of this."

"Baal's team made contact with the leaders of the country the Stargate is located in," Harry continued. "It seems that a Socialist Party controls it and just so happens to hate several neighboring countries for their high economic status. They've been building their military for an attack against their neighbors for years. Baal's offered them military support in return for their cooperation regarding the Ancient Outposts and technologies on their planet. He'll have the backing of an entire military to take whatever he wants from them. Given their intentions I bet they'll accept too."

"The more I hear the more I feel you ruined my relaxation," Kane replied dejectedly. "What are we going to do about it?"

"Baal's ally controls the Stargate on the planet," Harry explained, leaning forward for emphasis. "For the moment there's nothing we can do about that. My plan at the moment is to go in a Gateship and try and secure and Alliance with the other nations. If we have a military backing us as well we should be able to counter Baal's aggressions and hopefully keep Ancient technology out of his hands. Without ships Goa'uld military might isn't much more powerful than a human nation."

"So we'll use Gateships to deposit our soldiers and fight with these nations we've never even met before," Kane summarized, taking a hard drink from his glass. "What do you want me for? Why the hell did you even tell me any of this?"

"Your platoon is going to be outfitted our new 'Hoplite' system and you're going to be in the first wave we send, if all goes according to plan."

"I'm not sure if I should be proud or depressed," Kane replied honestly. "When do we leave?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak when he was cut off by his radio. "Colonel are you there?" Harry replied affirmatively. "I've got bad news. Baal's war has started."

**(End Chapter)**

Well, what do you think? I wrote this in two hours and nineteen minutes and I'm pretty proud of it. Again I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I haven't had a lot of time on my hands… Ah screw it; I've had tons of time on my hands I just refused to write _anything_ simply because I was too bored to do it. You know the feeling and I know you do. Anywho as I said the war has started and it isn't going to be anything like what you expected. Tanks, fighters, attackers, infantry, Staff Weapons, AGR-1s helicopters, Gateships, et cetera. Those are all things that you can expect to see in the coming campaign.

I'm going to be doing something somewhat new. I won't be focusing on Harry and SG-13 so much. Rather I'll be focusing on the war from Kane Tenant's perspective, along with his platoon. Harry will operate more as a commander and a pilot since those are the things that he's best at. The war will be seen from the dirty, gritty realistic perspective of the grunts on the ground. Granted I have no idea what actual war is like but I'll do the best I can to make it seem realistic. Now, it is 12:19 AM where I am right now so I am going to sign off and bid you all a happy good night.

Later,

Atrum


	44. Stage 44: The Belkan Campaign Part One

Hey guys, what's new

Hey guys, what's new? I got bored waiting around so I decided to start on the next chapter. Boredom has that effect sometimes. Anywho I've got three different projects that I'm working on right now so you can't really expect many more Speedy Gonzales updates like this. Add those to school and you have a recipe for disaster. Regardless I didn't get that many reviews for the last chapter, at least not when I posted it. I'm not quite sure how people are taking this different kind of story that I'm implementing. Please, review or message me with your comments. You have no idea (unless you're a writer yourself) what the kind of feedback that one gets from this does to a writer's muse. Anywho, let's get on with the story.\

Oh yeah, one more thing. This technically adds another crossover into the mix. I've made it almost a dozen-different story crossover already so I don't think it really matters.

**October 8, 1999 – March 26, 1995; Osea**

The unburied Stargate whooshed open. The human soldiers surrounding the Gate tensed, holding their weapons ready. A large blocky ship launched out of the ring. The men dove to the ground to get out of the way. Without warning a second, third, fourth, fifth and sixth ship followed, all climbing into the air and disappearing into the night. The Gate deactivated leaving them in darkness once again. High in the clouds Kane Tenant steadied his breathing, switching from looking at the dark sky and the pilot of his ship. He'd never flown in a Gateship before; not many outside Harry's personal guard (generally the SG-13 Team) had. Of course any soldiers being sent to the front would be going in Gateships. There simply was no other way of getting them there without Einherjar in orbit. Harry himself flew in the lead ship, leading the formation to the capital of one of the nations Baal and his ally, Belka, were attacking.

Kane fidgeted slightly and rubbed his left arm. Over his BDU (Battle-Dress-Uniform) Jacket was a long bracer attached to his forearm. They'd received the Hoplite System only a few hours before. The fifty that they had were prototypes straight out of R&D. When activated the bracer created an energy force-shield about three feet long and one foot wide along the forearm. Tests had shown that Staff Blasts, Zat Blasts, bullets and other such weapons would be blocked completely, so long as the unit had the power. The Asgard-Ancients that created the Hoplite System advised that the shields could take thirty Staff Weapon blasts or eighty bullets before the shield started to fail. From an empty battery it would take ten minutes for the shield to fully recharge. A small metal bar came off the bracer just below the wrist. To activate the shield one would have to grab that lever and pull it forward. This could be done with one hand and all of the Hoplites had memorized the motion. It gave them an edge over the Belkans and the Jaffa they would be fighting with.

Kane glanced into the back of the craft where his squad waited. Only about ten people could crowd into a 'Ship at any given time so in order to transport Kane's platoon they needed five 'Ships. Harry's sixth only had a few men as they would be headed to Directus, the Ustian capital, while Kane's platoon was moving to aid the frontline of Osea, the continent's main superpower. He watched as the Colonel's craft broke formation and head east, disappearing into a cloak.

"How long will it take to get there?" Kane inquired of his pilot. Having hacked into some of the planet's spaced-based spy satellites the crew of the Einherjar knew the main landscape on the continent. He didn't, however, care enough to study the entire map, only the place that they would be fighting from.

"At this speed we'll reach the target in about five minutes," the pilot replied, not take his eye of the landscape. They could see stretches of land below them filled with military troops. They were still in Belka, after all. "I'm glad that I'm not in the infantry right now. A real war isn't something I'd look forward to if I were you."

"Believe me none of us are looking forward to it," Kane agreed. "Even so we signed up because we're dedicated to the destruction of the Goa'uld. I'm more than willing to fight wars to see them brought to justice." A sea could be seen in the distance now with several ships moving away from the coast. Within a few moments the formation crossed over the sea and eventually over the fleet as well. As the sun began to rise in the east Kane could easily see the coastline and a city on it. His eyes widened in realization. The reason Harry had sent them here was because this was where the fighting would start. The fleet below them was making an amphibious assault on whatever city this happened to be. "Oh shit," Kane muttered, standing up and walking into the rear compartment. The men sitting there looked up as he entered. "Alright guys it looks like we have some bad news. These Belkans are assaulting a city with an amphibious assault. We'll be on the defensive side on the ground in the city. By the looks of it we'll barely be on the ground before the attack starts."

"We come out of one war zone and walk right into another," one of the troops grumbled, unaccustomed to war.

"Get used to it," Kane ordered. "It'll get a lot worse than this, believe me. Check your weapons and equipment one more time. You don't want to be on the ground without something." He turned and walked back into the cockpit to observe the landing.

Early risers of the city Montgomery stared up into the sky as the sun rose over the mountains in beautiful dawn. Many found the calm of early morning refreshing. The workers on the coastline, however, didn't find it refreshing at all. This was rather difficult considering the horde of tanks, infantry and helicopters that erupted from the sea. A police patrol car on the wharf didn't find the morning refreshing either as they wheeled their vehicle away, bullets riddling the area where they had just sat. Three Hind helicopters landed on the wharf with another infantry-fighting vehicle stumbling over the seawall, smashing a car in the process. Soldiers streamed out of the helicopters taking up positions of defense as they tried to establish their beachhead. The Belkan Blitz had begun.

Third Platoon of the Hoplites moved carefully through the streets, energy shields inactive. They'd landed a ways back from the coast as the invasion had already begun. Fifty men stood against an entire army and it didn't surprise them at all. The Platoon split up into its ten-man squads and scattered over the industrial sector of the shipping city, their AGR-1s brandished at the ready. First squad, led by Lieutenant Kane Tenant, moved quickly, securing a street that led directly to the wharf. The men split organized on the sides of the streets behind whatever covers they could find. Moments passed before an IFV started rolling down the street, Belkan soldiers surrounding it. Kane gave the signal and the squad popped up firing their weapons. Two Hoplites fired RPGs at the tank while their comrades assaulted the infantry. The short range rockets pierced the light armor of the vehicle, igniting the weapons inside and sending a violent explosion out any openings in the armor. The Belkans screamed orders in a similar dialect to English, firing back at the Hoplites.

A grenade flew through the air landing just short of the Belkans. Cries of terror erupted from them as they dived for cover. Kane popped out from behind a dumpster, activating his Hoplite shield. A clear-yellow energy expanded, covering his forearm and hand. Bullets slammed into it only to be disintegrated by the shield. He aimed his rifle as best he could with only one hand and fired out from behind the shield, relatively safe from harm. Reinforcements came from the wharf along with two IFVs. Seeing the situation deteriorating Kane ordered a retreat. The Hoplites activated their shields and backed away from the fighting. Their mission was to hamper the Belkan advance until local soldiers could arrive. Fifty men could not stop an entire invasion and they certainly weren't meant to. Another volley of RPGs secured their escape from the area.

The cloaked Gateship set down softly outside the President's Villa in Directus, Ustio. Two men, Lieutenant Colonel Potter and Major Folk, appeared in the garden behind the house and moved towards the villa itself. Even outside they could hear reports being screamed across the room, the sounds resonating through the walls. The two aliens slipped inside the house with little difficulty and took up positions outside the briefing room, waiting. They stood there for a few moments, waiting for the President to leave, something that would undoubtedly happen.

Sure enough the door opened and the President exited, followed by two Secret Service agents. The President walked quickly with his escorts towards the lavatory, unknowing of the two men following them. As they turned the corner Harry and his partner moved in and draped hands over the SS's mouths. They made futile movements and tried to call for help but simply couldn't overcome their assailants. The President turned and watched them with wide eyes, thinking that his life was over. After a moment the two escorts passed out from lack of oxygen and were laid down on the ground. The two aliens turned their attention to the President.

"Are you here to kill me?" he asked.

"Hardly," Larry said snidely. "Quite the opposite actually; we're here to help you. We just couldn't have excessive amounts of Secret Service dudes swarming us before we had a chance to explain ourselves."

"Very well," the President said unwavering. "Explain yourselves." They smiled.

­­­­

"RPG!"

"Jaffa, three o clock!"

"Take 'em out!"

Bullets flew constantly. For every enemy killed another three took their place. Baal's Jaffa forces had joined the assault around eight in the morning and had since been pressing the assault with no regard for their own lives. Squads One and Two from Third Platoon was holed up in a shattered warehouse a few miles from the coast. Half the roof had been blown apart by a rampant artillery shell. The steel walls had more bullet holes in them than one could count. One of the walls was completely blown off by an enemy tank assaulting their position. Kane sat behind a piece of debris hurriedly reloading his weapon. It was his last magazine. They were all running low on ammunition. The soldier next to him stood and fired his Rocket-Propelled Grenade at one of the tanks. The tank exploded viciously while the soldier took a bullet to the head. Kane grimaced and lobbed his last grenade over his shoulder. The weapon exploded and he started firing through the smoke.

A tank shell exploded above his head, bringing another part of the roof down on one of his soldiers, his frightened scream drowned out by the fighting around them. He glanced around: they'd lost almost six men, half a Squad, and the rest of the Platoon was on the other side of the city. Two tanks, seventeen infantry, twelve Jaffa and three IFVs made up the enemy forces. He stared as one of the tanks lowered its gun, pointing it straight at him. No matter how angrily he screamed at his body to move it refused. His eyes focused in; he saw the shell ready to fire. Kane closed his eyes dismissively, resolved to his fate.

A massive explosion resonated in the air. Kane's eyes snapped open in time to see an Osean aircraft soar overhead, banking around for another run. A helicopter gunship rose up over the warehouses to the east, bullets firing from its gun. A missile shot forward and demolished the remaining tank. The Hoplites screamed with renewed vigor, targeting the scattering Belkan infantry before they could escape. Kane saw out of the corner of his eye a tank roll forward into the demolished warehouse and fire its massive gun. He thawed and stood up.

"Fall back!" The Hoplites all stood and ran as Osean infantry rushed forward to take their place, firing their rifles in response.

**(End Chapter)**

I KNOW! I KNOW! I added another crossover. Honestly I wasn't planning to. Originally I intended this Campaign to be based off The Belkan War, not to actually be it. But after looking at my first draft I figured that it would be easier, safer and BETTER to just add in the crossover rather than try and mix in lines with a war I couldn't create anyway. Trust me; it isn't going to focus on Harry and Pixie, who are based off the actual Galm Team. They'll be half the story with their missions coinciding with Kane's Platoon. As for how I'm going to work in the Ancient Technology the guys who have played the Ace Combat series probably already know what I'm talking about.

Now, the reason I ended the chapter where I did. Earlier today I jammed by middle finger extremely bad to the point where I can't even bend it. It's taped to my ring finger and it's been hampering my typing beyond belief. It took me about ten minutes to write this author's note and I can write 2000 word chapters in an hour and a half, as some of you already know. That means that I probably won't get the next chapter out until it fully heals. Until that time please review.

PS: What did you think of the Hoplites?


	45. Stage 45: The Belkan Campaign Part Two

October 9, 1999 – March 27, 1995

**October 9, 1999 – March 27, 1995**

"This is up man!! This is up!"

"Private!" Kane screamed at the beleaguered soldier. "Get a grip! We're in a war right now not some fancy hotel on Hebridan!"

"That's my point, sir!" the Private yelled. "We shouldn't even be in this war! I signed up to fight the Goa'uld not fight some lazy-ass American look-a-like's war for them! How can those up Colonel send us here when there's nothing to be gained from it!?" Kane sighed heavily; he knew what the kid was going through. The kid had lost a friend in that first battle, one of the eight men they'd lost in the entire operation. "He doesn't care about us! If he did he wouldn't have sent us to this god awful planet!" Kane's hand flashed. The Private stumbled backwards, holding his bruising cheek.

"The next person to badmouth the Colonel won't get a fist to the face," Kane said menacingly. "They'll get a bullet to the gut. We're here for a reason. If Baal takes control of this planet's military and the Ancient technology that seems to litter this planet what do you think will happen to the rest of the galaxy? He'll overpower all the System Lords. He'll be another Ra, a Supreme System Lord. What will happen to Hebridan after that?" Kane stopped his foot on the ground for emphasis, glancing at each soldier around him. "If you don't want to be here go and run home to your mothers. Be a coward! Watch as Baal takes over everything that you ever held dear and dream about how you could have made a difference. I'm staying! Make your decision quickly. This area will be overrun in an hour. We need to be gone by then." Kane spun on his heel and stalked down the road as an Osean Armored Battalion rolled by.

The Hoplites glanced between themselves. One by one they followed their commander, headed for the next battlefield.

**October 9, 1999 – March 27, 1995**

Bullets arced across the sky as a Belkan MIG and an Ustian F-15 dueled above the city of Directus. The MIG chased the Ustian down to the depths of the city, trying to line his gun up for a shot. The Ustian pilot banked around a bell tower and slammed on his airbrake, turning hard as the MIG overshot in pursuit. The Eagle climbed back into the sky, the prey-turned-predator. A missile flew from the Eagle's wing, crossing the distance easily. Flames plummeted to the ground amidst the smoke of darkness as the Eagle turned away, confirming the kill.

The Air Force had been fighting for almost an hour over the skies of their capital, steadily losing ground with their few ground forces below them. "All allied forces retreat immediately," the order came over the radio. "Our ground forces cannot hold the city. Retreat immediately." The pilot sighed and set a course for home, watching as hundreds of people died on the ground below.

"BEEP-BEEP-BEEP/Huh?" the pilot said to himself as missile warnings flared inside his cockpit. The Belkans were shooting a retreating fighter! Before he could react a missile slammed through his right wing. The Eagle shook violently as the wing disappeared into a cloud of fuel. "Damn it!" The plane rolled over, corkscrewing uncontrollably. The pilot reached for the throttle and pushed it as far as it would go. Slowly but surely the plane leveled out with the airfield in sight. The pilot brought out the landing gear and lined up for a landing, consequences be damned. One thing he resolved not to do was fight against an enemy one-armed/winged. Bullets and missiles alike shot up into the sky behind him. An explosion signified the end to a dishonorable Belkan. His heart racing the pilot placed his wounded bird on the ground and slammed on the airbrake. He watched as the massive plane drifted to a stop mere inches from the edge of the runway.

"God damn, Pixy, you are the luckiest son of a bitch in the world," some one said into his radio.

"What do you mean by that?" Larry asked, taking off his mask.

"Look right," the voice ordered. Larry complied and glanced out the window. His jaw dropped.

"Holy crap."

**October 10, 1999 – March 28, 1995**

The survivors of Harry's Hoplites First Platoon fought desperately in the suburbs of Troy, an Osean city under siege by the Belkan Army. Hastily erected defenses had done little to stem the Belkan advance and the army had already pushed into the suburbs of the city supported by helicopter gun ships overhead. Not one soldier didn't marvel at the massive army that Belka had amassed. Not one soldier didn't doubt that Osea would lose.

Kane jumped off the tank supporting them as a wave of bullets careened overhead. The Abrams fired its massive gun once while the turret on top started firing. He brought his rifle around the side and fired a quick controlled burst into the enemy ranks before again taking cover. Fighting the urge to rub his eyelids Kane watched as one of his soldiers rushed up and lobbed a grenade from behind the Tank. He didn't hear the explosion, instead watched as one of Belka's helicopters plummeted out of the air and into the street adjacent to them. The Abrams fired again, slaughtering an APC reinforcement headed for the Belkan line.

To his credit Kane didn't know what to do. He didn't know the lay of the land. He didn't know where to retreat to, he didn't know where to attack and he didn't have anyone giving him those orders. Sometimes he did think that his grunts were right. They didn't need to be here. They'd already completed their mission; stall the Belkans as they assaulted the city of Montgomery from the sea. After that all Harry had said was for them to fight where they could, not die and wait for orders. The Colonel's order certainly wasn't doing them any good right now. The soldier atop the turret stopped shooting as the enemy infantry had been slaughtered. He called down to Kane.

"Hey, Sergeant, I just got a call from HQ. We're abandoning the city. Get your men ready; we're leaving immediately." Kane nodded and started calling orders to the men The Abrams treads rolled in opposite directions, rotating the tank away from the Belkan lines. Slowly at first it started moving forward, a Platoon of alien soldiers beside it.

(Note: I'm sorry guys; I'm not very good with this. I just can't seem to write a defensive battle where the defenders are constantly loosing ground as happened in the early stages of the Belkan War. My specialty is writing aggressive assaults where the hard fighting either wipes out the enemy or forces a full retreat. Making my own guys seem weak is tough so bear with me for a few more days until the counter-offensive begins.)

**October 11, 1999 – March 29, 1995**

Kane looked out at the parking lot, watching as a group of Belkan infantry closed in, flanked by two Belkan tanks. He and his Platoon had been holed up in a shopping mall in the suburbs of Rutherford, a city about forty miles south of Troy. They'd lost their tank to its retreating battalion which, try as they might, couldn't keep up with. With the Belkan Army behind them and unknown territory in front of them they had no choice but stop and hope to defend the shopping center until morning. When morning came all that could be seen were Belkans. As soon as their position had been made Belka had gone to extremes to kill them.

"Alright boys, here they come again!" Kane called to his troops as he ran away from the door. Taking cover behind a plant he aimed his rifle at the door. Men took up positions on the second floor and in various stores all around him. Bullets started flying as the infantry stormed the building. A rocket fired up into the second floor, destroying the precipice where one of his soldiers had stood. A tank smashed down the doors, firing its main gun as the soldiers around it rushed away. "Covering fire!" Kane screamed as he dove out into the open. Rolling to his feet he activated his shield. Bullets bounce off the transparent-yellow defense as he ran forward. The Belkans, to their credit as human, scattered as the seemingly invincible man rushed towards them with death sure to follow. Any stayed to fight died as a result of the Platoon of soldiers behind him.

With a great leap Kane landed on top of the tank. His rifle came down and fired at the locking mechanism on the hatch. He ripped the broken hatch off and pulled a grenade forth, dropping into the hole. Kane jumped away just as the armored behemoth exploded. With the cover of his Platoon he rushed back further into the mall, diving behind a fountain as a bullet grazed his arm. Wincing Kane landed on the ground, deactivating his shield. Two Hoplites rushed forward and covered their leader from behind the fountain. Kane climbed to his feet and joined them, adrenalin masking the pain.

A massive explosion engulfed the entrance to the mall practically annihilating the Belkan soldiers standing there. The Hoplites stared at the dying explosion, barely catching glimpses of soldiers standing just beyond. When the flames descended into embers a group of men walked forward casually. Kane eyed them carefully.

"Did someone call for a rescue?" the leader asked as he examined the damaged area around him. Kane recognized him immediately.

Lieutenant Frank Marathi, Commander of Third Platoon in Sammy's Shock Troops.

**(End Chapter)**

So, what do you think? Please note that in Harry's Army each Platoon is headed by a Lieutenant and each Squad within the Platoon led by a Sergeant. The Tank commander called Kane a Sergeant because in American and Osean Armies a platoon is headed by a Sergeant, not a Lieutenant.

Anyway, please review. I certainly do enjoy them. Next chapter we get into the allied counter-offensive and the true beginning of the Belkan War.


	46. Stage 46: The Belkan Campaign Part Three

Disclaimer: Keep it up; I dare ya…

**October 13, 1999**

Kane breathed a sigh of relief as he boarded the last Gateship, watching as the small fleet lift off the ground. It seemed that their job was almost over. Colonel Potter had just sent them new orders; their true orders. Whereas before they'd been shoring up the Osean Army while it got their act together now they would be fighting separate from the main force of native humans. Baal had sent two Battalions of his Jaffa to this planet, attacking specifically where Ancient Outposts were said to be. The city of Montgomery, in fact, had millennia old Ancient outpost buried a mile beneath the surface, kept hidden from everything that would want it. The Jaffa Battalion had attacked that area specifically for this purpose, using the Belkan Attack as a backdrop. The Lieutenant sighed; Baal would never help someone else no matter how much he might get out of it. Now, neither were they.

The Colonel had changed his battle strategy now that the Allied Forces had returned in full force. The Osean Army could counter any attack made by the Belkans and didn't need their help. Harry's Hoplites would instead be countering the Jaffa advances, beginning with the assault on Montgomery. They'd approach by air, drop the units in the center of the city, where the rings to the Outpost were, capture the area and move into the Outposts. Third Platoon out of the Shock Troops would follow them in and hold the fort while Kane captured the weapon.

Kane sat into the copilot's seat in the cockpit as the Gateship followed the attack fleet. He regarded the pilot thoughtfully. It was the same one that had dropped him into Montgomery a week beforehand, in the defense of the city. The man's chiseled face bore none of the fear and nervousness of that first mission. The pilot knew his skills now and had nothing to fear. The Gateships would stay in the area providing close air support where needed. The Jaffa Staff Blasts would never be able to bring down the hardy troop transports.

"You know, I'm sure glad that it's not me going in there," the pilot sighed offhandedly. "I could never match up to the mettle that you infantrymen have. You guys are hardcore."

"Why'd you sign up if you didn't want to fight?"

"To be honest I didn't have much of a life back on Hebridan," the pilot explained. "I would have had my house foreclosed on me soon enough and this was a way out. Don't get me wrong; I believe in the destruction of the Goa'uld. I just think that I'd be better off as a pilot instead of a ground soldier. Besides, Colonel Potter told us that only a select few could pilot these Gateships. Even if I can't help out on the ground at least I can help out here."

"I suppose there's that," Kane shrugged. "How long will it take to get there?" The pilot brought up a map.

"We're almost in range. I'll be setting you guys down right outside the target building, got it?" Kane nodded and stood again, walking to the back of the ship. The group of soldiers in the back looked up as he approached. They'd gotten three new recruits to supplement their losses and, unsurprisingly, he didn't see a confident face among them. The others, who'd been through almost a dozen battles at that point, seemed to not even care about the battle creeping up on them. Their rifles lay haphazardly placed in their laps.

"Alright boys, we'll be on the ground in just a few minutes," Kane explained to the mostly unconcerned group. "We'll have air cover from the Gateships so if you get into a snag just radio for help. They'll be right there for ya. Do your job; no one gets left behind. Got it?"

"Sir yes sir!" Kane nodded and returned to the cockpit. The first thing he noted upon returning was the large face of a bearded man of seemingly thirty-five. The man's brown hair dropped into his eyes slightly, small tufts rimming the green irises barely. The eyes themselves processed a lazy fire, fierceness clouded by natural calm. Overall Kane found Lieutenant Colonel Harry Potter to be a likable man at first sight. The Lieutenant, in combat mode, did not salute.

"Colonel, what's the occasion?" Kane inquired, his interest piqued.

"I'll be joining you in the operation, Lieutenant," the Colonel explained. "It seems that our initial intelligence was wrong. That thing isn't just your ordinary drone chair but a modified Beaming Module. We can wipe out every Jaffa on the planet with this thing and we'll barely have to get our feet wet. Kane, I'm making you overall commander of the battle. Everyone will report directly to you, got it? I can't stress the importance of this operation."

"Thank you sir," Kane stood a little straighter. "But if you don't mind my asking, why aren't you commanding the battle? You have far more experience than I do and you will be right there."

"On the contrary," Harry shook his head. "You've more experience than I do right now. My expertise is in Special Forces Operations, commanding small units. I'll be operating the weapon, alright. Just hold the fort until I can get it operational, okay?" Kane nodded. "Good; get ready. You're in for the fight of a lifetime."

"Maybe it'll be the fight of the month," Kane remarked sarcastically. Harry chuckled and the screen went blank. Kane turned his head to the pilot. "Well, shall we?"

**(End Chapter)**

I'm sorry guys; I've got to end it here. I just can't write anymore. I just found out today that, well, my parents are separating… I need some time to think, okay? I don't know when the next update will be and I don't really care. I'll see you when I see you;

Atrum.


	47. Stage 47: The Belkan Campaign Part Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1.

Alright, I've finished thinking. Now I feel that it's time to give you a slaughterhouse. This will be Jaffa Versus Hoplites for control of Montgomery's Ancient Weapons Outpost.

**October 13, 1999**

Montgomery slowly came into view on the horizon, the rising sun as a backdrop. Filtered rays spread out across the city, illuminating the dark spaces and distributing warmth wherever needed. Kane took a deep breath. His new command position didn't help him out very much; it just put all the pressure on him. His eyes drifted over the small fleet flying in formation. They shifted to the city. Even at a distance he could see almost a dozen fortified positions in between the buildings.

"Fuck," Kane cursed. "Our ships can't survive Staff Cannon Blasts, or at least I wouldn't want to test it. Cloak all of our ships. The pilot transmitted the order throughout the fleet. Seconds later there were no ships in the air, only blips on a radar screen. "Alright, I want the fleet to hover over their drop points. Take us to the ground behind their lines." The pilot nodded and lowered his ship to a near hover in a street. "Alright, bring up a top down view." The HUD reacted instantly. "Do you see these points?" Kane pointed out several places, the Jaffa emplacements. "Each of these Gateships is equipped with Drone Weapons, right? Once my team drops, target each of these emplacements."

"What are we doing?" the pilot inquired. "We don't we just blast them now before the troops go in?"

"They're positioned in a circular pattern around the Outpost Rings. If we hit those cannons now all of the Jaffa will retreat to the target building, hold up and then we'll never get them out. I'll take my team and clear that building. When the Jaffas retreat, they'll run right into our trap. Do you understand?"

"What's there to understand?"

"When you see my signal, blow it up." Kane turned around and walked into the crew compartment. "Alright boys, let's go. Follow my lead and don't fall behind." Kane opened the rear hatched and climbed out, the rest of the troops in his wake.

Ten Jaffas stood in the building, surrounding the rings that Lord Baal wanted so badly. Their staff weapons held at ease; each soldier was certain that the outside defense wouldn't be penetrated without their knowing. They'd never know how wrong they were. Just outside the Victorian building, ten humans moved along cautiously, rifles held at the ready. A patrol had just past them by without noticing a thing. Kane stepped up to a window, peeked inside. Getting a feel for the enemy positions, he dropped down and motioned to his team. Signals flew from his as each man received his orders. The team moved quickly, spreading around the outside of that room, in some cases inside the building itself. Kane kneeled alone in front of the window, counting down in his head. Reaching zero, he stood rapidly and jabbed his rifle into the window, pulled hard on the trigger.

Bullets exploded from his rifle, splitting across the room and tearing anything in their way to shreds. Three Jaffa went down in the opening seconds. The others turned their heads quickly to the source of the fire. Doors behind them slammed open as the rest of Kane's team stormed the building, taking no prisoners; quick efficient and ruthless with no survivors.

"Set up the heavy machine guns," Kane ordered. Three men set to work setting up huge single barreled machine guns in the windows. Kane stepped outside of the building, looked up along the wooden walls. He pulled a flare gun from a pocket on his vest and pointed into the sky. A long red stream shot up, exploding in the sky. He didn't have to wait to see the yellow missiles shot from the invisible source or the systematic explosions that followed. "Don't shoot until you have four enemies in sight. We want their retreat to get caught in the open."

On the outside of the enemy's encirclement, Third Platoon Commander Frank Marathi landed roughly on the ground. He shouldered his rifle and fired off a quick burst of bullets, dropping a retreating Jaffa. The other soldiers in his squad landed around him, having dropped from a height of about six feet. Frank glanced around, not seeing anything but bodies.

"Well boys, it seems that we're clear all the way to the target," Frank said to the men. "Keep an eye out while we advance. That air strike wouldn't get them all." The men screamed their assent and the unit moved hurriedly down the street. All around the target building, strike teams were converging inside the perimeter defense. Squads 2 through 5 of the Hoplites covered the east side of the building while Squads 1 through 5 of the Shock Troops covered the west side. First Squad of the Hoplites, Kane's unit, held their position inside the target building with heavy machines guns guarded by Hoplite shields. Within a few minutes of the human forces landing on the ground, gunfire broke out near Kane's position, the Jaffa soldiers pushed back towards him by Shock Troops.

In the sky above a single Gateship flew over the rest. The pilot, Lieutenant Colonel Harry Potter, watched the battle with a bird's eye view. He smirked; Lieutenant Kane's tactics had the air of experience about them. The quiet man had never really talked much about his past. This much the Colonel knew from reading the man's biography (a requirement of every member of Harry's Army is to write a short biography of themselves explaining their trade, skills, weaknesses and such). All the information that Kane had provided was fake, after all. Harry had his suspicions and this just confirmed them. The smirk still on his face, Harry dropped the Gateship down towards the target. He set the now-cloaked ship on the ground and opened the back hatch. He clambered out and walked through Kane's defenses without the man's sentries ever being the wiser.

"Good job, Lieutenant," Harry said, coming up behind the man. Kane lurched horribly at that and spun around, his rifle barreled coming at Harry's head. The Colonel merely grabbed the barrel of the weapon before it could go off. "Hold this area for ten minutes while I activate the weapon. Is that understood?"

Kane panted, terrified at being snuck up on by his own commander. "Yes sir," he breathed. Harry nodded jovially and backed up to steps. Not a second later, five rings shot up, blocking the colonel from view. A yellow light flashed and he disappeared. "Whoa…"

Harry glanced around the room he entered. Lights flashed on all around him, illuminating an Ancient Control Chair and several other consoles. A Goa'uld Scientist stood at one of the consoles, unknowing of the battle going on above ground. The Scientist's head spun as the rings activated. Harry silenced him quickly with a shot from a pistol in his hand. He walked quickly forward and sat in the control chair. Harry closed his eyes and accessed the outpost's computer system. Information streamed into his head, logs, missions, recent actions, etc. It seemed that the Goa'uld had accessed one file in particular from the outpost. _Shit,_ Harry thought. Regardless of the file, the Colonel accessed the weapon system. Thirty orbital satellites came to life in the near-space above the planet. An orbital view from one of those satellites infiltrated his mind. It showed red life signs all over the continent. Weapon pods on the satellites opened, seven pods per. All at once, 210 blue lasers shot down from orbit, piercing the skulls of 210 different Jaffa/Goa'uld on the planet below. As quickly as the lasers came, they disappeared. Five seconds later, another barrage shot down from orbit. Then another… And then another…

Within only one minute, every single Goa'uld Symbiote on the planet was dead. Mission complete.

**October 14, 1999**

After the elimination of the Goa'uld, Harry's Hoplites had quickly abandoned the planet. Despite leaving a planet of ceaseless turmoil behind, no one despaired at the abandonment. No one wanted to fight a war that they didn't have a stake in. Harry himself sat in his personal quarters on the Einherjar, reading over a message from one of his spy satellites. His mind was not on the report at all, rather on the data taken from the computer terminal. Baal's scientist had retrieved information regarding the Ancient Healing Device. Whether the Goa'uld knew what he had found or not, it posed a problem. His mind traveled back to one of his first missions as commander of SG-13. An Ancient Healing Device combined with the Super-Soldier data from Tartarus could create an enemy far more dangerous than any Jaffa. And yet they could do nothing about it without some kind of information. Harry sighed helplessly.

The door opened suddenly, revealing Pixy's disheveled face. "Harry, I just made contact with Earth. They've ordered SG-13 back to base. We're being recalled!"

"What did you say back?" Harry asked hastily.

"I told them that I'd contact the rest of the team and that we'd be back in twenty four hours." Pixy exhaled. "Harry, what are we going to do?"

"We're not being recalled for lack of reason," Harry commented, leaning back in his chair. "Kinsey probably went to the President, arguing that we aren't bringing anything back with us. Of course that asshole probably doesn't even realize how much more we could do out here." He sighed. "Oh well; we can't very well command the Einherjar from a planet." Harry keyed a button on his desk. "Marc, are you up there? Activate Stealth Mode and set a course for Earth."

"_Yokai,_" Marc answered. "_Why are we headed to Earth?_"

Harry smirked. "Didn't you ever read Jules Verne?"

**(End Chapter)**

Alright, I'll admit that I rushed that chapter rather badly. I'm on a writing frenzy on one of my other projects (ten superior-quality pages in a week) so it's a surprise I even got this out while I could. How much I write over the next week depends on school mostly. I live in northern New York and ski everyday after school. As such I get home after dark _every single day_. Therefore I feel very little inclination to write most days. Regardless, I gave you something.

P.S. Cookies for anyone who can guess what happens next.


	48. Stage 48: Alliance's Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1. But let's be honest with ourselves here; does this story even resemble either series anymore? It's more of a 'Atrum does whatever the hell he wants' story more than a crossover 'Atrum tries to stay in the boundaries of reality' story. Well, quite frankly, I'm surprised the story is even still around. I have no idea how I got over four hundred reviews with my teenage insanity as a fuel. Seriously, this entire story is my beta testing for different writing styles and ideas. The fact that it even has a comprehensible storyline that anyone can follow astounds me. So, I guess that I should say that I'm sorry I haven't updated for over a month. I'll be honest when I say I only just started writing this chapter on… what's today? December 28, I only just started writing this chapter on December 28, 2008. Really, my only inspiration for doing this is a commercial I saw last night that made me break out in fits of laughter. I'm sure you'll enjoy it. Now, since I have nothing better to do with my _two and a half week long vacation,_ I present to you the latest chapter in Emancipation, a story that surprises me more and more everyday.

**The bold stuff will just be places now since I'm tired of going back to other chapters just to try and find out at exactly what day that last chapter ended.**

**Einherjar, Earth's Atmosphere**

Slowly the massive ship descended to the planets enormous blue ocean. Seeing a ship the size of the Empire State Building drift slowly down like a feather was undoubtedly a sight to see, if anyone had ever been around to see it. Finally the ship touched the water, sending a ripple crashing into a sea wave. Then, one could quite possibly be the most powerful ship in the galaxy, sank underneath the ocean, completely disappearing beneath the waves.

Harry sighed in relief as he stood up from the control chair. Many people with the Ancient Gene could pilot the ship; only he could land it. From here on the ship would be on autopilot as it found a place to land in the deep blue ocean of the Bermuda Triangle. The ship's resting place was a running gag for the earthlings on the ship who knew the triangle's reputation. Of course, no one else got the joke. Smiling at his team's antics, Harry finally pinned his Lieutenant Colonel insignias onto his shoulders. He hated the small metal pieces with a passion; he hated the fact that he was in the earth military with a passion as well; he didn't like being told what to do. The fact that it was a primitive human race that was the ones telling him what to do only added to his frustration. Sighing, he addressed the bridge crew that would be remaining on the ship while SG-13 disembarked.

"Alright people, you all know what you signed up for so I don't want to hear any complaining until I'm gone, got it?" Harry ordered. The entire crew turned to face him as the Einherjar hit the bottom of the ocean softly. "I don't know how long it'll be before you receive orders again but you will be getting them. Just because these humans want me back under their thumb doesn't mean that we won't be continuing our operations. Is that understood?"

"Yokai!" the all screamed.

Harry stared at them. Then, looking over his shoulder he yelled: "Marcus!"

**Einherjar, Cargo Bay**

"So I was thinking," Silas said as the suited-up SG-13 walked towards the inactive Stargate. The Gate sat in one of the Cargo Bays alongside a half a dozen Gateships. "We're probably going to be headed back to Earth for a while now. So I was thinking…"

"Uh oh," Taylor, Harry, Nathan and Joshua all said simultaneously.

"Shut up," Silas muttered detestably. "Anywho, I was thinking that we could all head out to my place up in northern New York. I have whole shit-load of C4, detcord, RPGs, you know, the works. We could have a barbeque and light some fireworks up while we're at it. It'll be a blast, an awesome weekend trip!" The group stopped in front of the Gate, staring at their demolitions expert.

"Do your neighbors know what you do?" Nathan asked.

"I don't have any neighbors."

……..

…….

……..

"I'm in."

"Sounds good."

"Napalm!"

**Stargate Command**

General Bauer stared down at the lazy SG-13 as they walked through the Gate. The NID puppet regarded their leader with a particular curiosity. He'd heard of Lieutenant Colonel Harry Potter's threats against Senator Kinsey. The allegations had chilled him to the bone, especially considering the fact that each one was true. How the alien had come to know such information was beyond him. The only thing that he could do was forcibly recalling SG-13 in hopes of disband it immediately. Their presence in the Galaxy was too much of a threat to Earth's interests in space.

Having already showered before coming, the autonomous Unit walked into the briefing room as soon as they'd deposited their weapons. They took their seats around the table continuing their discussion on explosives. They never noticed the unfamiliar General standing at the window.

"There was this one time that I used a bunch of detcord to blow up my little brother's toy car," Silas laughed, using his hands to gesture how large the car was. "Man, he hated me for blowing up his car and loved me for making an explosion out of it!"

"That's a very interesting story," Bauer said, bringing their eyes to him. "Now, let's get down to business." He took his seat at the head of the table.

"Excuse me, exactly what are you doing here?" Harry asked. "Where's General Hammond?"

"General Hammond has resigned," Bauer stated. The team stared; all of them were quite fond of the General. "I am his replacement, General Bauer. As his replacement I feel it is necessary to meet with every SG-Team operating out of this base and as such I have recalled your team for evaluation."

"Evaluation of what?" Taylor asked. "We've sent back plenty of Ancient Technology through Gate. Hell, we have the President's seal of approval for our operation. I don't think that you're even allowed to recall us without getting his approval first."

"I already have," Bauer explained. "He agrees with me that we can no longer support an autonomous unit from Earth when we are questioning our own interests in the Galaxy. As of today, SG-13 is disbanded." The entire former team stared at him in shock.

Harry stood up hastily. "I resign," he said, throwing his rank insignia at him.

"Then consider yourself recalled to active duty," Bauer stated, placing the insignia back on the table. "You have not yet served you entire term of duty as an officer of the United States of America. You have no right to resign."

"Bullshit," Silas cried. "I resign too." The entire team burst into a chorus of agreement. "If Harry goes, we go!"

"Silence!" Bauer yelled. "Colonel Potter is not going anywhere! His skills are far too valuable as a soldier of his country and I will not let him run away from his duty."

"I don't owe you anything!" Harry yelled. "I may as well be a conscripted soldier. The United States put me into the military when I could barely remember my own name! This country refuses conscription and yet you all but conscripted a foreign dignitary into your military! I've been lenient up until now but this is the last straw! The last thing I would ever do is serve under the NID's puppet!" Bauer stared at him in shock. "You think I don't recognize you? You were in the same file that I hacked when I found Senator Kinsey's associations. You're done. I'm taking this to the President who I know doesn't agree with this." Harry started to walk from the room.

"Guards!" Bauer screamed. No less than twelve Special Forces stormed the room from the spiral staircase, the Control Room and the hall outside the General's office all of them armed with assault rifles and submachine guns. Harry stopped dead, but not out of fear. "Arrest SG-13 and have them taken to a holding cell." Two SFs started towards Harry.

The alien chuckled. "I haven't used these powers in a long, long time. I think this might just be fitting." Energy crackled between his fingers. Harry thrust out his hand. Lightning burst forth, burning the SFs across the chest and sending them flying through the window into Hammond's office. He whipped around. A shockwave burst forth from Harry's other hand sending an entire group of SFs into the stairs. He took that as his cue and ran out of the room faster than any would have thought possible.

"Find him!" Bauer screamed. "Arrest Colonel Potter! Use lethal force if you have to!" The SFs chased after him leaving Bauer alone in the briefing room with seven SG-13 Members.

"Your men won't find him," Larry shook his head. "No one cans top our ace." With that the entire team walked away, headed for the brig.

**Stargate Command**

Harry sprinted down the hall towards two guards. Bullets flew past his head as he ran forth. Two fists lashed out and dropped the guards to the ground. Harry reached out and grasped a door handle. Rather than turning the circular handle, he simply ripped it off its hinges, easily within his psionic grasp. He stepped inside the emergency access ladder and started for the surface. Within minutes the former officer reached the top. He punched the hatch roughly sending clanging against the metal outside. Harry leaped out of the small tunnel and landed on the earth outside. Twenty guards raised their weapons at him. He was surrounded. The alien ace chuckled.

"You guys have gotten better," he congratulated. "But it's still not enough." Energy started crackling around him. "Because really, you'd be surprised what a guy can learn from watching wizards and mages." An invisible shockwave exploded outwards, forcing the SFs to the ground. When they looked up, the Colonel was gone.

**The White House**

The President of the United States sighed; his best General had just retired and there was nothing he could do about it. He was just about to tell his secretary to cancel all his appointments when a faint crackle permeated his ears. Bits of lightning started to crackle just in front of his desk. He leaned forward, staring at the lightshow. A small shockwave blew him back into his seat as a brown-haired man appeared out of nowhere. People started banging on the doors to the oval office but couldn't get through. The man raised his head to show a very familiar face.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Mister President?" Harry greeted. The banging got louder. "Don't worry, I'm not here to kill you but I'd rather keep this meeting private." He gestured to the two doors.

"What do you want?" the President asked a tint of fear in his voice.

"General Bauer just recalled my team, supposedly on your orders," Harry explained. "He tried to arrest me after I resigned."

"I ordered no such thing!" the President cried indignantly.

"I'm not sure that really matters," Harry shook his head. "General Bauer is under the thumb of the NID, Mister President. He's in league with Senator Kinsey who is in league with rouge elements of the NID. If you open your left drawer, third one down and look underneath the handbook there you'll find a disk with all of the information inside." The President opened said drawer pulled from it a blue disk. He stared at it in shock. "Understand this; there is no where that I cannot go, no information that I cannot get, nobody that I cannot kill. I placed that disk there months ago, nearly a year now in fact, and you never noticed. Now tell me; do you realize who you've just antagonized?"

"I didn't give any order!"

"That isn't the case. You willing stole technology from me, something that we agreed would never happen. You've broken the bounds of our agreement. Truthfully, I should have punished this planet long ago. But I was lenient, hopeful that you would mature a bit more as a species. I was wrong." The President started shaking despite himself. "You let a criminal sneak under your nose and get into command of the powerful military position on the planet. You let that criminal act in your name without you even knowing it. All of this attests to my verdict. This planet is unfit to possess any of my technology. As of this moment, our alliance is void." Harry snapped his fingers. "All the technology that you stole from me has just shut down. Your MF Squadrons, your Battleships, everything that I ever created for you has just been taken from your grasp."

"Please don't do this," the President pleaded. "We made mistakes, yes, but we can learn!"

"Too bad," Harry shook his head. "Maybe you should have adopted that mentality before your stole my technology." With that he disappeared. The doors burst down as Secret Service stormed the room. All they found was a shaking President.

**(End Chapter)**

Not what you expected was it? I realize that I just destroyed all of Earth's power in the Galaxy but it seems fitting, doesn't it? You '!!!!' with Harry and you get burned. Don't worry; the Alliance's death is not the end of everything. Everything rests on you, now. What do you guys want to happen? It's up to you guys where this story goes from here, Democrostory and all. Oh, and remember; I won't evens tart writing a new chapter until someone gives me an idea I can work with. This isn't the pompous me talking, begging for reviews. It's the hopeless me talking because I have no idea what to do with this story.


	49. Stage 49: Dissidence of Betrayal

Disclaimer: Own not do I, the Harry Potter or Stargate.

As proof that it wasn't the pompous me talking the other day, I only got nine reviews and I'm thrilled about them all. I got a lot of substantive help from you guys. Thank you for it… what am I saying? You're the ones that are going to be getting something out of this. I only get the satisfaction of the reviews. So, you review, I write and we all go home happy. Does that sound good?

Since I've pretty much maxed out on reviews for the last chapter, I went ahead and started on this. Behold the next chapter in 'Atrum pretty much does whatever the hell he wants!'

**This chapter is dedicated to Gib311 and Darlok.**

**Einherjar, Control Room**

The air crackled as the former Lieutenant Colonel Potter appeared on the bridge, much to the surprise of the on duty soldiers. They stared at him long and hard. "Let's face it," Harry said. "This is not the worst thing you've caught me doing." They went back to work. All but one, rather; Samos sat up from his place at the commander's chair. He'd had a look of utter boredom which had been replaced by amusement at Harry's little joke.

"Colonel, what are you doing back so early?" Samos asked. "And where did that travel thing come from? We could have easily beamed you aboard, right? You don't use Phase Jumps very often." Phase Jumps were a form of transport using energy to create a miniscule hyperspace window for personal. Harry had used the technique before when he needed to travel long distances quickly. He could travel several hundred thousand miles using the technique, traveling between two habitable planets in the same system. He'd known about the power since age 14. What he didn't know was that he'd discovered the most premature form of Magical Apparation.

"In reverse order," Harry started. "I needed a method of travel that would strike fear into someone. Second, I'm not a Colonel anymore. Lastly, the President of the United States allowed a criminal into command of the SGC and didn't even notice. They tried to ground my team and when I tried to resign, they tried to arrest me."

"Rough," Samos shrugged; knowing that the former Colonel didn't take it seriously and thus he didn't need to either. "So what did you do to them?"

"I took away the technology they stole."

"Oh. So, where do we go from here?"

"Well, dad would yell at me if I left Earth undefended so I guess we can't just up and leave," Harry shrugged. "No, we can't leave. We'll just show them how powerless they are. Samos, send an order to the Asgard-Ancients in R&D. Tell them to begin mass-production on Project Hindsight."

"Yokai," Samos nodded. Harry sighed.

"I'd hoped that Marcus wouldn't have spread that trait to you guys. I can barely keep up with what he's saying in English but when he trades over to Japanese I have no idea what to do. Samos, from now on, everyone in this room is forbidden from using Japanese as a response. Is that understood?"

"Yavole!"

….

….

….

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh….."

**Earth, Oval Office**

The President sat at his desk staring at an SGC mission report without really reading it. His mind was on other things, namely the former Lieutenant Colonel Harry Potter. He knew that he couldn't be angry with Potter; all of the young man's claims were all true, his anger well directed. It made him sick to realize just how out of line he was. He'd willingly broken the Alliance when he signed off on the order to reverse engineer the MFX-29 in the form of the MFX-01. Now those squadrons were gone; left dead in the water along with the Copernicus and the Galileo. Over and thousand souls would be dead if they had not had the Prometheus, the Goa'uld mother ship that Harry had _given_ them. If anything the alien man had been generous; he could have just killed them all outright. But that wasn't his style. He was too kind for that.

He sighed; SG-1 had just returned from a mission that had brought back surprising and ironic results. A new race wanted to ally with them. Supposedly they were extremely powerful and extremely generous, willing to give Earth technology in exchange for Gate Addresses, something that they had many of. But it didn't feel right; if they went into this alliance with the Ashen without even trying to salvage the situation, what would it look like to Harry? 'Oh yes, take away everything that you've ever given us after we screwed you over. We'll just go and get our technology from someone else, thanks. Take this lovely cup of the juice dripping out of the Presidential Toilet as a lovely parting gift.' He didn't mean any of that as a joke, either.

Sighing for the nth time that day, the President picked up the phone. "Suzy, get me General Hammond."

**Stargate Command, Commissary**

SG-1 sans one sat in the commissary. Their food sat on the table untouched. Even Teal'c hadn't touched his plate. Jack said what everyone was thinking.

"Well this just plain sucks." The other three nodded. "But it's not like we can really blame him. He should have done it a long time ago. Hell, I would've done the same thing." They all nodded again. "So, where do we go from here?"

"We could take the Ashen up on their offer," Sam shrugged. Jack glared at her; he'd been wary of the pacifistic Ashen since the second they'd met. "I'm sorry sir, but it is an option. We were less than willing before because we actually had the capability to defend ourselves. Now we have nothing. I'm not blaming Harry for anything; none of us are. But maybe we should accept the needs of the planet instead of the morals of a few."

"Harry Potter has shown himself to be a far more valuable ally than any other race that we have met," Teal'c pointed out. "I believe that it would be more profitable to try and mend the situation rather than turn our backs on him."

"I'm with T," Jack agreed. "Hell, it'd probably be better to join up with him rather than sit around on our fat asses here." The lights dimmed to blackness. A confused SG-1 stared around the room. The commissary's other occupants had frozen, unmoving. Only SG-1 could move. "What the hell?"

"I'm glad that you feel that way, Jack." O'Neill whirled around, coming face to face with none other than Harry Potter himself. The former-Colonel no longer wore his SG Field Uniform. He stood dressed in civilian clothes, similar to what he wore many years before. A black leather jacket adorned his torso, unzipped, sleeves rolled up to the elbows. He wore a red undershirt, barely reaching to his collar. Matching black leather pants rested on his legs. Harry's genetically-altered brown hair had grown out from his former brush cut, now reaching down to his shoulders. His green eyes glowed, a satisfied smile on his face. Jack stood warily, testing the ice.

"Harry, how the hell did you get here?" Jack asked slowly. "What the hell did you do?" Harry's smile widened.

"I slowed down time to a near standstill," he explained. "This way we can have a nice and private discussion without any interruptions. So, tell me; what's been going on over the past few days?" Jack blinked at the up front question, answered anyway.

"The President has agreed to meet with the Ashen Confederation leaders," the Colonel explained. Harry's eyes widened slightly, his smile faded. "We met them on our last mission. They're extremely advanced technologically, probably as advanced as you are." Harry stared at him.

"Did… did you just say the 'Ashen Confederation'?" Jack nodded. "Oh shit…" Harry cursed. He pulled out a chair from one of the tables, slumped into it. "You humans can't be trusted for five minutes, can you?"

"What's wrong?" Sam asked concern evident on her face. Harry sighed.

"The Ashen are a race of people that quite frankly shouldn't exist," he explained. "I met them about six years ago. They wiped out a planet, erased its history and enslaved the remnants of its people. They did that with every planet in their system. The only reason they aren't ruling the galaxy is because they don't have hyperspace engines or access to Stargate Addresses." Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. "Jack, I want you to talk to the President on my behalf. Tell him what I just told you. Also, tell him that Harry Potter does not support this alliance he plans to make. If Earth plans to ally with the Ashen you can consider any chance of re-allying with me as 'thrown out the window'. Can you do that for me?" Jack hesitated for a moment. He nodded.

"What are you going to do if the President doesn't listen?" Daniel asked. Harry focused his eyes on the archeologist.

"I believe the term is 'What happens when shit hits the fan?'" Harry said. "I have too much invested in this planet to simply let it fall away into nothingness. If the President chooses to ally with the Ashen after what I've told him, the fate of Earth will be in my hands."

**Magical Britain, Ruins of Hogwarts**

The telltale burst of a Phase Jump erupted in the air over the Black Lake. "Oh shit." Harry fell two hundred feet into the water below.

The telltale burst of a Phase Jump erupted on the cliff over-viewing the Black Lake, revealing a thoroughly soaked Harry. "Seriously, why do these things happen to me?" he sputtered, ringing out his jacket.

Sighing, the Last Ancient walked down the hill towards the glowing camp of the Denizens of the Magical World. The camp, made of asymmetrical tents and small temporary buildings looked strange on the landscape. It stood out against the serene grounds and rubble, a struggle of life against a land of death and destruction. He drew no strange looks as he walked through the camp towards the central building made of wood. Harry pushed the doors open to the hut and entered inside.

The occupants of the room turned to look at him. These people, mostly wearing robes, stared at the man wearing distinctly Muggle Clothes. A man with an obnoxiously long beard smiled at the sight. "Ah, Harry, it's a pleasure to see you again. To what do we owe this visit?" Dumbledore asked. Harry regarded him warily; he still didn't trust the old man after how he'd so blatantly thrown his life around. In fact, he'd probably never trust the old coot. Dumbledore was, however, a means to an end.

"I've come offering an alliance," Harry said blandly much to the surprise of both Dumbledore and the other occupants in the room, the leaders of the battered Magical World. His eyes traveled around the room as he spoke. "I know; you're already allied with the American Muggles. So was I until quite recently. However, they've broken their agreement with me. It's only a matter of time before they screw you over too."

"What are you suggesting we do?" Dumbledore wondered. Harry's once again focused on the old man.

"Wizards are a powerful race," Harry allowed. "The number of advancements that you can make with technology is virtually unlimited. However, I can now longer access such technology since I am not a member of the American Military anymore. I want to request a few of your wizards come with me; it doesn't really matter who as long as they are somewhat competent. I want them to join me for an uncertain amount of time so that I can see what your race has to offer." Dumbledore blinked at the request.

"It seems to me that you are asking us to go behind the backs of our Muggle Allies," the former Headmaster stated. Harry nodded in agreement.

"That is true, but I can offer far more than the Americans ever could." He stepped forward. "I am a much more valuable ally than the Muggles of all people." Blue lightning crackled around Harry as he disappeared. The young man reappeared behind Dumbledore, leaning over his shoulder. He spoke softly. "At least I know what you're capable of." Dumbledore didn't face him as he answered.

"I will pass your request along," the old man agreed. "However I don't," he started as he turned. But Harry was already gone.

**White House, Oval Office**

Former Major General Hammond walked into the Oval office, a displeased expression on his face; he probably wasn't going to enjoy this. He entered to see a thoroughly taxed President sitting at his desk, head in hands. Hammond almost felt sorry for him; almost; not quite; getting there but not quite… nope, no real sympathy… moving on.

The President stood as George stepped inside. "George, I wish we could be meeting under better circumstances."

"I wish we weren't meeting at all Mr. President," Hammond replied. The President sighed. "With all do respect sir, I've lost every ounce of respect I once had for you. I only came because Colonel O'Neill asked me to on Harry's behalf. I'm here to deliver Mr. Potter's message and little else."

"Please George, I need you on my side if I'm going to make things right," the President pleaded. "This planet needs all the protection it can get and I need you as a hand reaching out to the stars. You're the only one with the experience capable of doing that."

"Mr. President," Hammond enunciated. The man drew silent. "Shut up." He fell back into his desk. "I am no longer a General under your command; you saw to that, directly or indirectly. I was asked to deliver a message and I'm now going to do that." The President pinched the bridge of his nose and gestured for George to speak. The Former General told the information Jack had told him. (You guys have already read that so I don't need to type it again.) "Mr. President, if you still plan to ally with the Ashen, there will be consequences. You will be fully to blame. I hope you're still man enough to make the right decision." With that, General Hammond turned and left, leaving that title behind him.

(**Big important Note: If it seems like the President is getting owned way too much, sorry. I never really liked the guy anyway and it allows the story to proceed much quicker.**)

**Magical Britain, Cliffs overlooking the Black Lake**

"God damn it!" Splash. Ron and Hermione leaned over the edge of the cliffs, staring bewildered down at the rippling lake. Lightning crackled behind them as Harry Jumped back onto the cliff, thoroughly soaked and thoroughly annoyed. "Come on, I can Jump across Solar Systems and land on a dime three times in a row but I can't land on this god damn cliff even once?" The two Mages blinked. Harry finally noticed their presence. "Oh, sorry you had to see that," he said. The two Mages blinked once again. Harry took the time to examine them. They both wore robes that reached down to their ankles. _That'll have to go_. They wore protective gloves for some reason and had bags at their feet. Their expressions were the kind of disbelief and nervousness. Harry sighed. _Seriously, these are the guys that Dumbledore gives me?_ "Alright, tell me your names.

"I'm Hermione Granger," the one with the bushy brown hair said immediately. She seemed rather excited.

"I'm Ronald Weasley," the one with shockingly red hair said lazily. He didn't share any of his companion's enthusiasm.

"I'm Harry Potter and unless I'm mistaken, you two are the guys that have been assigned as my newest subordinates," Harry said slowly as if talking to a child. Hermione's face contorted. Obviously she didn't like the sound of his voice. Obviously she was going to speak her mind/

"That just doesn't sound right at all," she spoke very quickly. "We weren't assigned this mission; we volunteered! Seriously, you make this entire trip sound like some old military operation. It's not going to be that dark and dreary, is it?" Harry blinked, a sentiment shared by the third party member.

"Do you ever breathe?" Harry asked in annoyance. He sighed repeatedly. "Alright, hold on. We can get acquainted later." He lurched forward, grabbing the two at the shoulders, much to Hermione's abhorrence and Ron's surprise. Lightning crackled as the group disappeared.

**Einherjar, Control Room**

Harry appeared on the floor of the control room accompanied by two rather disgruntled Mages. The Bridge crew didn't even look up at the intrusion as they were rather used to it by now. As expected, Hermione erupted into a fit of shock and surprise. "How on Earth did you do that? Apparation with more than one other person shouldn't be possible! And yet you did it inside the remains of Hogwarts' wards!"

"Hermione!" Harry yelled, silencing the female immediately. "Shut. Up." The girl's lips pursed unconsciously. "First things first; you're going to see a lot of crazy shit around here and I can't have you going crazy every time you see something that should be impossible." He turned to Ron. "You, make sure she doesn't go too crazy. I don't want to lose my sanity before I kill the Goa'uld." Ron nodded confusion evident on his face. However, he wisely kept quiet. Harry sighed deeply. "Why did I decide to bring some Wizards along for the ride? Samos!" The Hebridan Human looked up from his seat, only just noticing the two Mages. "Get these two some quarters that are very far away from the Infantry. Keep them about half way between the R&D Department and the unused section, okay?" Samos nodded and set to work. Ron leaned over to speak into Hermione's ear as Samos herded them out the door.

"Just what have we gotten caught up in?"

"I don't think I want to know."

"I'll simplify it for you," Samos said, hearing their whispered conversation. "You don't want to know but you're going to find out anyway. Welcome to the Einherjar."

**(End Chapter)**

Hey guys, do you know what today is? It's January 30, 2009. This is Emancipation's Anniversary! One year to the day I started writing this story and look where it got me! Please review regardless of random comments at the end of each chapter!

On a more blatant note, please review; this chapter didn't seem too great to me and I want to know what you think about it.


	50. Stage 50: The Forthcoming

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1. However I think I deserve some rights to Stargate Sg-2 which none of you will find out about for a very long time.

**Several Leagues under the Sea**

Harry sat down in the command chair, keyed the ship-wide Announcement System. "This is the Commander. All hands prepare for Level One Battle stations. I repeat; all personnel prepare for a Class One Engagement." An alarm started blaring as Harry turned the System off. He turned his head to address the bridge. "Gary, are you ready?" he asked the pilot. The Hebridan man nodded his affirmation. "Alright, take us into orbit."

The sea floor bubbled and swirled as the Einherjar lifted off the bedrock. An ocean whirlpool spiraled in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean as the kilometer long ship lifted out of the water. Bright blue engine exhaust glowed as the ship accelerated into orbit over the planet Earth. A hyperspace window opened, launching them across the galaxy, intents less than pure.

**Ashen Home World**

The President of the United States stepped out of the Stargate onto the heavily colonized world. His jaw dropped at the sight of a massive city staring through a window at his stunned face. It seemed like something out of Star Wars with a massive sprawling city crawling out of the depths of the planet. Several ships floated easily over the city just in his field of vision; the President couldn't imagine how many more were around the building.

"Mr. President, if you would," the Ashen representative, Borin said gesturing down the hallway. The President nodded, following the delegation. The group entered a lavishly decorated conference room. They quickly took their seats and got down to business. "Mr. President I would like to be the first to express what an honor it is to have you here with us to negotiate this alliance," Borin said monotonously. The President nodded.

"I'm glad to be here as well but I wish it had been under better circumstances." Borin nodded understandingly.

"I heard about your recent falling out with Colonel Potter," the delegate said. "It is unfortunate but I believe that the best course of action for your people is to move on." Pres nodded his agreement.

The building shook as a loud boom permeated the heavy steel walls. The delegates glanced about the room trying to find the source of the noise. A wall slid apart to reveal a window. Even now they could see fires around the city. One of the Ashen Warships was falling in a cloud of smoke. Each delegate had their own level of surprise which increased exponentially as a massive ship appeared over the building, casting its shadow over the room. Yellow drone weapons shot out from its hull met in equal force by plasma bursts from the bow. A blue shield sizzled as the Ashen warships desperately tried to fight back.

"What the hell is going on?" the President yelled over the dull roar of confusion. White light flashed in a ring around the delegation. A dozen soldiers appeared around them, all wielding AGRX-01s trained on the ashen politicians. The soldiers, however, resembled nothing from Earth past their modified Hk33s. Not a shred of skin was uncovered on their uniformed bodies. Small, fully enclosed black helmets adorned their heads with opaque visors where the eyes should have been. A tube ran from the mouth down to a tank on the belt. They had armored shoulders that bore a patch on each side detailing round shield with two spears crossed behind it, blades sticking up. An ancient Greek helmet was emblazoned on the shield, empty eyes staring proudly at the world. Each soldiers' torso had a thin armored plate on the chest and back linked to the shoulder armor. A thick leather undercoat resided beneath the armor. Thigh and shin guards sat atop leather pants each firmly attached to the uniformed body. Joints were left bare for added maneuverability and the lack of _humanity_ struck fear into the President that he'd never felt before.

The air crackled with blue lightning for a moment as Harry Potter appeared in the room, arms crossed. "Good afternoon, Mr. President," he said smoothly.

"Potter, what the hell are you doing?" the President yelled voraciously at the former soldier. He took a step forward angrily only to have two rifles centered at his chest.

"I'm saving your planet whether you like it or not," Harry hissed. The battle intensified outside as more Ashen Warships appeared in the skies. Fighters shot through the sky, details unnoticeable at such a distance. "Samos," Harry said with no change of tone. "Get us out of here." White light filled the room as the Hoplites plus one disappeared leaving behind the confused Ashen delegation.

Harry stood arms crossed staring out at the battle from the Einherjar's bridge. Another half dozen warships had joined the fray. The Einherjar's outer shield had dropped to twenty percent strength with the inner shield taking the brunt of the damage. An Ashen Fighter exploded in front of the bridge as Pixy's Silhouette shot past. Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Launch the Farewell," the Ancient ordered. "Get all fighters back here immediately and prepare the hyper-drive." Deep beneath the kilometer-long ship bay doors opened. A missile burst forth, driving into the ground and drilling inside. Fighters started landing in the ship immediately and within seconds they were ready to leave. "Get us out of here," Harry ordered. A hyperspace window opened in front of them as they vanished from the planet.

Deep within the earth of the Ashen Home World, lava burned away at the missile's shields. It exploded at the core. 15,000 megatons of nuclear explosive ripped through the planet's core. The Ashen home World glowed white for a brief second before it exploded completely.

**Earth, Washington DC**

The Einherjar appeared over the White House as its cloaking field dispersed. Tourists, Secret Service and the like stared up in wonder and horror at the sight of the massive ship floating above the capital. Across the globe television screens sprang to life of their own accord. City-dwellers in Time Square stared up at the Einherjar floating over the White House. Men and woman in the Middle East stared at their televisions in wonder as the devices sprang to life despite their lack of electricity. Japanese Citizens stared at their TVs in wonder as their programming and games were interrupted. As a whole roughly five and a quarter billion people were watching as the image was replaced by a smiling Harry Potter opening his mouth.

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter, Supreme Commander of the Alteran Fleet and Last of the Ancient Race," Harry started, his voice being transmitted in every language around the globe. "I was formerly in secret a Lieutenant Colonel in the United States Air Force serving there for several years as an honorary officer. I have met the United States' enemies in battle innumerable times and have received some of its highest awards. I was a proud soldier of Earth even when I never lived here. However, even after years of dedicated service, certain aspects of the US Government betrayed my trust. The President himself wronged me in ways that one can scarcely believe of an honest man. I consider myself an ambassador to Earth as the Last Ancient. I've fought to protect America and her leader many times. I was betrayed nonetheless. But my betrayal spreads to every human on Earth, not just me. The White House that I have fought so long and hard to protect has kept a dark secret from the inhabitants of Earth. No doubt there are those out there screaming at me to stop but I refuse to listen. Instead, I'll ask you to pay attention now and see what the Leaders of the Free World have been hiding from you."

The images of Harry's face disappeared, replaced with videos of the Stargate in action.

"For the last three years, the United States Air Force has operated an Alien Device known as the Stargate. It is a portal that transmits matter from our planet to any one of thousands of other Stargates spread through this galaxy and others like it. Since they first opened the Gate in early 1996, the United States has visited literally hundreds of other planets and met dozens of alien races, some friendly, some not. One of Earth's first encounters with an Alien Race was with the Goa'uld, a parasitic snake-like life form that controls humans by posing as their gods and demanding obedience." An image of Apophis torturing a prisoner appeared followed by images of Goa'uld Hataks bombarding the surface of a planet. "Unsurprisingly the Americans angered the Goa'uld with their ideals of freedom and equality and have since started a war between Earth and the current rulers of the Galaxy. The pictures that you're seeing should prove my claim. The United States has started an impromptu war that it cannot win." Gun camera footage from Harry's Wraith from the Battle of the Atlantic showed. "Thrice have the Goa'uld attacked Earth. I saved you the first time. I saved you the second time. I even saved you a third time at the cost of my own life. It was only thanks to my advanced technology that I was allowed to survive.

"Do you know what the President did in response to my saving you? He spat in my face." The video switched to the launching of the Galileo and its subsequent battles. "He stole technology that I created and replicated it, creating his own private fleet of warships with which to spread the ideals of the United States of America to the stars. He broke his agreement with me and I let it slide once. Then, he betrayed my trust a second time when he let private interests, corporations and business men to infiltrate the government. They tried to control me and my power. They failed." The image switched back to Harry's face. "The President that has wronged me so is now under house arrest with his family, guarded by my own soldiers. It's the most humane thing I could do for him considering the crimes he committed against me. By American law he would have suffered life imprisonment and possibly the death penalty. It seems I'm more forgiving than I thought.

"The world is not as it once was. Sometimes I think I should have left humanity to rot, to let you be enslaved by the evilest of creatures. I came to my senses eventually. I realized that I couldn't let a few corrupt men determine the fate of six billion people who may be the only hope that the Galaxy has to survive. However if Earth is to survive, it cannot be done as 200 independently separate states. It cannot be done by one country either. What is the point of humans of this world spreading to the stars if only the beliefs of a few go with them? I will not allow that to happen.

"Interpret my message however you will. But I send this not to one nation, one government but to all the people of Earth. Humanity's crises have little meaning when humanity itself is at stake. War is coming once again to this planet. There are very few options and hiding behind me is not one of them. I plead that the people of Earth set aside their differences and join together to fight against a common enemy. I will stand _beside_ you but I will not stand _for_ you.

"Unite or die. It sounds like something out of a bad science fiction novel. However you've seen the images for yourselves. I have doubt there are those you that refuse to believe me. But also undoubtedly there are those you that can't help it. I am not a harbinger of destruction but I am a messenger. Inaction will lead to destruction. Dissidence will lead to inaction. Everything comes back to the same line; unite or die. If humanity can set aside its differences then I will stand by you in a war you do not deserve to be in. But you are in this war whether you like it or not, believe it or not. Make your choices wisely; I cannot protect you forever." The image went blank as the Einherjar headed for orbit.

**(End Chapter)**

Does that about sum it up? I bet almost none of you guessed that that would happen, right? Well, one of you did and you know who you are. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I only enjoyed the second half. That's understandable, though, considering that the first half was unmitigated genocide. I digress, however, in knowing that it would have otherwise ended badly. Please review as always and tell me what you think. Thanks, Atrum.


	51. Stage 51: Overview

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1.

Author's Note: Thank you all so very much for the wonderful reviews. I don't think that I've gotten so much feedback in a while. Hell, people even helped me with punctuation and word misplacement. That hardly ever happens!

You guys seemed to have liked Harry's speech. That's really amusing to me because I've never written a speech before in my life. I thought you guys/gals would hate it. But I suppose it's just beginners luck… hopefully. I don't want to be working for the Obama Administration at age 14, after all… spooky…

**Note: This chapter is written in the Third Person Planetary, not Third Person Personal. Thus it is referring to all events in the planet's sense and not Harry's. That means that it is omniscient, meaning that the author knows everything that is going on in the story. In general it will be similar to War of the Wizards back in Chapter whatever. I don't remember the chapter name and since I'm writing this in school I can't access it either. Okay, now I'll get on with the overview of the aftermath of Harry's speech.**

To say that the peoples of Earth had lost it would be an understatement. People all over the planet were going crazy over the revelation. Religious people were debating an action of god. Government officials had already started yelling at the Administration of the United States, now being run by the Vice President. The media, as expected, was having a field day.

After his speech Harry Potter had removed the Einherjar into orbit under stealth mode. He and half the ship had been getting their amusement by listening in on Earth's television broadcasts. Some of the messages were downright hilarious. Fox News, for example, couldn't get its head out of its ass and denounced Harry as an alien invader poised to slit Earth's throat. One of the anchors even made up a list of demands that Harry had never mentioned and tried to strike fear into all the members of society. Harry had promptly replaced Fox News Network with a screen saying "Sorry, we're so deep in our own bullshit that we can't even see daylight anymore. Please come back later when we figure out to reinvent the toothbrush."

The most drastic event happened in the Middle East, the Islamic Religion's power base. The Presidents of Saudi Arabia, Iran and Kuwait had announced their allegiance to Harry Potter. Since then almost half the Muslim World had claimed Harry as their own. He was, in the eyes of some, a messenger from God (Allah who is pretty much the same God as Christianity's God and Judaism's God). In other's eyes he was the revived Prophet Muhammad come back to lead the World into the stars. Almost sixty percent of the Muslim World had bowed down outside of prayer times to show their allegiance to the Final Prophet; not the Last Prophet, the _Final_ Prophet.

Since the Arab Countries had announced their loyalty, fifty two other countries had joined them including Japan, Germany, Mexico, Nicaragua and Italy. The world was dividing into separate power states, one terrestrial the other stellar. The United States of America, now run by the Vice-President, had curiously not taken a side until almost a week after the announcement when it had been taken to Congress.

At a more personal standpoint, the people of Stargate Command _had_ chosen their side. Rallying behind Former General Hammond, almost twenty SG-Teams and support units living beneath NORAD had sent a message of their allegiance to Harry's ship via SG-13. Jack O'Neill and General Hammond had already claimed full responsibility, not that it would ever matter if Harry's little coup failed. In England, the Magical Community had no idea what to do. On one hand Harry Potter had saved their world and on the other hand he may be working to undermine it now. The little sheep couldn't make their own decisions in this regard and left it up to their leaders at the Ministry of Magic. They, of course, had no idea what to do.

In total almost two billion people had joined Harry Potter's cause, directly or through their governments. Many of the anti-American countries agreed to follow the Ancient despite his having served in America's military. Perhaps that was the reason since he'd done so much to undermine the White House in a short period of time.

Only two countries had outright defied the Ancient, Korea and China. Both of the autocratic countries refused to believe Harry's speech or at the very least refused his rule. Both countries had since raised their military readiness to the Equivalent of DEFCON 2. The Hoplites had access to information no one else did so they were the only ones that realized what the Communists were doing. They'd already poised their armies to invade Hoplite-Allied Malaysia, Bangladesh, Japan and even Pakistan.

Harry stared at the holo-screen depicting the map of Asia. China and North Korea were painted in dark red to symbolize their hostility. Their army forces were highlighted yellow and were gathered at the borders of the Hoplite Allied Countries. He had sixteen hundred men on the ship that were combat-capable. If he wanted to stop a massacre he'd have to put his technologically advanced, but drastically outnumbered forces up against a three million man army. It didn't matter how good the technology was; the Hoplites didn't even have three million _bullets_ on the ship. They only had ten strike-fighter aircraft and barely enough Armor to form a company. No matter how he did the math they couldn't win without either eliminating the government or bombarding the Chinese Armies from orbit. He shook his head slightly; Harry didn't want a massacre on either side.

The holo-screen rotated to show the North American Continent where the United States turned from gray to blue. America had allied itself it with the Hoplites. Quickly following were Canada, Britain and several other NATO Countries. Harry's eyes narrowed as he absorbed this information; if the human countries agreed to follow his orders then he would have an army capable of fighting the Chinese and Korean Invasion. NATO could form a one million man army if it brought out its entire armed forces but the Ancient disregarded that; he didn't need a million. The combat area was minimal with only a few corridors that bordered China being targeted. If the Communists wanted to invade Mongolia or India it would have been a completely different story. Bu the truth was the battlefields were in small countries where _his_ forces had the advantage.

"Samos, get the leaders of NATO on screen for me," Harry ordered. "It seems we have a war to fight."

**(End Chapter)**

Well, I thought that that went rather well don't you think? I left a nice cliff hanger, probably got your minds thinking and I've still got another chapter to write. Isn't fighting Communists fun? No, war is never fun, I realize that. But hey! We're talking about words on a piece of paper here! We're talking about space ships and super-fighter aircraft that don't really exist! None of it exists! Yay me!


	52. Stage 52: Mission Control

Welcome to the newest chapter in Harry Potter's method of taking over the world! This episode has been brought to you by the Letter N.

Last Time on Atrum Does Whatever the Hell He Wants!

Harry sent out his transmission detailing the existence of the Stargate. The world explodes in an uproar but already people have pledged their allegiance to the Last Ancient. Countries such as Japan, Germany and even the United States have all requested alliance with the Hoplites. However, some countries like China and North Korea have announced their firm disapproval and have started to marshal forces for an invasion of Hoplite Allied-Countries of Japan, Pakistan and Bangladesh. Harry watches this all happening from orbit. Already he is planning an end to hostilities.

This Time on Atrum Does Whatever the Hell He Wants!

You see what Harry plans to do.

Anticlimactic, isn't it?

**Einherjar, Mission Control Room**

The Mission Control Room of the Einherjar was located deep inside the ship. From there it had access to almost every function on the ship, except for ship controls themselves (the ship could only be controlled from the bridge or the secondary control room). Harry had asked the Asgard to make the room for him during their refit of the ship. To say he was pleased with it was an understatement.

Consoles littered the room in almost every conceivable place, numbering almost two dozen. Only a fraction of them were manned, however, since Harry didn't have enough controllers to fill them. All of the consoles revolved around a large holographic projector in the center of the room, similar to the one on the bridge. The stations were divided into four separate quarters separated by a walkway in between. There were six consoles in each quadrant. The actions of each station control a particular part of the hologram depending on what needs to be shown. Einherjar herself could only differentiate between life-signs and terrain on the planet's surface; there was simply too much data for any computer to sort through in real time. It was up to specific controllers to determine exactly who was who, where they were fighting, who the enemy was, what the enemy was doing, et cetera. Some of the more Earth-Educated of the Hoplites determined it similar to an AWACS (Advanced Warning and Control System (I think, Air might be in there somewhere as well)) from human air forces, only more advanced by a factor of twelve.

As it was, the hologram showed the movements of Chinese soldiers as they prepared to charge into the Pakistani Mountain Ranges bordering China. Because of the size of the area shown, different divisions of the Chinese Army were shown instead of individual soldiers.

Harry stood near the hologram in the center of the room with seven other people, all wearing military uniforms. They were Generals from the various nations that had joined Harry's alliance. One was from the United States, another from Germany, Japan, Canada, et cetera. They were all staring up at the hologram in wonder, similar thoughts running through everyone's minds (thoughts being 'If we had one of these the world would have been united years ago!' or something similar). To eliminate cultural conflicts, Harry had given them all small earpieces that translated any language spoken into any language understood (meaning if I spoke English to a German guy he would hear German come out of my mouth and vice versa). Some specific words like nouns stayed in the original language but these could be worked around.

Harry let the surroundings soak in for a few minutes before speaking. "As you can see China has been massing its forces since my speech ended. From the radio transmissions we've intercepted we've determined that they plan to invade the surrounding countries Tuesday morning. Considering the amount of forces being used they'll be able to sweep through within a few days at the most. We need to stop them at the border otherwise it could deteriorate into full scale World War with casualties in the tens of millions." The Generals stared at him incredulously.

"You're saying we have a day and a half!" the German General said in thinly veiled annoyance. "What do you expect us to do? Even if we follow your orders here it would take a week to mass our forces and get them to the combat zone! We don't have the kind of technology to do that!"

"But I do," Harry reminded. "Your countries want to join me in an alliance and I've accepted. That means that we share things both ways, not just you to me or me to you. Do you remember how you got up here?" The question was rhetorical. "That same system is capable of transmitting matter all over the planet. That's how we move our troops, provided we can get them."

"I can get a Marine Battalion ready to move within the day," the US General mused. "But that won't be enough to protect three countries, not by a long shot. It'll take at least three days to get America's Armies ready to fight."

"The same can be said for us," the German General agreed, as did the Canadian officer.

"I think that my own forces can hold off the Chinese for about that long, if we have help from the promised Marine Battalion," Harry conceded. "Protecting Japan shouldn't be too difficult, either. Any invasion from Korea or China would have to be either land or sea. My air force can handle that. General Sakai, I'll send down six of my aircraft to your bases, is that alright?"

"Six?" Sakai said incredulously. "If the Chinese launch an all out invasion against my country it'll take a lot more than _six_ aircraft to hold them off!"

"It'll be enough, I promise," Harry said seriously. "Remember, the Chinese only have 20th Century technology; my planes are the equivalent of 22nd Century tech."

"And just what are your fighters?" the American General asked. Harry regarded him out of the corner of his eye.

"They're modified versions of the MFX-03 Silhouette that I stole from you earlier in the year," Harry stated. The General's eyes widened.

"That was you!?" Harry nodded but didn't provide an answer.

"General Sakai, you don't have to worry about a thing," Harry said sympathetically. "MIG 29s and Sukhoi 27s won't be able to down my Silhouettes. Any fleet the Chinese launch will be intercepted before they get anywhere near Japan, of that I assure you." Sakai grimaced but nodded.

"Just what do you plan to do until we can get our forces in position?" General Graff (the German General) asked gruffly. "Just how many of these 'space marines' do you have?" Harry blinked. _That's a good name._

"I can bring to bear about fifteen hundred 'Space Marines', all equipped with battle armor decades beyond your own. Each of my companies is probably equal to one of your battalions, statistically speaking. However my men have much more combat experience than I would think any of yours do. If I'd hazard a guess I would say it would take five US Marine companies to take down one of mine." Harry hastily continued at the sight on the American General's face. "I'm speaking from a professional standpoint here; my men have fought more times against more people and with better technology than the US Military or any other can amount to. They should be able to fight off the Chinese invasion forces for at least a day, probably more, without reinforcements." Harry licked his lips. "However, I will need my commanders. All of the members of SG-13 are going to have to be released from the brig so that they can command. Is that alright?" The American General nodded.

"Pardon my idiocy here," the Canadian General started. "But the Americans have two space battleships and entire squadrons of advanced fighters that you shut down. Can't we just reactivate them to use in this war?" It was a valid point.

"Normally I would say absolutely not," Harry stated seriously. "I'm still going to say no. I won't let Americans fly my planes until I can safely say that I trust them. General," he said to the American. "I'll send some of my people over to the Galileo and the Copernicus to requisition two squadrons of Raiders. That's about how many pilots I have." The American stewed silently but knew he could do nothing about it.

"And what about this battle armor of yours," General Graff said. "Can we get some for our own troops? If it works like you say it would cut casualty rates in half." Harry shook his head.

"My factories are working overtime as it is," he said. "I'll have enough for my own Marines by tomorrow, when the next batch is slated to finish. But it takes a week for each batch and only one batch can be made at a time. If I could, I would. But the truth is that my industrial capacity is limited to this ship alone. I can make one fighter a week or three hundred suits of battle armor a week but not much else." None of the Generals liked it, having their allies 'holding out on them' when some technology could save their men's lives. "I know what you're thinking. But this war can't last more than one week; if it does we'll have killed so many people it won't even be worth it to save the rest. I know that you've all gotten the answers you didn't want to hear but right now, we don't have a choice. I'd please ask you to go back to your countries and confirm your stake in this." One by one the Generals nodded. Harry thanked them and sent them on their way. He had other work to do.

**Einherjar, Simulation Room**

Kane Tenant stood in the center of the simulation room, an unused compartment retrofitted by Harry personally to create a controlled environment with which to train in using holographic imagery. He stood full clad in Hoplite Battle Armor. Each Company had a different customization to their individual Armors. For the Hoplites it was the bracer on the left arm that generated the Hoplite's iconic energy shield. As Acting Commander of Harry's Hoplites (as Harry is often busy on other tasks); Kane had specialized Armor slightly more advanced than his men's.

Battle Armor in general was focused around armors plates on each limb and torso. This armor is made from highly modified Tritium, adjusted so that it wouldn't conduct heat easily. It was these plates that took so long to manufacture due to the metal's volatility. Each armor plate could take five bullets in the same spot before succumbing. However, that would require five _direct_ hits consecutively in the same place to pierce it. With damage spread throughout the plate it could easily take up to a clip of ammunition before collapsing and leaving the wearer open to attack. Comparatively it would take three Staff Weapon blasts to melt the armor. The tritium armor plates were set along each limb, attached to a thick and heavy synthetic bodysuit. This body suit would resist tears extremely effectively and was pressurized. Combined with the helmet, a soldier wearing Battle Armor could easily (and was supposed to be able to) survive in space until his/her oxygen ran out.

**(If you need a visual reminder think of the Kull Warrior concept from Season 7-8 SG1 combined with the Sentinel Combat Uniform from Resistance 2. The helmet has a tube that runs from the mouth to a canister on the belt that supplies oxygen, by the way. That's the only difference visible in both Armor visuals. If you still need a visual reference think to the Orbital Drop Shock Troop's Body Suit from Halo 3. If one of those doesn't ring a bell then nothing will.)**

Kane pulled out the tube that fed oxygen to his helmet, let it retract into his belt. He pressed a button on the neck simultaneously. His helmet lifted off his head and disappeared into his collar (similar to the Horus Guard Armor concept (the helmet disappears completely, not visible anymore)). Battle Armor was extremely useful but it still made Kane feel claustrophobic to an extent. The adrenaline that coursed through his system during battle outweighed that phobia but during training it was quite apparent. Still, he'd much rather have his men equipped with the Armor than not.

Because of his rank, Kane's set of Armor had a few perks. It had more advanced communications systems that allowed him to directly communicate with the overall commander. As well he had sub screens on his helmet's Heads-Up-Display that showed his men's life signs, divided into their different Platoons and Squads, all accessible through voice commands. Apart from that his suit wasn't much different from the standard soldier's something the R&D Department strived for when designing weapons.

With his simulation over, Kane left the room. Harry had them heading down to Southern Asia later that day; he needed to be ready… and showered… they probably wouldn't shower for another week.

**Pakistan, Chinese Border**

White light flooded the area as one hundred and fifty armored men sprang into existence over an area of three miles, the only route into the country. One small town lay in the pass that the Chinese _had_ to go through. The armored men were split into five platoons with each platoon placed at a different place in the mountain pass. First Platoon was located on top of a mountain overlooking the town on one side and China on the other. Kane accompanied First Platoon as commander; the other nine men were snipers whose ranges far exceeded the Chinese. Second and Third Platoons lay in wait one mile outside the town's borders on the only path through the pass, hurriedly preparing bunkers of rock and foliage. Fourth Platoon was behind them spaced as such that they could provide assistance to either position. Fifth Platoon lay on the other side of the pass, another sniper area.

Overhead Chinese fighter planes shot by, completely missing First Company on their pass. Kane watched them go; the ground invasion would surely follow. He turned his head back down the pass. Already he could see the enemy in the distance. He lowered his helmeted head to his rifle scope, alright lining up with a Chinese infantryman. All around him the Hoplites did the same. They watched as the Chinese infantry closed the gap on the road, drawing ever nearer to Second Platoon's position. Kane keyed his radio. "Fire."

**(End Chapter)**

Sorry for the sudden ending. This chapter has been sitting here like this for about four days with all but the last two lines written. I was going to put a battle scene in there but decided (eventually) that it would just be redundant and unexciting. You may think otherwise but regardless I couldn't write a scene. So I'm just going to skip to the end and move the story along.

This entire story arc may seem bland and dull, from the fall of the alliance through the Chinese Invasion. Really it was the best I could do while moving the story into its next arc, which I _**know**_ you, will enjoy. Anywho, I'll see you in a little while after I write the next scene. It shouldn't take me too long.


	53. Stage 53: The Final Overview

If I owned Stargate… well, it wouldn't be nearly as good a show. If I owned Harry Potter, it would be less 'Oh I feel so sorry for myself because I have to kill one evil guy' and more 'Yippee Kay Yay Mother------!'

**Earth**

It took barely a day. Two million Chinese soldiers forced themselves upon its neighboring countries only to be repulsed by the spread-thin Hoplites. In eight separate battlefields, 150 men fought off and killed 13,000 enemy soldiers in three hours of heavy combat. Ten aircraft had destroyed 47 Chinese planes, sunk seventeen warships and wiped out two tank battalions. It had all been caught on film, every bullet from every angle of every single battle in the extremely short war. The images had played for 24 hours straight on the equivalent of Fox News; the owners weren't using the channel anymore. Public awe had climbed even higher than before. Another twenty countries had joined the alliance since the battles had aired. Many undecided had started to fear the Hoplites. They assumed that if they refused to join that Harry's armies would attack _them_. Nobody blamed them.

The entire episode came to a height when a new video played, this time on every channel and in every language. The Chinese President was shown, shackled and under guard from five soldiers. They all had their guns trained on him. The room they stood in was a docking bay, or airlock.

Harry had entered the scene and started talking to the C-President, listing off everything that he had ordered his country to do, the most prominent of which being the invasion of six countries simply because of their political standpoints. Harry told him the casualty rates that his men had experienced (6500 to 1 death ratio, Chinese to Hoplite). The former Lieutenant Colonel then offered the Chinese President surrender. The man refused diligently, stating that he would not allow one man to control the fate of the Earth, nor would he let him take his power away (he didn't know he was being filmed). Harry's next words shook the planet to its core.

'_There's no place in this galaxy for greed or lust. There's no place for people that treasure power above all else, or people that will do anything to get it. If you don't understand what I mean, look in a mirror. There's no place in this galaxy for people like you.'_

The room was quickly emptied. The President was flushed out the airlock.

Within a day, the entire world was unified with Harry's Hoplites the banner. A summit between the leaders of every country had resounded in one, unanimous request. They wanted Harry Potter to be their leader, if only temporary. Harry had then made an appearance while the world waited with baited breath.

He refused.

**Einherjar**

Harry walked swiftly through the halls, Larry at his side. "That was one hell of stunt you just pulled," Larry said truthfully. The few people that they met got out of the way quickly, all saluting as the two pilots passed by. "You had the entire world under your thumb and you said _no_."

"I'm no politician," Harry said simply as they turned a corridor on the kilometer-long ship. "I'm a soldier; it's as simple as that. My place is on the battlefield, not in the White House. Besides, I'm the worst person for the job anyway." Larry glanced at him in confusion. "Larry, I'm sure that you realize what I just did. I killed thirteen thousand people just to show the world how powerful we are. I executed a President because he didn't surrender. That's not the kind of person you want leading the planet into a new age."

"It may have been shady but it was necessary," Larry amended. He had to quicken his pace to keep up. "Those battles showed the planet that they have a chance at surviving in this galaxy, at least more of one than they would have had. And the President thing… he would have died anyway. You were in the right in killing him. His existence would have made things worse and worse for us in the end." Harry nodded in understanding.

"I get what you're saying but that's not really the issue," the Commander determined. "I can run a fleet and an army. I can't run a country."

"They asked that you nominate someone to lead the planet in your stead," Larry reminded. He was jogging now just to keep up with his wingman. "Who are you gonna choose?"

Up ahead a door opened up. Two people stepped out. The girl had bushy brown hair. The boy had ginger hair nearing the point of disgusting in its redness. They noticed the approaching men but didn't move out of the way. Harry waved his finger, pushing the two mages back through the door, much to their protest. He closed the door with another wave. As the pilots walked by, the two 'guests' started banging against the bulkhead.

"I don't plan on choosing anyone to lead a planet," Harry stated simply. Larry stared at him; the man revered by everyone on Earth didn't look even a bit troubled by the utterly random scene that had just unfolded. "The people need to hold their own elections to find a leader. We'll supervise it and ensure that it goes smoothly. Meanwhile we should head down to the summit and see if we can't get the people a little bit more organized."

"You sound like a President already."

"Don't start."

"I already did; it's too late."

**(End Chapter)**

Sorry it's so short. I got kind of bored and adding anything else would make the chapter too long (ironic, isn't it? My chapters are 3 thousand words long at the most). Besides, the next chapter is pretty much where the story picks up again and I need your input before I continue. A lot is about to happen and some serious spoilers are approaching. The next little bit should cover a bit of what I need done by you guys.

Earth is about to enter into a war against the Goa'uld. However, the Goa'uld will be seriously beefed up compared to the show's portrayal. There will no longer be one universal mother ship class of vessel. There will be a hell of a lot of them on both sides. Technology will shoot through the room on all levels, fleet, ground, economic, you name it. Anywho, what I need you guys to do is design some things for me. I don't really care what just so long as it happens. I need a few frames for human Spaceships (Anti-Fighter, Long Range, Planetary Bombardment, Carrier, et cetera) created so that the Alliance will have a fleet to fight the Goa'uld with. If there's a ship that you would like to see put in, send me an email at (apollo . one 3 (at) yahoo . com) with details of the ship, design, shape and, if possible, a picture to base the description off of. If you send in a ship to me I'll be sure to A) name it accordingly and B) give the person that sent it to me a chapter dedication. I know you want it.

Second, a new fighter aircraft has to be made to replace the powerful, but relatively obsolete MFX-01 Raider, one that is designed and made by Asgard Ancients, not humans. That means it'll be a lot more advanced. I've already made five fighters and I don't really feel like designing another one. So, I'll leave it up to you. I'd like someone to send me a few specifics and (hopefully) and image that you based it off of. The one that looks like the most thought went into it will win the prize of a new chapter dedication. Again, I know you want it.

Third and _**BY FAR the most important**_; I need names. I need names. I NEED NAMES. I cannot create a name for a person to save my life. Half of my Original Characters I've named after my reviewers simply because I can't create an original name beyond John Smith. I swear; I practically ripped out my hair trying to come up with Kane Tenant's name. So, that last thing that I need you guys to do is send me a name, first and last. It can be from any country of origin for any type of character. If I can get a list of names for use in Emancipation, I will be a very happy man… boy… teenager… Which one fits me best? Gah! Now I need a name to determine what I am! Please, help me!

…

…

…

Oh, and if there's a specific battle scene you want done, just tell me and I'll be happy to do it.

Thanks,

Atrum.


	54. Stage 54: Repulse

**Earth**

_Einherjar_ dropped out of hyperspace over the planet Earth, a massive satellite in tow. Attached to massive cables was an Ancient defense satellite. The Terran Flagship pushed forward, dragging the satellite into geo-stationary orbit alongside its six brethren. _Einherjar_ slowed to a stop over the blue planet, jettisoned the cables, speeding away. As of that moment, Earth became the seventh-most protected planet in the galaxy.

Harry stood up, stretching his arms out. He hadn't quite gotten used to uniform he'd designed. Earth had become a single, unified entity and thus couldn't abide by a standard uniform of any one country. Thus the responsibility had fallen to Harry to design the military uniform for the Terran Coalition (something he had no part in naming). He had reluctantly been forced _not_ to copy Starfleet's design despite all his protests. The uniform consisted of a slate gray tunic and pant ensemble. The tunic was double breasted with a bit of room set aside for nametag and awards similar in many ways to most human armies. On the shoulders were the rank insignia, a new design that took into account naval doctrine and could be directly compared to most modern systems. The insignia on Harry's shoulder was that of Fleet Admiral with two silver bars flanking a gold six-point star. Apart from basics, Harry had insisted upon room for weaponry like the MSA1 sub-sonic sidearm, the standard issue pistol that went out to all fleet operators. There would be time for explaining that later.

A screen appeared on the bridge displaying Vice-Admiral Erik Anderson, commander of Coalition Space Command. The man was in his early fifties with dimly graying black hair and mirthful brown eyes. He was likely in _Terrapin Station_, the orbital structure housing Space Command.

"Admiral Potter, it's good to see you back so soon," Anderson greeted with a small salute. "You've arrived just in time. The _Repulse_ is slated to be completed today. We were hoping that you could commission her." Harry sighed in relief.

"Thank the stars," Harry breathed. "I was afraid we'd miss it. Dragging that satellite bumped travel time up by three hundred percent!" Anderson chuckled.

"You can tell me about it later," the Vice Admiral said. "I suggest you beam over to the shipyard; the ceremony's begun." Harry didn't bother with beaming; he just Phase Jumped.

**Orbital Shipyards**

It had been six months since the formation of the Terran Coalition. With every country on Earth united the need for secrecy among countries was unneeded. As such structures such as the Orbital Shipyards and Terrapin Station were fully allowed. It had only taken a few weeks to build the Shipyards and as soon as they were complete construction began on six different ships. One such ship was the TCS _Repulse_, a battle cruiser that was fully incorporated with extraterrestrial technology such as shields, hyper drive and energy weapons. The ship was half as long as _Einherjar_, five hundred meters, and had a crew compliment of about 600. Being built alongside the _Repulse_ were several other ships of varying classes. One was a battleship, another was a carrier and the other three were escort ships.

Harry appeared in a crackling of air on the podium that stood before the _Repulse_, much to the surprise of the people on it. Gasps and whispers could be heard for a few seconds as he flashed into existence. Loud cheers and applause quickly followed from the formation of soldiers, civilians and reporters in the area below the podium. Harry chuckled and held his hand up for them to quiet down. He stepped forward, taking the place of a beleaguered Admiral that had been forced to take Harry's place in the ceremony for a short time. The crowd quieted as Harry stopped.

"Hi." Chuckles followed. "Sorry I'm late. There was this gift shop that crossed my path on the way back that had this huge honking space gun and I just had to have it." More chuckles followed. "Anyway, I'm here to commemorate the completion of the Terran Coalition's first spaceship. The _Galileo_ and the _Copernicus_ don't count since the former United States of America both designed and fielded those ships. However, the TCS _Repulse_ will fight alongside them nonetheless. I know that I could go on and on about this ship's combat capabilities; after all, she is my brain child, one of the few warships I ever cared to think up. While I won't do that, I will tell all of you this; don't piss this old girl off." Just as the first set of chuckles had died down, a second set erupted. Harry checked his watch, holding up three fingers. He dropped one, then another.

Just as the last finger fell, five planes flew through the atmospheric bubble of the shipyards. The crowd stared up in awe as the planes came in from behind the _Repulse_ and flew over their heads in a beautiful arrow formation. There were two types of planes. Four of them were the brand new MF-14 Calamity air superiority fighter. The plane was streamlined, had forward swept wings that were littered with missiles, four on each. Only a single, Ancient-Crossbreed Engine powered the small fighter but it easily kept up with the formation's lead plane. Calamity was as small as a MIG 29, as sleek as an F-16 and as strong as an F-15. Harry still remembered what Larry said when he first saw the plane. _"God damn it, Harry! That MIG 29 got raped by a Berkut!"_ Harry hadn't completely stopped chuckling yet.

Calamity boasted weapons systems worthy of a sci-fi fighter. Alongside its eight missiles was a twenty-millimeter grav-gun, or a gun that fired using anti-gravity instead of gunpowder. The gun's single barrel barely stuck out of the fuselage on the right side of the cockpit. Calamity's other weapon was one of Harry's favorites. It was a seventy-millimeter rail gun mounted inside the fuselage on the left side of the cockpit. It fired enormous bullets at speeds that even a grav-gun couldn't hope to match. The shells could be changed depending on the mission between explosive, ceramic (for armor penetration) or even radiological for dirty warfare. One shot from that rail gun would pierce through tank armor like a cannon through drywall. However, the weapon could only carry fifteen rounds of ammunition due to its sheer size.

The lead plane was familiar, but still rather different. It was an MF-03C Shrouded Silhouette, a sincere upgrade of the old Silhouette. It engines had been supercharged, giving it a max speed of upwards of Mach 10 at absolute max. Maneuvering thrusters had been added all throughout the plane's fuselage for enhanced maneuverability at all speeds. To compliment her already formidable arsenal of weaponry, a seventy millimeter rail gun had been added. Because of space constrictions the gun had to be fitted between the engines on the underside of the plane. The barrel stuck out directly underneath the nose. The Shrouded Silhouette was designed to be only used by Ace pilots while the Calamity was the mainstay fighter. Its maneuverability and weapons capacity was simply too much for a normal pilot and for good reason.

The formation shot over head and out the other side of the shipyard, breaking off into a five pointed half circle with trails of artificial smoke following them as they left. The crowd cheered in earnest as the fighters disappeared.

"I think that that was our cue!" Harry cried out. Behind him the _Repulse_ slipped out of the shipyards and into the vastness of space.

_**Repulse**_

The TCS _Repulse_ had been designed by Harry almost immediately after he formed the Terran Coalition of Nations. Because he had to adhere to the Treaty of the Four Great Races, he couldn't add any Asgard technology to the ship. That meant that his beaming technology, double-layer shields, power systems and weaponry could not be duplicated lest it be taken away by the Asgard and Nox. However, any technology that Harry created himself he could provide and, being the last Ancient in existence, he could do just that.

_Repulse_ greatly resembled his old ship, the _Corona_. The main body consisted of a large hammerhead shape mounted affront a long fuselage. Two large wings extended from either side, bent slightly downward. Mounted on the edges of the wings were massive pulse batteries, two on each wing. These cannons were roughly one hundred and fifty percent more powerful than a standard _Hatak_ Class ship's own main batteries. But that made up barely ten percent of the ship's armaments. Fifty rail guns littered the ship in every tactical position imaginable. Along with them came four pulse batteries, each slightly smaller than their winged cousins. However what these smaller guns lacked in firepower they made up for in mobility. Each gun could rotate to hit any point above the ship and the one cannon on the underside could hit any point below it. Four massive engines adorned the rear of the fuselage arrayed in a diamond formation. Each engine could generate four hundred thousand pounds of thrust and, with four of them, the _Repulse_ could move at .25C (one fourth the speed of light) when in sub light speeds.

However, while the _Repulse_ was a formidable ship by any standards, there was one factor that made it superior in all aspects. The Yamato Gun was placed in the hammerhead front of the ship. The 60 Meter wide gun jutted out of the fuselage and rant he entire length of the ship. For all intents and purposes, it was a super weapon. A nuclear warhead would be detonated deep within the bowels of the ship. Then, hundreds of shield reflectors would channel that energy directly to the front, creating a neutron laser of unimaginable power. A single shot could completely wipe out the shields on _Einherjar_'s first shield and damage the second set slightly. The same attack would completely destroy a _Hatak_ Class ship.

But, with all power comes drawbacks. Since Harry couldn't provide the Terran Coalition with any sufficient power generators, (as he had no idea how to make one himself) the Yamato Gun could only be fired once every ten minutes. Battles often times ended long before then and any battle that did would be far bloodier than you would want to imagine.

_Repulse_ had been put into production almost immediately after the Orbital Shipyards were completed. Even then, it had taken five months to full prepare and build the ship. Needless to say, the _Repulse_ would serve as a Capital Ship, not a mass production ship. Besides, it cost about a billion dollars to create. That kind of money can't be thrown around wistfully, least of all on big honking space battleships. Well, technically, _Repulse_ was a Battle Cruiser but that was neither here nor there.

At the very moment, _Repulse_ moved through the vastness of space, moving away from Earth's gravity well. It would be heading out into the galaxy on its first mission. Over the years, the Goa'uld had fought brutally with each other. Occasionally a System Lord or two would die, but that rarely happened. Instead, they just fought and fought until there was nowhere left to fight. This resulted in millions of casualties, often pointless deaths. In fact, Baal had on a one occasion blown up a system's star just to wipe out an enemy fleet. He knowingly killed sixty million people in the process. In short, the Goa'uld disgusted Harry. He wanted to see them dead. He'd have to start somewhere. And he could think of no better place than the Cancri System, the closest Goa'uld controlled planet to Earth. It was controlled by Apophis, gained from Ra after his death at Colonel O'Neill's hands. Its people weren't technologically advanced, but the point wasn't necessarily to liberate them. It was to send the Goa'uld a message Earth wasn't helpless anymore. This war would soon become an actual war, not the guerilla battles of the SGC. They'd all soon see the capabilities of the Goa'uld when faced with an equal enemy and not an underdog. Simultaneous attacks would be taking place as well, launched from the _Galileo_, _Copernicus_ and the _Einherjar_. The two former ships had already been retrofitted with new technology including advanced shields, pulse beam weaponry and the latest complements of Calamities and Silhouettes.

For the sake of the mission, _Repulse_ would be going alone. It needed a complete combat test to fully grasp its combat capabilities and the _Einherjar_ or the _Galileo_ would simply render that test ineffective. Besides, from simulations, the _Repulse_ could easily take on several _Hataks_ without succumbing to battle damage. Harry had little fear of losing his new ship, but had decided to tag along anyway. Marcus Argyle, newly promoted to Colonel, would be commanding the _Einherjar_ in Harry's stead. Colonel Parker would command _Copernicus_ and Colonel Nevis would command _Galileo_. Each ship would attack a different system with _Einherjar_ striking the strongest one.

Without preamble _Repulse _took off into hyperspace, to the first battle of the First Goa'uld Human War.

**(End Chapter)**

SORRY EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I know that this chapter comes in about three months late. It's actually been sitting here on my computer for about that long too. I've actually been really busy, kind of surprising for a fourteen year old. Even though school is beyond boring for me, I haven't had time to write fan fiction for a long time. Instead, I've been working on another writing project… okay; seriously, try not to laugh, okay? That old 'Super Mysterious Project' of mine was actually my book. I wrote a science fiction book that I just finished recently. It's taken up a massive amount of my time but it really just wrote itself. Now, (try not to laugh too hard) I'm trying to get it published. Wow, that sounds so lame coming out of my fingers. I know that the chances of getting someone to read it are about as likely as me becoming ruler of the world… well, maybe not that unlikely. Probably, it's more likely that I'll get to have dinner with the President of the United States and subsequently shake hands with the leaders of all the Muslim nations than me getting this thing published. But, why not? I might get lucky. After all, I got lucky enough to have you guys read this thing so far, didn't I?

**Government:** Anywho, on to Fan Fiction matters. I've introduced the Terran Coalition of Nations. This is similar to the United Nations only every single nation is involved in one central government. It's similar to a Congress or Parliament with each President or Prime Minister becoming the Representative to the council. They form the Legislative branch of Government. Also, to determine the leader of the Coalition, a vote is taken between these representatives to appoint one of them to Prime Minister of the Coalition. This is called Representative Democracy. The people elect the Representative who then elects the Prime Minster. Technically, the people don't elect their leader. I know that sounds kind of bad but that's how it works. An election with six point five billion people involved would take forever and would have an enormous margin of error. So, there's no point. Also, Government is centered on Terrapin Station in geostationary orbit to prevent bias towards any one country.

**Military:** The militaries of every nation have been disbanded: every single one of them, every single soldier. Each man and woman is then given the option to return to the Coalition Army/Navy at their previous rank equivalent free of charge. This ensures that conscripts, like those from Korea and China, would not be forced into military service. Military service is to be completely voluntary but also ensures that no one loses their hard work by being reverted to a Lieutenant or a Private. In my mind, there would be a hell of a lot of volunteers for the 'Space Marines' and compulsory service wouldn't be necessary. The SGC is still in operation, sending through the SG-Teams as they normally would. However, they've received massive amounts of funding compared to what they usually have and now support thirty five Teams. Primary combat units are under the authority of the central government at Terrapin Station. They use the standard Battle Armor and are prepared to fight at any time. Please note that there is another Stargate on Terrapin Station, the Antarctic Gate. However, the SGC Gate is still the primary since a Space Station would be too easy to attack.

As a note, the Coalition Army has three combat divisions ready at any time. There would be more, but as said in the last chapter, Battle Armor is extremely time-taxing to create. As such, there are only about thirty thousand troops prepared for full combat. This does not include the _Einherjar_'s men who are not officially a part of the Coalition. They are elites as denoted by their own custom Armor.

**SG-13:** The 13 Team is partially disbanded. Harry and Larry are both a part of the 66th Air Force Unit now, flying their Silhouettes wherever they want. Taylor Ellsinore and Samuel Black are leading the Official SG-13 out of the SGC with two other new guys who aren't important. Silas Gorton is working as an instructor, teaching SG-Team members how to competently use explosives on the battlefield. Nathan Bristow, Marcus Argyle and Joshua Phillips are all working on the _Einherjar_, commanding the crew however they want when Harry is away. Please note that this is what's been going on for the six month interlude and isn't how things are going to turn out. Something special is going to happen soon, something I don't think any of you are going to expect.

Alright, I've rambled long enough. I'll let you guys get back to whatever else you're doing. I'll TRY and get the next chapter up soon. I need reviews for inspiration.

Later,

Atrum


	55. Stage 55: Pointlessness

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1 or the little bit of Harry Potter still in this story.

**Cancri System**

The TCS _Repulse_ dropped out of hyperspace directly over the system's main planet. It had no name, having been stripped of it by the Goa'uld over ten thousand years ago. Still the people there worked in the Naquadah Mines, sending their tribute through the Stargate to Apophis. Who knew what he'd do with it then. However, cutting off that resource would be critical. Three Hataks hovered in orbit around the planet; Cancri was on the border between Apophis's territory and Baal's territory. It was likely to be well defended against assault.

Immediately fighters started launching from the _Repulse_. Calamities and Silhouettes turned towards the Hataks, prepared to fight. Harry and Larry flew at the head, leading the twenty-plane formation in their custom colored MF-03C Shrouded Silhouettes. Larry's bore a slate gray body with a blood red wing. Engraved upon that blood red paint was blue Earth embroidered in a black background. On each tailfin, the demon dog Cerberus was painted, its linked chains ripped apart. Harry himself had taken a different approach. His Silhouette bore a similar slate gray basic scheme, but each wing had adopted a dark blue color. Harry's own insignia bore the Norse Rune of Odal, the same rune embroidered upon the Asgard markings in the Temple of Heliopolis, former location of the meeting place for all four Great Races. Both machines led the formation of twenty Calamities and Silhouettes towards one of their inevitable enemies.

In this operation, the combined squadron of fighters would attack one of the Hataks while the _Repulse_ would handle the other two. Harry had developed a rather simple strategy for such a battle, one that he had complete faith in.

The three Hataks turned to face them, standing their ground rather than approaching the unknown enemy. Each ship started powering weapons and launching Gliders. Harry lazily armed his missiles, allowing them to target a number of the small fighters. Adrenaline had yet to sink in during such a trivial battle. The Admiral randomly pressed the button, launching four missiles at once. The rest of the squadron took that as their cue and fired their own volleys of missiles. Massive clouds of missiles shot towards their independent targets. The Jaffa pilots could do little to stop them. Explosions littered the sky as the disembodied husks disappeared into the void. Harry watched it with unseeing eyes. It meant nothing to him. He felt no guilt as he slaughtered them, directly or indirectly. Perhaps, seven months ago he would have but now…

Harry throttled down. "Snake-Skinners do your worst," Harry ordered the squadron. Immediately they all accelerated towards the Hatak, firing their weapons. Larry hung back, sticking to his leader's wing.

"What's up Buddy?" Larry asked, glancing over at the blue-winged fighter. "Are you that confident in their abilities?"

"It's more that I don't seem to care what happens in this battle," Harry corrected as he watched rail-gun shells pound against the Hatak's shields, pummeling it into submission. "Something is different today, Pixie. It's like my story's been completed. I've seen this all before. I know how this battle will end; it's obvious. I know what's going to happen next; it's simplistic. The goal we've set for ourselves is so simple in both daring and execution… what's the point of doing it?"

"We'll be making lives a lot better for a lot of people," Pixie offered. "We can finally fight against the Goa'uld like you've always wanted to."

"And then what happens?" Harry wondered. "We're here to fight, to kill. That's the entire meaning of our existence, isn't it? We started SG-13 to fight against the Goa'uld. We became friends towards that goal. But now that we can, it'll be so simple to wipe them all out. It's like playing a game you've beaten a thousand times. You always know what's coming next. Before long, there's no more point in playing it. That's pretty much how I feel right now. What's going to happen after we finish this war? What's going to happen when there's no one left to fight? What life is there for a soldier like me?"

"Soldiers have always fought to attain a sense of peace," Larry shrugged. "We'll go on to living peaceful lives."

"There's no peace for me," Harry countered. The Hatak's shields gave out. Behind them, the _Repulse_ engaged both the other ships. It was a simple battle; the _Repulse_ was performing admirably. "Since I was a child, I've been on the battlefield. I've never known anything else. I'll have nothing left to live for when there's nothing left to fight against."

"You have that little cousin back on Midgar. I'd figure that's worth living for, maybe. And if that fails, there's always us." Harry chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. So, do you wanna go kill some Goa'uld bastards?"

"Sure, why not?" Before either pilot could even push the controls forward, a raging blue hyperspace window opened only a few kilometers ahead of them. From it appeared a rather simple ship. It lacked the extravagant signs of Goa'uld design but its allegiance could not be doubted as it launched a single fighter craft. The fighter didn't look much like a Glider, but it unlike its mother ship showed great Goa'uld designs. The machine had a similar cockpit to the standard Goa'uld space craft, albeit trimmed down a bit. Its wingspan barely reached three meters, by Harry's estimation. Rather, its wings stretched forward several meters, coming in a curvature to near contact with each other. Immediately the craft shot towards the two Shrouded Silhouettes. Panels slid open on each wing, revealing strange staff cannons. This entire scene happened within about two seconds.

Each cannon started firing, far faster than any normal staff cannon could ever hope to match. Energy beams shot towards the two super-fighters at extreme velocity, forcing them to evade lest their planes be ripped apart. Though they moved admirably fast, two beams caught Larry just under the fuselage, causing a long cloud of smoke to come billowing out.

"Fuck!" Pixie cursed as he banked away. Warning alarms blew loud and annoying noises into his ear. "Cipher, I'm hit. I'm bugging out," Pixie warned, throttling up and headed off for the _Repulse_. Harry watched him go, his heart suddenly beating faster. He turned towards the new arrival, green eyes narrowing.

"_I don't know who you are, but you're gonna be a fatality too_!" Harry screamed, throttling towards the enemy craft. He locked two missiles into place, ready to fire at a moment's notice. The flying wing started firing its auto-cannon again, its beams shooting inaccurately past him. Harry let loose both shots, watching as the smoke trails shot towards the enemy. An explosion covered the sky for a moment; Harry almost thought he'd won that easily. It wasn't to be, however, as the plane shot through the cloud of smoke. Both craft shot past each other. Harry jerked the controls around, bringing him closer to the glider variant. He could see in the distance as it came around towards him again. Harry grimaced, switching over to his rail-gun. On his HUD, a strange new reticule appeared, similar to a crosshair. It kept moving across the interface, never staying in one place. The Silhouette's computer had locked onto the enemy fighter; the reticule wouldn't stop until it had centered on where the glider would be. Only then could Harry fire. He wasn't afraid.

Both craft quickly closed the distance. Rather than merge classically, they descended into a murderous dogfight, dodging around each other, never leaving an inch open to attack. Harry fought against the gees, trying to get the ship into range. His Silhouette's maneuverability was incredible; the advancements he'd made to the design structure amazed even him. But still, the enemy fighter kept up with him at every turn. It started to get on his nerves after a while. Actually, it got on his nerves as soon as the enemy dodged his first attack. Whoever this pilot was, he was good. Thoughts flashed through his mind as to who it could be, all squashed by a simple desire to kill him. He jerked the controls around, ripped the throttle back, arched up with both thrust vectoring pedals. The Silhouette flipped around, the enemy fighter right in its gun sights. Harry pulled the trigger once. A single seventy centimeter shells shot out, crossing the distance instantly… and missing by inches. His plane's inertia carried him around, taking the fighter from view. Curing, Harry thrust his throttle up and sped away. His maneuver had put him on the disadvantage for the quarter of a second he could have won.

Quickly the Glider pressed its pursuit. Harry glanced over his shoulder; this fight was getting more and more annoying as time went on. Despite his speech about the pointlessness of fighting, he wanted nothing more than to see this man dead right now. He shot off towards the only landmark he could see, the Hatak now under attack by his own planes. Behind him, the Glider followed his every move, keeping up easily. No normal Glider could ever do that. It annoyed him even more, this person's continued existence.

Harry crossed the distance to the Hatak in only a few seconds, quickly, slowing down and dropping into the ship's wreckage. After sustained attack, the once proud mother ship was nothing more than a floating hulk now. Harry's Silhouette slowed to a near-stop; here he would shot the true capabilities of the Shrouded Silhouette. Harry carefully moved the controls, moving the plane behind a piece of wreckage. He watched as, just over his shoulder, the other plane entered the debris field, eager to find its prey. Harry flicked a switch, cutting the control's sensitivity to half strength. Carefully the Admiral lined up his shot, just as the enemy floated past. He grinned, pulled the trigger…

A massive explosion rippled out against the Hatak's battered hull. Harry was nearly blinded as the light of a nuclear explosion appeared before him. He ripped his hands off the controls to cover his eyes. This last second action forced the shot to veer off. Harry didn't even notice this as neon red lights started appearing in his vision. _I really need to take away those nukes…_ Warning alarms brought him back to the present. He opened his eyes painfully. Immediately he saw red. Considering his recently blindness, he thought nothing of it. Then he realized it wasn't his eyes. The Silhouette's canopy was glowing red. A quick scan of the surrounding area quickly revealed the cause…

…He was falling into the planet's atmosphere…

Yellow beams shot down from above. Two such beams cleaved through his rear engines. An explosion followed and he saw no more.

**Planet's Surface**

Light shined in his eyes as he groggily awoke. His hands automatically covered his face as he tried to figure out where he was. His helmet had been discarded and probably lay broken somewhere. He clenched his eyes shut, trying to get some feeling back. It was then that he noticed the large and ominous figure standing above him.

"**Well Admiral Potter, what do you think of my new fighter? It's quite splendid isn't it?"** Harry didn't have to be able to see to know exactly who stood before him.

"Baal…"

**(End Chapter)**

Did you think that that's what you won't expect? Well, you're wrong. The reason you're wrong is that you don't know what to expect. That's because I haven't told you. Oh the irony.

Sorry if this seems a bit rushed. I already had this chapter half written and realized I didn't want to write it. Rather, I wanted to get on to the scene afterwards. So, the ending may seem a bit lame, but I'm sure you'll get over it. You always do. Anywho, I'll see you guys later. The next chapter will be up in about a week, no later. Got it? Good.

Atrum.


	56. Stage 56: Pain for Pleasure

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG-1. I might as well have owned the former; a third grader could have written it better in my mind. _No one_ could have written SG-1 better.

Warning: This chapter may disturb you. I don't normally say this, but I'm serious. If you have an exceptionally weak stomach or faint at the sight of blood (I don't know why you're reading my story if you do), it would probably be a good idea to skip over this chapter.

_**Repulse**_

"_**What do you mean he's MIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????????????????????????????????????**_"

**Baal's Fortress**

Several thousand light years away, a certain Harry Potter was being dragged through a foreboding fortress by two burly Jaffa guards. His nose dripped blood every so often while a third Jaffa behind them carried a rotund device, blinking red. The Admiral couldn't see, nor hear. He was unconscious, something difficult to do in itself. Within moments, the Jaffa opened a door, dragging him inside reasonably large room. It couldn't be called a cell; one wall was made out of thick wood while the rest had stone composition and golden paint. An imposing figure stood in the center of the room.

"Wake him," the figure ordered. One of the Jaffa elbowed the Admiral in the face. The trauma instantly awoke the prisoner. He looked around dazed, his vision in a blur. Red dominated the edges of his sight; a red like blood. At a wave from the figure, both Jaffa lifted Harry up, pinning him against the wall. The third set down his device, instead picking up a hammer and several stakes from a table nearby. He walked forward as the other two spread out Harry's hands. He could barely understand what was happening until… The third Jaffa took the stake and hammered it hard into Harry's palm and into the wood behind. He screamed out in pain, a feral roar. One of the guards punched him in the face. Harry's head slammed against the wooden wall. Stars appeared in his vision. He gritted his teeth against the pain he didn't even understand yet. Then the Jaffa hammered the second stake into his other hand. A tortured gasp filled the room for a brief moment before Harry steeled himself.

The Jaffa backed away, leaving him hanging by his bloody palms, and quickly exited the room. His toes didn't even touch the floor. Harry wrenched his eyes open, centering on the figure before him. "You were foolish to let yourself be captured," Baal said in a normal human voice. "You don't even know what you've subjugated yourself to. But you will soon."

"What do you want from me?" Harry asked. Baal cocked his head to one side.

"In this case, it's not about what I want," Baal said enigmatically. "In this case, it's more about how powerless you are to stop me." He ran a finger over the rotund device from before. "This device emits a powerful sonic wave that effectively eliminates the part of your brain that gives you supernatural powers. I'm not sure what to call it, but it certainly does its job well. You won't be able to Jump away this time, Harry." Baal's fingers grazed over a pedestal to his right. Harry couldn't see what they stopped on. "There was a planet that I once conquered that was quite similar to your precious Earth. They developed a form of torture that delighted me. It broke the prisoners in less than five minutes, no matter who they were. It involved stabbing them with some sort of metal instrument and then feeding electricity through it into the body. The pain the prisoner felt was _excruciating_. I can only wonder how long you'll last. Of course, the stakes I use are of weapons-grade Naquadah. That should increase the conductivity by seven hundred percent." Baal looked at Harry with an evil glint in his eye. Harry tensed. "How long _can_ you last?" Baal pressed down on a button just out of Harry's view.

Pain; pain; pain; pain; pain; that was the only thing Harry knew at that point. It felt like he was being burned alive. His eyes had wrenched shut long ago as his lungs emptied. His screams rang out in the room, bouncing off the walls, reverberating into his very essence. He could almost see the flesh smoldering off his body. Harry had never experienced such pain; he'd only ever been caught once, by the man in front of him six years ago. Back then, a simple Phase Jump had saved him. Now all he knew was pain. He couldn't stop screaming. He screamed until his lungs held no breath to scream with. As soon as that happened, his mouth opened wide, drawing in a desperate breath of air…

…Then he screamed again…

Baal released his hold on the button. Immediately the flow of electricity ceased. Harry hung there, writhing in pain. Baal smiled wickedly. "That was seventeen seconds of exposure. A normal human would be injured beyond hope of recovery by now."

"(Gag) W-w-what do y-you w-(gag) want from m-me?" Harry said through pants.

"I'm not doing this because I want something, Harry," Baal countered. "I'm doing this out of _spite_." He triggered the electricity again. Screams tore through the room once again for the scant few seconds his fingers held down that fateful button. When he released it, Harry's head hung low.

_I have to get out of here_, Harry thought to himself. The magical part of his body wasn't responding. He couldn't trigger a Phase Jump no matter what he tried. _I have to try and work around it._ Then the pain came again, rending Harry's train of thought from him like a katana through flesh.

Once more Baal released the button. He stepped forward, drawing closer to the helpless man before him. The God thrust his hand into Harry's chin, forcing his eyes to meet his.

"**Tell me what you cherish most**," Baal whispered in his bass-induced voice. Harry stared into his eyes, feeling something he'd not felt for a long time; fear. "**Give me the pleasure of taking it away from you…**" Harry had no time to dwell as the pain came once again.

**(End Chapter)**

Well, that was disgusting. I've never written a torture scene before. I actually need some practice in it so you may see more later on. For now, I'm done with it. Trust me, it was necessary for what I'm about to make happen.

Anywho, last chapter I only received three reviews. Normally I'd dedicate a chapter to such loyal reviewers. However, this chapter is rather sick and evil so I decided to lay off it. Instead I'll settle for an honorable mention. So, **the good dr.**, **nxkris** and **The French Dark Lord**, you all have won the Emancipation Most Loyal Reviewer Award. Here, have a cookie.

Ciao,

Atrum.


	57. Stage 57: Who am I?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG-1. Even so, I don't think anyone's quite done what I have using it.

**Unknown**

Green eyes opened. They frantically searched the dark room, seeing nothing. _Where am I?_ The eyes traveled down along their host body, taking in the tattered clothes, scorch marks, sweat stains and all-around filth, but didn't take in any of the unfamiliar parts. _What is this? None of this makes any sense. I don't know this body… I don't know anything… But… why is this body so familiar? Who am I?_ Green eyes traveled along his arms, seeing the blood-stained arms and the strained palms, stakes driven into each. _I'm in shock; that's why I can't feel the pain… How can I know that?_ Each eye scanned the room once more. _What is this place?_

Light filled the room as one of the walls caved in. The light blinded his eyes but he could do nothing to cover it. He could hear screaming and loud hissing noises. Explosions found their way past his eardrums, resounding heavily upon his tattered mind. _Do they have to be so loud_? Shadows flashed across his closed eyes, eclipsing the blinding light for a few sparse moments. "Alastor, can you hear me?" a voice cried out. "Alastor!" He could feel his body being shaken. The stakes in his palms were ripped out and he fell into welcoming arms. _Alastor… Is that my name?_ He opened his eyes testily, finding the light to be far less aggravating. He found himself staring into the face of a grown man. A brownish-black goatee covered his mouth leading up to an average nose and black eyes. He stared at those eyes; within he could see concern, but also a distant coldness. It was not unwelcoming. His eyes continued up, taking in the low-cut black hair atop the handsome face.

"Who are you?" Alastor whispered out. The man's face contorted into anger.

"Do you not recognize me? What have they done to you, Alastor?" Another explosion drew his attention away. "We must get you out of here. Can you walk?" He tried to pull the amnesiac up, meeting only slight resistance. For all his pain, Alastor regained his motor skills rather quickly. The man threw Alastor's arm over his shoulder, helping him to walk out of the ruined room. Two men stood guard at the entrance. Each wore a black armored suit with only their heads visible. Black armored plates covered almost all of their bodies with only a thick black fabric bodysuit underneath. One of the men held a compact weapon. Though Alastor could not describe it himself, the weapon resembled a Tauri rifle. However, it looked sturdier and fired charged beam blasts out of his double-barreled bore. The other man had a similar weapon latched behind his shoulder and carried a much larger weapon in his arms. Alastor could not recognize it; if he could, he would have seen its resemblance to the Staff Weapon. However, it had a shorter stock and its head only showed a barrel. A cord ran from the stock of the weapon to a canister on the man's back. Much larger beam blasts shot from it, bursting on the walls of the complex. Alastor took all this into his mind within a few milliseconds. He had no time to do anything else as the man carrying him dragged him down a side-passageway with the other two providing cover.

"Where are we going?" Alastor groaned; his voice strained from disuse. Behind them the two men backpedaled, shooting as they went. Alastor could not see what they were shooting at but could tell that the one man had switched from his large cannon-like weapon to the smaller rifle design. Up ahead of them, two men appeared wearing steel armor plates atop thick chain mail. Each man had a tattoo on their head. For a split second Alastor thought that they may be allies. This thought quickly disappeared as they started shooting at them with large weapons similar to the other man's cannon. Beam blasts shot over their heads as the handsome man pulled Alastor to the ground. Quickly one of their bodyguards rushed forward, dropping down to a crouched position, firing his rifle rapidly. Small beams impacted the armor of the enemy soldiers, dropping them within seconds.

"We must keep moving," the handsome man advised as he pulled Alastor up. Only then did Alastor realize that the man wasn't wearing the same armor, but rather durable leather clothing. "Soldier, make us a hole!" Immediately the guard rushed forward, drawing his cannon from its holster on his shoulder. The weapon unfolded, forming the large weapon once more. He grasped a pistol-like hand and took aim. The soldier held down a trigger as a charge built up in the weapon. After a few seconds, he released. A massive blast shot across the corridor, impacting the wall roughly. An explosion nearly blinded Alastor for a moment, heat searing his body. When the light died down a large hole remained in its place. Quickly the entourage rushed through it, out into open daylight. The sounds of battle wafted over Alastor's ears, the hissing of these energy weapons becoming more prominent with each step on the rocky soil. Large wing-like fighters shot overhead, followed by more streamlined craft, beam-guns shooting rapidly.

The entourage dragged Alastor across the ground. A shimmering sound invaded his ears as a small ship appeared, looking for all intents and purposes like a smaller version of the Goa'uld cargo ship, not that Alastor could remember that. A door quickly opened and the men rushed into it. One of the guards moved across the spacious room, seating himself in a pilot's chair. He grasped two control sticks without hesitation. Without any noticeable motion, he lifted the small ship off the ground. In the rear of the ship, the handsome man set Alastor up against a wall, allowing him to sink to the ground. Alastor sighed deeply; his shock had worn off. Now adrenaline was the only thing keeping the pain he knew was coming away.

"Who are you?" Alastor whispered out as the ship left the planet's atmosphere, flanked by two of the teeth-shaped craft. The handsome man sat himself next to Alastor with a heave.

"I'm shocked that you can't remember me," he said sadly. "We used to be friends. We knew everything about each other. But now…" he trailed off.

"You didn't answer my question," Alastor pushed. The man chuckled.

"You always were paranoid, and for good reason," he allowed. His head turned to face him. "I've been called by many names over the years. The name I go by now is Baal. I've been your friend for many years and have been all the better because of it. However, it seems that you don't even know who I am." Alastor shook his head. "Your name is Alastor, as I think you've realized. Your mind has been damaged; you cannot remember me or yourself because the parts of your brain that control memory have been traumatized specifically. Some call it amnesia, when a person cannot remember who they are. It is possible to remember, but it will take time."

"How do I know that you're telling the truth?" Alastor asked, his eyes narrowing. "For all I know you could be my sworn enemy. Am I supposed to trust you based on words alone?" Baal's face saddened further.

"Alastor, I swear that I mean you no harm," Baal said sincerely. "I'm your friend; friends trust each other. Trust isn't something given idly; it must be earned. Given your condition, I have not earned your trust. However, you have more than earned my trust. Therefore, I will trust you in hopes that someday you will learn to once again trust me." Alastor searched his eyes as hard as he could. They held a secret, one closely guarded. Alastor could barely see it. Still, he could find no deception, only trust to the very core. His face relaxed for a moment.

Pain coursed through his body. Alastor seized up, mouth hanging open but no sound came out. Baal hurriedly placed his hand on Alastor's head. A faint green glow appeared for but a moment as the pain slowly dissipated. Alastor shakily regained control of his body, sinking closer to the ground. Above him Baal smiled in amusement as the amnesiac slowly fell asleep.

**Kinnahi (Baal's Home World)**

Alastor slowly opened his eyes. For the first time in a while, he felt relaxed. Silk night clothes adorned his body as it resided peacefully in a lavish bed. He could not remember anything softer in his life, or something more welcoming. As he tried to move his arms, Alastor could only feel a slight pain and soreness. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, sitting up in bed. The room he'd slept in had thick curtains surrounding the bed and on the walls, all painted a variety of dark colors, ranging from black to dark red. Immediately Alastor felt a great distaste for the room and its décor. He climbed out of the bed, placing bare feet onto the stone floor. Warmth spread into his body at that simple touch instead of the cold he'd been expecting. With a tense body, Alastor pushed up onto his feet, standing on his own power for the first time since he could remember. He slowly placed one foot in front of the other, taking a few cautious steps. Immediately he realized that this would not be as difficult as he'd once thought.

Feeling heartened, Alastor walked carefully over to the door, opening it easily. With a smile on his face, he left the lavish room behind, entering a set of corridors. No one appeared to stop him as he walked out into the palace. The corridors had high ceilings with windows on one side to provide light. Fittings for torches aligned the walls, likely to be lit as darkness fell. Through the windows, Alastor could see a blue sky, but not much else. Breathing deeply, Alastor walked through the halls for a while, trying to find a way outside. He found a door quickly. He opened his carefully and, much to his delight, found balcony leading to the outside. Alastor quickly moved towards a railing, gazing out at the landscape.

Before him was a large city, spreading out for several kilometers. Through the center ran a wide river with bridges crossing here and there. No, wait, it wasn't a river. He could see both the beginning and the end, both of which were ocean. It was a channel that divided two portions of an island. No building rose above 20 meters except for the palace atop which Alastor stood. Merely by glancing at it he could tell that these people were not particularly advanced. These thoughts quickly disappeared as two teeth-like fighters shot overhead, disappearing across the ocean to the west. Alastor could see no land except for the city. _Is it a floating city?_

"I thought that I'd find you here," a voice said from behind him. Alastor swung around, finding Baal in the doorway, walking towards him. Alastor watched him carefully, but could not feel any ire coming off him. "You always enjoyed the outdoors, even if you could only see it from a balcony."

"You seem to know me well," Alastor said, implying nothing.

"You knew me well too," Baal countered, leaning on the railing beside him. "We'd been friends for many years before you were captured. I could always be myself with you, never had to worry about trivial things like ceremony or status. You would always see past those things. It was something we shared." Alastor sighed, looking back out across the city.

"You seem like a good friend," he said quietly. "I wouldn't expect someone to attack a fortress for only one man."

"That's what friends do," Baal explained. Alastor turned on him.

"Okay, if you knew me so well, why did you put me in a room that you _must_ have known that I would hate?" Alastor asked. "The colors in that room made me want to rip my eyes out!" Baa; broke out into laughter, genuine laughter.

"I did it because you never let me when you had your memories," he laughed. "If I ever assigned quarters to you, you'd just huff and sleep on the roof!"

"You obviously never bothered to care whether your friends cared about extravagance," Alastor slyly replied. Baal laughed again.

"It seems your memories are returning to you," Baal said, clasping his hand on Alastor's shoulder. "I'd remember that razor-sharp wit anywhere." Alastor actually allowed a smile to crack open on his face; this wasn't so hard to believe anymore.

"Alright," Alastor started, changing the subject. "If we knew each other so well, how did we meet? What did I do? What did you do?" Baal looked up, thoughtfully.

"We first met on this very planet, Kinnahi," he started. "I was the sovereign here. I'd been ruling here for many years. You first came here as a bounty hunter. You'd found one of the traitors that I'd put a bounty on. You found him, defeated him and brought him to me alive, something that no one could easily do. But you did it without breaking a sweat. When you arrived, you demanded that you meet with me and my guards refused, rather violently I might add. I heard the sounds of battle from in my quarters and came to see what was going on. When I arrived, I had two dead guards and a traitor that I thought I'd never see again. After viewing your combat capabilities, I forced you to have dinner with me, which you vehemently refused. Still, I won out in the end and we had a feast worthy of a God. Over dinner, I decided to offer you a position as one of my bodyguards, or possibly a commander in my army." Alastor raised his eyebrows. "This is not the only planet that I am sovereign over; this is simply my capital. Enemy armies march on my planets seemingly every day and my own armies must counter them. I saw your capability and did my best to make you my personal soldier. Unsurprisingly, you refused, claiming that you enjoyed the feeling of freedom. I saw that there was no way that I could get what I wanted, so I gave you a mission, one with a heavy payoff. At the time I was spiteful and wanted to see you dead. But you went off like I knew you would. The mission was far tougher than I let on. I'd been sure you would die. But still, you won out and returned with the head of one of my greatest enemies. It angered me greatly and I began to send you off on mission after mission, each more dangerous than the last."

"I don't quite see where the whole friendship part comes in yet," Alastor muttered, eyes narrow. Baal nodded in understanding.

"It would seem that way at first, I'm sure. Just let me continue." Alastor nodded. "Before long, you'd achieved a wealth that few in the galaxy could match. I could not believe it; you were still not dead! I'd started to run out of missions to give, and wealth with which to pay. So, I told you to leave before I lost my patience. Just as I gave that order, an assassin struck at me. One of my enemies, Sokar, sent him. The assassin burst through my feeble defenses and almost struck me down. But you were there to stop him. You fought off the first assassin gallantly, showing skill that even I did not know you possessed. However, a second and third assailant appeared and attacked you. We were the only ones still alive in the room and you were off-balance at the time. So, I lashed out with my own weapons and protected you. I don't know why, but I did. We fought back to back against the assassins, saving each other more than once. After a long and arduous battle, we defeated them.

"My hospitality would not be welcome to you, that much I knew. There was nothing I could do to thank you and we both knew that. So I assumed that you would simply leave. However, you remained. You stayed as a bodyguard to me for no reason that you cared to share. It was what I'd wanted in the first place, so I allowed it to happen. Day after day, assassins struck at me. And you fended them off. Though it seems sick and twisted, it was through this that we became friends. You would later tell me that no one had ever saved your life before, and that no one ever had to. Despite the fact that you saved me more than I saved you, you felt obligated to stay and protect me. I didn't understand it at the time and I don't think you did either. As my guard, you stood beside me but never judged a decision I made. You offered counsel which I gratefully received. We became friends through that unspoken contract and, even after you repaid your debt, you stayed. I gave you command of my personal guard with authority to do whatever you wished. You transformed them from a simple Jaffa guard into the most powerful fighting force the galaxy had ever seen. However, you always told me that you were not done yet, and wouldn't be until they could match even the soldiers of ancient times. It continued this way for years until six months ago.

"Sokar, the one who sent the assassins before, grew bitter of us. He lured you and a squad of my soldiers out into the open on one of our warring planets. He subsequently grabbed you and slaughtered your men with overwhelming force. He took you to that fortress world. He did unimaginable things to you there for no reason that I can think of. We spent months searching for you, but only recently did we get the information we needed. However, the damage had already been done and you'd lost your memories. I brought you back here to rest and recuperate. You know the story from there."

"I wish I knew the story from before," Alastor replied immediately, his voice hoarse. "I don't remember any of this. I don't remember anything! Shouldn't there be something left over from all of that? This doesn't make any sense." Alastor sighed deeply. "I don't know what to do."

"I don't either," Baal replied, patting his friend on the back. "But I assure you, you won't be alone in this. I'll right by your side, guiding you along." Alastor looked up into Baal's eyes. It felt like he wanted to see deception there. But for the life of him, Alastor couldn't find any. There was nothing he could say to something like that, such a statement of loyalty. He settled for a nod.

**Einherjar, Cancri System**

Marcus sat behind his desk, hands interlocked before his face. He looked down at the papers on it with unseeing eyes. Larry was leaning right beside him, arms crossed, stoic expression on his face. Neither of them could get past one, incomprehensible fact. Harry was missing. It made no sense; Harry _didn't_ go missing. It just didn't happen. The man could walk into a room filled with armed gunmen without a weapon, slaughter them all bloodlessly and return without even a scratch; they'd both seen him do it. The idea that he'd been captured didn't seem possible to either of the two ex-Spec Ops. A search of the planet had turned up nothing. The strange teeth-like fighter had disappeared as Harry's Shrouded Silhouette had. Reports from the other battlefields in the surrounding systems didn't bear any reference to a new fighter. Cancri was Baal's territory, but he didn't own any of the other systems near Earth. As far as Marcus could tell, the new fighter belonged to Baal himself. If that was so, he could have similar technology in other aspects of war.

Thoughts passed right through Marcus's head. He didn't even see them, really, nor comprehend them. The situation just kept nagging on him. Of course, neither of them mentioned another possibility; perhaps Harry was dead. Neither of them mentioned it because they knew it was impossible. Harry couldn't die.

"Harry can't die, you know," Larry pointed out.

"I know," Marcus replied, not looking at him.

"Seriously, I'm sure he's fine."

"I know."

"You know, man, it gets lonely out here in space. I don't have Sarah like I do back home so you're just gonna have to keep me company at night."

"I kn… wait, what the hell?!" Marcus whirled on the pilot.

"Seriously, man, our conversations have to be more than I point things out and you say I know."

"I know that already."

"… It's a start…"

**Kinnahi, Imperial Palace, Training Room**

After his conversation with Baal, Alastor had proceeded to search the palace, albeit after changing into more suitable clothes. Now wearing simple, but durable clothing, he found himself in one of the palace's training rooms. There, a group of Baal's royal guardsmen were grouped, fighting against each other in two-v-two matches. They all wore the body armor that Alastor's saviors had worn, but these men did not seem to have the same skill or comfort in said apparel. Alastor's trained mind, despite his lack of memory on the subject, instantly recognized them as novices in the style. What he didn't know was that he was the one that created it.

No one noticed as he entered the room. He stood in the doorway, watching as a group fought. Each of the four men had a similar build, toned, not bulky or wiry. There was obvious muscle behind the body armor, but not an excessive amount. Perhaps Baal only accepted the most physically fit into his personal guard? Alastor watched as they threw punches and kicks at each other. The defenders would move gracefully, avoiding each attack with only the minimal amount of space between them and the dodged attack. This saved energy and put the defender in a better position to counter-attack. Blocks came idly, more pushing the attack out of the way rather than reinforcing against it. Attacks moved quickly, striking at optimal areas, pressure points and such, but emphasized not over-extending. Each attack was followed by an equally fast retreat which was followed by an equally fast attack, a get in and get out fast mandate. Alastor wasn't impressed by these men; they didn't move with the flow of combat, not yet ready to read the tide of battle. They'd need further training before being allowed into combat.

He didn't know how he knew that, it just came to him. Maybe his memories were returning, he didn't know. However, he could see the glaring flaws in their abilities. But even as he mentally scoffed at them, he innately knew that they would outmatch any of other Goa'uld's Jaffa, hands down. It wouldn't be a contest.

One of the novices caught a lucky break as his opponent shifted his foot a few centimeters to the right. These mistakes allowed the other to angle swiftly inside the man's guard and send a forceful jab at the man's solar plexus. The victim grimaced for a moment before slumping down, unconscious. He reveled in his victory for all of two seconds before moving to aid his partner. Alastor's eyes narrowed; the fool had stood unmoving for two seconds. Such a mistake would result in his death and the death of his teammate on the battlefield. Alastor wanted to march forward and discipline the trainee himself. However, the man's instructor moved faster, stopping the fight with a shout. He promptly yelled at the trainee, making sure that the man knew exactly what the problem was. Alastor had to smirk as the vaguely funny situation struck an amusement center in his brain he didn't know he had. His mild chuckles drew the attention of the room. As soon as the Instructor noticed him, he straightened into a picture-perfect salute, legs straight and locked, heels clicked together, left arm hanging taut at his side with the right arm crossed across the chest, fist placed firmly on the heart. The entire motion took barely a second.

"Commander Alastor, I didn't know that you were awake and well," the Instructor said quickly, his head bowed. "We'd heard that you were rescued from Sokar's fortress, but haven't had the chance to pay you a proper visit yet."

"Think nothing of it," Alastor ordered, entering the room. "There are always more pressing matters that you could be attending to than visiting me." Alastor was really just groping here; he had no idea who this man was or how he seemed to know him.

"Of course, Sir," the Instructor nodded. "Would like to see the men, Sir? I can have them assembled in the courtyard in only a few moments." Alastor regarded him for a moment before giving a curt nod. The Instructor quickly moved off to one of the walls, pressing a button on the wall. "Proeliator Corps, assemble in the main courtyard immediately." The Instructor approached Alastor once again. "Sir, if you'd follow me, I'll escort you to the courtyard." Alastor nodded and the left the room, leaving the trainees in the room with stunned eyes.

"Baal had told me quite a few stories about your Proeliator Corps," Alastor said as he walked side by side with the Instructor. "He said that you men were the best in the Universe. What I saw back in that room disheartens me."

"My apologies, Sir," the Instructor replied, bowing his head slightly. "Those were the newest trainees that we've taken on out of the standard Army. They only began training last week. As you well know, sir, it can take years to fully master the art. You did design it, after all." The duo left the palace behind, coming out in the outdoors. A stone walkway lay before them, leading towards a gate and the courtyard beyond.

**(End Chapter)**

I decided to end it here. The reason this is getting out two days late is because I decided to outdo myself. Four thousand words, thank you very much. Please, give me some nice reviews as payment. The first reviewer gets a special omake! Of course, that's mostly because that'll be my 600th review!

Now then, for those that don't quite understand it, **Alastor is Harry!!!** I don't want to have to say that a dozen times in my replies. Because I don't quite know how to explain it in a chapter, I'll just say it here. Baal tortured Harry into submission. He then subsequently brainwashed him into amnesia, then created a new empire that Harry/Alastor could fit into as his right hand man. This is mostly an ego boost for Baal, having your worst enemy as your right hand man.

Alastor is a funny name that I found. In Scottish/Gaelic, the name means Defender of Humanity, or Protector of Humanity, one of the two. In Greek, however, Alastor is an epithet of Zeus, one that goes and kills those who commit fratricide as punishment. It loosely translates into Avenger. I found this to be a rather amusing representation of the irony here.

Lastly, guys, I know I'm reusing the 'lost memories' gag. But really, it's a _much_ different scenario than the first one. I've wanted to make Harry and Ashrak for a while now, and this WORKS! Hah, the next story arc will deal with Harry as he fights with Baal against the Terran Coalition that _he_ created! I am so going to enjoy this. Please review!

AtrumUnas


	58. Stage 58: The Eviler Side of Things

Okay people, I've put it off for quite a while now. I just got back form a camping trip the other day. I had to hike a full backpack (about fifty pounds) up a 4,000 foot mount and then down a very steep other side. Not only that, I had to hike my mom's pack (30-40 pounds) up half of the mountain since she was out of shape. Now, that may not seem like very much to you experienced hikers and packers out there. However, remember that I'm fourteen years old. I was surprised I could do it at all. Anyway, the moral of the story is that I'm exhausted and haven't really felt like writing this chapter. But, I'm going to anyway. It's 11:40 PM where I am right now and I have to be up early tomorrow. But, I'm not going to bed until this is finished.

I've had mixed reviews about the last chapter and I feel that I should speak about some of the points before I start. I had one reviewer (who I won't name) tell me exactly what I expected to hear; that the amnesia angle was getting old. I can understand that completely. However, this plot device is something that I really want to happen. The Harry Potter that I want to create can only be created this way. Besides, you'll get much, much better combat out of this than you would if I'd just had an all out war against the System Lords. Quite frankly, that storyline would have been stagnant, like the rest of Emancipation up until now. There wouldn't be a story; there'd just be a bunch of battle scenes tacked together. I'm creating a story here, a real one. The next saga is going to be very plot-oriented, more so than any of the other sagas up until now. Not all of you are going to enjoy it, but I'll do my best to make everyone happy.

**Kinnahi**

Baal looked over the wall down at the courtyard. The Proeliators had just assembled to welcome the return of their leader, Alastor. A hundred men stood at attention in a three rank file. Every single one of them could face thirty armed Jaffa with nothing but their bare hands and still come out victorious. Of course, that scenario would involve stealing a weapon and then using it, but the result was the same. Creating them had been his crowning achievement up until now. Baal continued to watch as Alastor walked out into the courtyard with the Instructor, the man assigned to training new recruits in the combat style the Proeliators strived for.

Proeliators were the elite fighting force he'd created. They'd been designed to be able to outclass any soldier that had ever been seen on the battlefield. Four of them could be as powerful as a phalanx of Jaffa (though that tactic had gone out of use hundreds of years ago). They were his most powerful soldiers and not one of them had been born to a human mother.

Such power _couldn't_ be born and then trained. It _had_ to be manufactured, like staff weapon. Baal had his scientists create artificial bodies with every gene feasible to make them the best soldiers possible. They'd slaved for months to perfect the design before they found their super-soldier. The final product had a prime amount of muscle mass, not too much and not too little, ideal bone structure, stronger joints, faster reflexes, better senses; nothing was left out. In the end, he had one hundred brain-dead super-soldier bodies without anything to run them. Then he'd given them life, sparked with an Ancient device. In the process he downloaded a fighting style perfected by a primordial sword master a hundred years ago. They had strategy and tactics implanted in their brains, as well as a genetic loyalty to Baal and triggers to make them follow orders. He also gave them false memories to create a living, breathing person, rather than a husk that could fight. It had been his crowning achievement, until Alastor had come along.

Baal had noticed when one of the Tauri warships assaulted a border planet of his. He'd been eager to test some of the new weapons technology he'd developed and flew his new Talon fighter to the battlefield himself. There, he engaged with the Admiral of the Fleet Harry Potter in a dogfight over the planet's surface. It had been thanks to a blunder on the human ship's part that allowed Baal to win and subsequently capture Harry. He'd then taken the man to a fortress world for 'safe-keeping'. From there, everything had changed. There was a chance that would never appear again.

It had taken quite a bit of doing on his part, but Baal had managed to subdue the last living Ancient. He knew of Harry's Phase Jump ability, the usage of which had saved him from death at Baal's hands once before. After a lot of thought, Baal realized that it would be rather hard to concentrate with 10,000 volts of electricity flowing through you.

It wasn't possible to eliminate Harry's extrasensory powers, not that he knew of. Such powers were ingrained inside of his brain, an evolution of humanity that no one could understand. However, those abilities required concentration to execute. So, he had devised a plan to eliminate Harry's Jump capability without him even realizing it. As soon as he'd been captured, Baal had a powerful energy source pouring electricity into his body, completely ruining his concentration, but not in any noticeable physical way. After that, he'd simply had to create a metal disk that he claimed was stopping Harry's powers. The Ancient wouldn't be able to concentrate enough to test it anyway. Then, it was a simple manner of torturing him.

He'd enjoyed the torture part.

Baal had crucified him. He'd stabbed stakes through his hands and electrocuted him into near insanity. Harry, he'd found, had an unbelievable tolerance for pain, something that _very_ few others could match. He'd lasted for three days of torture, more than any other man alive or dead. Of course, three days doesn't sound like a lot of time. However, those torture sessions involved a constant 10,000 volt electrical charge being fed into your body from stakes stabbed through your hands for a half an hour, less if it seems like the person is going to die. That kind of pain is something that no one can handle. Less had driven people into insanity. A normal human would die after about fifteen minutes, ten of which would be required to make them insane. A strong human could last for thirty minutes, or a trained SF soldier perhaps an hour. Harry's torture had been 15,000 volt electrocutions for three hours straight, then a fifteen minute rest/questioning, and then repeat. So, added all together, that's 6 hours of rest and 66 hours of constant electrocution. And remember, fifteen minutes will kill a person.

Quite frankly, Harry didn't break all that easily. He'd screamed until he couldn't scream anymore. But instead of going insane, something else happened. He lost his memory. During one of the fifteen minute breaks, he'd expressed a constant confusion. He didn't know where he was or why he was being tortured. He didn't remember anything. That had sparked an idea in him; Harry no longer hated him. They were no longer arch enemies because on of those two no longer existed. Baal found that it would rather fun to manipulate the young man into becoming his second in command, as that would be extremely ego-gratifying. Of course, he had to rebuild his empire from scratch to do it.

He'd already created new weapons which had already been issued to his troops. He'd already renovated the army from the slow, cumbersome Jaffa ranks to an actual Armed Force. He'd done away with the ceremonial armor, replaced with strong battle armor that could take a staff blast straight up and resist armor piercing rounds. He'd implemented tactics into their fighting style. That part was all easy. The tough part was removing himself as a god and replacing himself as a king.

Baal knew that deep down inside, Harry was still there. He also knew that Harry Potter hated godhood. That was why he hated the Goa'uld so much. So, even if Harry had lost his memories, Alastor would still not agree with the God's empire. It hadn't taken much on a personal level, since Baal didn't _actually_ view himself as a god. But he'd had to make some serious changes to his people so that they wouldn't see him as a god, but more as a king. It hadn't been all the difficult, actually, as the people who couldn't make the transition easily came to view him as a god-king. They'd be the overzealous in his empire.

The entire process had taken two months, with the new Alastor being kept in a coma for that amount of time. That was more than enough time to formulate a back story for the young man. During that time, the same fighting style his Proeliators used would be laced in his reflexes, creating a newborn super-soldier. Still, his forces had lost ground against the Tauri assault, but the advent of new technology would soon turn the tide. And now, Alastor would lead his armies against a Coalition he created. Baal loved the irony of it all. However, originally he'd planned on killing Alastor when he was of no further use to him. However, after seeing the newfound young man inside, Baal would eventually come to have trouble killing the man, especially after he became his friend.

**(End Chapter)**

Well, that was my explanation chapter from Baal's point of view. It was really a prelude to the rest of the stuff. I kind of had to get it out of the way before I went on with the story. In the next chapter, Alastor meets with the Proeliator Corps and Baal sends him on a mission. I hope you all stick around to read this new stuff. I've already had one reviewer leave the story because he didn't like where it was going. I hope he's the only one and I'm sad to see every one of you go. Until next time,

Atrum

By the way, I started writing this at 11:40 PM. I finished the chapter at 12:30 AM. The math comes out to 34 words per minute. Of course, I'm making it up as I go along so that slows it down, but still, that's respectable, isn't it?


End file.
